Tengo un amante
by Kath Kou
Summary: Serena renuncia a Tokio de cristal, se enfrenta a todas sus sailors por el amor de una estrella y al final terminara traicionando el amor de esa estrella por una tercera... Quien será el causante de todo? Quien es esa tercera persona misteriosa del antifaz acaso es tuxedo mask... Primera historia... Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Sorpresas y Confesiones**

 **Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es de mía con fin de entretener.**

Era un domingo soleado y demasiado caluroso de verano. Habían pasado 3 años de la batalla con galaxia y las chicas estaban listas para entrar a la universidad. Amy ya había comenzado sus clases de medicina con un curso de introducción en verano. Reí había decidido entrar a estudiar la carrera de administración, ya que pretendía hacerse cargo del templo y antes de entrar, decidió viajar sola todo el verano. Lita escogió gastronomía y al igual que Amy prefirió adelantar materias de verano.

Mina soñaba con convertirse en actriz y cantante, por lo tanto, tomaba cursos intensivos de actuación y los sábados asistía a un club de teatro que realizaba pequeñas obras. Donde lo recaudado era destinado a una fundación para niños huérfanos, que al igual que mina querían actuar y cumplir su sueño.

Serena no entraría a la universidad ese año, ya que no se había convencido de ninguna carrera. No creía que ninguna le sirviera de mucho en Tokio de cristal, solo se había inscrito a un curso de etiqueta para ser una reina tan respetable como todos le exigían. Aunque ese curso era de solo 4 semanas, tiempo que ya había terminado hace 2 días. Había aprendido mucho, pero a escondidas y en casa podía comportarse como una jovencita sin tanta regla de etiqueta, no así con Darién que siempre le exigía cambiar y que se comportara a la altura, como lo que era, una princesa.

Serena se encontraba profundamente dormida en su habitación, la noche anterior Darién la había invitado a cenar pues tenía la noche libre de su trabajo en el hospital de Tokio y quería celebrar el término de curso de su princesa. La cena se había prolongado hasta casi media noche por lo cual ella seguía durmiendo aun pasando el medio día.

De pronto comenzó a soñar, según ella, que mina se encontraba afuera de su casa gritándole y lanzado pequeñas piedras en su ventana y seguido de eso se escucho un enorme grito invadir la casa.

– SERENA! – un torbellino rubio entro a la habitación de su amiga que al escuchar tremendo grito, despertó, espantada y terminó por caerse de la cama.

– ¿Que? ¿Que? ¿Qué pasa?... Eternal sailor moon– grito serena aún somnolienta.

– No serena, no pasa nada, no tienes porque transformarte, además tú mamá está abajo con sammy–

– Ay y entonces que te pasa porque me despiertas de esa manera, estaba soñando con..– Serena se detuvo un momento – ¿Eras tú quien estaba gritando mi nombre y lanzado piedras?–

Mina comenzó a reír escandalosamente – bueno es que no creerás lo que pasó tengo algo que contarte y no puede esperar, eres mi mejor amiga y debes ser la primera en saber-

– Vaya creí que estabas en mi sueños y que es eso tan importante que no puede esperar? –

– Serena siéntate – respondió a lo que serena obedeció y espero a que su amiga hablara.

Mina dio una larga inhalación tratando de calmarse, pero fue en vano pues la emoción le gano y grito – ME AMAAAAA!

– ¿QUE? ¿De qué hablas mina? ¿Como que te ama? ¿Quien?

Mina comenzó a decir incoherencias sin formular una respuesta.

– Vamos que ocurre quién es ese novio misterioso? Que tan malo puede ser? – exclamó dulcemente serena tratando de darle ánimos a su mejor amiga y guardiana.

– Bien te lo diré, ¿pero prometes no gritar ni hacer escándalo cuando te lo diga?-

– Ay mina lo haces como si fuera un extraterrestre– respondió serena soltándose a la risa, la cual cesó inmediatamente al notar como un sonrojo se iba apoderando del rostro de su rubia amiga.

– Bueno un extraterrestre no es pero no es de este planeta, eso no lo convierte en un extraterrestre o si? – y en un susurro continuo – es Yaten.

Serena no respondió nada, pasaron los segundos y seguía sin decir nada, ni una sola palabra salía de la boca de su princesa, a lo que mina se le estaba acabando la paciencia y con más nervios que tranquilidad comenzó a romper ese silencio.

– Bien... No... Me vas a decir nada

– Ah si... pero que distraída soy verdad- dijo sacudiendo ambas manos sin dejar de parecer pensativa – pues felicidades, pero me gustaría saber ¿cómo pasó?... ¿ Acaso ya hay emails intergalácticos?

– Ay serena claro que no – respondió mina colocandose una mano en su frente y tratando de no reírse – mira te contaré... Todo comenzó ayer por la tarde cuando llegaba a mi departamento después de los sábados de mis clases de teatro.

» Encontré una carta debajo de mi puerta, venía sin remitente, solo decía "Para: Mi hermosa diosa del amor" y entonces mi corazón comenzó a latir demasiado fuerte y me puse nerviosa – hablaba mina muy emocionadamente al recordar la tarde anterior – puedes creerlo yo la gran mina aino diosa del amor nerviosa por un pretendiente misterioso

Serena la observaba por el espejo de su habitación con una enorme sonrisa. Definitivamente la alegría de su amiga era contagiosa; mientras que ella estaba tratando de arreglarse un poco ya que mina la había despertado y sorprendido en fachas. Riendo un poco dijo – no mina, no lo imagino pero y luego ¿que paso?

– Pues nada comencé a leer la carta y ...

 **Flash de nuevo**

 _Mi diosa del amor te preguntarás quien te envía esta carta, supongo que tendrás una sospecha, bien, te aclararé tus dudas. Soy una simple estrella fugaz que no puede callar más estos sentimientos. Mina... Mi diosa de Venus... Lanzaste tú flecha de amor de Venus sobre el corazón de la estrella más necia, fría y testaruda de la galaxia y lograste atraparme bajo tu hechizo. Te amo mina y no puedo callarlo más y si aceptas a esta humilde estrella en tu vida, estoy dispuesto a cruzar la galaxia entera y renunciar a mi deber por ti. Solo debes de responder esta carta y dejarla en la puerta de tu casa... Ella llegara a su destino._

 _Atte._

 _Yaten Kou_

 **Fin del flash back**

— Y... aún no le respondo — concluyo la rubia dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama.

— ¿Cuál es el problema mina? No entiendo, ¿tu no lo quieres acaso?

Mina levanto su vista a la ventana y al observar el sol resplandeciente y los pájaros cantar dio un largo suspiro.

—Serena tú sabes que es lo que siempre soñé, encontrar el amor y después cuando los chicos llegaron, solo quería estar con uno, no importaba quién. Pero después yaten se volvió especial, aunque siempre era frío y cortante en el fondo es una buena persona con buenos sentimientos y me enamore

— Y cuál es el problema mina, si se quieren, ambos tienen la oportunidad de pelear por su amor— serena callo un poco como meditando sus palabras y con una sonrisa continuo — ya se te invito un delicioso helado y tal vez me coma unos cuantos pasteles y dos malteadas como tú dices "las penas con pan alejan las tristezas"

— Ah serena a si no es – dudó un poco mina – es las penas con pan le dan prisa al mal paso

Y así ambas amigas salieron de toda prisa de la habitación, mientras serena se despedía de su mamá gritando.

—MAMAAAA! VOY A SALIR CON MINA AL PARQUE

—Ay serena tonta porque gritas si mama está en la cocina y bien te puede oír, cuando vas a madurar— dijo sammy molesto subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

Serena hizo caso omiso al reclamo de su hermano menor y se limitó a sacarle la lengua como una niña pequeña.

— Serena y sammy dejen de pelear — intervino mama Ikuko saliendo de la cocina a despedir a las chicas.

— Mina me da mucho gusto que salgan a distraerse y mi serena tenga una amiga tan alegre como tú

Se giró a darle un beso en la mejilla a Serena y después a mina, susurrándole al odio — Ojalá puedas levantarle el ánimo últimamente la noto muy triste

Mina solo asintió quedándose muy pensativa mientras salían de casa de Serena; ambas rubias caminaban tan sumidas en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta cuando una camioneta negra con cristales polarizados comenzó a seguirlas .

Cuando de pronto Mina sintió un jalón en el brazo, era serena que la apresuraba para entrar al local de helados.

— Corre minaaaa, es domingo y nos van a ganar los helados— mina comenzó a correr junto a serena y lograron alcanzar la mejor mesa.

Después de media hora tenían la mesa llena de postres que serena se había encargado de pedir con el pretexto de que no había desayunado nada.

—Bien ahora sí dime ¿cuál es el problema? – llevándose una enorme cuchara de helado a la boca agregó —thu nosjh tihiens un prethsjtxo

Mina río en ese momento, sabía lo que dijo, ella era la única que la entendía cuando hablaba así, pues ella también lo hacía muchas veces y entonces tuvo el pretexto perfecto para hacerla hablar.

— Serena ¿somos amigas cierto? Tenemos que confiarnos todo y si tú no me dices que tienes entonces tendré que comerme la última rebanada de pastel de fresas con chocolate que está en esta mesa y es tu favorito no es verdad?

— ¿Que? No! No puedes ser tan cruel, soy tu amiga — contesto con lágrimas en los ojos — pero esta bien, prometo contarte, solo no te comas mi pastel y hasta después de que tú me digas ¿qué pasa? ¿porque no quieres corresponder a Yaten?

— Bien te lo diré... Antes que ser una chica normal con sueños, somos sailors serena, eso lo tengo en mente siempre y aunque ahora todas estemos tratando de cumplir nuestros sueños, algún día tendremos que renunciar a ellos para crear Tokio de cristal. Es por eso que no puedo estar con Yaten... Además el también es una sailor yo no podría pedirle que renuncie a su deber, a su princesa. Yo jamás podría hacerte esto y en tercera, serena conocimos un futuro que jamás debió ser revelado pero pasó y en ese futuro nosotras no tenemos pareja, ni esposos, novios o hijos, nada, ni si quiera somos Mina o Amy o Lita o Reí, ellas no existen

Serena se quedo callada y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrima – Mina acaso ¿no quieres ese futuro?

— Claro que no serena, no quiero que pienses así, no quiero hacerte sentir mal y claro que lo quiero, peleamos mucho por eso y por la pequeña dama pero no puedo hacer renunciar a Yaten a su vida para que en unos años cuando Tokio de Cristal nazca lo deje. Eso sería egoísta y el amor no es egoísta

— Sabes Mina creo que tienes razón y se hace tarde es mejor que regresemos tengo algo que decirte y no puede ser aquí

— Claro vamos — pagaron la cuenta y se marcharon a la casa de Serena.

Al llegar ambas chicas subieron a la recámara, Serena se encontraba muy sospechosa.

Comenzó a buscar a luna por toda la habitacion y al no encontrarla comenzó a cerrar puertas y ventanas.

— Serena ¿que te pasa me estás poniendo nerviosa? — susurro mina ante la actitud tan extraña de su amiga.

Esta vez fue el turno de serena de sentarse respirar profundamente y hablar.

— Mina tú sabes que antes de cualquier otra cosa, antes de ser mi guardiana o mi sailor, somos como hermanas — serena hizo una pausa — Mina estoy enamorada de otro hombre— dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas.

— Y no quiero fundar Tokio de cristal sin amor, no sé qué hacer estoy confundida, amo con todo mi corazón a Rini pero no así a Darien. No tengo el valor para renunciar a ella, no podría, jamás sería feliz y nunca me lo perdonaría

Mina se quedo sin palabras ante esa confesión, se podía esperar todo menos eso.

— Por eso Mina, quiero que tú luches por ese amor, tú no tienes que cargar con un reino a menos tú puedes ser feliz y no quiero que dejes pasar esto ... Yo ... Yo te relevo de tu cargo como líder de las sailor, puedes ser feliz y tener una vida normal junto a Yaten y Mina no acepto un no, si es necesario será una orden.

Eso tampoco se lo esperaba, Serena le había dicho dos cosas en menos de un minuto que la dejaron helada, era imposible articular una palabra. Por supuesto que mina sospechaba que Serena ya no amaba a Darién y también sospechaba quién era ese otro hombre, después de todo ella era la diosa del amor debía saber lo que hay en los corazones de todos, pero lo que más le impactó fue el hecho de que su amiga la había relevado de su cargo como sailor.

— Se.. Sere... Serena yo no.. No sé qué decir – balbuceaba mina sin poder decir una frase completa – ¿porque nunca me dijiste nada? es ... Es el... acaso estás hablando de Seiya.

Y las lágrimas que hasta ese momento Serena trato de contener escaparon traicionandola al escuchar el nombre del dueño de su corazón.

— Si Mina es el, es el y lo amo tanto, lo extraño — respondió serena lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga a llorar todo lo que había soportado desde que se dio cuenta que lo amaba.

Realmente se había quitado un enorme peso de encima, se sentía mas ligera pero destrozada al saber que su amor era imposible.

Pasaron dos horas para que serena pudiera calmarse un poco mientras que mina solo pudo abrazarla y acariciar su cabello como muestra de apoyo.

—Mina no se lo digas a las chicas por favor, no tiene caso — se levanto del regazo de mina y mostrando una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa — y bien que piensas hacer con Yaten ¿ Le dirás que si verdad? hazlo por mí quiero que seas muy feliz.

A mina se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver cómo su amiga una vez más peleaba por el bienestar de todos los que la rodeaban por sobre su propia felicidad.

— Claro serena pero no pienso renunciar a ser tu guardiana, ya cuando sea necesario veremos y te prometo que vamos a solucionar lo tuyo ambas debemos pelear por esa felicidad.

— No mina por mi no te preocupes estoy bien y no quiero volver a hablar de eso, se bien cuál es mi lugar – respondió inmediatamente.

— Pero serena

— No mina nada — interrumpió rápidamente.

— Está bien, bueno me voy tengo una carta que responder — salió mina a toda velocidad — adiós serena, gracias.

Mientras mina caminaba pensó "por supuesto que no se queda así, tengo que hacer algo para ayudar a Serena. Ella ya hizo mucho por todos nosotros " .

Y con ese pensamiento camino hasta llegar a su departamento.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Secuestradas?

Una camioneta negra había seguido cada movimiento de las chicas sin que ninguna se diera cuenta. Al dejar a serena en su casa, la camioneta misteriosa decidió seguir a la chica rubia del enorme moño rojo.

Dentro una voz femenina dijo — Vaya pensé que esas niñas nunca se moverían de ese lugar, ¿acaso las personas de este planeta no quedan satisfechas nunca?

— Pues no lo se, eso es lo de menos tenemos que actuar ya — respondió una segunda voz que se encontraba del lado del conductor.

— Podrían callarse las dos, me ponen nerviosa y esto tiene que salir perfecto— respondía un tercera voz desde la parte de atrás evidentemente exasperada.

— Saben cuando termine esto yo me voy a descansar, a diferencia de ustedes no necesito estos métodos para hacer mi trabajo correcto y puedo esperar lo necesario para que todo salga perfecto— comento cansada la primera voz.

Después de 10 minutos llegaron a un alto edificio de cristal, se podrían apreciar 5 pisos a simple vista. El edificio consistía de una recepción en planta baja y únicamente un departamento por piso. La mejor parte era el ultimo piso pues tenia una hermosa terraza y una vista espectacular de la ciudad de Tokio.

Mina por supuesto hizo todo para quedarse con ese pues había otra persona interesada en el mismo, incluso pago un poco mas por el alquiler. El departamento no era ni muy grande, ni muy pequeño, era el tamaño correcto para una chica como ella que vivía sola y enormemente despistada.

La decoración era muy similar a su personalidad, vivaz y alegre, decorado muy moderno y con colores chillantes que llaman mucho la atención como siempre le decían sus amigas.

— Bien ya llego, ahora conocemos su ubicación todo tiene que salir de acuerdo al plan— cometo la tercera voz, desaparecido misteriosamente de la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

Al llegar al edificio Mina entro tan apresurada, estaba ansiosa por responder la carta de su queridísimo Yaten que no noto que en la recepción no se encontraba Ace.

Un joven unos años mayor que ella, extremadamente guapo para su gusto, era encargado del edifico. Mina coqueteaba en muchas ocasiones con el pero realmente nunca pasaba nada mas, el chico era dedicado a su trabajo y estudiaba una carrera en por internet, así que el solo se limitaba a seguirle el juego.

Mina iba completamente distraída camino a su puerta pensando en que responder o como empezar. Al llegar se dio cuenta que estaba abierta y fue entonces cuando noto que Ace no estaba en su lugar de trabajo.

Como por arte de magia comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, como si de repente todo el mundo hubiera desaparecido, comenzó a sentirse pequeña y miedosa y miles de cosas le pasaron por la mente, un ladrón, un secuestrador o peor un nuevo enemigo.

Tomando mucho aire y valor de quien sabe donde entro silenciosa a su departamento.

Todo parecía normal, lucia igual a como lo había dejado por la mañana y al no ver nada extraño decidio ir en busca de Artemis, probablemente estaría durmiendo en su habitación.

— Artemis ! — grito aun con miedo en su voz. No hubo respuesta solo silencio — Artemis ! ¿estas ahí? voy a entrar mas vale que no estés haciendo cosas de gatos con luna.

La habitación se encontraba en penumbra, no sabia si eran sus nervios o la veía mas negra que lo normal. No se veía nada y sin saber porque motivo su corazón comenzó a latir nuevamente veloz, estaba muerta de miedo y entonces la luz del baño de su habitación se prendió y Artemis salió del baño.

— Mina ¿Que pasa? ¿por que tanto escándalo?

— Ay! gato tonto me has metido un susto de aquellos... La puerta estaba abierta y parece que no hay nadie en todo el edificio, creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica— dijo encendiendo una lampara que tenia en una mesa de noche y sentándose en la cama — ¿sabes? creo que debemos dejar de ver tantas películas de terror—.

Entonces una sombra salió de las cortinas todo paso tan rápido que Mina no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al escuchar el grito de Artemis.

— Mina cuidado !.. detrás de ti

El miedo que había sentido al entrar regreso y tomo lo primero que tuvo a la mano, lanzo la lampara en dirección a su atacante pero no contó con que el cable de la lampara se enredara en ella misma haciéndola caer al suelo y quedando inconsciente con el impacto.

El olor a alcohol pasando por su nariz y un enorme dolor de cabeza la estaban haciendo abrir lentamente los ojos. No lograba enfocar bien la vista, todo su cuerpo lo sentía pesado y la cabeza parecía que le estallaría en cualquier momento.

Logro ver algo, unos enormes ojos color esmeralda y luego nada, oscuridad por completo.

— ¿Yaten?— alcanzo a susurrar antes de quedar inconsciente nuevamente.

El comienzo de un nuevo día en Tokio llegaba y con ello una muy enfadada gata negra saltaba encima de su dueña, el despertador había sonado y Serena solo había conseguido lanzarlo muy lejos de ella para que dejara de sonar.

Luna tenia cerca de una hora intentando levantar a su dueña pues sabia que había quedado con las chicas para reunirse.

— Serena ! Vas a llegar tarde como siempre con Amy, Lita y Mina — suspiro — no me dejas otra opción.

Luna saco sus filosas garras y las enterró en los brazos de una muy dormida Serena.

— Ay ! Luna ! Me dolió... Me dolió mucho! — lloraba serena — no tenias porque ser tan grosera luna.

— Llevo mas de una hora tratando de levantarte, olvidaste que es lunes y habías quedado con las chicas como siempre — respondió luna con una gota en la cabeza.

— ¿QUE? No puede ser luna porque no me levaste antes — respondió serena corriendo por todos lados para arreglarse.

En media hora ya estaba completamente bañada y arreglada lista para salir

— Nos vemos al rato luna.

Serena salió corriendo de su casa y unas cuadras mas adelante ya cansada decidió caminar, avanzaba con la mirada en el suelo cuando una persona tapo su paso, al levantar la mirada vio que la persona tenia la cara cubierta, era un ladrón.

En cualquier ocasión hubiera gritado pero algo le llamo la atención de ese "ladrón" y es que la única parte que podía llegar a ver eran los ojos.

Eran unos profundos ojos color zafiro que la miraban con una intensidad que la hicieron temblar. No sabia porque pero no tenia miedo, esa mirada la hizo sentir algo, sabia que la conocía pero no quería ilusionarse y entonces lo escucho.

— Te prometi que te secuestraría.

Una suave pero sensual voz la saco de sus pensamientos, tenia que ser una broma, no podía ser real, era un invento cruel de su mente. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, sentía que perdió todo el control de su cuerpo y que la gravedad que la mantenía en la tierra había desaparecido y no lo soporto mas y se desmayo.


	3. Chapter 3

Reencuentro

Largos y dorados cabellos se mezclaban entre las sábanas blancas de su habitación, el sol que entraba por la ventana iluminaba aún más aquellos cabellos haciéndolos parecer finos hilos de oro, brillantes y resplandecientes.

A medida que el sol se hacía más intenso con el paso de la mañana, unos muy perezosos ojos se abrían poco a poco, quizás deseando dormir un poco más, cuando de pronto en su mente comenzaron a reflejarse los hechos de la noche anterior y se abrieron de golpe dejando ver unos enormes ojos color cielo, desorientados y confundidos.

Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, se encontraba en su habitación y entonces aún lado de ella, en una silla, velando al parecer por ella se encontraba una persona que no se imaginó ver ni es sus sueños más locos.

— ¿Healer? — susurro para no despertar a la chica.

Continuó con su inspección en la habitación, no había rastro de la lampara. Se preguntó cómo había llegado a su cama y cómo rayos estaba cambiada, reviso bajo su sabanas y en definitiva no le gustó lo que vio, un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro y entonces grito.

— ¡Ah! — y ante el grito Healer despertó espantada lo que provocó una caída de la silla en la que dormía.

— ¿Qué pasa Mina? ¿Por que gritas ? ¿Te duele algo?— preguntó una muy preocupada Healer mientras se incorporaba.

—¿Por qué estoy desnuda ?— respondió una furiosa Mina — es más ¿Qué haces tú aquí ? Anoche un ladrón y luego la lámpara y ¿tú eres—

— Cielos mina podrías callarte — intervino Healer no dejando terminar el parloteo de mina — si te callaras podría explicar — se detuvo sonrojándose y continuó — todo.

— Bien pero tendrás que esperar afuera a que me cambie, pervertido, por cierto ¿por qué estas como Healer ? ¿Acaso hay un nuevo enemigo?

— Te espero afuera — suspiro exasperada.

El olor a sal y el fresco viento soplándole en la cara comenzaban hacerla despertar cuando sintió unos que unos fuertes brazos la levantaban y la depositaban en lo que parecía ser un sillón.

— ¿Donde estoy ?— susurro la rubia de coletas

Había deseado mucho tiempo con volver a escuchar su voz, esa voz que no lo dejaba en paz, lo perseguía en sus sueños, se convertían en las mas dulces y dolorosas pesadillas y ahora parecía tan real, tan cerca que tenia miedo de responder y que todo se disolviera despertando el en su planeta como en muchas otras ocasiones le había pasado.

— Bombón — respondió dandole la espalda

— ¿Se... Seiya? ¿Eres tu? ¿En verdad eres tu? — Serena caminaba lentamente acercándose a el hombre que estaba frente a ella.

Deseaba tocarlo, sus manos picaban, le quemaban como si un fuego intenso se activara con su voz y solamente el tocarlo podía apagar esa sensación, quería correr a sus brazos y jamas separarse de el.

Necesitaba sentir que era real que no era producto de su cruel imaginación y entonces lo hizo, se arrojo a el abrazándolo por la espalda y derramando las lagrimas que había retenido todo este tiempo.

— Seiya... Eres tu... Realmente eres tu... No eres un sueño... Estas aquí... Puedo tocarte —Serena lloraba amargamente mientras seguía aferrada a la espalda de Seiya como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Seiya estaba completamente impresionado no entendía la reacción de su bombón, claro que había esperado una reacción típica de ella, escandalosa y alegre, encontró exactamente lo contrario y entonces sintió un dolor en el pecho.

 _"¿Por que su bombón reacciono de esa manera? ¿Por que le decía eso? ¿Acaso soñaba con el? ¿Acaso lo extraño como el a ella? ¿Por que lloraba? ¿Acaso el imbecil de Chiva no la hacia feliz? Rayos así sin reaccionar nunca iba a encontrar la respuesta"._

Lo que sucedió momentos después ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba ni entendieron la razón, fue un impulso por ambos, ninguno de los dos tuvo control sobre su cuerpo.

Seiya se giro lentamente para poder ver esos ojos celestes que tanto había anhelado y segundos después estaba besando los labios de Serena.

 _" ¿Acaso serena lo había besado o había sido el? Al diablo con eso y con todo, Serena lo estaba besando ambos lo hacían y era lo que mas habían deseado durante mucho tiempo"._

Seiya decidió dejar de pensar y disfrutar del momento ya después tendrían tiempo para hablar.

Serena se encontraba sorprendida por su acción estaba segura que había sido ella la que lo había besado en el momento en el que vio esos zafiros tan cerca de ella, tan llenos de amor y ambos lo estaban disfrutando.

Era la sensación mas increíble del mundo para Seiya incluso sus sueños se quedaban cortos en comparación a ese momento y lo mejor es que era real, todo era real, estaba pasando, estaba besando a su hermoso Bombón.

El beso se prolongo unos segundos que se convirtieron en minutos, después fue subiendo de intensidad.

Seiya abrazo a Serena de la cintura muy posesivamente y con la otra mano subió por toda su espalda hasta llegar a tomar sus rubios cabellos y poder profundizar aun mas el beso.

De pronto Serena sitio como era cargada por Seiya y llevada muy hábilmente al sillón sin dejar de besarla ni para tomar aire.

Seiya se sentó en el sillón y coloco a serena sobre el, volviendo a colocar las manos como las tenia antes de cargarla.

Y entonces Serena lo sintió, al quedar sentada sobre el, logro sentir el efecto que ella y ese beso provocaron en Seiya y reacciono.

Ella dejo de besarlo y se alejo bruscamente de el, sentándose al otro extremo del sillón con una rapidez fuera de lo normal y con el rostro completamente enrojecido.


	4. Chapter 4

Amenazas

El sonrojo se había apoderado de ambos. Ninguno sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar después de aquel reencuentro inesperado. Fue Seiya quien decidió romper ese incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

— Bombón yo... Por favor perdón yo no quise...

— No Seiya, por favor no digas nada, disculpame tú a mí — su mirada cambio, se volvió fría y distante pero su voz reflejaba un tono de duda y continuo — solo hagamos como que nada pasó.

Serena sabia que esto lastimaría al chico pero era lo mejor, no quería ilusionarlo mas. Había cometido un error y no podía, sabia que ella era quien tenia la responsabilidad mas pesada de todas.

Seiya quedó impactado ante la respuesta tan fría de su amado bombón e incluso sintió un dolor en el pecho, le sorprendió demasiado que serena actuara de esa manera tan fría ante lo que acababa de pasar, así que, supo disimular muy bien el dolor que le había causado y solo asintió lentamente.

Tenia demasiadas preguntas, Serena estaba actuando muy rara. Sabia que ella no estaba bien, se podía notar, el lo podía sentir, no era la misma.

— ¿Donde estamos? — pregunto la rubia mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada. Ante la sorpresa, no había puesto atención en donde estaban y parecía un lugar muy acogedor, extremadamente lujosos para sus gustos.

— Estamos a unas dos horas de Tokio, es una playa privada. Ser integrante del grupo más popular aún tiene sus ventajas – respondió seiya con esa enorme y coqueta sonrisa que lo caracterizaba provocando otro sonrojo en el rostro de Serena.

Decidió levantarse a recorrer el lugar, a un costado de ellos se encontraba una enorme ventana corrediza que iba del techo al suelo, serena corrió las cortinas y quedó impresionada. Ante ellos se expandía el mejor paisaje que podía ver. El mar se extendía mostrando su majestuosidad, el color cristalino de sus olas brillaban bajo los rayos del sol y la blanca arena hacia parecer un verdadero paraíso.

— ¡Es increíble! tiene una vista hermosa ¿lo compraste? — dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

— No, pero si comprándolo hago que sonrías de esa manera lo haría, incluso podría regalártelo— respondió el, al ver nuevamente por unos segundos esa sonrisa que lo había enamorado, aun estaba esa chica, seguía siendo como una niña que se emocionaba con cosas tan simples.

— Como crees no podría aceptarlo, ademas no es muy mi estilo, es demasiado lujoso no niego que es un paraíso de vista, me provoca mucha paz y emoción a la vez —.

— Oh vamos bombón es lo mínimo que merece este chico tan guapo y popular.

— Sigues teniendo el ego más enorme del universo.

Ambos se soltaron a las risas, así era como se recordaban, aquellos grandes amigos que podían bromear, reír y hablar de mil cosas; claro que ahora con unos años de mas. Ya no eran unos adolescentes habían ganado unos centímetros mas de estatura y el cuerpo de cada uno había tomado una forma mas madura respectivamente.

— ¿Quieres recorrer el resto del lugar? — dijo el chico tratando de tomar un poco de aire.

Ella volteo y asintió alegremente, entonces se tomaron de la mano; al hacerlo ambos sintieron una electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos pero hicieron caso omiso y recorrieron el lugar.

Realmente era una casa de playa muy lujosa. En la planta baja contaba con sala/comedor, cocina, la mayoría de los muebles en tonos rojos y paredes blancas, también tenía un baño para visitas y un cuarto de juegos, donde había una mesa de billar y hasta un sala de cine, todo para pasar un fin de semana completo sin necesidad de salir . La parte de arriba tenía cinco recámaras, la principal contaba con un jacuzzi y con la misma vista de abajo en una enorme ventana con salida a una terraza.

— Bombón ¿como están la chicas? — pregunto Seiya mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

— Bien todas estas ocupadas cumpliendo sus sueños pero felices — y serena comenzó a contarle la situación de las chicas al mismo tiempo que recordaba la cita que tenia con ellas.

— Por cierto Seiya! aun no te reclamo ¿como se te ocurre asustarme de esa manera? eres un desconsiderado — dijo intentando parecer enojada — tenia una reunión, debo tener mil llamadas perdidas, es mejor que regresemos.

— Disculpame pero no sabia como ibas a reaccionar y recuerda que te lo prometí y siempre cumplo mis promesas pero anda vámonos ya

— ¿Y tus hermanos? ¿ Y la princesa ? ¿Acaso paso algo malo y por eso regresaron?

— No bombón no es nada malo, pero no creerás la razón por la que venimos — se detuvieron en un brilloso deportivo rojo — en el camino te cuento — Seiya abrió la puerta para que serena subiera y en seguida rodeo el coche para partir de regreso.

Mina se encontraba apresurada tirando ropa por todos lados quería verse bien. Ya se había bañado, más rápido de lo normal, conocía el carácter de Yaten o Healer y no quiso hacerlo esperar demasiado pero tampoco quería verse mal.

Antes de salir respiro profundo, nunca había estado tan nerviosa en su vida ni si quiera en alguna audición. Cuando salió de su habitación el olor a hot cakes inundaban todo el departamento y vio salir a Yaten con una charola en sus manos.

— Te iba a llevar el desayuno, imagine que te habías quedado dormida otra vez y bueno tu cocina es un desastre, no había nada más para hacer que esto ¿estás segura que te alimentas bien?

Mina asintió lentamente, estaba realmente intimidada y no se explicaba por qué, nunca ningún chico la había puesto así.

— Estas muy extraña ¿segura que ya te sientes bien? — pregunto extrañado — normalmente eres alocada y parlanchina.

Cierto, ella era la diosa del amor no podía permitir que nadie la intimidara y mucho menos el amor de su vida, eso seria algo incongruente.

— Por supuesto que ya me siento bien pero me vas a explicar ¿que fue lo que paso anoche?

— Bien esa eres mas tu, gritona, escandalosa y mandona, me gusta, pero primero desayuna no quiero que te desmayes otra vez.

Y así desayunaron ambos en silencio, por alguna extraña razón aquel silencio no resultaba ser incomodo para ninguno. De vez en cuando Yaten miraba de reojo a Mina se veía realmente hermosa.

No quería admitirlo, pero estaba nervioso una cosa era declarar sus sentimientos por una carta y otra en persona. Su carácter orgulloso o miedo por salir lastimado hacían que pareciera indiferente, eso le funciono en el pasado y ahora también lo usaria.

Al acabar de desayunar se limpió delicadamente la boca y con voz firme y segura dijo:

— Mina ¿Ya tienes la respuesta de mi carta?

En ese momento Mina se encontraba tomado jugó y al escuchar tan directa pregunta termino escupiendo todo el liquido que había bebido, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

Yaten escondió una risa ante la reacción de Mina, era divertido verla tan nerviosa, nunca sucedió antes y definitivamente era algo digno de ver.

Una vez recuperada tomo valor — Primero responde ¿Que paso con el ladrón, secuestrador o lo que sea?

Yaten coloco ambas manos en su frente, signo evidente de que se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

— Mina, no había ninguna ladrón, era yo, no sé porque reaccionaste así, tú misma te hiciste daño al querer atacarme, de hecho te hiciste una herida en la cabeza y me puse tan nervioso que llame a Seiya, mas bien lo obligue a venir, el tenía planes con serena anoche y por venir ayudarme los pospuso para hoy.

— ¿Y porque estabas como Healer? ¿Y porque estaba desnuda?

— Bueno estabas sangrando y Seiya me dijo que podía curarte como Healer, aparte necesitaba revisarte para ver si no tenías otras heridas, además fue Seiya el de la idea yo estaba tan nervioso que no se me ocurrió.

— Bueno estaba asustada, todo aprecio misterioso creo que debo dejar de ver tantas películas de terror y artemis no ayuda mucho en eso, ¿donde esta ese gato por cierto?

— Salio dijo algo sobre ver a luna y las chicas.

— Las chicas y yo teníamos una reunión hoy— se levantó corriendo por su celular tenía 50 llamada perdías de Amy y Lita — ¿dices que Seiya tenía planes?

— Si el imbecil planea secuestrar a Serena, le dije que no era una buena idea pero a esta hora ya debe haberlo hecho.

— Cielos las chicas deben estar preocupadas, llamaré a Serena para cubrirla y luego a las chicas.

Mientras Mina hizo eso, Yaten recogió los platos al terminar se volvio a sentar en la mesa.

— ¿Ahora podemos hablar de nosotros?

— Ah, si... nosotros... cierto... claro — no tenia idea porque pero estaba muy nerviosa no quería hablar aun del tema.

— ¿Es tan difícil para ti darme una respuesta? — dijo un ya muy enfadado Yaten.

— No, claro que no, es solo que... — se quedó callada y de repente se lanzó a sus brazos besándolo — soy mejor demostrando que hablando.

Esa era la mina alocada que él recordada

— Entonces ¿eso es un sí?

— Claro que si pero antes debes saber algo, en una batalla que tuvimos se nos fue revelado el futuro, la pequeña dama, Rini la futura hija de la Neo reina Serena y el Rey Endimion llego a nuestro presente para pedir nuestra ayuda en su epoca y en esa epoca nosotras no teníamos pareja, en realidad Mina Aino no existe, solo somos Sailors, tengo el presentimiento de que las chicas se van a oponer.

— Vaya esto es increíble, no sabia que eso se podía hacer — medito unos segundos lo que iba a decir — Mina yo respetare cualquiera que sea tu decisión y si me aceptas te prometo que nadie nos va separar si es lo que quieres, podría llevarte lejos, estoy seguro de que la Princesa Kakyuu nos puede recibir.

— Yaten yo también te quiero y quiero estar contigo, no voy a dejar que nadie nos separe, ademas tengo el apoyo de Serena es la única que me importa, claro que si las demás llegaran a oponerse me dolería pero no importa.

— ¿Quien iba a pensar que Serena fuera a ser Reina? No lo imagino — comento Yaten tratando de ahogar una carcajada y después mas serio continuo — dices que Serena y Darien tiene una hija... Pobre Seiya aunque dice que no se que tiene una esperanza, esto lo va a destrozar.

— Ojala pudiera ayudar — murmuro mina

— ¿Que dijiste?

— No, nada, nada... Debo hablar con las chicas, bueno hay que esperar a que Rei llegue de su viaje.

— ¿Y como están las demás ?

Mina comenzó a relatarle a detalle la vida de todos en la tierra.

Serena acababa de colgar el telefono, recorrieron la mitad del camino cuando entro una llamada de Mina.

—¿Pasa algo malo? — pregunto Seiya preocupado.

— No, solo era Mina dice que ya hablo con las chicas, les invento un cuento para cubrirme o cubrirnos a ambas gracias a eso tenemos todo el día libre.

— ¿Y entonces que quieres hacer?

— Me encantaría que nos detuviéramos a comer algo — coloco una mano en su estomago — muero de hambre.

— Claro bombón lo que ordenes — avanzaron una media hora mas hasta que llegaron a un restaurante de paso.

Al entrar se sentaron en una pequeña mesa, escondida en una esquina del lugar. Serena se reía de Seiya, ya que parecía disfrazado con gorra y gafas intentando que no lo reconocieran, a pesar de los años la gente aun los recordaba como grupo.

Una camarera se acerco a darles la carta y servirles café por cortesía de la casa en lo que ordenaban. Al poco rato Seiya estaba asombrado Serena había ordenado comida como para un año casi como el, con un platillo menos de diferencia. Aunque en el fondo le encantaba que comiera tanto como el y que no fuera como las demás chicas.

— Sabes aun estoy impresionada ¿Quien iba a pensar que Yaten seria el primero en renunciar a todo por amor? Es increíble, no es que no tenga corazón pero su vida era la Princesa, si le dijeras a cualquiera hubiera pensado que el primero serias tu pero Yaten eso si es extraño — Serena vio una ligera expresión de dolor en los ojos de Seiya que el rápido oculto — Lo siento, no quise...

— No te disculpes bombon, no es un secreto mi amor por ti, yo también me impresione mucho cuando me entere.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo entre risas y bromas era algo natural en ellos. En ocasiones una que otra mesa se lo quedaba mirando ante la escandalosa risa de Serena pero no lo notaron o no le dieron importancia, al terminar pagaron y continuaron su camino.

Un deportivo amarillo estaba afuera de un alto edificio de lujosos departamentos.

— Si definitivamente es aqui, puedo sentir una energía muy poderosa como la de ayer — la delicada pero firme voz de una mujer de cabellos aqua hizo una pausa para voltear a ver a su compañera — vamos a investigar.

La chica de cabello rubio cenizo asintió en silencio, bajaron del deportivo y cruzaron la calle rumbo a la entrada del edificio. Era un lugar exclusivo para gente de dinero y por lo tanto la seguridad era optima. Debian contar con una tarjeta para poder entrar y al no poder entrar decidieron buscar otra manera de entrar.

Dentro del edificio en el ultimo apartamento se encontraba un chico de largo cabello castaño y unos lindos ojos violeta haciendo limpieza, ya que sus muy desconsiderados hermanos apenas pusieron un pie en la tierra y corrieron a ver a las chicas y no hicieron el esfuerzo por ayudarlo a poner orden.

El también deseaba ver a Amy pero no era tan desesperado como sus hermanos, aparte aun no podía descifrar que fuera amor lo que sentía por la chica peliazul, prefería llevar todo con calma. En realidad para el su misión era cuidar de sus tercos e impulsivos hermanos, sabia que lo iban a necesitar tal vez uno mas que otro pero el estaría para ayudarlos en lo que pudiera y claro evitar que se mataran entre ellos.

Justo acababa de terminar de limpiar cuando llamaron a la puerta y pensando que era uno de ellos abrio sin preguntar.

— Vaya pero que tenemos aqui, parece que unas estrellitas se equivocaron de planeta — dijo hostilmente una furiosa Uranus .

— Oh vamos Uranus no seas mal educada — agrego la sailor de los mares tocando su brazo para tranquilizarla — estoy segura que su visita es corta ¿no es así? — pregunto con una sonrisa a Taiki

— Ustedes — suspiro Taiki — ¿no creo que nuestros asuntos sean de su interés? Ademas si hay alguien que puede prohibirnos la estancia en este planeta es su princesa o el príncipe.

La señora de los vientos perdió el poco control que le quedaba y tomo a Taiki de la camisa.

— No te atrevas a provocarnos, si tu o alguno de tus hermanos interfiere en nuestro futuro o se mete con nuestra princesa no vamos a tener piedad.

— Mas les vale que se vayan de este planeta, si nosotros pudimos sentir su presencia que nos trajo hasta aquí esas niñas no tardan en hacerlo y cuando eso suceda es mejor que ya no estén aquí — amenazo la sailor del mar — vámonos Uranus, ya están advertidos.

Y así ambas sailor se fueron dejando a un preocupado Taiki, no les tenia miedo pero no quería problemas. El resto de la tarde paso tranquila, no hubo mas visitas desagradables. Por la noche llegaron sus hermanos y decidió contarles lo sucedido.

— Así que mas les vale que los dos se anden con cuidado — sentencio Taiki

—¿Pero quien se creen esas dos, las dueñas del super o que? — comento Yaten

— Tal parece que pasar tanto tiempo con Mina te esta afectando, así no se dice, es las dueñas del circo — corrigió Taiki a su hermano.

— Bueno como se diga Taiki pero ellas no tienen porque disponer de este planeta no son nadie — intervino molesto Seiya.

— Solo les advierto no quiero mas problemas y va para los dos

— Esta bien Taiki — contestaron al unísono pero Seiya continuo — aunque no te prometo nada si me provocan

Resignado Taiki decidio cambiar de tema

— ¿Pudieron hablar con las chicas?

— Yo si — respondió Yaten — aunque Mina me dijo algo muy extraño ¿Seiya tu hablaste con Serena?

— Pues mas o menos, no pude decirle nada, ni si quiera tuve el valor de preguntarle por su noviecito ese — recordó su día al lado de la chica — saben al principio la note rara como si algo extraño tuviera y después normal como si no hubiéramos pasado estos años separados.

Seiya no noto que Yaten comento algo sobre Mina cosa que no paso desapercibido por Taiki pero por alguna razón no quiso preguntar mas.

— Supongo que son muchas emociones por hoy es mejor que nos retiremos a dormir — agrego Taiki — Buenas noches.

Todos se retiraron a dormir o a menos a tratar de dormir. Mientras que en otro lugar dos rubias emocionadas se ponían al corriente de su día por teléfono.


	5. Chapter 5

Propuesta

La semana había transcurrido veloz para todos. Los chicos estuvieron ocupados arreglando todo para su regreso como grupo musical y sus días los pasaban entre juntas en la disquera y firmas de contrato para comerciales, giras, sesiones de fotos y ensayos.

Yaten y Seiya no habían tenido tiempo de ver ni hablar con las chicas. Mientras que Serena y Mina andaban como locas por todos lados comprando todo para preparar una fiesta sorpresa.

La noche que hablaron por teléfono, después de haberse contado todo con lujo de detalle sobre su día decidieron realizar una fiesta, pues tenía tiempo que no se reunían todos y tenían el pretexto de la llegada de Rei y los chicos.

Como querían que todo fuera una sorpresa no pidieron ayuda para nada ni para preparar la comida.

El jueves por la noche Mina se encontraba en su habitación buscando recetas de cocina para intentar preparar la comida de la fiesta.

Después de un rato, el navegar entre tantas recetas e imágenes de comida le abrieron el apetito y ordeno una pizza.

Pasados unos minutos tocaron el timbre y pensando que era la pizza abrió sin preguntar llevándose una enorme sorpresa.

— Yaten! — grito Mina cerrando la puerta y pasando las manos por su cabello y ropa, estaba en completas fachas.

Yaten volvió a tocar y Mina no tuvo mas opción que abrir. Sus miradas se encontraron y después la mirada de Yaten bajo recorriendo todo el cuerpo de ella.

— ¿Me vas a dejar entrar? — pregunto Yaten regresando su mirada a los ojos de ella.

— Si... claro pasa — respondió nerviosa la rubia haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar — ¿Me esperas un segundo voy a cambiarme?

Antes de que Mina se fuera, el la sujeto de la mano y le dijo

— No te preocupes así estas hermosa

Para el así era, ella se encontraba perfecta como estaba. Llevaba puesta una playera que le quedaba enorme, le llegaba a mitad del muslo. Nada de maquillaje ni una sola gota y su dorado cabello estaba semi-recogido unos mechones rebeldes se le escapaban por todos lados.

— Le haces honor a tu apodo, realmente pareces una Diosa

— Gracias — tartamudeo

— ¿Tienes algo de cenar? Muero de hambre, tuve una semana difícil — decía mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

— Si, bueno no, pedi pizza no debe tardar — respondió sentándose a un lado de el.

De pronto ella tuvo una fugaz visión de lo que seria una vida junto a su querido Yaten, y que, así como llego de fugaz igualmente la desecho pues no quería espantarlo apresurando demasiado las cosas.

Ademas que tal si el no quería un compromiso tan formal, el timbre volvió a sonar sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— Voy por la pizza — dijo ella

— De ninguna manera — respondió Yaten — no voy a permitir que te vea así el de las pizzas.

— Pero tu dijiste que estaba bien.

— Bien para mi cariño — la tomo delicadamente de la barbilla y le dio un tierno beso — tu eres una perfecta diosa que solo yo puedo ver.

Mina volvió a sonrojarse ante lo dicho.

— Rayos Mina ¿que pasa contigo? solo es Yaten — decía en voz alta mientras iba a la cocina por platos y vasos.

Yaten regreso con la pizza y cenaron mientras el le contaba sobre la pesada semana de trabajo que había tenido.

— Bueno Mina si estoy aquí es porque tengo algo importante que decirte y no puede esperar mas.

— Parece que se te esta haciendo costumbre dejarme sin palabras durante las comidas — dijo un poco nerviosa — mientras no me digas algo como ¿te gustaria casarte? o algo así esta bien.

— ¿Que dijiste? — un sorprendido Yaten continuo — ¿Te gustaría?

— No! — grito ella y comenzó a reír — era una broma

— Mi intención era hacer esto diferente pero en vista de que siempre arruinas las sorpresas — dijo levantándose de su lugar y sacando una caja de terciopelo negro de su bolsillo — te pregunto seriamente ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Y al terminar de hablar abrió la caja dejando ver un anillo de compromiso hermoso y enorme brillaba demasiado, era de oro blanco con un diamante en el centro muy llamativo exacto como ella.

— Claro ahora tu me regresas la broma no, sabes no es lindo que juegues con eso — comenzaba hablar rápidamente y cerrando la caja del anillo — nisiquierasomosnovios y nuncamepedistesertunovia y ahoraquieresquenoscasemos

— Mina ! Mina ! tranquilízate, respira, no es una broma — se detuvo para volver a sentarse y tomarla de las manos — mira yo estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti, lo deje todo por ti, mi deber, mi planeta y no es reproche, solo que estoy seguro que eres la mujer de mi vida y no quiero pasar un segundo mas sin ti a mi lado. Quiero llegar de una gira o de la disquera y verte solo a ti, cenar o platicar de nuestro día como hoy y si no estas segura solo dímelo y yo te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario.

Mina estaba completamente sin habla, no sabia que responder, no tenia duda de lo que sentía solo que todo esta pasando muy rápido y nunca imagino que fuera el quien hiciera todo así, el siempre fue mas precavido.

— Aun espero una respuesta — agrego el platinado ante el silencio de su amada rubia

— Yo... no se... todo es muy rápido... necesito tiempo para pensar

— Claro el tiempo que quieras — respondió el dandole un beso en la frente — ahora tengo que irme que tengas dulces sueños y cuando estés lista solo debes ponerte el anillo de cualquier forma es tuyo fue mandado hacer para ti y no es como que yo lo pueda usar.

Yaten salió del departamento dejando la caja del anillo sobre la mesa y a una sorprendida, pensativa y emocionada Mina.

Tenia todas sus emociones revueltas al mil por hora. Era claro que no podría dormir esa noche, pensó en márcale a su confidente y amiga pero ya era tarde, tal vez estaría durmiendo. Decidio esperar al siguiente día, mientras intentaría dormir.

Seiya iba con dirección a su departamento. Estaba realmente agotado y quería dormir pero una idea le cruzo por la mente y cambio su rumbo, ahora iba camino a la casa de su rubio tormento pero antes hizo una parada y compro unas rosas.

El quería comprarle rosas rojas pero recordó que son exactamente el tipo que le regala Darien y entonces después de un rato y ante la insistencia de la vendedora de que esas rosas eran especiales y poco comunes opto por unas color azul zafiro casi idénticas al color de sus ojos.

Al llegar a su destino se bajo del coche y camino hasta la casa de la chica pero lo que vio al llegar le partió el corazón.

La imagen de una perfecta pareja enamorada despidiéndose con un beso se cruzo por su camino y se dio la vuelta no queriendo seguir viendo y tirando las rosas en la calle.

Serena se encontraba en la entrada de su casa había salido a cenar con Darien y se despedía de el con un beso. Desde que había reconocido sus verdaderos sentimientos besaba a Darien por completa obligación, no sentía nada especial.

Pero mientras se despedía de el como siempre sintió un dolor en su corazón y por alguna razón decidió cortar el beso y voltear en dirección a donde Seiya había estado.

Busco por todos lados, no sabia que pero tenia un mal presentimiento y solo pudo encontrar unas hermosas rosas zafiro, sin pensarlo corrió a recoger las rosas.

— Serena ¿que haces? — dijo Darien

— Mira estas rosas son hermosas las pondré en agua ¿no se como alguien puede ser tan grosero como para dejarlas aquí tiradas?

Darien exasperado por la siempre actitud infantil de su novia paso una de sus manos por su cabello.

— Si como sea Serena, tengo que irme mañana entro temprano al hospital — no espero respuesta de su novia y camino de regreso a su coche.

Serena no hizo caso estaba entretenida viendo las rosas y entro a su casa a buscar un florero para ponerlas en agua.

— ¿Y esas rosas tan bonitas? ¿Te las regalo Darien? — pregunto mamá Ikuko.

— No mamá, las encontre tiradas en la esquina y me las quedare porque están hermosas — respondió Serena mientras subía emocionada a su recamara.

Serena coloco las rosas junto a su cama y comenzó a cambiarse para dormir. No sabia porque pero esas rosas le provocaban mucha emoción y así se acostó con una sincera y enorme sonrisa.

Mientras que en un lujoso departamento el dueño de aquellas rosas se encontraba abatido, lo único bueno es que ninguno de sus hermanos estaba y no lo molestarían con preguntas, no tenia ganas de platicarles lo que vio y decido irse a dormir antes de que llegaran.


	6. Chapter 6

Fiesta Sorpresa

El timbre sonaba de manera insistente de forma que era imposible dormir con tal escándalo. Sin mas remedio Mina tuvo que levantarse muy perezosamente de la cama para atender a quien llamaba la puerta.

Esta vez vio por la mirilla antes de abrir y vio que era Serena quien tocaba.

— Rayos Serena ¿porque llegas a esta hora? — decía Mina mientras abría la puerta y dejaba entrar a su amiga.

— Es mas de medio día y eso que se me hizo tarde — respondió Serena mirando con detenimiento el rostro de Mina — traes una cara terrible.

— No logre conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

— ¿Y eso? — pregunto preocupada Serena mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de Mina.

De pronto a Mina se le ilumino la cara recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior y comenzó a dar de brinquitos por toda la sala.

— Cierto! No vas a creerlo — continuo hablando para ella misma como si serena hubiera desaparecido — soy tan feliz, uno de mis sueños se esta cumpliendo, es tan perfecto y lindo…

— Mina! Cuéntame! Yo también quiero saber!

— No lo vas a creer ! Yaten... — de repente salió corriendo a su habitación y regreso con una cajita de terciopelo.

— Noooo! Mina ¿es lo que estoy pensando? — gritaba serena emocionada — No puede ser! es increíble! dime!

— Si! Se quiere casar conmigo — grito mina y seguido de eso ambas se encontraban gritando de felicidad.

Una vez que se calmaron, Mina le contó con detalle como le propuso matrimonio la noche anterior seguido de que había pensado en llamarla.

También le contó lo confundida que se encontraba por como todo estaba pasando muy rápido y lo que mas le preocupaba era su deber y la reacción de las chicas.

Serena solo se limitaba a escucharla y a pensar las cosas, muchas veces podía parecer demasiado infantil pero siempre que se trataba de ayudar a sus seres queridos y mas en cuestiones de amor actuaba como lo que era, realmente como una reina madura que debía pensar las cosas.

— Bueno Mina tu sabes lo que opino — trato de animarla — las cosas no son muy diferentes con esta noticia y te repito tienes mi apoyo en lo que decidas.

Con tantas emociones Mina se encontraba sensible y lloraba ante las palabras de su amiga, Serena era una persona increíble y le dolía conocer su situación ella mas que nadie merecía ser feliz.

— Si yo estuviera en tu lugar no lo dudaría ni un segundo — se detuvo un momento como si las palabras le dolieran — vamos tu que puedes ser feliz, no lo dejes ir.

Mina se arrojo a los brazos de su amiga y le agradeció tanto su apoyo, en ese momento supo su decisión, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de ser feliz por nada del mundo.

— ¿Que esperas para ponerte ese encantador anillo? — la animo serena.

— Tienes razón pero sera mejor que lo haga después de intentar cocinar ¿no crees?

— Es verdad — respondió triste la rubia de coletas — pensado bien no creo que sea una buena idea, ya sabes que la comida no es nuestra especialidad.

— No es tan difícil, vamos a intentarlo y si no sale pues la compramos.

Y así ambas rubias pasaron la tarde cocinando con mucho esmero para sus queridos amigos.

Los tres integrantes del grupo mas famoso de todo Japón se encontraban rendidos en su departamento.

El anuncio de su regreso se daría a conocer oficialmente en un mes, donde los chicos aparecerían por primera vez después de años de ausencia en un programa de TV.

Por lo tanto habían ensayado arduamente durante todo el día, ya que ellos querían estar preparados por cualquier cosa.

Seiya se encontraba recostado viendo televisión, tenían un plato de hamburguesa a su lado y estaba intacto.

Taiki se sentó frente a el con un libro en la mano, el ya había comido y ahora solo quería disfrutar de una taza de café y una buena lectura, esa era su forma de relajarse, pero algo llamo su atención.

Por increíble que pareciera su hermano no había tocado ni por error su plato de comida, ademas de que parecía estar ausente y no estaba a las grandes carcajadas como siempre.

— ¿Para eso insististe en que compráramos TU comida favorita? — la voz de Taiki lo trajo de vuelta y una vez que obtuvo su atención continuo — no probaste bocado hoy y no queremos que asistas débil a un concierto... otra vez.

El rostro de Seiya se ilumino con una pequeña sonrisa, pues le causaba ternura la manera en que su hermano se preocupaba por el, justo iba a responderle cuando el sonido de Yaten tarareando una canción de amor llego a los oídos de ambos.

Sorprendidos voltearon a verse y después a Yaten

— Parece que alguien esta de muy buen humor a pesar del día tan cansado que tuvimos — agrego Taiki — ¿algo que quieras contar?

Yaten se sentó junto a sus hermanos con su plato de comida y una soda, ignorando el comentario de Taiki.

— Pues un buen baño no le cae mal a nadie — respondió Yaten solo hasta después de dar una primera mordida a su hamburguesa.

— ¿Bromeas? — contesto Seiya — tu mal genio no se quita ni con un spa en casa.

— Bueno prefiero estar así — dijo señalandose — que como tu Sr. cara de estoy ausente y triste porque serenanomehacecaso.

Seiya estaba a punto de comenzar una pelea cuando Taiki intervino.

— No empiecen con sus peleas tontas, ya están bastante grandes para eso — aparto su mirada de su lectura y se dirigió al peliplata — y tu Yaten si no nos quieres contar esta bien, no tienes porque ser grosero con Seiya.

— Esta bien Taiki se los dire — dijo limpiándose la boca — estoy de tan buen humor, porque estoy seguro de que Mina no tarda en caer.

— ¿A que te refieres con eso? — pregunto Taiki

— Le propuse matrimonio a Mina — Yaten iba a continuar hablando cuando la escandalosa risa de Seiya lo interrumpió.

— Perdón, creo que escuche mal — decía el pelinegro mientras trataba de contener la nueva risa que amenazaba con salir — ¿tu? ¿casándote? es algo increíble.

— Seiya, por favor no empieces ¿que les acabo de decir?, ademas creo que Yaten aun no termina.

— Tienes razón Tai, lo que les quiero decir es que me dijo que no — medito sus palabras — bueno dice que esta confundida todo esta pasando muy rápido y hay algo mas.

— Ciertamente tiene razón Yaten, en alguno debe caber la prudencia.

De nuevo la risa de Seiya interrumpió a lo que Yaten se limito a lanzarle un cojín en la cara.

— Lo siento! es que es muy gracioso todo esto, quiero decir siempre creí que Mina era la alocada y tu el prudente, creo que me equivoque — ambos hermanos quedaron viéndolo seriamente — ya me callare.

— Yaten — llamo taiki — ¿estas seguro del paso que quieres dar?

— Claro que si — suspiro — no tengo nada mas que pensar, no renuncie a todo por una aventura, estoy seguro que tu Seiya me entiendes o ¿acaso no harías lo mismo de tener oportunidad?

Ante este comentario Seiya por fin cedió ante la risa y asintió tristemente.

— ¿Saben? creo que mejor me voy a dormir — levanto su plato y antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de su cuarto — yo solo te felicito hermano, espero que te diga que si y puedan ser muy felices.

Yaten y Taiki se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, sabían perfecto que su hermano estaba sufriendo.

En todos estos años no había podido olvidar a la princesa de la luna. Mientras estaban en Kinmoku como fighter sus sentimientos era menos intensos pero ahora era diferente pues en el planeta tierra debía estar como Seiya.

Yaten se sentía culpable pues de no haber renunciado, ninguno estaría en la tierra nuevamente; y al mismo tiempo estaba aquella verdad que mina le había confesado y el sabia que eso terminaría por destrozar el corazón de su hermano.

— Taiki me preocupa mucho Seiya, va a sufrir demasiado si sigue aquí.

— Tienes razón pero recuerda que fue su decisión, la de ambos, el acompañarte a pesar de que tu nos dijiste que no era necesario y el sabia lo que encontraría — Taiki le dio un sorbo a su café y continuo — yo tengo fe en el, es fuerte y lograra superarlo algún día.

— Pues yo no creo que pueda superarlo viviendo aquí cerca de ella — Yaten se detuvo como meditando si continuar o no — ¿Sabes? mina me comento algo que aun no les platico, aunque no se si sea correcto que Seiya lo sepa.

— ¿Me imagino que es eso que nos contaste el otro día no?

— Si, veras ellas tuvieron una batalla donde se les fue revelado el futuro...

Yaten comenzó a relatarle a su hermano sobre la enorme responsabilidad que Serena cargaba.

En el departamento de Mina las cosas no estaban del todo bien. Ella y Serena se encontraban ante un completo caos en la cocina.

Tenían harina por todos lados, en la cara, el cabello y la ropa. Las paredes de la cocina estaban manchadas de chocolate junto con el suelo.

En la mesa se encontraban todos los intentos de pasteles que hicieron, la mayoría estaban quemados, unos crudos, otros tenían sal en vez de azúcar por confusión de Mina.

— Mina se esta quemando otra vez ! — grito Serena al ver como salía humo del horno.

— Apágalo, Apágalo !

Las dos corrieron para apagar el horno y terminaron en el suelo al pisar crema batida.

— Mina creo que mejor debemos rendirnos y comprar pizza para mañana y tal vez algunos pasteles — decía serena mientras se levantaba lentamente.

— Tienes razón no creo que algo de eso sirva — dijo mina señalando la mesa llena de pasteles.

— Vamos a limpiar este desastre.

Las chicas comenzaron a limpiar y al terminar quedaron tan cansadas que Mina se quedo dormida en uno de sus sillones. Serena la tapo y se fue rumbo a su casa, al llegar también se quedo dormida sin si quiera cambiarse de ropa.

Al siguiente día el teléfono de su casa sonó.

— SERENA ! Tienes una llamada! — grito mamá Ikuko

Una mano salio de entre las colchas y tomo el teléfono.

— ¿Hola?

— Serena ! Soy Mina ! ¿aun no despiertas? — la escandalosa voz de mina resonaba al otro lado de la bocina — oye estaba pensando que no le avisamos a nadie de la fiesta o ¿acaso tu invitaste a todos ya?

Entonces Serena despertó por completo cayendo de la cama.

— ¿Como se nos pudo olvidar lo mas importante?!

— Me imagine — afirmo mina — Yo invito a los chicos y tu encárgate de avisarle a Lita y Amy y pasar por Rei al aeropuerto. Nos vemos en mi departamento a las 7.

— Si esta bien

— Bien nos vemos en la noche por cierto mi anillo esta increíble! Ya me lo puse — decía mina mientras alzaba su mano y la movía lentamente para hacer brillar el anillo con la luz.

— Que bueno, espera a que Yaten vea ! bueno adiós — se despidieron y colgaron.


	7. Continuación parte 2

En el departamento de los three lights, Taiki se encontraba tomando una taza de café en la terraza, no pudo dormir en toda la noche ante la revelación de Yaten.

No sabia que hacer, el debía decirle a Seiya pero no quería provocarle ese dolor y si no le decía sentía que estaba traicionado a su propia sangre.

En el planeta tierra no había lugar para su hermano, ahora entendía a lo que se referían las outers. Estaban de mas en ese planeta y entonces lo decidió, aunque le doliera separarse de Yaten, el y Seiya debían regresar a su planeta cuanto antes.

El sonido del teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos y bajo al departamento para contestar.

—¿Hola?

— ¿Taiki? Hola! Soy Mina! — la escandalosa voz de Mina hizo que taiki alejara un poco la bocina de su oreja.

— Hola Mina ¿buscas a Yaten? — pregunto taiki.

— Si, bueno no, en realidad quería invitarlos a cenar hoy en la noche en mi departamento.

— Muchas gracias Mina estoy seguro que los chicos estarán encantados de ir ¿Algo mas?

— Si, podrías decirle a Yaten que a el lo espero 6:30 tengo que hablar con el antes, la cena es a las 7.

— Yo le aviso Mina, nos vemos — se despidió taiki colgando el teléfono.

— Esa niña tiene demasiada energia, pobre Yaten lo que le espera – murmuraba.

— ¿Por que estas hablando solo? — pregunto un somnoliento Yaten —¿que decías?

— Nada hablo tu querida Mina pero como estabas durmiendo no te la pase.

— ¿Y que queria?

— Invitarnos a cenar a su departamento, por cierto Romeo a ti que quieren 6:30 — río taiki — aun no se casan y ya comenzó a ordenarte.

— Pasar tanto tiempo con Seiya te esta afectando — respondió Yaten con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Es broma, vamos es muy temprano como para que ya estés enojado. Te vas hacer viejo mas rápido.

— Mejor regreso a dormir parece que alguien desayuno payaso.

Después de colgar Serena se quedo dormida nuevamente y despertó pasado el medio día. No durmió en toda la noche, la noticia de Mina le removió muchos sentimientos y se la paso llorando.

Ella deseaba tanto poder estar tan feliz como su amiga y cada día que pasaba le dolía mas fingir estar bien. Todas las noches lloraba nombrando a Seiya y tenia un constante dolor en el corazón.

Tenia mucho miedo de verlo en la noche pues no sabia si podría contenerse, para su fortuna Darien no podría ir pues tenia que cubrir una guardia.

Una vez que termino de desayunar fue a buscar el teléfono para hablar con las chicas. Tardo un poco en convencerlas de acompañarla por Rei al aeropuerto y que luego saldrían a celebrar que estarían todas juntas otra vez siendo el ultimo fin antes de iniciar clases oficialmente.

Decidió tomar un largo baño y consentirse un poco, ya que aun que no lo aceptara en el fondo quería verse bien para Seiya.

Al salir del baño se puso un vestido de encaje azul zafiro que resaltaba con su blanca piel, desde que encontró las rosas del mismo color no le gusta otro.

Lo convino con unas zapatillas color nude, se maquillo muy poco solo un poco de rímel y brillo en los labios, por supuesto el cabello con su infaltable peinado de coletas.

Mina estaba arreglando todo para la fiesta, ya había arreglado con globos y un letrero de bienvenida, pero antes de que todos llegaran tenia otra sorpresa para Yaten, una vez que todo quedo listo se dispuso a arreglarse.

Serena, Amy y Lita ya se encontraban esperando a Rei en el aeropuerto.

— Serena luces increíble — cometo Lita.

— Si serena ese color te sienta muy bien — agrego Amy

— Gracias chicas pero ustedes no se quedan atrás — Taiki se va a quedar mudo pensó divertida serena.

Amy llevaba un vestido blanco de manga larga con una franja de encaje negro en la parte final del vestido que convino con unas zapatillas de tacón bajo en color negro y Lita llevaba un vestido corte imperio color perla con detalles en color plata en la parte del pecho.

El vuelo de Rei se demoro en llegar media hora, por fortuna Reí había mandado una semana antes su equipaje así que no tenia que pasar a recogerlo, solo llevaba una pequeña bolsa de mano con sus documentos.

Al llegar a la sala de espera se sorprendió de ver a sus amigas y corrieron a darse un abrazo.

— Serena tonta, ya estas llorando — regaño Rei

— No me molestes... Te extrañe mucho! — comenzaron a reír todas.

— ¿Por que Mina no vino? ¿Y por que están tan arregladas?

— Lo que pasa es que Mina y Serena quieren salir a celebrar que estamos juntas y el termino de las vacaciones — respondio amy.

— Vamos a pasar por Mina, todavía — agrego Lita

— Ay estas niñas no cambian, bueno pues vámonos .

En el departamento de los three lights Yaten se encontraba nervioso caminando por todos lados.

— Si no te calmas vas hacer un hoyo en el piso

— Oh vamos Taiki en serio ¿por que mina me dijo que yo fuera mas temprano?

— Bueno pues si no te vas no lo vas a saber nunca.

— Tienes razón — recogió las llaves de su auto y salio del departamento.

Taiki decidió tomar asiento a esperar que Seiya estuviera listo, sus hermanos podían llegar a ser demasiado vanidosos y siempre tardaba en alistarse.

Después de media hora Seiya salió listo para irse.

— ¿Que crees que le diga Mina? — pregunto intrigado Seiya.

— No lo se pero no creo que sea algo malo ¿Nos vamos?

Exactamente seis treinta Yaten se encontraba frente al edificio de Mina, al subir noto que la puerta estaba abierta.

Toco y nadie respondió así que entro lentamente, todo el departamento se encontraba iluminado únicamente por unas velas que se encontraba en la mesa.

En el centro de ella estaba un cloche de plata, llevado por la curiosidad Yaten lo levanto y dentro se encontraba la caja de terciopelo que le había dejado a Mina.

Lo curioso es que está se encontraba vacía y entonces sintió que una manos lo abrazaban por la espalda y un resplandeciente brillo capto su atención.

En ese momento supo que Mina llevaba puesto el anillo y esa era la forma de hacerlo saber que aceptaba casarse con el.

Yaten se giro para encontrarse con su prometida, al encontrarse la mirada celeste y esmeralda se unieron en un tierno beso, no era necesario hablar ambos sabían la respuesta con tan solo verse a los ojos.

Mina lucia hermosa con un sensual vestido negro en corte A de manga larga y con una abertura en forma de ovalo en el pecho.

— Me haces el hombre mas feliz del universo y no dejas de sorprenderme... estas mas que hermosa.

Mina volvió a besarlo fugazmente y después lo abrazo.

Podía sentir el corazón acelerado de el, en estos años había crecido un poco al igual que todos, aun seguía siendo el mas pequeño de estatura de sus hermanos pero sobrepasaba a Mina y esto provocaba que Mina quedara justo a la altura de su corazón al abrazarlo.

— No tardan en llegar los demás, organice una fiesta para darles la bienvenida a ustedes y a Rei, es una sorpresa para todos y bueno ahora tengo un anuncio que hacer ¿no te molesta verdad?

— Claro que no hermosa— respondió Yaten besando su frente.

Seiya y Taiki estaban subiendo al departamento de Mina a pesar de la demora del pelinegro llegaron justos de tiempo.

— ¿Crees que ya terminaron? — pregunto Seiya — no quiero ser espectador de algo desagradable.

— No seas tonto Seiya si hubieran querido estar solos no nos hubieran invitado.

— Bueno uno nunca sabe — llegaron a la puerta de Mina — pasa tu primero.

— Madura ¿quieres? — respondió taiki tocando la puerta.

Para sopresa de Seiya no demoraron nada en abrirles y los recibió un arreglado Yaten.

— Pasen

Los hermanos entraron y Mina les explico sobre la fiesta sorpresa así que volvieron a apagar las luces y se escondieron.

Gracias a que el vuelo de Rei se había retrasado no se encontraron con los chicos. Mina le había dado una copia a Serena de la llave para que no tocara.

La primera en entrar fue Serena seguida de Amy, Rei y Lita al encender las luces Serena y los demás gritaron.

— SORPRESA !


	8. Continuación parte 3

El vuelo de Rei se demoro en llegar media hora, por fortuna Reí había mandado una semana antes su equipaje así que no tenia que pasar a recogerlo, solo llevaba una pequeña bolsa de mano con sus documentos.

Al llegar a la sala de espera se sorprendió de ver a sus amigas y corrieron a darse un abrazo.

— Serena tonta, ya estas llorando — regaño Rei

— No me molestes... Te extrañe mucho! — comenzaron a reír todas.

— ¿Por que Mina no vino? ¿Y por que están tan arregladas?

— Lo que pasa es que Mina y Serena quieren salir a celebrar que estamos juntas y el termino de las vacaciones — respondio amy.

— Vamos a pasar por Mina, todavía — agrego Lita

— Ay estas niñas no cambian, bueno pues vámonos .

En el departamento de los three lights Yaten se encontraba nervioso caminando por todos lados.

— Si no te calmas vas hacer un hoyo en el piso

— Oh vamos Taiki en serio ¿por que mina me dijo que yo fuera mas temprano?

— Bueno pues si no te vas no lo vas a saber nunca.

— Tienes razón — recogió las llaves de su auto y salio del departamento.

Taiki decidió tomar asiento a esperar que Seiya estuviera listo, sus hermanos podían llegar a ser demasiado vanidosos y siempre tardaba en alistarse.

Después de media hora Seiya salió listo para irse.

— ¿Que crees que le diga Mina? — pregunto intrigado Seiya.

— No lo se pero no creo que sea algo malo ¿Nos vamos?

Exactamente seis treinta Yaten se encontraba frente al edificio de Mina, al subir noto que la puerta estaba abierta.

Toco y nadie respondió así que entro lentamente, todo el departamento se encontraba iluminado únicamente por unas velas que se encontraba en la mesa.

En el centro de ella estaba un cloche de plata, llevado por la curiosidad Yaten lo levanto y dentro se encontraba la caja de terciopelo que le había dejado a Mina.

Lo curioso es que está se encontraba vacía y entonces sintió que una manos lo abrazaban por la espalda y un resplandeciente brillo capto su atención.

En ese momento supo que Mina llevaba puesto el anillo y esa era la forma de hacerlo saber que aceptaba casarse con el.

Yaten se giro para encontrarse con su prometida, al encontrarse la mirada celeste y esmeralda se unieron en un tierno beso, no era necesario hablar ambos sabían la respuesta con tan solo verse a los ojos.

Mina lucia hermosa con un sensual vestido negro en corte A de manga larga y con una abertura en forma de ovalo en el pecho.

— Me haces el hombre mas feliz del universo y no dejas de sorprenderme... estas mas que hermosa.

Mina volvió a besarlo fugazmente y después lo abrazo.

Podía sentir el corazón acelerado de el, en estos años había crecido un poco al igual que todos, aun seguía siendo el mas pequeño de estatura de sus hermanos pero sobrepasaba a Mina y esto provocaba que Mina quedara justo a la altura de su corazón al abrazarlo.

— No tardan en llegar los demás, organice una fiesta para darles la bienvenida a ustedes y a Rei, es una sorpresa para todos y bueno ahora tengo un anuncio que hacer ¿no te molesta verdad?

— Claro que no hermosa— respondió Yaten besando su frente.

Seiya y Taiki estaban subiendo al departamento de Mina a pesar de la demora del pelinegro llegaron justos de tiempo.

— ¿Crees que ya terminaron? — pregunto Seiya — no quiero ser espectador de algo desagradable.

— No seas tonto Seiya si hubieran querido estar solos no nos hubieran invitado.

— Bueno uno nunca sabe — llegaron a la puerta de Mina — pasa tu primero.

— Madura ¿quieres? — respondió taiki tocando la puerta.

Para sopresa de Seiya no demoraron nada en abrirles y los recibió un arreglado Yaten.

— Pasen

Los hermanos entraron y Mina les explico sobre la fiesta sorpresa así que volvieron a apagar las luces y se escondieron.

Gracias a que el vuelo de Rei se había retrasado no se encontraron con los chicos. Mina le había dado una copia a Serena de la llave para que no tocara.

La primera en entrar fue Serena seguida de Amy, Rei y Lita al encender las luces Serena y los demás gritaron.

— SORPRESA !


	9. Chapter 7

¿Boda?

Las chicas no podia creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, era como si su imaginación les jugara una cruel broma. La primera en reaccionar fue Rei, camino lentamente para acortar la distancia que los separaba, miro a Mina a los ojos y ella asistió levemente, ante la pregunta no formulada de su amiga. La cara de Rei, Amy y Lita paso del asombro a la alegria y a los gritos en menos de un segundo.

— Chicos! — gritaba Rei emocionada mientras los abrazaba

— Que enorme sopresa! — agrego Lita mientras imitaba a Rei abrazándolos

Una mirada violacea y una profunda mirada azul marino se cruzaron por unos segundos que bastaron para que la chica peliazul se sonrojara.

— Taiki — susurro Amy — que alegria verte... quiero decir verlos

— ¿Que pasa Amy no extrañaste a estos guapos chicos? — saludo peculiarmente Seiya

— Si Amy aqui mi hermano Tai te extraño mucho, moría por verte — agrego Yaten empujando a su hermano con el codo — ¿o no Taiki?

— Eh no... bueno si... claro — tartamudeaba Taiki con el rostro sonrojado a mas no poder.

— Vaya parece que la materia del amor es la única que les falla a estos dos.

— MINA! — corearon todos

— ¿Que? Ay perdón yo solo digo lo que veo — se defendió mina agitando las manos — mejor ya vamos a festejar, porque si esperamos a que estos tórtolos se acaben de saludar aqui nos vamos amanecer

— MINA! — volvieron a gritar todos al mismo tiempo

— Ya esta bien, me callare — decía mientras se alejaba a la cocina por la comida.

Serena siguió a Mina. Aun no había saludado ella a Seiya, estaba demasiado nerviosa y no sabia si podría controlarse. En definitivo seria mas difícil seguir actuando teniéndolo tan cerca.

Fuera de la cocina las chicas se quedaron platicando con los three lights sobre sus vidas y ellos a su vez sobre la reconstrucción de su planeta, lo que habían hecho estos años personalmente y que estarían en la tierra por tiempo indefinido, también platicaron sobre su regreso a los escenarios y el programa de Tv donde anunciarían la fecha del primer concierto.

— Les presentamos la pizza de Mina y Serena, especialmente preparadas con nuestras manos! — grito alegremente Mina saliendo de la cocina junto con Serena ambas llevaban una pizza cada quien

— ¿Que?! — grito Rei mientras se miraban entre ellas con cara de preocupación

— ¿Ustedes las prepararon? — pregunto Lita — ¿solas?

— ¿Están seguras que eso es comible? — pregunto Rei desconfíada

— ¿Cual es el problema? estoy seguro que están deliciosas — pregunto Seiya agarrando una rebanada que ya había sido colocada en la mesa

— No! — gritaron las tres con el fin de evitar que Seiya diera su primera mordida, pero había sido demasiado tarde.

— Esjta deliciosa —hablaba Seiya con la boca llena de pizza

— Pero claro que lo esta! las preparamos con mucho amor

— Si! y aun falta que prueben nuestro delicioso pastel — agrego Serena

Yaten y Taiki sin saber porque tanto alboroto decidieron comenzar también a comer antes de que Seiya arrasara con todo. Las demás aun no salían de su asombro que ninguno se quejara, desconfiadas una a una fue tomando una rebanada y se sorprendieron de lo bien que sabían.

Durante la cena las chicas explicaron que las dos rubias eran terribles para la cocina algo que al parecer ellos habían olvidado incluso le hicieron recordar a Taiki cuando Serena fue al programa de cocina con el o cuando Mina la hizo de enfermera y toda la comida estaba salada.

Pasaron el tiempo entre platicas y risas, todos compartiendo anécdotas y recuerdos de la primera vez que estuvieron en la tierra. Serena estaba pasándola bien, por un momento olvido su dolor. Observo a sus seres queridos riendo y felices, sabia que si ella tenia que sacrificar su felicidad por momentos como ese lo haría sin dudar.

Mina había comprado botellas de vino pues la ocasión lo ameritaba y con el paso de la noche las copas comenzaban hacer efecto, mas en ellas, que en los chicos pues tenían una tolerancia al alcohol demasiado alta. Tal vez fue por las copas o por la alegría de estar todos juntos que en un impulso Mina se levanto con su copa en la mano y se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de todos.

— Chicas... Tengo algo importante que decirles

Y en ese momento Rei lo noto, habia un enorme anillo en el dedo de Mina. Sabia que su amiga tenia gustos extravagantes pero su intuición le decia que era algo mas. Algo dentro de ella se comenzó a inquietar, solo deseaba estar equivocada.

Yaten se levanto de su lugar y se traslado hasta llegar a un lado de Mina, colocando una mano alrededor de su cintura. Sabia lo que Mina pretendía decir y era una noticia que debían dar juntos. Mina busco la mirada de su gran amiga y confidente como buscando apoyo y esta solo se limito a sonreír para animarla.

— Ustedes saben que son muy importantes en mi vida — continuo — quiero que sean parte de la felicidad que me invade en estos momentos

Todas a excepcion de Serena comenzaron a inquietarse al escuchar sus palabras y ver la actitud de Yaten.

— Mina y yo — Yaten se detuvo un segundo para buscar la mirada de su amada

— Vamos a casarnos — dijeron al unísono

El único grito de alegria y felicitaciones provenían de Serena y los hermanos de Yaten respectivamente. Serena se levanto a darles un abrazo primero a la novia y después al novio. Seguida de ella, Seiya, lo que provoco que al darse la vuelta para regresar a su lugar se topara con el pecho de él. Al levantar la mirada para disculparse lo primero que vio fueron sus labios de tentación para ella y después su intensa mirada zafiro. Todo paso en segundos pero para ellos el tiempo se detuvo y Serena sintió que sus piernas le fallaban nuevamente.

— Lo siento — le susurro el con voz ronca

Ella se alejo de el lo mas rápido que pudo rogando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su reacción. Nadie se percato de que ninguna de sus amigas se habían levantado a felicitarlos ni habían emitido sonido alguno después de la noticia hasta que Taiki termino de abrazarlos y regreso a su lugar. Mina se quedo estática al ver las caras serias de sus amigas.

— ¿No van a decir nada? — pregunto Mina con un rastro de temor en su voz

— Ah... Pues... Yo... No se es sorpresivo — decía Lita intentando formular una oración inteligente

— ¿Estas segura Mina? ¿Están seguros? — pregunto Amy

Mina sonrío y asintió alegremente, mientras que Yaten un poco irritado por la reacción o mas bien la nula reacción de sus amigas agrego

— Por supuesto que lo estamos. Yo la amo y voy hacer

— Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esta tontería — la clara y fuerte voz de Rei resonó en todo el lugar interrumpiendo a Yaten

— ¿Que? ¿Pero que dices? ¿Por que? — pregunto la triste voz de Mina

— Mina amor no le hagas caso — la consoló Yaten y cambiando su mirada a helada miro a Rei — no estamos pidiendo ni tu permiso ni tu opinión, eres amiga de Mina y ella quería compartir su felicidad con ustedes pero veo que no son ni la mitad de amigas que ella merece ¿Como puedes ser tan egoísta con ella?

— Tu ni si quiera perteneces aqui — respondió Rei con la misma mirada fría, ella no se iba a dejar intimidar por el — la única egoísta aquí es ella ¿acaso ya se te olvido cual es nuestra misión? estoy segura que las demás piensan igual que yo, solo que soy la única que se atreve a decirlo ¿no piensan decir nada? ¿Serena? esto es una locura Serena haz algo

Todos habían guardado silencio. Nadie quería intervenir pues la histeria de Rei llegaba a intimidarlos. Serena tenia la esperanza de que ellas lo tomaran diferente, se equivoco y era momento de remediarlo.

— Te equivocas Rei — la voz tranquila de Serena sorprendió a las chicas — yo estoy de acuerdo

— ¿Pero te volviste loca o que? ¿como puedes apoyar esto y el futuro que?

— Por supuesto que no, estoy mas cuerda que nunca y lo apoyo porque ellos se aman, somos sailors que luchan por el amor ¿no? — la serena infantil que conocían se fue para dejar paso a la gobernante que era — entonces no podría defender este mundo si me opongo a la union del amor verdadero

Nadie respondia, silencio absoluto. Amy y Lita estaban con la mirada abajo, cada una con sus pensamientos que no se atrevían a decir. Rei seguía hecha una furia. Mina y Yaten le agradecían a Serena con la mirada su apoyo. Taiki se sentía decepcionado de la reacción de Amy y preocupado por la mención del futuro, esperaba que no dijeran nada mas pues su hermano estaba ahí. Seiya tenia sentimientos encontrados por un lado se sentía orgulloso de ver a su bombón hablar así y por otro lado sabia que algo en ella cambio era evidente, se miraba mas madura, mas segura de si misma o algo y por supuesto el iba a investigarlo.

— ¿Ustedes no piensan decir nada? — reclamo Rei a sus amigas

— Pues si Serena no tiene ningún problema — amy dudo por un segundo en continuar — supongo que yo tampoco

Mina se sintió mas aliviada ante la respuesta de Amy. Yaten tenia razón ella solo quería compartir su felicidad aunque le doliera si sus amigas no estaban de acuerdo no renunciaría a el tampoco.

— ¿Lita? — pregunto temerosa la rubia

— Pues... creo que no soy quien para oponerme

— Es increíble! — exclamo aun mas furiosa Rei, si es que eso era posible — todas olvidaron por completo su misión ¿Como pueden apoyar esta locura? ¿Acaso han pensado como puede afectar esto el futuro? ¿Tokio de cristal? ¿Lo olvidan?

— Rei calmate — exclamo preocupada Amy — si Serena dice que esta bien yo confío en ella por algo es nuestra princesa

— Un puesto que le queda grande — respondió Rei sin medir sus palabras — ella no merece ser nuestra futura Reina

— REI ! — exclamaron todas sorprendidas

— Creo que es mejor que nos marchemos Seiya — susurro nervioso Taiki — este no es nuestro problema

Solo obtuvo silencio como respuesta sin darse cuenta Seiya habia cerrado los puños, el sabia que Bombón era la mejor persona de la galaxia no merecía nada de lo que le dijo su supuesta amiga.

— No te permito que hables así de Serena — salto Mina a defender a su amiga — pero en algo te doy la razón ella no merece ser la Reina de Tokio

— Dices algo inteligente por primera vez — le respondió Rei

— Claro, ella tiene derecho a ser feliz. No merece ser infeliz el resto de su vida cumpliendo un estupido destino que nosotras no pedimos.

Rei camino en direccion a Mina dispuesta a darle una bofetada ante lo que habia dicho pero Mina reacciono a tiempo y antes le sostuvo la mano.

— Yo no me voy a dejar golpear, no soy serena — le susurro

— No puedes decir eso, ella mas que nadie sueña con ese futuro y tu se lo estas arrebatando con tus tonterías — respondió irritada

Taiki se levanto de la mesa llevándose a su hermano con el, habian hablado de mas y no pensaba permitir que siguiera escuchando. Estaban tan metidos en su discusión que nadie se dio cuenta cuando se retiraron de la mesa excepto Serena y entonces decidió terminar esa discusión absurda antes de que salieran mas cosas que aun no era tiempo.

— YA BASTA! — grito Serena levantándose de su lugar — Mina gracias por tu apoyo pero no lo necesito y Rei por el futuro no te preocupes la reina soy yo, no tu, no Mina. Tokio de cristal nacerá.

— Chicas creo que es mejor que nos retiremos — agrego Lita

— Lita tiene razón, todas estamos demasiado alteradas, mejor nos calmamos y mañana hablamos — agrego amy

— Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes mientras sigan con esta locura que puede poner en peligro nuestro futuro — dijo Rei saliendo apresurada del departamento de Mina

En un coche negro clásico se encontraban los hermanos Kou. Era de Taiki y según las palabras de Seiya lo describía como el auto mas aburrido de la historia, nada que ver con los extravagantes gustos de el.

— ¿De verdad nos vamos a esperar aquí hasta que se vayan? — pregunto Seiya

— ¿Piensas que esta bien que las chicas se vayan solas?

— Tienes razón por cierto Taiki ¿tu sabes a que se referían con eso del futuro?

Justo estaba por contestarle cuando por fortuna vieron salir a Rei como alma que lleva el diablo tomando un taxi en la esquina y momentos después las demás. Seiya salto del coche tan rápido que olvido lo que hablaban con Taiki para suerte de el.

— Bombon! — grito Seiya y corrio para alcanzar a Serena — te acompaño a tu casa

Serena iba a responder que no era necesario pero no había sido una pregunta por parte de Seiya. No le dio tiempo ni si quiera de despedirse de sus amigas y la jalo dejándolos a todos en la puerta del edificio de Mina pensativos. Taiki se ofreció a llevar a Lita y Amy a sus casas y Yaten se quedaría con Mina un rato mas a petición de ella.

Al regresar al interior del departamento Mina busco inmediato el consuelo de su ahora prometido. En el momento en que el la recibió en sus brazos comenzó a sentirse mal, deprimida, no tenia idea de como arreglar las cosas ella solo quería ser feliz y que sus amigas compartieran la misma felicidad con ella. Lo ultimo que quería era discutir o separarse de ellas y entonces unas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro.

Se dejo llevar por la tristeza que la invadía y ni si quiera peleo por contener las lagrimas. Se aferro con fuerza al cuerpo de Yaten y con voz entrecortada le pido que se quedara con ella esa noche.

Taiki paso a dejar primero a Lita pues quería hablar con Amy, no le gusto su reacción ante la noticia y quería una explicación. El creía que ella era una chica diferente y necesitaba saber si estaba equivocado. Al llegar a casa de la peliazul, el detuvo el coche y se giro para mirarla.

— Amy — la llamo

— Gracias por traerme Taiki — respondió ella sin mirarlo, estaba muy nerviosa y justo antes de que ella se bajara el la detuvo de la muñeca.

— Necesito preguntarte algo — espero una respuesta pero no llego

— ¿Por que reaccionaste de esa manera? ¿Acaso no eres amiga de Mina? ¿También piensas que eso es una locura que no vale la pena?

Amy no tenia ninguna intención de discutir pero sus dudas, miedo,su deber o tal vez todas las emociones acumuladas de esa noche la hicieron explotar

— Tu no sabes nada! — le grito — nosotras tenemos un deber que cumplir, un futuro maravilloso esperando por nosotras donde ni tu ni tus hermanos entran en el

Taiki se sorprendió pero no lo demostró y tampoco quiso reconocer el dolor en el pecho que sintió en ese momento

— ¿Sabes? yo regrese a este planeta únicamente por esa chica que creía en los sueños y el romance — llevado por el dolor continuo — no dedo regresar, solo perdí mi tiempo pues esa chica ya no existe... Buenas noches

Amy bajo con rapidez del auto pues no quiso que Taiki notara que sus palabras le dolieron y gruesas lagrimas estaban apunto de escapar de sus ojos.


	10. Chapter 8

Visita inesperada

Al dia siguiente de la fiesta, Serena se encontraba en el parque no. 10, sus manos estaban recargadas sobre un árbol y su respiración era agitada.

La noche anterior había sido todo un caos tanto en la fiesta como después, cuando Seiya la dejo en su casa. Ella se había refugiado en su habitación con miles de lagrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Casi no pudo conciliar el sueño y una vez que los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron por su ventana había decidido levantarse a correr.

Se sentía desesperada, triste, sola y odiaba mirarse al espejo porque lo único que veía era una mujer que cargaba con un reino, una corona, un futuro que ella no escogió, al lado de un hombre al que ya no amaba.

Todos esos pensamientos la atormentaban todo el tiempo. Sentía que se estaba asfixiando, su propia mente no le permitía olvidar su destino y parecía que se había encargado de ser su principal enemiga.

Tal vez correr la ayudaría a callar las sombras que la perseguían haciéndola creer que en cualquier momento se volvería loca ante tanta desesperación.

Después de correr por dos horas, decidió regresar a casa y tomar un largo baño. Se encontraba recostada en la tina cuando su mente regreso a la noche anterior.

Flash back

— Gracias por traerme a mi casa Seiya — se despedía Serena rápidamente una vez que habían llegado a la puerta de su casa — eh... Buenas noches.

Se despidió de Seiya con un beso fugaz en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta para entrar a su casa sin si quiera esperar a que Seiya se despidiera de ella.

Estaba nerviosa y aterrada, no quería quedarse tiempo con el o que el la provocara con alguno de sus comentarios. Aunque no contó con que Seiya fuera mas veloz.

En un rápido movimiento la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo para poder abrazarla.

— Bombón— dijo Seiya con esa voz ronca que a ella tanto le encantaba al tiempo que deslizaba sus nudillos por la mejilla de Serena — necesito hablar contigo.

Ese contacto fue suficiente para que Serena se sintiera desarmada por completo. En ese momento quiso gritarle que lo amaba y besarlo hasta que el aire les faltara. Unos fugaces cabellos rosados pasaron por su mente y se alejo con brusquedad.

— Bombon ¿que tienes? — pregunto Seiya preocupado — sabes que somos amigos puedes decirme lo que sea yo te apoyare... Sabes quería hablar contigo, en todo el camino no me dirigiste la palabra ni me hablaste en la fiesta... te noto extraña, siento que algo a cambiado en ti pero no logro descifrar que y me preocupas.

— Claro que todo esta bien — respondió nerviosamente intentado pensar en algún pretexto convincente — lo siento, venia muy distraída pensando en Mina, solo es eso en serio.

— Mmmm... No te creo, siento que hay algo mas pero esta bien aquí estaré para ti cuando quieras contarme.

— Por supuesto Seiya sabes que nosotros siempre seremos buenos amigos — sabia que eso destrozaría el corazón del chico pero era lo mejor, debía matar toda esperanza para ambos tal vez en otra vida o en otro tiempo.

Los ojos de Seiya reflejaron un inmenso dolor como era de esperarse pero lo oculto y con la mas coqueta de sus sonrisas respondió.

— Claro bombón aunque ¿sabes? este guapo chico no se va a rendir hasta ser el dueño de tu corazón — seguido le dio un beso fugaz en los labios para después comenzar a caminar a su departamento.

— Nos vemos luego Bomboncito! — se despedía mientras agitaba su brazo dejando a una Serena aun mas confundida y triste.

Fin del Flash back

En el departamento de Mina las cosas no estaban mejor. Mina se encontraba en la cocina preparando lo único que no se le quemaba, un té, para Yaten y para ella.

Estaba tan triste y pensativa que no escucho el momento en el que Yaten entro al departamento, había salido a comprar algo para desayunar y al entrar vio a su prometida perdida en su mundo.

— Mina, hermosa — susurro — ¿vamos a desayunar?

— Si claro, lo siento.

Ambos se sentaron a desayunar en completo silencio. Mina seguía perdida en sus pensamientos y Yaten solo se limitaba a observarla, a pesar de las ojeras que comenzaban a marcarse bajo sus ojos, lucia hermosa.

— Mina — le llamo — ¿que piensas hacer? si decides que no quieres seguir adelante... yo... entiendo... solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

Mina volteo a verlo y con una enorme sonrisa, que, confundió a Yaten respondió.

— ¿Estas loco? me costo mucho trabajo hacer que te enamoraras de mi, por supuesto que la grandiosa Mina Aino no va a dejar escapar al terco y guapísimo Yaten Kou!

— Te amo mi diosa venus — respondió dandole un tierno beso.

Serena se encontraba en su habitación el salir a correr y el baño la habían relajado bastante, ahora se encontraba pensando en como solucionar las cosas con la chicas y apoyar a Mina.

— Serena! — grito mamá Ikuko — vamos a salir al centro comercial ¿Vienes?

— No mamá... Gracias!

Ikuko suspiro tristemente ante la respuesta de su hija. Ultimamente la veía muy deprimida, ya no tenia la misma sonrisa de antes, ni salía tanto con sus amigas, ya ni si quiera se emocionaba las pocas veces que salía con Darien.

Su hija estaba sufriendo, ella como madre podía sentir su dolor, cada vez que la miraba podía ver la tristeza que sus ojos reflejaban, incluso la había escuchado llorar muchas noches y Serena no sabia pero ella se quedaba en la puerta de su recamara hasta que el llanto de su pequeña se detuviera.

Nada podía hacer si Serena no confiaba en ella para contarle que la tenia tan triste.

Serena se encontraba durmiendo cuando el sonido del timbre la despertó. Bajo abrir la puerta ya que recordó que estaba sola y se llevo una enorme sorpresa.

Un enorme ramo de rosas de un peculiar color azul que ya había visto antes estaba frente a su puerta. Detrás de el, Seiya, se veía realmente guapo, si es que era posible que cada vez estuviera mas guapo.

— Hola Bombón — saludo alegremente — te traje una sorpresa, espero te gusten.

— Gra... gracias — tartamudeo tomando el ramo de rosas.

— ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? — pregunto con una de sus sonrisas coquetas.

— No — grito — bueno si, es que no hay nadie en casa.

— ¿Que? ¿Te pones nerviosa de estar a solas con un chico tan guapo como yo? — bromeo acercándose demasiado a su rostro.

— Pero por supuesto que no, pasa — respondió haciéndose a un lado.

Una vez dentro Serena corrió a la cocina para estar lo mas lejos posible con el pretexto de que prepararía un poco de té, helado claro.

Trato de tardar lo mas que pudo pero tenia que regresar a la sala algún día, así que se armo de valor y entro con los vasos de la bebida.

— Bombón, anoche ya no pude platicar contigo yo necesito decirte algo.

— Claro, adelante.

— Bueno mas bien es una pregunta, yo se que a ti te pasa algo, anoche me dijiste que no, esta bien lo entiendo... Yo si necesito confesarte algo.

Serena comenzó a ponerse mas nerviosa no le gustaba para nada el rumbo de esa conversación.

Ante la falta de respuesta de Serena, Seiya decidió continuar.

— Tu sabes lo que siento por ti, sabes que te quiero mas que una amiga, desde el primer momento en que te vi me enamore de ti y este amor solo creció con el paso del tiempo. No hubo distancia ni tiempo que pudiera borrar esto que siento, porque estando en mi planeta no dejaba de pensar en ti... Yo aun te amo Bombón... Pienso pelear por ti, por eso regrese y es importante que te pregunte esto... ¿Aun amas a Darien?

Serena se quedo impresionada sin poder responder, no quería escucharlo, lo imaginaba pero no quería que el lo dijera jamas. Tal vez así podría hacer de cuenta como que no pasaba nada pero ahora le volvía a confesar sus sentimientos y le pregunta por Darien. Ella era pésima para mentir y el lo sabia, no lo podía engañar.

— Bombon por favor — le dijo tomándola de las manos — no tengas miedo de decirme la verdad, si aun lo amas yo seguiré a tu lado como amigos y aceptare mi derrota.

El verlo decir esas palabras con tanto dolor reflejado en sus ojos hizo que pensara en su propio dolor. Los dos sufrían por no estar juntos, el destino era tan cruel e injusto. No pudo soportarlo mas y comenzó a llorar arrojándose a sus brazos.

— Vamos háblame, dime algo... ¿Ese infeliz te hizo algo? — suplicaba Seiya mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

No respondió, el dejo de hacer preguntas y solo la abrazaba. Deseaba tanto poder quitarle su dolor, intercambiarlo, sentirlo el, lo que fuera para que ella estuviera bien.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Serena se calmara, levanto la vista para agradecerle su apoyo pero termino perdida en el intenso azul de sus ojos al igual que el.

Comenzaron acercarse lentamente, el corazón de ambos latía de prisa y entonces el sonido de una llave al abrir la puerta hizo que ambos se separaran.

— ¿Regresaron tan pronto? — pregunto Serena corriendo a quitarle las bolsas a su mamá antes de que ellos preguntaran algo.

— Si solo fuimos por lo de la cena — respondió Ikuko.

— ¿Se puede saber quien es este muchacho? — pregunto molesto el papá de Serena — ¿Que no te enseñaron que es una falta de respeto estar en una casa solo con una hermosa jovencita?

— Kenji no seas exagerado — regaño Ikuko — estoy segura que hay una buena explicación.

— Señor antes que nada déjeme ofrecerle una disculpa y claro que estoy de acuerdo con usted con respecto a esta hermosa jovencita cometí una imprudencia, le aseguro que no volverá a suceder, por cierto permitame presentarme, mi nombre es Seiya Kou y soy amigo de Bombón perdón de Serena — respondió el pelinegro ofreciendo su mano.

— Mira el jovencito tiene educación no como el otro señor que ni si quiera tuvo la amabilidad de presentarse — dijo Kenji mirando a Ikuko y estrechando la mano de Seiya.

— Ay Kenji... Mucho gusto joven Seiya

— El gusto es mio y si me permite decirle ahora se de donde saco Serena su belleza y encanto— respondió Seiya con otra sonrisa encantadora — Serena nunca me contaste que tenias unos padres tan jóvenes.

— Espera dijiste ¿Kou? — intervino Sammy — ¿eres integrante del grupo three lights?

— Claro el mismo.

— Genial tenemos un famoso en casa, mis compañeros se van a morir cuando les cuente, ¿podríamos tomarnos una foto?

— Sammy comportate — regaño Kenji — no queremos incomodar al joven Kou.

— No es ninguna molestia por favor dígame Seiya.

— ¿No gustas quedarte a cenar? — pregunto Kenji

— Me encantaria, claro si Serena esta de acuerdo.

Serena iba a protestar que no estaba de acuerdo, que de hecho estaban teniendo muchas atenciones con el y estaba impresionada pues su papá nunca se había portado así con Darien pero Kenji fue mas rápido y respondió por ella.

— Claro que quiere, es mas Serena porque no ayudas a tu madre en lo que los hombres platicamos.

Serena acepto a regañadientes, en el fondo le alegro que a su papa le agradara Seiya y se dispuso a disfrutar de esa noche como una chica normal.

Después de una hora Ikuko grito desde la cocina.

— Ya casi esta la cena

— ¿Gusta que le ayude a poner la mesa? — pregunto Seiya que había ido al congelador por unas cervezas para el y Kenji.

— No te molestes, Serena esta en eso.

— Genial la ayudare.

Ambos pusieron la mesa, entre choques y roces de manos cosa que no paso desapercibida por Ikuko. Toda la cena transcurrió tranquilamente, Seiya tenia impresionados a todos, Kenji, Ikuko y Sammy estaban encantados con el.

Platicaron de futbol, contaron chistes, todo era risa en esa mesa y alegría.

Ikuko había prestado mucha atención al joven, su mirada le había llamado mucho la atención cada vez que miraba a Serena eran unos ojos llenos de amor y Serena estaba radiante como hace mucho no la veía.

Fue como si la vieja Serena hubiera regresado y su mirada irradiaba felicidad.

— Señora muchas gracias por la cena, cocina delicioso.

— No hay de que Seiya — respondió Ikuko sonrojándose por la sonrisa de Seiya.

— Me tengo que ir, Kenji un gusto y Sammy paso por ti a la escuela como quedamos — decía Seiya mientras se despedía de todos.

— Seiya eres bienvenido cuando quieras.

— Gracias, nos vemos.

— Es un muchacho encantador — decía Ikuko a Kenji mientras veían como Serena y Seiya caminaban a la puerta

— Si nuestra Serena merece un chico como el y no el señor ese — respondió Kenji.

— ¿Sabes? ese chico tiene algo en su mirada... me recuerda a ti cuando éramos jóvenes, me mirabas de la misma forma... espero no equivocarme.

Mientras en la puerta Serena y Seiya se despedían

— Gracias por esta noche Bombón

— No agradezcas nada, parece que todos te adoran

— No los culpo, soy un tipo encantador ya lo oíste.

— ¿Algún día tu ego del tamaño del universo bajara? — pregunto Serena rodando los ojos.

— Es broma Bombon, espero que podamos seguir hablando mañana, no creas que se me olvida... Dulces sueños — se despido acercándose a su rostro para después desviar su beso a la frente.


	11. Chapter 9

Enfrentamiento

— ¿Que?! pero Mina ¿estas loca?— preguntaba un asombrado Yaten.

— Claro que no! — respondió la rubia un tanto indignada — pero piensa en esta situación es lo mejor.

Yaten lanzo un largo suspiro.

— No puedo creer que diga esto pero, si es lo que quieres, esta bien pero antes prométeme que lo hablaremos con Serena.

— Claro.

Después de despedir a Seiya regreso a la cocina para ayudar a su mamá. Sammy y Kenji ya se habían retirado a sus habitaciones respectivamente.

Mamá Ikuko estaba terminado de secar los últimos platos.

— Mamá venia ayudarte pero veo que ya acabaste, me voy a dormir, estoy muerta.

— Claro.

Serena estaba apunto de darse la vuelta cuando mamá Ikuko la llamo.

— Serena... ¿podemos hablar en un minuto?

— Eh... claro te espero arriba — respondió nerviosa.

Una vez que Ikuko termino subió a la habitación de Serena.

Estaba decidida hablar con su hija y no saldría de ese cuarto hasta ayudarla. Llego hasta la puerta y toco antes de entrar. Serena estaba cepillado su cabello en la orilla de la cama. Ikuko camino y se sentó junto a ella quitándole el cepillo para hacerlo ella.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeña y tenia que cepillarte el cabello dos veces al día?

— Claro, me costaba mucho trabajo hacerlo sola.

— Serena últimamente te noto un poco triste ¿Pasa algo malo? me gustaría que tuvieras la confianza de contarme, tal vez pueda ayudar.

— No es nada mamá, las chicas discutieron en la fiesta pero estoy segura que se arreglara.

Ikuko no quedo convencida con la respuesta, pues ella se refería a tiempo atrás no solo este fin de semana. Así que decidió intentar por otro lado.

— ¿Y ese chico Seiya? ¿Te gusta? es un muchacho tan encantador.

— Ay mamá que cosas dices, claro que no, no puedo recuerda que yo tengo a Darien.

— Serena en el corazón no se manda, ese chico me recuerda a la forma en la que tu papá me miraba, se ve a kilómetros que te adora y ¿sabes? hace tiempo que no te veía reír así, ni si quiera con Darien.

Serena al escuchar eso comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, tenia miedo de delatarse. Trato de sonar lo mas tranquila y feliz posible pero al hablar la voz comenzó a temblarle.

— No puedo, mi lugar es a lado de Darien, yo debo casarme con el.

— Mi vida estas olvidando lo mas importante, acabas de decir debo casarme con el y no quiero. El amor o el matrimonio no es una obligación Serena.

La rubia quedo un poco pensativa. Decidió armarse de valor.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo y prometes no reírte?

— Claro y jamas podría burlarme de ti.

— Supongamos que por alguna increíble razón conocí mi destino, un futuro en el yo me casaba con Darien y teníamos una hija y era feliz. Pero hoy estoy confundida sobre lo que siento por el y no se como podría tener un futuro feliz, si hoy no se lo que siento. Ademas no podría renunciar a una hija, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

— Ay Serena que cosas dices — respondió Ikuko con un poco de alegría — solo eres una jovencita, no tienes porque preocuparte por el futuro, debes vivir el presente o ¿como pretendes ser feliz en un futuro si no lo eres en el presente?

— Ademas hija recuerda que lo mas importante es tener amor en tu vida, nadie puede conocer su futuro pues este cambia con cada paso que damos y cada decisión que tomamos día a día. No puedes atarte a algo que no quieres y que no te hace feliz.

— ¿Y mi hija?— pregunto Serena con un nudo en la garganta.

— Bueno, eso es difícil, pero puedo preguntarte ¿A ti te hubiera gustado crecer en un hogar o en una familia donde no hay amor y solo obligación?

Serena se quedo pensativa sin atreverse a contestar, las palabras de su mamá la habían ayudado mucho mas de lo que había esperado.

— Ya termine — dijo mamá Ikuko trenzando el ultimo mechón de su pelo.

— Gracias mamá... te quiero mucho.

— Yo también cariño — Ikuko beso su frente — buenas noches.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Serena pudo dormir tranquila.

A la mañana siguiente Serena despertó con una gran sonrisa, había tenido un sueño increíble y se levanto con unas fuerzas renovadas. Sabia lo que tenia que hacer, esa mañana sabia cual era su decisión y estaría dispuesta a pelear por ella y su felicidad.

El platicar con su mamá la había puesto a pensar y en definitiva sin saber le había dado el valor y los ánimos suficientes para pelear sin importar nada ni nadie.

Estaba feliz, plena, como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía y debido a su gran animo, decidió vestirse sumamente coqueta.

Ese día le diría a Seiya la verdad claro después de hablar con Darien.

Serena iba de camino a casa de Darien. Llevaba la mas grande de las sonrisas en su rostro y disfrutaba de su caminata, el sol iluminaba sus dorados cabellos, el sonido de los pájaros cantar, incluso estaba disfrutando del ruido del ajetreado trafico del Lunes.

Al llegar al departamento de su novio muy pronto ex- novio toco la puerta. Nadie respondió a su llamado. Pensó en usar la llave que Darien la había regalado hace tiempo.

Acababa de introducir la llave cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

— ¿Serena? ¿Que haces aquí? — pregunto sorprendido Darien.

— Buenos Dias Darien... yo... — titubeo, se había puesto nerviosa — como es lunes se que hoy cubres el turno de en la noche, necesito que hablemos.

— Serena justo voy de salida, hoy cubriré doble turno ¿podríamos hablar otro día?

— No, no puedo esperar, no te quitare mucho tiempo por favor.

— Serena por favor entiende, no seas caprichosa — respondió Darien cerrando la puerta y comenzando a caminar a la salida del edificio.

— ¿Caprichosa? Pero si soy la que mas paciencia te tiene — grito — bien no quería hacer esto de esta manera… Darien solo vengo a decirte que lo nuestro se acabo.

Darien detuvo su paso al escuchar semejante disparate. Dio la media vuelta en dirección a Serena y se la quedo viendo.

— Serena no digas tonterías tu y yo debemos estar juntos.

— Ese es el problema Darien, debemos estar juntos mas no queremos. Tu nunca tienes tiempo para mi y casi nunca nos vemos, yo trato de...

Darien la interrumpió.

— ¿Ese es el problema? ¿Tiempo? por favor Serena deja de ser infantil, no sabes lo que dices, mira porque no te relajas un poco, ve comprate un helado de queso o un pastel y te prometo que mañana saliendo del hospital hablamos o vamos a comer — miro su reloj — cielos es tardisimo, nos vemos mañana.

Darien salió corriendo del edificio, dejando a Serena parada aun en la puerta del departamento con unas rebeldes lagrimas a punto de caer.

— Ni si quiera me gusta el helado de queso — susurro triste.

Camino a paso lento, el animo de en la mañana se había desvanecido por completo. Sin darse cuenta llego hasta el parque no. 10. Todo mundo se encontraba a esa hora en la escuela o en el trabajo así que tomo asiento en una de las bancas un poco escondida.

El viento comenzó a correr fuerte. Moviendo sus largos cabellos, cerro los ojos para disfrutar de esa sensación.

— No me daré por vencida tan rápido — dijo alegremente.

— Esa es la bombón que me gusta... aunque... ¿De que hablas?

— Seiya! — gritó sorprendida — Eh... Yo...hablaba... de Mina... si de ellos.

— Con que era eso

— Por cierto ¿que haces aquí? ¿Las estrellas no tienen que hacer? — pregunto divertida.

— Pues gracias a Taiki nos dieron el día, justo ahora iba a tu casa — dijo sentándose al lado de ella — quede con tu hermano de pasar por el a la escuela pero no me dijo a que hora.

— Que torpe — rio Serena

— No deberías hablar así de tu hermano.

— Ay Seiya el me molesta mucho mas.

De pronto un silencio surgir entre los dos. Seiya comenzó a mirar a la rubia de forma diferente. Serena se dio cuenta de que el, se estaba acercando lentamente. Su pulso se disparo acelerado, no podía moverse estaba hipnotizada por esos zafiros tan hermosos.

— Serena — susurro el pelinegro con voz ronca — eres hermosa.

Ella se estremeció ante sus palabras y cansada de pelear en contra de sus sentimientos, se dejo llevar cerrando sus ojos, dispuesta a responder un beso y a decirle todo lo que sentía, ya no podía esperar mas.

Pero ese beso nunca llego, el aire comenzó a soplar de nuevo esta vez fuerte, revolviendo todo a su paso era como si el viento estuviera furioso, desatado.

Y entonces lo supo justo iba abrir los ojos cuando lo escucho.

— Tierra Tiembla!


	12. Cont parte 2

Sintió como el cuerpo de Seiya inmediatamente se ponía de escudo delante del suyo. Al abrir los ojos celestes y zafiros se encontraron frente a frente a cm cerca.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Serena se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza. Se sentía estupida por haberse dejado llevar, tal vez Seiya ni si quiera la iba a besar.

— ¿Pero que diablos les pasa? ¿Acaso están locas? Pudieron haberla lastimado — Grito furioso el pelinegro.

— Alejate de ella! — grito Uranus.

— No somos tan idiotas como para lastimarla, tenemos una excelente puntería — respondió la Sailor de los mares.

— Por supuesto que el ataque era para ti... ¿Acaso no recibieron nuestro recado? — agrego altanera Uranus.

— Claro que si pero ustedes no tiene el poder para corrernos de este planeta.

— Tu lo que buscas en que te meta una paliza — respondió Uranus tomándolo de la camisa.

— Ya basta! — grito Serena — Suéltalo! Ustedes no tiene derecho a tratarlo así... creía que ya éramos amigos todos.

— Princesa no intervenga por favor — intervino Neptune mirándola dulcemente para después girarse a Seiya — este sujeto es un intruso su lugar esta en su planeta.

— Ellos son nuestros amigos, nos ayudaron o ¿acaso ya lo olvidaron? solo están de visita — continuo defendiendo Serena.

— Bombón yo puedo defenderme, gracias — dijo cerrándole un ojo coquetamente.

— No te atrevas a llamarla así, ella es una princesa — dijo Uranus lanzándole un golpe en el rostro.

—Uranus! déjalo — grito Serena corriendo al lado de Seiya que había caído al suelo con un hilo de sangre.

— Michiru llévatela, yo me encargare de que este sujeto se largue junto con sus hermanos

— No me pienso ir a ningún lado — grito furiosa Serena — déjalo ir y yo me voy con ustedes pero no le hagas nada mas.

— Bien pero será mejor que se larguen a su planeta... Vámonos!

— Seiya! – susurro Serena con lagrimas en los ojos.

Las sailor se destranformaron y comenzaron a caminar al lado de Serena, ella iba con la mirada abajo y finos hilos de lagrimas caían por su rostro. Nadie hablo en todo el camino.

— Haruka, Michiru! — grito Rei corriendo alcanzarlas, detrás de ella corrían las demás.

La voz de Rei trajo a Serena de vuelta, al levantar la vista se dio cuenta que se encontraban en el templo hikawa.

— ¿Que hacemos aqui?

— Tenemos que hablar princesa — respondió Michiru.

— Claro cabeza de Bombón, Rei nos llamo para explicarnos lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Que? — respondió Serena fulminando a Rei con la mirada — ¿Con que derecho les hablaste a las chicas?

— Pero Serena lo hice por el bien de todos, pensé que tal vez ellas te harían entrar en razón y no apoyar la locura de Mina.

— ¿Por el bien de todos o por tu propio bien? ¿Acaso no lo entienden? — grito Serena sin importarle ya todas las lagrimas que derramaba — Ellos se aman! y ninguna de ustedes ni si quiera yo tiene derecho de oponerse.

Nadie respondió, las inners tenían la mirada abajo y Haruka y Michiru estaban furiosas.

— Serena — llamo Haruka — escuchate todo este tiempo peleamos por una sola causa, no podemos tirar todo por la borda solo porque si, sabes que ese no es su destino así como tu deber es casarte con Endimion.

Ante el recuerdo de esa union Serena termino por explotar.

— Ya se cual es mi deber, lo conozco perfecto y créeme no hay día que no me pese es por eso que no entiendo porque les preocupa tanto que una de mis sailor se case al final la única que se va a sacrificar por todos ustedes soy yo! — grito con todo el dolor que llevaba acumulado en estos años.

— ¿Pero que dices? ¿Como que un sacrificio? Te volviste loca! — Haruka perdió todo el control que le quedaba.

Serena estaba por responder cuando la voz de Mina las interrumpió.

— Ya basta chicas! dejen de pelear, todo es mi culpa, lo siento!

— ¿Acaso crees que con un lo siento puedes arreglar todo? — pregunto Rei con un tono de burla.

— Tienes razón, no puedo es por eso que... — titubeo un momento — decidí no casarme con Yaten, en realidad hable con el y le pedí que regresara a su planeta junto con sus hermanos si en verdad me amaba.

Todas quedaron sorprendidas ante la confesión. Todas menos la princesa de la luna suspiraron de alivio.

— ¿Que hiciste que Mina? — pregunto atónita Serena.

— Ya les dije, perdoname Serena no podía permitir que siguieran discutiendo.

Serena escucho como se rompía en mil pedazos su propia ilusión, si Mina la diosa del amor no peleaba ella no podría.

Pensó en rendirse pero las palabras de su mamá hicieron eco en su mente. Ella no quería un futuro sin amor, ella era la princesa y podía decidir, ella tenia que dar el ejemplo.

Querían una princesa pues partir de ese momento la tendrían.

— Bien, Mina te di la oportunidad de ser feliz, no me hiciste caso, tu te lo buscaste — Serena se detuvo miro a todas y cada una de sus sailor, comenzó a caminar con paso firme hasta Mina — desde este momento te relevo de tu cargo como líder de las inner y como sailor quiero tu pluma de transformación.

Nadie se esperaba eso.

— Pero Serena tu no puedes... — intervino altanera Haruka.

— ¿No puedo que Haruka? — la interrumpió — ¿querían una princesa no? ahora la tienen, Mina desobedeció una orden que le di, eso es acto de rebeldía contra mi y traición a su propio nombre "Sailor de amor" así que si Haruka puedo.

Haruka se quedo callada por primera vez. Mina tomo su broche del bolso y se lo entrego en las manos.

— Bien ahora que este asunto se arreglo, les daré una noticia... — Serena se preparo para enfrentar lo que vendría — termine mi relación con Darien.

Las inner se llevaron una mano a la boca para callar el grito que salió de ellas. Las outers miraron furiosas a su princesa con los puños cerrados.

— Pero ¿Por que Serena? — pregunto Lita

— Serena tonta — susurro Rei

— Sencillo somos unas Sailor que luchan por el amor y yo no amo mas a Darien, no puedo ser una sailor si no tengo amor en mi vida.

— Yo te apoyo — la tímida voz de Amy sonó por todo el templo.

Serena sonrío con suficiencia.

— Esto es una locura — agrego Michiru quien trato de mantenerse al margen pero no pudo ante esta revelación.

— Eso no lo vamos a permitir, esto no se va a quedar así, el príncipe debe saberlo — la reto Haruka dándose la media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

— Parece que aun no entiendes nada SAILOR — recalco Serena — tu que presumes todo el tiempo de ser astuta, aun no entiendes que no les estoy pidiendo permiso y tampoco que tu lealtad es solo conmigo, tu decides ¿te vas en este momento con el "príncipe" me dejas tu broche o te quedas conmigo con tus poderes?

— Serena! — gritaron en coro.

Haruka apreto los puños impotente. Estaba impactada jamas había visto a Serena así, nunca la había retado de esa manera.

Saco su broche de transformación.

— Haruka no!— grito Michiru.


	13. Chapter 10

¿Me amas?

En la mansión de las outers se encontraba una furiosa Haruka, caminaba como león enjaulado de un lado a otro.

Michiru solo estaba sentada en uno de los enormes sillones de la mansión viendo a su compañera y de vez en cuando desviando la mirada al ventanal frente a ellas.

El mar se encontraba desatado, furioso al igual que ella y podía sentir una gran cambio estaba por llegar.

— Haruka — la llamo Michuiru — debes calmarte, no vas a conseguir nada en ese estado.

— ¿Como quieres que me calme? — Haruka exploto — esas niñas están tirando por la borda todos nuestros esfuerzos y esa niña jamas la había visto de esa manera.

— Tienes razón Haruka — respondió Michuiru llevándose una mano al mentón — hay algo que no estamos notando, se puede percibir un gran cambio en ella, esta mas madura y decidida, incluso se enfrento a nosotras como la soberana que es pero... ¿Que la hizo cambiar de esa manera?

— Es claro, las tonterías y caprichos de Mina, solo espero que deje estos berrinches y recapacite.

— Yo no estaría tan segura de que eso pase.

— ¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Que esto no es un berrinche?

— No lo se Haruka, solo se que hay algo que se nos esta escapando, tal vez debamos hablar a escondidas con el príncipe.

 **Flash Back**

— No te entregare mi pluma de transformación pero tampoco pienso seguir un segundo mas en este lugar.

— Muy bien Haru, es lo mejor — respondió la princesa de la luna.

Haruka apreto los ojos es signo de impotencia y comenzó a caminar.

— No debo recordarte que nada de ir con el príncipe.

Se escucho el grito de Serena.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

— Hagámoslo Michiru no podemos permitir que el futuro desaparezca.

— Aunque si el futuro corriera riesgo, ¿no crees que Setsuna ya nos hubiera avisado?

— Tienes razón pero no podemos esperar a que pase debemos actuar.

Después de que Haruka se fue seguida de Michiru, Serena también estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Tenia ganas de ver a Seiya, quería decirle toda la verdad, cuanto lo amaba y que pelearía por el pero las inner quería seguir hablando. Ella comenzó a caminar y detrás, las demás.

— No me sigan, quiero... necesito estar sola.

Mina y Amy iban a replicar pero fueron calladas.

— Si ninguna fue capaz de entender los sentimientos de Mina, no pueden entenderme a mi tampoco y menos pueden ayudarme — se detuvo un segundo como meditando sus palabras — Mina fuiste la que mas me decepciono de todas.

Mina sintió como sus lagrimas querían salir al escuchar a Serena decir eso. Para Mina, Serena era mas que una amiga o princesa, era como su hermana y eso le rompía el corazón.

Serena había caminado sin rumbo, perdió la noción del tiempo y no noto cuando comenzó a llover.

El cuerpo de un alto hombre choco contra ella al mismo tiempo que un fuerte trueno resonó por toda la ciudad.

Espantada ella grito y debido al impacto con el hombre cayo al suelo terminando de empaparse por completo.

La persona que había chocado con ella llevaba un paraguas y desde su altura se quedo observando a la chica que estaba en el suelo, se veía muy triste, incluso a pesar de la fuerte lluvia se podía notar las gruesas lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

La persona decidió inclinarse para llegar a la altura de la chica, tal vez se había lastimado y por eso no se podía levantar.

— Disculpa ¿estas lastimada? — cubrió con su paraguas a la chica — Serena! ¿que estas haciendo tirada a mitad de la lluvia?

La rubia alzo la mirada para ver quien le hablaba.

— Ta... Taiki... yo... no se... — su voz temblaba sin formular una oración completa, Taiki dudaba si era por su estado depresivo o por lo mojada.

— ¿Por que no vamos adentro? tal vez te quede algo de ropa de Yaten puedes enfermar.

— ¿Que? ¿Adentro?

— Si Serena estas en la puerta de nuestro edificio.

Serena volteo y entonces se dio cuenta que sin saber había llegado al edificio de los chicos. Un segundo trueno retumbo muy cerca de ellos, según Serena.

— Si vamos rápido — grito espantada levantandose rapidamente.

Taiki solo se limito a reir ante el evidente miedo de la chica por las tormentas y truenos.

Ninguno de los dos hablo durante el trayecto al departamento de los Kou. Antes de entrar otro trueno hizo que Serena corriera abrazar a Taiki.

— Ah... Serena... No me molesta en lo mas mínimo estar así pero no creo que a mi hermano le agrade si nos ve.

— Me dan mucho miedo los truenos — respondió ella entre llorando y gritando.

— Entremos — dijo el abriendo la puerta e invitándola a pasar con la mano.

Al entrar al departamento Taiki le presto una toalla y en seguida entro al cuarto de Yaten a buscar alguna playera, encontró una vieja pero a juzgar por el tamaño no creía que le cubriera lo necesario así que mejor opto por un jersey de futbol americano de Seiya.

— Toma — le dijo entregándole la ropa — es de Seiya, no creo que le moleste.

— El baño esta al fondo — dijo señalando un corredor con varias puertas — es la color blanca puedes cambiarte mientras te preparare un té.

— Gracias — respondió la rubia comenzado a caminar al baño.

Mientras en la cocina Taiki recordaba como encontró a Serena hace unos momentos afuera. Se veía tan deprimida, no era la misma chica que conoció hace tiempo. Se preguntaba que había sucedido con ella para que sus ojos reflejaran tanto dolor.

Pero había algo mas, cuando ella lo abrazo sintió algo, había algo diferente en ella, jamas lo había sentido ni con Amy. ¿Acaso le había gustado ese contacto? No, desecho por completo esa idea, el no podía hacerle eso a Seiya, entonces ¿que podía ser?.

Pensó un poco mas en el abrazo, ella tenia un aroma agradable... Parecido al de su princesa! Si era eso. La había confundido con su princesa y al verla en ese estado su instinto de protección se activo.

El ruido de la tetera lo saco de sus pensamientos, sirvió el agua en las tazas que había preparado y coloco unas bolsitas de té.

Serena salió del baño con paso lento. Se sentía incomoda pues la playera le quedaba un poco corta aunque tapaba lo que Taiki no debía ver se sentía casi desnuda. La mirada de ambos chicos se encontraron y se sonrojaron….


	14. Cont part 2

— Aquí esta tu té — reacciono rápidamente Taiki desviando la mirada y entregándole una taza.

— Muchas gracias — tomo un poco de la taza — siento mucho darte tantas molestias.

— No te preocupes para eso estamos los amigo ¿no?

— Claro — respondió mas animada — lo mismo pienso yo

— ¿Se puede saber que te tiene tan deprimida?

Serena comenzó a recorrer el departamento con la vista. Ignorando su pregunta, a lo que el castaño se dio cuenta y decidió no insistir.

— ¿Tus hermanos?

— Pues hoy teníamos el día libre así que cada quien se fue por su lado, supongo que Yaten estará con Mina y Seiya no creo que tarde en llegar.

Serena pensó en decirle sobre Yaten y Mina pero no creía que fuera ella quien debía decirlo.

— Taki ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— Claro

— ¿Tu alguna vez te revelarías contra tu princesa?

Taiki se quedo callado, nunca había pensado en eso y estaba meditando su respuesta.

— Bueno Serena es una pregunta difícil, podría responderte en seguida que no, nunca. Pero en cierta forma creo que lo hice, los tres. Aunque fue una razón poderosa, el amor siempre lo es.

— El amor es una razón poderosa — se repitió Serena

— Claro es por lo que todos peleamos, el amor por nuestra princesa nos trajo hasta aquí, el amor nos ayudo a encontrarla e incluso a ti el amor por tu gente y tu planeta te ayudo a salvarlo, es algo que tu ya sabes pues eres una sailor que lucha por eso ¿no?

— Si claro — respondió un poco dudosa — pero también es valido luchar por una causa, un futuro o un destino ¿no es así?

— Si es valido siempre y cuando en esa causa exista amor... quien querría vivir sin la fuerza del amor.

— Muchas gracias Taiki, no sabes cuanto me ayudaste — dijo con el rostro rojo.

— De nada Serena, ahora iré a ver si tu ropa esta seca.

Al ver a Taiki irse Serena se sentía de mejor animo aunque fisicamente comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza y escalofrío.

Taiki regresaba con la ropa seca de Serena cuando la encontró tirada a un lado de la mesa donde habían estado platicando. Rápidamente llego hasta ella y justo cuando estaba por levantarla, la puerta del departamento se abrió.

— Taiki ! ¿Que estas haciendo con Serena? — grito un Seiya furioso y rojo de coraje.

— No hay tiempo para tus estupideces Seiya, esta ardiendo en fiebre, tenemos que llevarla a un cuarto y ponerle compresas frías — respondió Taiki molesto también por los celos sin fundamentos de su hermano.

— Llévala a mi habitación — ordeno el pelinegro — traeré las toallas.

Seiya actuó con rapidez y en menos de 5 minutos ya tenia todo lo que su hermano le había pedido e iba rumbo a su habitación.

— Aquí esta todo lo que me pediste y encontré un termómetro en el botiquín del departamento.

— Bien, necesitamos normalizarle la temperatura si no baja tenemos que llevarla de inmediato con un medico puede ser muy peligroso.

— Dime ¿que tengo que hacer?

— Vigila su temperatura con el termometro — respondió Taiki mientras el mojaba las toallas en el agua helada y las colocaba en la frente de Serena.

Seiya estaba muy nervioso y a pesar de que sabia que no debía hacer preguntas tontas quería saber que estaba pasando.

— Enseguida regreso, saldré a buscar un medicamento, necesito que la vigiles, haz lo mismo que yo le hice con las toallas.

— Claro no me moveré ni un segundo.

Seiya respondió sin voltear a verlo. Antes de salir de la habitación Taiki miro por ultima vez y vio como su hermano no despegaba la vista de la rubia y la tomaba delicadamente de la mano.

Después de media hora la temperatura de Serena había bajado un poco, Seiya salió un segundo para cambiar el agua y al regresar, encontró que su amado Bombón estaba temblando nuevamente llena de sudor.

Su temperatura marcaba mas de lo que Taiki le dijo que debía estar.

— Bombon — la llamo triste.

— ¿Seiya? — respondió reaccionando un poco al escuchar su voz — ¿estas aqui?

— Si bombón — respondió acercándose a ella.

— No me dejes por favor — le dijo abrazándolo de repente — yo... Seiya... yo…

— Por favor bombon no hables, tenemos que bajarte la fiebre.

— Te amo Sei... — alcanzo a decir la rubia antes de caer desmayada.

Seiya quedo impactado por un momento ante lo que había escuchado, quizá había sido su imaginación pero en el fondo comenzó a sentir una inmensa felicidad deseando que fuera real.

Reacciono segundos después no era momento de perder el tiempo, tenia que ayudarla y Taiki no regresaba.

No sabia que hacer, comenzaba a ponerse sumamente nervioso. Fue a llenar la tina de su baño con agua tibia un poco mas fría que caliente. Regreso por Serena y la tomo entre sus brazos, sin pensarlo le quito la ropa que llevaba y la metió a la tina.

Después de unos minutos la llevo de vuelta a la cama. Comprobó que su temperatura estuviera normal y la arropo debidamente. Por fin pudo respirar tranquilo, había dejado de temblar y parecía que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente.

— Seiya! ya llegue — grito Taiki entrando a la habitación.

Seiya le hizo señas de que se callara y juntos salieron de la habitación.

— Tardaste una eternidad Taiki

— No soy medico, no sabia que medicamento comprar y tuve que avisarle a Mina, no creo que en estas condiciones pueda llegar a su casa — se defendió el castaño — ¿Como sigue?

— Parece que mejor, tuve que... — el pelinegro se detuvo un momento y se sonrojo.

— ¿Que hiciste Seiya? — pregunto curioso.

— Ah... yo... pues — tartamudeaba — tuve que meterla a la tina.

— ¿Que hiciste que? — grito alarmado Taiki

— Pues estaba temblando y comenzó a decirme cosas, me dijo que me amaba y entonces me congele y después no sabia que hacer y estaba nervioso y tu no llegabas y…

— Ya, ya calmate, entiendo, bueno menos mal que fuiste tu y no yo o Yaten — se detuvo como pensando en toda la información que su hermano le había dado casi sin respirar.

— Espera un segundo, ¿acabas de decir que te dijo que te amaba?

— Bueno eso dijo — respondió sonriente el pelinegro.

— Seiya ¿si eres consciente de que tenia fiebre y muy probablemente deliraba?

— Solo olvidado, no se para que te lo dije — se dio la vuelta y regreso a su habitación sin darle tiempo a su hermano de regañarlo o responder.

Taiki cansado suspiro y se retiro a dormir.

La mañana siguiente Taiki se levanto muy temprano pues ese día comenzaban los ensayos nuevamente. Entro a la habitación de Seiya y lo encontró durmiendo en una silla al lado de Serena.

— Seiya... — lo despertó suavemente y le hizo señas de que salieran de la habitación para poder hablar.

— ¿Que paso Tai? — pregunto un aun adormilado Seiya.

— Olvidaste que hoy tenemos que regresar a trabajar

— Cierto... ¿Puedes justificarme con algo?

— Seiya estamos a menos de 3 semanas de nuestro relanzamiento no puedes faltar.

— Vamos hermano es una causa fuerte, sabes que nunca fallo en los ensayos.

— El problemas es que parece que Yaten tampoco va a ir, no llego a dormir.

— Pues seguro esta con Mina, Yaten es muy responsable seguro te alcanza en la disquera.

— No lo creo porque ayer que hable con Mina no me dijo que estaban juntos.

Antes de que Seiya respondiera la puerta del departamento se abrió, dejando ver a un desvelado Yaten.

— Vaya hermanito ¿que te paso? parece que estuvo buena la fiesta.

— No estoy para tus tonterías Seiya — respondió malhumorado — buenos dias Taiki, déjame darme un baño rápido y enseguida nos vamos.

Después de que sus hermanos se fueran a la disquera, Seiya decidió darse un rápido baño y preparar el desayuno, seguramente su bombón despertaría con un enorme apetito.

Los leves rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana. Serena comenzó abrir los ojos pesadamente y tardo unos minutos en recordar donde se encontraba. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Serena vio entrar a Seiya con una enorme charola de comida.

Se sonrojo al imaginarse por unos segundos el poder despertar todos los días al lado de ese guapísimo chico.

— Buenos dias ¿Como amaneció el bombón mas hermoso del universo? — pregunto alegre el pelinegro.

— Mejor gracias.

— Te traje un delicioso desayuno para que recuperes energía.

— Gracias Seiya pero no tengo... — respondió Serena pero fue interrumpida por un ruido que provenía de su estomago.

— No parece que no tengas hambre, anda come un poco, te recuerdo que a mi no me gustan las chicas que no comen bien.

Seiya coloco la charola frente a Serena y el se sentó a un lado.

— Es mas, tienes la enorme fortuna de que el chico mas famoso de Tokio te dará de desayunar, muchas matarían por estar en tu lugar — decía mientras le daba de comer en la boca como niña pequeña.

— Pero por supuesto que ninguna mataría por estar en mi lugar, nadie quisiera aguantar a un chico tan vanidoso y engreído — respondió la rubia haciéndose la enojada — ademas no soy una bebé.

— Entonces deja de portarte como una y abre la boca, anda come, ayer me pegaste un susto terrible.

Serena le arrebato el tenedor y comenzó a comer sola. Seiya la observo comerse todo el desayuno sin decirle que esa charola era para los dos. En realidad le hacia mucha gracia verla comer. Cuando ella termino de desayunar Seiya le quito la bandeja y la coloco en la mesa de noche.

— Ahora si Serena — dijo seriamente — me vas a decir ¿que hacías anoche poniendo tu vida en riesgo en medio de la tormenta? ¿que fue lo que paso para que actuaras de esa manera? y no se te ocurra decirme que nada por que ambos sabemos que algo tienes.

Serena no respondió, el jamas la llamaba por su nombre.

— ¿Ya no confias en mi? ¿es eso? — pregunto triste — vamos Bombón dime algo.

— ¿Es por Darien? — tuvo miedo de escuchar la respuesta — ¿ese infeliz te hizo algo? porque si así fue te juro que en este momento voy y le doy una paliza.

— Seiya detente — grito Serena pues el pelinegro ya iba rumbo a la puerta — esta bien te contare.

Seiya regreso y se acostó frente Serena recargado sobre su un solo brazo.

— Te escucho

Serena comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y después de un largo suspiro.

— Darien y yo terminamos — al terminar de decirlo cerro los ojos con fuerza y apreto los puños.

Seiya creyó que comenzaría a llorar y se acerco a ella para abrazarla fuerte.

— Bombón — dijo con tristeza deseaba mas que nadie quitarle ese dolor.

— No te preocupes Bombón ustedes se aman — dijo con dolor — todo se arreglara.

Al sentir su cercanía su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, todo en el era perfecto, su olor la debilitaba. Simplemente siempre que estaba con el no podía contenerse mucho tiempo.

— Ya no nos amamos — se apresuro a decir — hay otra persona.

Serena sintió como Seiya se tensaba al escuchar eso.

— Ese infeliz — respondió soltándola y comenzado a caminar nuevamente a la puerta — te juro que ma va a escu…

— Yo te amo a ti — grito Serena levantadose de la cama — te amo Seiya …

Serena cayo de rodillas nuevamente llorando desconsolada como hace años lo hizo por la ausencia de Darien. Esta vez el dolor era mas intenso y confuso.

Por fin lo había dicho, por fin confeso ese sentimiento que tanto la había hecho sufrir. Se había quitado un peso de encima.

Seiya sé quedo paralizado en la puerta. Estaba seguro que esta vez había escuchado bien y no había fiebre de por medio. No podía ser real, no lo creía, era lo que mas había deseado en toda su vida y ahora era real. Se giro lentamente como temiendo que fuera un sueño y el fuera a despertar.

— Bombon...— susurro.

 _ **Solo quiero aprovechar este espacio para agradecer a las personas que le regalan su valioso tiempo a esta historia y para comentarles... soy nueva en este espacio y tengo unos cuantos problemas para subir los capítulos, eso, o tal vez mi internet es pésimo o tal vez mis capítulos están quedando muy largos y los tengo que cortar por partes. Entonces espero que le entiendan a los capítulos y no se me traspase ninguno. Mil gracias otra vez por leer.**_


	15. Chapter 11

DECLARACION

La mirada zafiro busco desesperada a la dueña de esas palabras. Seiya tenia emociones encontradas y no sabia como actuar, muchos menos que decir.

Al encontrarla, regreso a ella tan rápido como sus largas piernas le permitieron y ahí se encontraban ambos nuevamente como hace muchos años, en la azotea de su preparatoria justo en la misma posición. Se arrodillo para estar a la misma altura y con ambas manos el pelinegro levanto el rostro de Serena de manera delicada.

El rostro cubierto de lagrimas de Serena le rompió el corazón. El no quería verla llorar por ningún motivo. Esta vez era diferente o eso quería creer, no quería hablar tenia miedo de que todo fuera un sueño.

— Bombón, por favor no llores mas — la abrazo — me parte el alma verte así.

— ¡Seiya! — se refugio mas en sus brazos — lo siento tanto… yo… te hice sufrir todos estos años pero ya no mas… yo… te amo.

— Mi dulce bombón tu no me hiciste sufrir, yo tome la decisión de enamorarme de ti y créeme es la mejor decisión que pude tomar — esta vez la tomo de la barbilla con una mano y con la que tenia libre limpio delicadamente sus lagrimas — sin pensarlo lo volvería hacer, no hay tiempo, no hay vida ni sufrimiento alguno que me haga cambiar de opinión, tener tu amor es la mayor recompensa que puedo tener.

Serena sintió como su corazón se reparaba por completo, las palabras de Seiya la reconfortaron. Siempre tenia ese don de hacerla sentir mejor y hacerla sentir fuerte, casi invencible. Ahora estaba segura que juntos podrían enfrentarse a todo.

— Lo siento tanto…

— No bombón por favor no tienes porque disculparte, estoy seguro que vamos a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido — le respondió con una de sus coquetas sonrisas.

Serena se sonrojo ante el acto.

— Es mas necesito que te levantes.

Confundida ella hizo lo que el le pidió. Seiya se quedo en el suelo, únicamente camino de posición y sobre una rodilla tomo la mano de su amado Bombón.

— ¿Señorita me termina de hacer el hombre mas feliz del universo concediéndome el gran honor de ser mi novia?

— Claro que si — respondió la rubia emocionada.

Seiya se levanto con una enorme sonrisa y le dio un beso tomando desprevenida a la chica.

— No puedo creerlo, siento que estoy soñado.

— No es un sueño Seiya es real — lo tomo de las manos — yo te amo.

— Te amo mi dulce Serena — volvieron a darse un beso esta vez un poco mas largo — ¿que se le antoja hacer el día de hoy a mi linda novia?

— Bueno antes necesitamos hablar de algunas cosas… ¿que te parece si hoy vemos películas y comemos muchos dulces?

— Claro, lo que pida mi hermosa princesa — respondió riendo el chico — voy a salir a comprar las cosas ¿quieres que te traiga tu ropa antes de irme?

Serena que hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que se encontraba con una camisa de Seiya solamente que apenas y le tapaba lo suficiente, se sonrojo, corrió nuevamente a la cama tapándose hasta el cuello con las colchas.

— Si por favor — respondió nerviosa

Ante la acción de la chica, Seiya comenzó a reír.

— Bombón no te preocupes, ayer tuve que meterme a la tina — de repente guardo silencio como esperando que ella no captara lo que acababa de escaparse de su boca pero fue tarde.

— ¿Que hiciste que? — respondió ella en un tono amenazante

— Estaba muy nervioso y tenias demasiada fiebre y Taiki no venia y tuve que meterte a la tina — respondió Seiya caminando lentamente para atrás.

— ¡Pervertido! — grito Serena mientras le lanzaba un cojín.

— ¡Lo siento! — grito Seiya desde afuera de la habitación pues había salido corriendo.

En la disquera se encontraban Yaten y Taiki en un descanso de sus ensayos.

— Parece que Seiya tenia razón y estuvo buena la fiesta — dijo Taiki al ver la enorme cantidad de agua que su hermano estaba tomado.

— Tu parece que pasaste mucho tiempo con Seiya — respondió hostil Yaten.

Taiki estaba acostumbrado al carácter de su hermano y no se dejo intimidar.

— ¿Se puede saber por que no llegaste a dormir? ayer cuando desperté ya no estabas y por la noche hable con Mina y no me dijo que estuvieras con ella.

— Fui a ver a Mina temprano, el caso es que discutimos y no solo eso terminamos y me pidió que saliera del planeta junto con ustedes si en verdad la amaba — suspiro exasperado — no tengo idea de por que cambio de opinión, el resto es historia, estaba enojado y pues bebí de mas.

— ¿No te parece extraño? quiero decir el día de la fiesta se enfrento a todos por ti ¿por que razón cambiaría de opinión tan repentinamente?

Yaten comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

— Bueno Taiki no lo se… muero de hambre enseguida regreso — y se fue prácticamente corriendo.

— _En verdad es extraño Yaten jamas actúa de esa manera — pensó Taiki._

En el departamento de los chicos Seiya entraba con las manos llenas de bolsas. Parecía que había comprado todo un supermercado, frituras, helados, pasteles, pastas, hamburguesa, pizzas en fin todo lo que sabia le gustaba a su ahora novia y de paso películas de todo tipo para pasar parte de la mañana y toda la tarde como planearon.

— ¡Bombón! ya llegue — grito esperando que ya se le hubiera pasado el enojo.

— Compraste como para un año — respondió Serena mientras salía de la habitación.

— Te extrañe — se acerco y le dio un rápido beso — hueles bien

Serena se sonrojo ante tantas atenciones al parecer tendría que acostumbrase.

— Tome un baño y use tus cosas — respondió mordiéndose el labio

— En ese caso creo que te las regalare definitivamente huelen mejor en ti.

— Seiya antes de seguir con esto necesito platicarte algunas cosas.

— Claro, lo que quieras soy todo oídos.

Serena comenzó a contarle de su visita a Darien y de la forma en que habían terminado. Así como también le contó de que a pesar de todo le dolía mucho que las cosas con Darien terminaran de esa forma, ella había intentado cambiar su forma de ser pero siempre todo estaba mal para el. Pero que era lo correcto pues su corazón tenia otro dueño y se sentía mas tranquila.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana hablando también de la discusión con la chicas y sobre lo mal que se sentía por Mina. Después de pedirle que aun no dijera nada sobre ellos y aclarar todas las cosas entre ellos se pusieron a comer y ver las películas que Seiya había comprado.

Al caer la noche Seiya fue a dejar a Serena a su casa. Se despidieron rápidamente pues Serena no quería tener problemas con su papa si lo llegaba a ver. Se suponía que estaba en casa de Mina y no con Seiya.

Serena paso a saludar a sus padres rápido pero lo suficiente para que Ikuko notara que había algo extraño en la actitud y mirada de su hija. Había llegado mas alegre con un brillo especial en la mirada que no tenia por fortuna para Kenji paso desapercibido.

La semana paso rápido para los enamorados y lentamente para los corazones rotos. Serena y Seiya se veían cada que tenían una oportunidad, pues por los ensayos era difícil verse como ellos querían.

Taiki y Yaten se habían metido por completo al trabajo. Taiki sabia que su hermano estaba actuando extraño en realidad sus dos hermanos tenían una extraña actitud. Seiya estaba demasiado sonriente se le veía en las nubes y Yaten todo lo contrario podría decirse que se refugiaba en el trabajo pero aveces se escapaba por varias horas y no sabia a donde o que hacia.

Y así las semanas fueron pasando para todos, tanto las outers como las inners se habian quedado mas tranquilas ante lo revelación de Mina. Las outers no estaban del todo convencidas pero sabían que si hubiera algún cambio significativo en el futuro Setsuna hubiera avisado.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta faltaban días para el programa donde lanzarían el regreso del grupo three lights. El jueves por la noche Serena y Seiya habían salido a cenar cerca de la casa de Serena. Al caminar de regreso una camioneta negra les tapo el paso y de ella se bajaron muchas personas cubiertas del rostro.

Seiya abrazo protectoramente a Serena cuando comenzaron a ser separados. Seiya comenzó a golpear a los que trataban de llevarse a Serena pero eran demasiados.

— ¡Seiya! — grito Serena

Al escuchar su nombre se giro por un momento al ver como colocaban algo sobre el rostro de su novia y esta quedaba inconsciente. Comenzó a correr para llegar a ella y entonces sintió un golpe.

— Serena — susurro antes de caer desmayado.


	16. Viaje inesperado

Una sensación de hormigueo recorría su cuerpo, tenia los oídos tapados y se sentía completamente desorientado. Poco a poco iba recobrando la conciencia, no sabia donde estaba ni con quien, alcanzaba a escuchar unas voces parecía que murmuraban cerca de él. No lograba distinguir nada, su visión y lucidez estaban regresando.

Las imágenes del ultimo suceso que recuerda llegaron por completo a su mente y abrió abruptamente los ojos tratando de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Parecía estar en una especie de habitación, pero era demasiado pequeña para estar en un hotel.

Puso mas atención al ruido a su alrededor y a las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

— _¡Es un avión!_ — pensó — _¡Estoy en un avión! esas voces son de…_

 _—_ Mina ¿no crees que se nos paso la mano? — preguntaba un preocupado Yaten.

— Por supuesto que no — respondía una nerviosa Mina — no había otra forma y lo sabes, llevo semanas tratando de hablar con Serena y no responde mis llamadas

— Pero aun no despiertan y ya casi llegamos a — Yaten iba a continuar cuando el cuerpo de un molesto Seiya salió a su encuentro.

— ¿Se puede saber que diablos estoy haciendo aquí, en un avión y con ustedes y donde esta Bombón?

— Seiya tranquilizante ¿si? — respondió Mina — te prometo que todo tiene una explicación, Serena esta durmiendo.

— ¿Ustedes eran los que nos atacaron? ¿Pero en que rayos estaban pensando? nos pegaron un sus…

— Basta Seiya — grito Yaten — Mina ya te dijo que todo tienen una explicación, no tienes porque hablarle así

— Lo siento, tienes razón — dijo un apenado Seiya — disculpame Mina pero nos pegaron un susto terrible, me sentí morir cuando vi que se llevaron a Bombón

— No te preocupes Romeo, tu Julieta esta sana y salva — respondió una sonriente Mina — en cuanto despierte te prometo que les explicamos.

Seiya dio un largo suspiro.

— ¿Se puede saber a donde vamos? — pregunto él.

Mina y Yaten se miraron con una sonrisa.

— No comas ansias es una sorpresa — respondió Mina.

—En ese caso, iré a ver a Serena.

Seiya cruzo la sala pequeña sala donde estaban ellos para entrar en otra parte del avión donde había una especie camas para una sola persona en literas, dos en cada lado. Serena se encontraba profusamente dormida.

Se veía tan hermosa, relajada y con una paz infinita, sin el peso de un destino sobre ella, sin discusiones ni problemas. Le dolía todo lo que estaba pasando su novia pues sabia lo importante que era la amistad y bienestar de todos para ella.

Se sentía frustrado, impotente y enojado, por que el destino era así con ella. La persona mas buena y pura del universo que había sacrificado su vida tantas veces tenia que pasar por tanto dolor. Continuo contemplándola por unos pocos minutos mas hasta que decidió despertarla.

— Bombón — susurro a su oído — despierta

Serena comen abrir despacio los ojos, al igual que Seiya se sentía desubicada y comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa cuando la voz de Seiya atrajo su atención

— Bombón, tranquila, todo esta bien — la abrazo.

— ¡Seiya! — grito arrojándose a sus brazos — que bueno que estas bien, me asuste muchísimo.

— No te preocupes todo esta bien solo fue un pequeño mal entendido — se separo de ella y la tomo de la mano — acompañe necesitamos saber algunos detalles

— ¿Donde estamos? — pregunto ella inspeccionando todo a su alrededor

— En un avion

— ¡¿Que?!

Al escuchar el grito de Serena, Mina y Yaten corrieron a encontraste con ellos.

— ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que ese grito? — pregunto Mina

Serena y Seiya voltear a ver a los chicos que acababan de entrar. Serena conocía perfecto esa voz y al voltear sus sospechas solo se confirmaron.

— ¿Tu? — pregunto Serena de manera hostil — ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Se puede saber que es todo esto?

Mina iba a responder de inmediato pero Yaten la interrumpió antes de que incluso pronunciará una palabra.

— Creo que es mejor que pasemos a la sala, Serena tenemos mucho que explicarte.

Los cuatro jóvenes pasaron a sentarse donde habían estado hablando hace unos minutos. Serena y Seiya quedaron frente a Mina y Yaten. Estos últimos se tomaron de la mano y suspiraron.

— Antes que nada Serena — comenzó Mina — quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por haber actuado de esa manera.

Mina al ver que Serena no respondía nada y ante tantas semanas de estar distanciada de su amiga y que ella no mostrara signo de arrepentimiento o angustia continuo con un tono mas escandaloso.

— Pero es que tu no me dejaste otra opción, me quitaste todo, mi broche y tu amistad, trate de contactarte mil veces, te busque como loca por tu celular, mensajes, todo y tu jamas respondiste mis llamadas

— Mina tranquila — le dijo Yaten tocándola del brazo, sin darse cuenta Mina ya se había levantado y volvió a sentarse.

— ¡Mi celular! — exclamo Serena — lo olvide por completo, lo siento Mina pero no es que no te quisiera contestar, con todo lo que paso lo olvide por completo en algún lugar de mi habitación, aunque… ¿Por que no llamaste a la casa o fuiste a verme?

Mina se sonrojo avergonzada ante las preguntas de Serena.

— Bueno es que…

— ¿Que? — pregunto Serena.

— No se me ocurrió marcar a tu casa nunca — respondió Mina — ademas pensé que estabas furiosa y que jamas volverías hablarme.

— Mina sabes que eres mi mejor amiga jamas podría dejarte de hablar — le dijo tomándola de las manos — solo estaba enojada contigo y tenia que ser firme ante las demás.

— Lo siento tanto — Mina se abalanzo contra Serena para darle un abrazo o medio abrazo lo que la distancia les permitía — te extrañe tanto, me hiciste tanta falta, en verdad quería explicarte.

— Bueno ya que todo esta arreglado — interrumpió Seiya — ¿ya nos van a explicar que es todo esto y a donde vamos?

— Si ¿que es esto? — apoyo Serena de inmediato — ademas… ¿que hacen ustedes dos juntos?

— Antes de que te expliquemos Serena, todo esto fue idea de Mina — respondió Yaten — no tuve mas remedio que apoyarla, aunque la idea original era hablar primero contigo.

— Chicos déjenme anunciarles que vamos en camino a… ¡mi boda! — grito emocionada Mina

— ¡¿Que?! — dijeron al unísono los chicos.

— ¡Si! ¿no es genial? — pregunto Mina — ¡vamos a las vegas!

— Cariño — interrumpió Yaten — no es las vegas, es la ciudad de Macao en China, las vegas nos queda demasiado lejos.

— Bueno, bueno, pero se le conoce como las vegas de oriente, así que "las vegas" punto — Mina se giro para ver a sus dos únicos invitados — ¿no piensan decir nada? ¡ustedes vas a ser los padrinos!

— Por supuesto que seremos los padrinos, hermano.

— Gracias Seiya y tu Serena ¿no vas a decir nada?

— Si Serena ¿no me digas que ya estas como las demás?

— Bueno Mina… yo… no se que decir, es muy sorpresivo y mas por lo que dijiste el dia que te quite tu broche.

— Todo era parte del plan, Serena, todos tenían que creerlo para que nos dejaran tranquilos.

— Yo quería platicarte del plan antes pero Mina se adelanto y lo hizo sin avisar — agrego Yaten

— Lo siento tanto Mina, soy una tonta, debí confiar mas en ti

— No te preocupes aunque puedes remediar tu error siendo mi madrina, nada me haría mal feliz que ustedes fueran testigos de este evento.

— Claro Mina, con gusto lo haré.

— Ahora solo hay que esperar a que lleguemos, por cierto Serena antes de subir al avión Yaten y yo le avisamos a tus padres.

— Gracias — respondió Serena un tanto distraída.

Llegaron justo al amanecer. Yaten ya tenia todo listo pues se había encargado de hacer los preparativos para su llegada. Las reservas del hotel y la capilla e incluso hizo uso de su influencia como artista para tener un operativo de seguridad al llegar, todo en exclusivo y sin la incomoda presencia de los medios.

Al llegar a su hotel, se le entrego las llaves de su habitación, una para las chicas y otra para los chicos. Mina y Serena corrieron a su habitación ambas estaban cansadas pero eso no les quitaba la emoción que tenían.

— Mina cariño, Seiya y yo vamos a nuestra habitación, duerme un poco necesitaras reponer energías para la sorpresa que te deje — le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se fue.

Serena ya estaba dentro de la habitación, recorriéndola, era enorme. Tenia una recamara para ella y una para Mina. Caminaba distraídamente, desde que le dijeron en el avión donde estarían comenzó a pensar en Seiya, no sabia si podría controlarse y tenia miedo de cometer una locura.

— ¡Serena! — el grito de Mina la saco de sus pensamientos y corrió en dirección a donde provenía la voz de Mina.

Al entrar a la recamara de Mina, la vio saltando de un lado a otro con un papel en las manos. Desvío su mirada rápido para ver la habitación, todo estaba arreglado de manera romántica, lleno de arreglos florales, velas y en la cama pétalos de rosa.

— ¿Que pasa?

— Mira — le extendió el papel

Serena comenzó a leer, Yaten había preparando el cuarto para recibir a Mina y le dejo un cartea junto a una tarjeta de crédito para que comprara su vestido. También decía que en la noche saldrían los 4 a cenar y le recordaba la hora y demás detalle para la boda al día siguiente.

— No es lo mas lindo del mundo — Mina abrazo a Serena — amiga soy tan feliz, lo tengo todo, el amor de Yaten y tu amistad, es todo lo que necesito para que mañana sea perfecto. Aunque seria mas feliz si tu lo fueras al igual que yo… con Seiya.

— Mina… bueno… yo… con respecto a eso — Serena comenzó a tartamudear y después a reír como loca — creo que voy a dormir

— Espera ni creas que me vas a dejar así, dime ¿que esta pasando?

— Seiya y yo somos novios

— Eso es increíble Serena — salto abrazarla de nuevo — por fin, ya era hora, ahora si estoy feliz completamente.

— Lo se Seiya es… no hay palabras para describir todo esto que siento, Seiya es asombroso y me siento tan feliz, como si fuera a explotar de felicidad.

— Me alegro, yo siento lo mismo.

— Bueno vamos a dormir, tenemos que ir de comprar al rato

— No se si logre dormir, lo intentare.


	17. Tentación

Tentación

Era una tranquila mañana en la cuidad de Tokio. Darien llegaba a su departamento después de un largo turno de 48 horas. En la puerta de su departamento se encontraban dos chicas que no esperaba ver, a menos, de que algo malo estuviera ocurriendo.

No había tenido tiempo de pensar en Serena pero al verlas ahí paradas, recordó la ultima conversación que había tenido con la chica y se imagino de inmediato a que iban ese par.

— Buen día príncipe — saludo Michiru amablemente, finalizando con una de sus coquetas sonrisas.

Ante este acto Haruka rodó los ojos e intervino.

— Por fin te podemos encontrar, llevamos semanas buscándote.

— Mira Haruka tengo demasiado trabajo — Darien comenzaba a molestarse ante la actitud de Haruka.

— ¿Y no tienes tiempo para la princesa? — grito la chica furiosa.

— ¿Ustedes también? — contesto fastidiado — seguramente Serena ya les fue con el chisme, saben no me parece en lo absoluto que ustedes intervengan en nuestra relación o cada ves que tenemos una discusión, mas tarde buscar a Serena y arreglare esto.

Sin esperar una respuesta Darien entro a su departamento dejando a una furiosa Haruka con la palabra en la boca. Michiru trato de calmarla al parecer la relación de ellos estaba peor de lo que creían.

— Haruka será mejor que busquemos a esa niña para saber que esta pasando

La chica volteo a ver a su compañera y un poco mas tranquila asintió comenzado a caminar por donde habían llegado.

Llegaron a casa de Serena y fueron recibidas por Ikuko.

— Chicas que sorpresa, ¿buscan a Serena? ¿pensé que ustedes también iban al viaje?

— ¿Viaje? ¿cual viaje? — pregunto Haruka con un mal presentimiento.

— Mina vino a pedirme permiso por que todas irán a un viaje de fin de semana ¿no sabian?

— Claro pero que distraídas somos, el viaje Haruka — intervino Michiru a tiempo

Hatuka capto rápido y asintió, salieron prácticamente hechas un rayo tanto como su educación y paciencia les fue posible.

— ¿Como pudimos ser tan estupidas? — grito Haruka — esas niñas nos viera la cara

— Tenemos que avisarle a las demás, debemos encontrarla.

— ¿Que hiciste que? — grito furioso Taiki

Yaten se alejo la bocina de la oreja y Seiya le arrebato el teléfono para ponerlo en altavoz.

— Hermano ¿eres retrasado?

— Seiya no empeores las cosas — intervino Yaten – Taiki no te preocupes todo lo tengo bajo control

— ¡Cielos Yaten! ¿en que estabas pensando? te creí mas centrado solo espero que no nos traiga mas problemas y ¿no podías esperar a después del programa?

— Tranquilo ya te dije que todo esta bajo control

— Eso espero y Seiya se que es difícil pero trata de no hacer una estupidez tu también

— Oye soy muy centrado — respondió ofendido el pelinegro

— Si claro, adios.

En la habitación de hotel se encontraban Mina y Serena saliendo dispuestas a ir de compras.

— Serena tenemos que ir a buscar mi vestido y arreglarnos — la miro con una enorme sonrisa — hoy saldemos a cenar para celebrar nuestro ultimo día de solteros y te voy a dejar guapísima a Seiya se le va a caer la baba y quien sabe y celebramos una boda doble

— Mina tranquila si, Seiya y yo no vamos a casarnos, apenas estamos empezando

— Ay Serena nunca te cierres a los dotes magicos de la diosa del amor.

Las chicas pasaron el resto de la tarde en las tiendas del hotel al no encontrar nada de su gusto decidieron ir a un centro comercial.

Pasaron por todas la tiendas posibles, de vestidos, zapaterías, esteticas y spa, joyería, maquillaje, se hicieron un montón de tratamientos y por supuesto gracias a Mina su ultima parada, una tienda de lencería.

— Mina ¿no crees que esto es demasiado atrevido? — pregunto Serena viendo el conjunto que Mina le escogió

— ¿Bromeas? es perfecto — comenzó a empujarla para pagarlo — anda vamos antes de que te arrepientas.

Pagaron y salieron de regreso al hotel, tenían el tiempo justo para bañarse y arreglarse. Seiya y Yaten habían pasado el día en el casino del hotel aunque fue muy poco tiempo ya que por poco una fan los descubre y casi arma un alboroto.

En punto de las nueve de la noche los chicos llamaron a la puerta de sus novias. Mina fue la que les abrió y los invito a pasar.

— Hermano cierra la boca o se te va a salir la baba — se burlo Seiya ante la reacción de Yaten al ver a Mina.

— Enseguida nos vamos, Serena esta poniéndose los zapatos — una risita se le escapo — esta un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Por que tendría que estar nervio… — Seiya estaba preguntando y guardo silencio cuando vio salir a una tímida Serena.

Serena llevaba puesto un vestido color rojo pegado con un profundo escote en la parte de enfrente y una abertura a un costado de la pierna. Unas zapatillas de tacón alto y maquillaje sutil pero con unos labios color escarlata que contrastaban con su blanca piel. El cabello lo llevaba suelto y ondulado. Mina por su parte llevaba un vestido igual de sensual pero en color naranja y su llamativo era el pronunciado escote en la parte de atrás. Mina llevaba el maquillaje mas provocativo en los ojos y su cabello despeinado le daba un toque de sensualidad.

— ¿Ahora a quien se le va a caer la baba? — Yaten reía

— B… Bo… Bom… Yo… Tu… —

— Parece que alguien regreso a ser un bebé — Yaten realmente estaba disfrutando cuando sintió el codazo de Mina.

— Fue obra mía — le susurro su prometida.

— ¿Que pasa? ¿No te gusta? ¿Me veo mal? ¿Si quieres voy a cambiarme? — respondió Serena al ver a Seiya.

— Por supuesto que no — se apresuro a decir Seiya — quiero decir estas hermosa pareces una diosa rubia bajada del Olimpo.

Serena se sonrojo ante el cumplido de Seiya. No estaba acostumbrada aun a sus comentarios tan amorosos pero aparte había algo mas en la mirada de su novio.

— Bien vámonos — grito emocionada Mina.

Los cuatro cenaron entre risas y platicas y mucho brindis. Al terminar decidieron ir a bailar un poco pues no querían arriesgarse a que los reconocieran. Al entrar al lugar los chicos agradecieron que estuviera oscuro pues seria mas sencillo pasar desapercibidos.

Aunque Seiya no podía evitar que todos los hombres miraran con ojos de deseo a su chica y eso lo llenaba de celos. Yaten a diferencia de su hermano disfrutaba que miraran a su chica pues sabia que ella era solo de el, su corazón le pertenecía y muy pronto seria su esposa.

Ellas ajenas a los pensamiento de sus parejas platicaban sobre el día de mañana y algún comentario insinuante de Mina. El ambiente en ese lugar era increíble y la estaban pasando muy bien para sorpresa de Seiya, Mina logro hacer que Yaten bailara con ella.

Serena y el se quedaron en la mesa pues ellos ya habían bailado por una largo rato.

— Estoy muy cansada ¿te importa si regresamos a la habitación? — grito sobre la música Serena.

— Claro no creo que se den cuenta — respondió viendo a su hermano.

Al llegar Serena comienzo a sentirse nerviosa, su corazón comenzaba a latir rápido. Tal vez fue por los nervios o se sintió valiente por el alcohol y se sorprendió a ella misma invitando a pasar a Seiya que estaba igual de sorprendido.

— Lo siento Bombón pero no puedo resistirme por mas tiempo — dijo Seiya y al terminar de decirlo beso a Serena pero esta vez de una manera diferente salvaje, sensual, un beso cargado de deseo.

Serena correspondio de la misma forma, sestea en la nubes y para su sorpresa queda mas, fue intensificando el beso dandole espacio a su novio para explorar libremente su boca y ella comenzaba a recorre con sus manos sus bien f¡definidos pectorales, su ancha espalda y finalmente enterró sus dedos en el sedoso cabello del chico.

Seiya comenzaba también a mover lentamente sus manos, tenia miedo de tocarla de mas y que su inocente bombón se espantara. Cuando sintió como era ella quien comenzaba a quitarle la ropa.

— Bombón — entre jadeos — te deseo tanto

— Seiya…

— Te amo mi dulce bombón — se separo lentamente de sus labios de tentación y haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad — pero tu te mereces lo mejor y quiero hacer las cosas bien.

— Seiya… yo… entiendo — suspiro triste.

— No te pongas triste solo que quiero que sea especial como tu lo mereces.— beso su frente.

— ¿Podrías quedarte esta noche conmigo? a dormir claro — se apresuro a aclarar.

Seiya asintió con una tierna sonrisa.

Quiero aprovechar para darles las gracias a las personas que leen esta historia y también a las personas que dejan sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz saber de ustedes por medio de ellos. Prometo meterle un poco mas de velocidad a la historia y tratar de actualizar en estos días pues por las festividades mi trabajo aumentara.


	18. Boda

Boda

La mañana siguiente los gritos de euforia de Mina sacaron a Serena del profundo sueño en el que estaba. Recordó rápidamente la noche anterior y despertó de golpe pensando que Seiya seguía a su lado. Por suerte él había salido antes de que Mina despertara.

— ¡Serena! — un rubio relámpago entro a la recamara — ¡hoy es el día! ¡no puedo creerlo estoy tan nerviosa!

— No puedo imaginarmelo Mina

— Serena ¿porque no se casan ustedes también? seria perfecto

— ¿Estas loca? es muy pronto ademas Seiya no me lo propuso

— Deberías decirle tu, no creo que te rechace.

Serena comenzó a reír nerviosa.

— Anda mejor vamos a darnos prisa ¿no querrás llegar tarde a tu boda?

— Tienes razón — Mina salió de la habitación justo como había llegado hecha un relámpago.

El servicio a cuartos llego con un desayuno enorme casi para un festín.

— Vaya Mina parece que no pasaras hambre al lado de Yaten — dijo al ver tanta comida.

— Serena, no es para mi — respondió la rubia con lo que parecía ser una tarjeta o carta.

Mina le entrego el sobre y Serena comenzó a leer.

 _Bombon:_

 _Siento mucho no haber despertado a tu lado esta mañana, créeme es lo que mas deseo en esta vida. Tuve que salir antes de que despertara Mina y nos molestara con alguno de sus comentarios pero imagine que despertarías con hambre mande a pedir un enorme banquete para ti y para Mina. Espero que te guste. Te veo mas tarde._

 _Seiya K._

— ¿Que? ¿Que dice? anda dime — Mina iba a arrebatarle la nota pero por fortuna Serena fue mas rápida y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Escondió rápido la nota y salió apurando a Mina para desayunar y alistarse.

En el templo se encontraba Rei, Lita y Amy. Dos de las chicas estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos. Amy que no había visto ni hablado con Taiki para nada y eso le dolía pero por otro lado se sentía mal por su ultima conversación, antes de escuchar hablar a Serena estaba convencida de su posición, ahora, no tanto.

Rei había citado a las chicas pues ella recibió una llamada el día anterior, Haruka le dijo que era urgente que todas se reunieran. Ante el tono que la señora del viento uso supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal y sin hacer preguntas localizo a todas.

Su mayor preocupación en esos momentos eran Mina y Serena, casualmente no pudo localizar a ninguna de las dos, eso no le daba buena espina para nada.

Como si el viento anunciara a su señora una ráfaga corrió por todo el templo, levantando una capa de polvo que al disolverse dejo ver a 2 de las poderosas outers que aun sin sus transformaciones no dejaban de verse intimidantes.

Haruka hizo una rápida inspección, notando que faltaba Mina y Serena.

— ¿Donde están las demás? — pregunto Michiru aun sabiendo la respuesta

Las 3 inners presentes se voltearon a ver y Rei nerviosa comenzó a responder

— Mina no quiso venir pues dijo que ella ya no tenia nada que ver — mintió

Haruka iba a explotar pero Michiru la tomo del brazo para tranquilizarla.

— ¿Y Serena?— continuo preguntando Michiru

— Serena no responde mis llamadas

— Mentirosa — exploto Haruka — son unas ineptas, no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que esta pasando.

— Lo que Haruka quiere decir es que Mina y Serena nos engañaron, parece que ambas idearon un plan para hacernos creer que habían discutido y así poder escaparse juntas

— ¿Que? — corearon las inners

— ¿Están sordas o que? Mina y Serena no aparecen por ningún lado — grito Haruka llena de rabia.

— ¿Como que Serena no aparece? — una voz resonó por todo el lugar haciendo que todas voltearan al lugar de donde provino.

— Darien — susurro Amy

— ¿Me pueden explicar que esta pasando? — volvió a preguntar — imagine que encontraría aqui a Serena.

— Sucede querido Principe — respondió Haruka de forma sarcástica — que su princesa se escapo con su querida guardiana y no sabemos a donde.

— ¿Como que no saben donde están? se supone que su trabajo es cuidarla — respondió viendo a las inners que solo agacharon la mirada.

— Pues parece que no todas tienen clara su misión — agrego Michiru

— Se quieren calmar todas — intervino Lita

— Lita tiene razón peleándonos entre nosotras no vamos a arreglar nada — dijo Amy

— Mejor vamos a buscarlas — propuso Rei

— Ese es su problema era su responsabilidad por algo son las inners —

— Nosotras lo haremos a nuestra manera — agrego Harka comenzando a caminar pero se detuvo delante del príncipe y sin voltear a verlo le dijo — tal vez si le pusieras mas antencion a tu novia esto no estaría pasando.

Michiru detrás de ella también agrego su comentario despectivo al príncipe pero a diferencia de su compañera ella si lo miro a los ojos.

— No me sorprendería que esa chiquilla te cambie por esa estrella — Darien abrió lo ojos imputando por ese comentario — y si eso pasa tu serás el único responsable de que Tokio de Cristal desaparezca.

Preso de una rabia les grito a las inners.

— ¿Que esperan para buscar a Serena?

En la habitación de las chicas se encontraba Serena con las manos en la boca y lagrimas corriendo por su rostro.

— Mina te ves hermosa amiga, estoy tan feliz por ti.

Mina estaba lista para bajar a la capilla. Mina quería casarse de naranja pues era su color favorito pero Serena no la dejo. En su lugar escogieron un lindo vestido blanco justo como la personalidad atrevida de Mina.

Era un vestido completamente transparente, se podía ver el color de su piel por debajo de el y las partes que debía cubrir eran de un encaje blanco. Su maquillaje esta vez era sutil y su cabello rubio caía en forma de cascada por un lado y se lo había rizado.

Por su parte Serena llevaba un vestido corto, igual de encaje y en color naranja a petición de la novia. Serena se había peinado con sus clásicos odangos pues los gustos de Mina eran demasiado atrevidos y quiso darle un toque infantil.

Ambas chicas bajaron a la capilla donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración y decidieron esperar un poco afuera. Mina estaba demasiado nerviosa y era imposible que estuviera quieta.

— Calmate Mina o vas arruinar el maquillaje, ire a ver si ya esta todo listo.

Serena entro a la capilla donde ya se encontraban los chicos, al ver a Yaten río pues era evidente que se encontraba igual de nervioso que Mina. Estaba impecable en su traje completamente blanco, su camisa estaba complementada por un perfecto moño rojo y una rosa roja en una de las bolsas del saco.

Serena estaba contemplando al novio cuando de repente una ronca y seductora voz le hablo al oido.

— Si continuas viendo así al novio comenzare a ponerme celoso

Serena pensó que el corazón se le saldría en ese momento, dispuesta a tragarse los nervios, se giro para ver a Seiya. No contó con que quedaría impresionada con el dios griego que tenia frente a ella. Había pensado que Yaten se veía guapísimo pero al ver a Seiya sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y mas al hacer contacto con sus hermosos y profundos ojos zafiro.

En definitiva Seiya cometía un crimen al verse tan bien, no podía verse mas guapo, el iba vestido de blanco igualmente solo que un tanto informal pues no llevaba corbata únicamente la rosa en su saco. Su camisa estaba entre abierta dejando ver un poco la piel del chico. Serena quiso tocar ese pedazo de piel que se asomaba tal vez con su mano o también podría hacerlo con la boca.

— Bombón cierra esa linda boquita parece que nunca habías visto al chico mas guapo del universo — dijo divertido Seiya sacando a Serena de sus pensamientos.

— No te creas tanto Kou, es la emotividad del evento — respondió riendo y dandole unas palmadas en el hombro y camino en dirección a Yaten.

Seiya solo se quedo contemplándola y riendo ante el efecto que, sabía, causaba en ella aunque no lo aceptara. La miró unos segundos mas, ese vestido le quedaba muy bien aunque sabia tenia cierta influencia de Mina pues tanto anoche como hoy estaba usando demasiado escote.

No es que le molestara pero no le gustaba ver como otros posaban los ojos de deseo en ella. Serena le hizo señas para que se acercara.

— Ya vamos a comenzar, voy por Mina y ayuda a calmar los nervios a tu hermano — ordeno Serena.

— Claro Bombón no hay problema — le respondió guiñándole un ojo

Serena solo sonrío sonrojada y se retiro.

— Hermano calmate o vas a dejar viuda a Mina antes de que se casen

— Seiya no estoy para tus tonterías — respondió nervioso Yaten — es mas no se porque te traje, debí traer a Taiki.

— Pues por que soy tu hermano el mas apuesto, cálmate Yaten es para aliviar la tensión.

— Ojalá nunca te vea así — respondió Yaten dispuesto a seguir peleando, cuando Serena entro e hizo seña para que la musica* comenzara a sonar anunciando que la novia ya iba a entrar.

Mina entro caminado a paso lento era un manojo de nervios pero al encontrar la mirada esmeralda esperándola al final todos sus nervios se esfumaron, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro y camino segura hasta llegar al lado de su prometido.

Yaten por su lado quedo embobado con la belleza de Mina, sus nervios se olvidaron al verla, se veía hermosa. Parecía un hermoso ángel, no, era una diosa, afrodita** que había bajado del mismo Olimpo para presumir su belleza a los mortales y el siendo una simple estrella se había enamorado perdidamente de ella.

La ceremonia dio inicio y los enamorados no dejaban de sonreír al igual que sus amigos. Serena lloraba de emoción y alegría. Seiya por su parte estaba feliz por su hermano, el mejor que nadie sabia de primera mano lo que era sufrir por amor. Volteo a ver a su adorado tormento y se sintió pleno, ahora estaban juntos y no permitiría que nadie los separa. La abrazo fuerte de la cintura y le dio un tierno beso.

Al terminar la ceremonia los novios felicitaron al ahora matrimonio Kou y después fueron a celebrar a un área privada para la celebración. Pasaron toda la tarde disfrutando de la comida y la compañía de los 4.

Entrada la noche y con unas copas de mas Mina y Yaten anunciaron que iban a retirarse. Estaban apunto de salir cuando Mina regreso a donde Seiya y Serena.

— Por cierto les entrego la llave de su nueva habitación— le dijo Mina cerrándole un ojo a Seiya y salió corriendo antes de que sus amigos reaccionaran.

— Listo — grito Mina

— Ay mi pequeña cupido, espero que no te equivoques — le dijo Yaten dandole un beso en la boca a Mina — ahora si vamos a darte tu sorpresa.

Mientras tanto Seiya y Serena se encontraban completamente sonrojados parados en el umbral de la puerta de su nueva habitación.

La vista que tenían frente a ellos debía ser un error, esa no podía ser su habitación, llena de velas rosas y pétalos por todos lados, una sola cama. Esa era la habitación para unos recién casados que evidentemente no eran ellos.

— Tal vez es una equivocación Bombon — dijo nervioso Seiya.

La chica camino a paso lento sin mirarlo explorando la habitación, hasta que su vista fijo un sobre que tenia su nombre.

— No se si matarte o felicitarte Mina — susurro Serena y armadose de valor volteo para buscar a Seiya.

Lo vio, ahí, sentado con la camisa desabrochada y el pelo desarreglado con una copa en la mano. Serena supo que necesitaría mas alcohol para soportar la noche o darse valor.

— Es obra de Mina — dijo Serena levantando el sobre — dice que Yaten le tenia una sorpresa y como esto ya estaba reservado no quería que se perdiera.

Serena se acerco a la barra y se sirvió un vaso de lo primero que encontró de pronto sintió como Seiya la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos. Él pego su nariz a su cabeza para disfrutar de su aroma y le susurro.

— Bombón… Te amo — comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello y sus hombros.

Serena estaba perdida en esas sensaciones, nerviosa tenia todo revuelto, de un solo trago se acabo su vaso y dispuesta a darse la vuelta. Al hacerlo Seiya se alejo de ella.

— Perdón, Bombón no puedo… yo… lo siento no puedo quedarme, pediré otra habitación — dijo pasando una mano por su cabello en signo de frustración — si me quedo no podré controlarme.

— Seiya, no quiero que te controles — respondió Serena dejando a un impactado Seiya.

Con el valor que le dieron las copas Serena se quito el vestido dejándolo caer ante los ojos de Seiya y agradeció haberse puesto el conjunto que Mina le había comprado en la tensa. Seiya reacciono de inmediato sintiendo como iba creciendo su deseo. Sus miradas se oscurecieron de deseo y ambos corrieron a buscar sus labios con desesperación.

El la cargo y la llevo hasta la cama. Ella comenzó a quitarle la ropa, sentía un cosquilleo en las manos por sentir la piel de Seiya, él la ayudo con esa tarea y pudo sentir y ver sus bien formados músculos.

Serena estaba nerviosa pero al verlo todo desaparecía, confiaba plenamente en el.

— ¿Seiya? – lo llamo

— ¿Que pasa? ¿me detengo? ¿no quieres?

— No es eso — se sonrojo — quiero admirarte… así..

Seiya entendió de inmediato y se levanto, aun tenia los pantalones puesto y se los quito sin pena para que su Bombón pudiera admirarlo.

Serena se levanto sobre sus codos para tener una mejor vista. Seiya y sus músculos bien formados definitivamente era un gran espectáculo por ver. Se equivoco al pensar que no podía verse mas guapo, claro que era posible. Lo recorrido con la mirada y entonces vio lo que ella provocaba en el.

Seiya de inmediato regreso a su tarea, bebió un poco de whisky y de inmediato beso a Serena. El sabor de Seiya la hizo estremecerse mas.

— Te amo Seiya.

Gracias por los rv y pido disculpas por dejarlo así pero soy nueva y aun no se escribir Lemon, tal vez mas adelante lo intente, aun así espero que les guste. También les tratare de dejar los vestidos que usaron por que soy pésima para describir outfits.

* La canción con la que entro Mina a la capilla es la del link watch?v=S5XUfp4e2-g

** El equivalente de Venus en la mitologia griega.

Vestidos

.

.


	19. Noche inolvidable

Un extraño y nuevo dolor le recorría el cuerpo significado de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Ella comenzaba a despertar lentamente, estirando uno de sus brazos en busca del calor corporal de su dios griego.

Para su sorpresa no encontró nada, abrió los ojos rápidamente, tal vez todo había sido un increíble sueño. Al observar la habitación en la que estaba se percato de que todo había sido real y tratando de buscar nuevamente a Seiya, encontró un sobre a un lado de ella.

 _Bombon:_

 _Me hiciste el hombre mas feliz del mundo y es por eso que hace unas horas al mirarte dormir llegue a la conclusión… no puedo pasar un día mas lejos de ti, eres todo lo que quiero y necesito y después de lo que paso anoche se que quiero despertar a tu lado durante todos los días de mi vida. Te prepare una sorpresa junto con unas indicaciones si aceptas mi invitación a comer._

 _S.K_

El corazón de Serena latía fuerte, lleno de emoción al leer las palabras de amor de Seiya. Comenzó a leer las indicaciones y descubrir que Seiya le había dejado un elegante vestido para su cita, aunque dudo por un segundo pues ese vestido era demasiado elegante.

Si tardar demasiado pues tenia muchas ganas de ver a su novio se metió a bañar para comenzar a arreglarse. El resultado final fue una hermosa rubia con un resplandeciente vestido rojo asimétrico la parte de enfrente era corta y tenia un cola larga, su maquillaje era sutil y había rizado su cabello.

Al verse en el espejo palideció pues parecía una novia.

— Serena estas exagerando — se dijo nerviosa.

Lo siguiente según las instrucciones de Seiya era marcar un numero para avisar que ya estaba lista.

— ¿Bombón? — respondió Seiya del otro lado de la linea

— Seiya estoy lista, pero dime ¿a donde vamos?

— Tranquila, si te digo ya no será sorpresa, va a pasar por ti una señorita, por favor confía en ella tiene indicaciones mías.

No muy convencida colgó y a los 15 minutos llamaron a su puerta

— ¿Señorita Serena? — pregunto una chica pelirroja

— ¿Si?

— El joven Seiya me envió por usted, él la esta esperando.

Ambas chicas bajaron al lobby del hotel y cruzaron por una puerta enorme de cristal. Serena comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa por la forma en la que iba vestida. Llegaron a otra puerta enorme y la pelirroja se detuvo antes de entrar.

— Señorita, el joven Seiya se encuentra del otro lado de la puerta, mi trabajo termina aquí y por petición del joven tengo que vendarle los ojos.

— Claro — respondió la rubia nerviosa.

Después de que le vendaran los ojos logro escuchar como la chica llamaba la puerta y está era abierta. La guió unos pasos y Serena comenzó a escuchar un leve sonido de música.

— Bombon puedes quitarte la venda — escucho la voz de Seiya e hizo de inmediato lo que él le pidió llevada por la curiosidad.

Al quitarse la venda sus ojos buscaron de inmediato a Seiya y lo encontró justo frente a ella en una sola rodilla y sosteniendo en su mano una pequeña caja de terciopelo.

El se encontraba impecablemente vestido en un traje completamente negro y solo resplandecía una corbata color zafiro con una rosa del mismo color en su saco.

El lugar era un salón de eventos que tenia el hotel, al parecer Seiya lo había mandado adaptar pues había un capilla en el centro, todo lleno de rosas y ellos estaban sobre una alfombra cubierta de pétalos zafiro.

— Bombon ¿me concederías el grande honor de ser mi esposa? — pregunto al momento que abría la cajita de terciopelo dejando ver un anillo cubierto de pequeños diamantes alrededor y justo en el centro de un enorme tamaño un zafiro tan profundo como los ojos de Seiya.

Serena se llevo un mano a la boca sin saber que responder

— Seiya

— Bombón si tu aceptas ya esta todo listo, lo prepare todo en la mañana y yo se que tu mereces una enorme boda pero podríamos hacerla regresando y también hablaríamos con tus papas y … — Seiya comenzó hablar demasiado rápido llevado por por nervios

— Demonios ahora entiendo a Yaten — pensó Seiya.

— ¡Acepto!

— Espera ¿que dijiste?

— Que acepto Seiya, si quiero quiero casarme contigo ahora.

La abrazo de la cintura y la beso profundamente. Al terminar tomo sus manos uniéndolas con las de el y recargo su frente en la de ella.

— Bombón no puedo creerlo ¿es un sueño? no quiero despertar.

— No es un sueño Seiya, es real, nosotros, todo esto es real

— Entonces Bombón, es hora de que hagas tu entrada triunfal para alcanzar a este guapo chico que te espera.

Serena comenzó a reír y respondió

— Sabes Seiya si estas muy guapo pero exageras — se acerco lentamente a su oido y le susurro — te prefiero sin ropa.

Y salió corriendo dejando a un sonrojado Seiya. Cuando reacciono Serena ya se encontraba caminando al altar improvisado. No pudo mas que sonreír.

La ceremonia dio inicio y ambos estaban felices aunque Serena tenia sentimientos encontrados. No sabia que la había impulsado a decirle eso a Seiya pero en la mayoría de los casos él era el que la hacia sonrojar con sus comentarios fue divertido que esta vez ella fuera la razón de dejarlo sin palabras. Eso nunca pasaba.

Por otro lado se sentía mal pues sabia que estaba renunciado a todo por el.

— Perdoname Rini — susurro para ella y una lagrima salió de sus ojos.

En ese momento Seiya giro su rostro y Serena se perdió en esos intensos ojos zafiro llenos de amor y su resplandeciente sonrisa. Supo que todo estaría bien y que había sido la decisión correcta. Después de aceptar eso, se permitió sentirse valiente y ambos se sentían plenos, felices, se veían radiantes podían compararse con el resplandor de las estrellas.

Todo fue perfecto a pesar de que solo estaban ellos dos, no necesitaban mas, solo su amor y sus votos improvisados llenos de amor y entrega mutua. Seiya realizo todo en poco tiempo, una comida en una parte exclusiva del hotel llena de velas y rosas. Por supuesto regresaron a la habitación para tener su noche de bodas aunque en realidad fue tarde.

Cuando entraron Serena supo lo que seguía y aunque ya había estado con él se sentía nerviosa y comenzó a temblar.

— Tranquila Bombón — le susurro Seiya y le dio un beso en el hombro.

Lejos de tranquilizarla, eso la termino por desarmar su cuerpo por completo se volvió una gelatina.

— ¿Seiya? — lo llamo nerviosa — Te amo.

El rostro de Seiya de ilumino de felicidad ante la declaración de su ahora esposa.

— Y por supuesto que yo la amo a usted Señora Kou — le dijo mientras le entregaba una copa de vino espumoso.

— Señora Kou — susurro Serena como saboreando su nuevo nombre.

— Sra. Kou le prometí que viviría para complacerla y si mal no recuerdo usted me dijo que me prefiere sin ropa — dijo divertido Seiya comenzando a quitarse el saco.

Serena se ahogo al escucharlo y entonces se giro para verlo.

— Es broma Bombon

— No es lindo que le hagas esa clase de bromas a tu esposa.

Seiya se acerco a ella para darle un beso, lo cual fue demasiado corto para Serena. Por lo que al separarse, ella lo tomo del brazo y lo beso profundamente.

Seiya se sorprendió ante ese acto pues ese beso estaba cargado de pasión. La tomo de la cintura para pegarla mas a su cuerpo.

Continuaron hasta que el aire les falto y sin darse cuenta ya estaba sobre la cama. Serena estaba únicamente en un sexy conjunto de encaje. Sus ojos se encontraron y habían cambiado, ya no solo estaba esa chispa de amor, también había deseo.

— Seiya — dijo Serena entre besos.

— Dime — respondió él mientras seguía besandola por todo el rostro

— ¿Sobro lo que tomabas anoche?

— Creo que si

— ¿Quieres? iré por un poco — pregunto Serena mientras ya se había levantado y caminaba a la barra de la habitación.

— Claro — respondió Seiya mientras pasaba un brazo por detrás de su cabeza para contemplar a su hermoso Bombón en tan poca ropa.

— ¿Cual era? hay demasiadas botellas aqui

— Es la que dice bourbon

— La tengo — sirvió dos vasos y le entrego uno a el.

Ella coloco su vaso en la mesa de noche y después se coloco sobre Seiya para besarlo intensamente.

— Creo que he creado un Bombón insaciable

— ¿Y no te gusta? — pregunto ella

— Me encanta — respondió el al momento que cambiaba de posición colocando a Serena por debajo de el.

Ella estaba en el paraíso, amaba perdidamente a Seiya, amaba todo de el, su olor, su sabor todo de el la volvía loca.

De pronto Seiya bebió de su vaso y tomo un hielo con su boca para deslizarlo por el cuerpo de la rubia.

Provocando que ella arqueara la espalda de placer y soltara un gemido. Seiya solo pudo sonreír con satisfacción ante eso.

— Será una tarde inolvidable mi dulce Bombon.

Al caer la noche Seiya despertó a Serena pues había quedado de verse con Yaten en la pista de aterrizaje para regresar a Tokio.

— ¡Serena! — grito mina

Serena solo vio como un torbellino rubio se acercaba a ella abrazándola y casi tirándola al suelo. Yaten y Seiya entraron al revisar que todo estuviera en orden en lo que ellas se ponían al corriente.

— ¿Como estas? tengo mucho que contarte, Yaten es increíble, no sabes soy tan feliz que creo puedo explotar.

— Te entiendo Mina y yo también tengo algo que decirte — respondió nerviosa Serena.

— Espera ¿que pasa? ¿no me digas que funciono mi trampa y tu y Seiya aprovecharon la noche de bodas? ¡traviesos!

Serena se puso roja ante la ocurrencia muy cercana a la realidad que dio Mina y como respuesta soló pudo levantar la mano donde tenia ambos anillos puestos.

— ¡Que! — Mina grito — no puede ser ¿por que no me esperaste? eres mala no puedo creer que me lo perdiera.

— Lo siento Mina todo fue tan rápido, pero fue muy especial ni si quiera yo lo imagine.

— Tienes razón — dijo simulando enojo para después pasar a una sonrisa enorme — en ese caso felicidades amiga se que Seiya te va hacer feliz como lo soy ahora con Yaten.

— ¡Chicas! — grito Yaten desde la puerta del avión — es hora

Una vez que estuvieron dentro los cuatro el avión despego. Seiya y Serena estaban radiantes, felices e iban haciendo bromas y riendo entre ellos. Mina iba dormida en el hombro de su esposo, el único que iba sumido en sus pensamientos era Yaten.

Seiya le había contado lo que paso con Serena aunque en su momento lo felicito y también a Serena estaba preocupado pues no era lo mismo que el se casara con una guardiana a que la futura neo reina se casara.

Se preguntaba si Serena le había contado de la responsabilidad que cargaba en sus hombros antes de casarse con Seiya. Sin contar que faltaban la reacción de las outers, no es que les tuviera miedo pero sabia que de todas, ellas iban a ser las mas difíciles de convencer y se atrevía a pensar que iban a querer una pelea o incluso desaparece a su hermano.

En la ciudad de Tokio unas preocupadas inner se encontraban en el templo junto con el príncipe, se acababan de reunir para tener información sobre Serena.

— ¡No es posible que no encuentren a Serena! — gritaba un furioso Darien — ¿Y Mina? deben estar juntas.

La 3 inners estaban preocupadas y avergonzadas. Cuando Reí iba a comenzar hablar llegaron Haruka y Michiru.

— Vaya parece ser que aun no encuentran a la princesa — escupió hostil Michiru.

— ¿Ustedes ya saben algo? — pregunto temerosa Amy

— Son unas estupidas — grito furiosa Haruka lanzándoles no solo una sino varias revistan, periódicos y fotos.

Las chicas comenzaron a ver y mientras mas leían los titulares, las notas y las fotos su cara de horror aparecía llevándose una mano a la boca como para callar un grito.

"La boda del año: Yaten Kou", "Uno de los integrantes del desparecido grupo three lights se caso", "La nueva Sra. Kou", "¿Quien es la rubia misteriosa ahora esposa de Yaten Kou?"

— ¡Pero esto no puede ser! — grito Rei

— ¿Que es? — pregunto Darien comenzando a ver lo que ellas ya habían visto.

— Tenemos que hacer algo de inmediato — hablo Lita.

— Eso tenían que haber pensado antes de dejarlos ir ¿no creen? — pregunto Michiru — estoy segura que esa niña esta con ellos.

— Si están tan seguras que fue nuestro error entonces ustedes tampoco hicieron nada para evitarlo — reclamo Rei.

— Te equivocas niña – respondió Haruka — nosotras fuimos a investigar con Setsuna a la puerta del tiempo.

— ¿Y que encontraron? — pregunto Amy que se había mantenido en silencio.

— Eso yo se los puedo explicar — dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

— Setsuna — dijeron todos.

En el avión Mina había despertado y se encontraban platicando con Serena.

— Serena no sabes Yaten es un amor, ¿sabes cual fue mi sorpresa? — sin darle tiempo a su amiga para responder continuo — me llevo a una playa privada a pasar nuestra noche de bodas, todo fue increíble, como un sueño.

— Me alegra saberlo — dijo Serena con una sonría — Mina te lo mereces

— Tu también Serena, estoy tan emocionada ambas somos felices, no puedo dejar de sonreír — se quedo callada un momento — por cierto y dime Serena ¿Como lo hace Seiya?

— ¡Mina! — grito Serena

— Ay solo quiero saber, bueno no creo que como mi Yaten, pero dime, ¿se ve tan guapo sin ropa como se ve vestido? porque mi Yaten…

— Mina cállate no quiero saber — Serena le tapo al boca — mejor te cuento como paso todo.

Y así ambas chicas se contaron sobre su día al lado de sus nuevos esposos.

El ultimo capitulo de año, nuevamente gracias a las personas que me leen. Les deseo unas felices fiestas y un prospero año nuevo.


	20. Noticia

**Noticia**

— ¡Setsuna! — dijeron todos.

— ¡Chicas! — dijo la morena a modo de saludo y después inclinó la cabeza a modo de respeto — príncipe.

— Como pueden ver nosotras si estuvimos investigando — intervino Haruka.

— Fuimos a la puerta del tiempo para saber si los actos de esas niñas han afectado el futuro y pudimos comprobar que Tokio de cristal esta intacto — agrego Michiru.

— De igual manera Setsuna es capaz de sentir cualquier cambio en la puerta del tiempo — continuo Haruka — aunque creemos que es vital que el los príncipes se case en cuanto antes, para evitar cualquier locura que pueda cometer nuestra princesa.

— Setsuna menciono que había algo mas pero que debíamos estar todos presente — Michiru desvío la mirada para buscar a Setsuna — ya estamos todos.

— Se me hace muy difícil decirles esto, saben que no puedo revelar información sobre el futuro — desvío su mirada a Haruka — pero en vista de la insistencia de algunas, les dire que es completamente normal todo lo que esta ocurriendo respecto a Mina.

— ¿Que? — dijeron todas sorprendidas.

— Lo que escucharon y también deben saber que nuestra princesa esta con ella, no deben preocuparse, confíen en sus instintos, nada podrá evitar que Tokio de cristal se funde.

— ¿Me estas diciendo que debemos dejar que esas niñas inmaduras hagan lo que quieran? — pregunto Haruka.

— Te recuerdo que una de esas inmaduras como tu las llamas, es tu futura soberana, ademas si es verdad que Mina esta casada eso significa que la puerta del tiempo se tuvo que sellar para que el futuro cambiara y ustedes comprobaron que no es así.

— Entonces ¿tu crees que es solo una mentira de la prensa? — pregunto Amy

— No puedo decirles mas solo confíen en que el destino tarde o temprano pone las cosas en su lugar.

— ¿Y que el estupido destino viene de rodillas? No pienso esperar a que eso pase — dijo Haruka — yo misma me encargare de poner las cosas en su lugar y en cuanto a ustedes si quieren asegurar el futuro por el cual peleamos me van a obedecer.

Lita y Amy no pudieron decir mas, la mayoría de las veces Haruka llegaba a ser demasiado intimidante. Rei estaba en total de acuerdo con Haruka y únicamente asintió para apoyarla.

— ¿Y que piensas hacer? ¿Matar a esas estrellas? — pregunto sarcástico Darien

— No me importan esas estrellas, solo me importa que tu y la princesa se casen en cuanto antes — respondió la señora del viento — tu y Rei van hacer guardia en el aeropuerto de Tokio, lo mas seguro es que viajaran en un avión privado pero no quiero descartar ninguna opción. Michiru y yo buscaremos en pistas privadas de aterrizaje.

— ¿Y nosotras? — pregunto Lita

— Ustedes encárguense de ver los preparativos de la boda, quiero casados a los príncipes en 3 días — dijo antes de comenzar a retirarse.

En el vuelo de regreso Mina y Serena seguían platicando animadamente de su fin de semana, Mina decidió preguntarle a su amiga una duda que no la dejaba tranquila.

— Serena, ya pensaste ¿que vas hacer cuando lleguemos a Tokio? con las chicas, en especial las outers

— Se que será difícil — suspiro Serena — pero tengo la esperanza de que lo entiendan, ademas se que no las enfrentare sola, porque Seiya estará conmigo y su amor me hace fuerte para enfrentar cualquier cosa.

— Me alegra saber que el amor de Seiya te hizo valiente y madurar, es lo mejor Serena y yo te apoyare y te defenderé amiga, con tal de tener esta felicidad que tenemos ahora — respondió Mina abrazándola.

Un grito proveniente de otra habitación interrumpió a las chicas en su platica.

— ¡Maldición! — grito Yaten.

— Yaten, tranquilo — escucharon a Seiya cuando llegaron a donde provenía el grito — tarde o temprano se iban a enterar.

— ¿Que pasa? — pregunto Mina con temor en su voz

— No se quien diablos le vendió a la prensa la noticia de nuestra boda — respondió enfadado Yaten.

— ¡¿Que?! — gritaron Mina y Serena al mismo tiempo.

— Si, acaba de hablar con Taiki, estaba furioso — respondió Seiya — dice que salieron en todas las revista y periódicos de Tokio.

— ¡No puede ser! — exclamo Mina llevándose una mano a la boca

— Si, no se como diablos se enteraron, yo prepare todo para evitar esto — respondió Yaten — Taiki dice que tuvo que irse a un hotel, pues la prensa esta afuera del departamento, odio a los medios.

— Seguramente también están en el aeropuerto — comento Seiya.

— Y nuestro manager esta furioso por que no le avisamos nada — intervino Yaten — y mañana es el programa de nuestro reencuentro, el programa debía tener la exclusiva.

— ¡Las chicas! — grito Serena — seguramente ellas también lo saben

— Tranquila Bombón — dijo Seiya abrazándola — lo enfrentaremos juntos.

Serena asintió con miedo en el fondo. Después de la noticia Yaten apago el celular para no ser molestado. Taiki envío la dirección del hotel donde se encontraba e indicaciones para que la prensa no los siguiera y demás al celular de Seiya.

Para Serena no había tanto problema pues ellos no habían aparecido en la revista y la prensa estaba únicamente sobre Yaten.

Al aterrizar una camioneta blindada ya esperaba a los chicos, por suerte el lugar donde aterrizo el avión era privado y nadie tenia acceso. Una vez que los cuatro llegaron al hotel, fueron escoltados hasta la habitación donde estaba Taiki.

— ¡No se que diablos estabas pensando Yaten! — grito Taiki — no podías esperar, se supone que debíamos mantener bajo perfil hasta nuestro anuncio.

— ¡Bueno ya lo hice no podemos cambiarlo, lo arreglare mañana en el programa! — respondió Yaten.

— Ese no es el único problema ¿ya pensaste que vas hacer cuando la outers nos encuentren?

— ¿Les tienes miedo?

— Por supuesto que no… yo… yo solo… — suspiro Taiki — yo solo quería tranquilidad, se supone que es una nueva vida, creo que estábamos mejor lejos de aquí con nuestros poderes.

Taiki se retiro antes de que pudieran responder algo sus hermanos.

— Espera que se entere de lo que tu hiciste Seiya — dijo sarcástico Yaten — tal vez si lo juntamos con Amy se le quite lo amargado.

— ¡Eh!… ¡yo voy a dejar a Bombón! — respondió nervioso

Serena y Seiya salieron rumbo a la casa de ella, por suerte no tuvieron problema alguno con la prensa.

— Bombón, si no te molesta me gustaría hablar en este momento con tus padres, eres mi esposa y no quiero pasar una noche mas lejos de ti.

— ¿Estas seguro? — respondió no muy convencida

— Por supuesto o ¿acaso no vas a extrañar a tu guapo esposo?

— Tienes razón — suspiro — es solo que pensé que tardaríamos mas en enfrentar las consecuencias de nuestro actos… ¡Tengo miedo!

— No te preocupes mi dulce Bombón, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte, nadie podrá alejarme de ti.

— ¡Maldición! — gritaba Haruka colgando el celular — no es posible que nadie los encuentre.

— Ya es tarde, por lo que sabemos ya debieron llegar desde hace unas horas — respondió Michiru pensativa — debemos ir a vigilar la casa de esa niña, tal vez ya la encontremos ahí a estas horas.

— Tienes razón, la que importa es ella solamente — respondió Haruka.

— Así que solo ella importa ¿no Haruka?

— ¡Oh vamos Michiru! ¿no estarás celosa?

— No lo se Haruka ¿tu dime? ¿debería estarlo?

— Por supuesto que no mi sirena, sabes que tu eres la única — se detuvo — es solo que esa niña me saca de mis casillas, es la futura soberana no es posible que se comporte de esa manera.

— Bien pues tendrás que demostrármelo — se acerco a los labios de su compañera, justo cuando Haruka iba a besarla, ella se quito.

Haruka lanzo un suspiro con una media sonrisa y comenzó a correr para alcanzar a Michiru.

Al llegar a la casa de Serena, Seiya respiro profundo, había comenzado a ponerse nervioso.

— ¡Vamos Seiya, tu puedes! — susurro.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — pregunto Serena

— No nada.

— Ok — espérame aquí dijo Serena entrando a su casa y señalando la sala.

— ¡MAMA! ¡PAPÁ! ¡YA LLEGUE! — grito Serena

— ¡Serena tonta! ¿tienes que gritar siempre? — grito Sammy, subiendo a su habitación.

— ¡Pero tu también estas gritando! — respondió Serena

— ¡Niños no empiecen! — dijo mamá Ikuko saliendo de la cocina.

— ¡Mamá! — grito Serena abrazando a Ikuko — ¡Te extrañe mucho!

— Mi niña, yo tambien ¿te divertiste?

— ¡Si mamá muchísimo! Mi amiga Mina se casó, su novio Yaten le dio una sorpresa hermosa y… — Serena iba a continuar hablando cuando escucho como Seiya carraspeo para recordarle su presencia.

— ¡Cierto! — respondió Serena sonrojándose — Mamá ¿esta papá? Seiya quiere… bueno yo…quiero… queremos hablar con ustedes.

— Buenas noches, hermosa dama — Seiya decidió intervenir con sus encantos y beso la mano de la mamá de Serena — me gustaría hablar con ambos, si es posible, claro.

La señora Ikuko tuvo una ligera sospecha pues la mirada de su hija tenia algo diferente.

— Le hablare a tu padre — respondió y subió a la recamara de ellos — Kenji, nuestra Serena y ese encantador y educado joven quieren hablar con nosotros.

— ¿Que extraño de que querrán hablar?

— No tengo idea cariño — respondió haciéndose la inocente aunque tenia una ligera sospecha — ¿bajamos?

Seiya y Serena estaban sentados, nerviosos en la sala, esperando. Cuando escucharon los pasos de los padres de Serena, ambos se levantaron como si hubieran sido sorprendidos haciendo algo indebido.

— Señor, buenas noches — dijo Seiya dandole la mano Kenji.

— Buenas noches hijo, dime Kenji, señor me hace sentir viejo.

— ¿De que querían hablar? — pregunto Ikuko.

— Señora…

— Seiya a mi también puedes decirme Ikuko solamente — interrumpió la madre de Serena.

Serena estaba nerviosa, no había levantado la cara y parecía que temblaba, Seiya suspiro para darse valor y tomo su mano para transmitirle una calma, que no precisamente tenia él.

— Kenji, Ikuko, antes que nada quiero que sepan que yo amo a su hija mas que a mi propia vida, cruzaría galaxias enteras por que ella este bien, llevo años amándola en secreto y sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, incluso fui capaz de hacerme a un lado por verla feliz con otro — se detuvo al recordar todo eso, aun dolía y Serena sintió una punzada en el corazón por haber provocado tanto dolor en él — pero ahora todo es diferente, por alguna extraordinaria razón, hoy ella me corresponde, no necesito pensarlo mas, ella es la mujer de mi vida y quiero pasar el resto de mis días a su lado, es por eso que ella y yo nos casamos el fin de semana.

— ¿Que? — gritaron Kenji e Ikuko al mismo tiempo.

— Papá, mamá yo lo amo, no tengo dudas, se que no era la forma y que no es lo que me enseñaron, pero tenia tanto miedo de… — Serena se detuvo, no podía decirles que sus amigas estaban en contra por Tokio de cristal.

— Kenji — dijo Seiya.

— ¡Señor Tsukino para ti jovencito! — grito furioso el padre de Serena — ¡no puedo creer que actuaran de esa manera!.

— Con todo respeto señor Tsukino — respondió Seiya — nada fue planeado, simplemente sucedió pero quiero remediarlo, no puedo decir que fue un error por que para mi no lo fue, pero se que Serena merece lo mejor, es por eso que hoy quiero pedirle una disculpa por la forma en la que actuamos, pero también quiero darle a su hija una boda con sus seres queridos y nada me haría mas feliz que tener su permiso.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! — respondió enojado Kenji — ya lo hicieron, no estoy feliz con esto, no se que decirles, ¿mamá Ikuko que dices?

— ¡Ay chicos! no era la mejor manera de actuar — respondió tranquila y antes de continuar miro a Seiya como esperando no lastimarlo con su pregunta — ¿Y Darien?

— Tiene semanas que terminamos mamá, ademas ustedes vieron como casi ya no nos veíamos.

Kenji e Ikuko se vieron entre ellos y ambos suspiraron.

— No tengo mas remedio que apoyarte hija, ademas… — Ikuko miro a Seiya — confío plenamente que serás muy feliz con Seiya, se nota el inmenso amor que te tiene.

— Prefiero que estés con este chico a que estés con el otro señor — respondió resignado Kenji — aunque te lo advierto Kou, no te llevaras a mi princesa hasta que estén casados como se debe, nada de esas bodas express.

Seiya soltó la respiración, no supo en que momento había comenzado a contenerla.

— ¡Que alegría!, así me evitaron la pena de tener que secuestrar a mi esposa, si me hubiera dicho que no — dijo riendo.

— ¡Seiya! — gritaron todos.


	21. Verdades

**Verdades**

Haruka y Michiru llegaban a casa de Serena justo cuando Seiya iba dando la vuelta en dirección contraria.

— ¿Que diablos hace ese sujeto aquí? — dispuesta a ir tras él comenzó a caminar

— ¡Haruka! — Michiru la detuvo — eso no es lo importante en este momento, recuerda, la princesa.

— Tienes razón, después me encargare de que ese sujeto regrese de donde vino.

Las chicas llamaron a la puerta de Serena y mamá Ikuko las atendió.

— ¡Chicas! ¿vienen a ver a Serena? — pregunto Ikuko.

— Claro si no es mucha molestia — respondio educada Michiru.

— Lo siento mucho pero mi Serena esta rendida, ese viaje la dejo agotada y esta durmiendo, la despertare.

— No es necesario, mañana la visitaremos nuevamente — intervino Michiru para después retirarse.

— ¿Se puede saber que fue eso? — pregunto Hrauka — se supone que teníamos que hablar con ella.

— Haruka, lo que nos preocupaba era que esa niña estuviera sana y salva, bien, ya lo comprobamos y mañana tendrá que darnos explicaciones a todas.

Muy a su pesar Haruka aviso a las demás que Serena ya estaba en casa.

La mañana siguiente llego demasiado rápido al menos para Serena, los desvelos y el viaje habían hecho de las suyas en el cuerpo de Serena y estaba demasiado agotada. El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Serena! — la voz chillante de Mina la desperto por completo

—¿Que paso Mina? ¿Que haces despierta tan temprano?

— ¡¿Temprano?! Serena son las 2 de la tarde

— ¡¿Que?! — grito Serena levantándose rápidamente — ¡no puede ser, nadie me despertó que malos son!

— Faltan menos de 3 hor…

Mina se detuvo y Serena comenzó a escuchar gritos provenientes del otro lado de la bocina.

 _— ¡Yo estoy hablando con ella! ¡¿Que te pasa?! ¡Ay! ¡Seiya! ¡Seiya!_

— ¡Hola Bombon! — la voz de Seiya se escucho al otro lado

— ¡Hola Seiya! ¿Que fue todo ese relajo?

— Tuve que quitarle el teléfono a Mina y creo que se cayó… ¿Como amaneció el Bombón mas hermoso del cosmos?

— Muy bien, pero te extraño —respondió alegre

— Lo sabia Bombón es por eso que te prepare una sorpresa — la voz de Mina se escucho al fondo — _¿Te prepare? ¡Fui yo!_ — bueno Mina ayudo un poco, seguramente un paquete te espera afuera de tu puerta y un coche pasara por ti en una hora para llevarte al foro del programa y puedas conocer en persona al mas guapo integrante de Three Lights.

— ¿Yaten Kou? — bromeo Serena

— Vamos Bombon creí que tenias mejores gustos, Yaten no es tan guapo como yo — respondió

 _— ¡Te escuche Kou!_

— Bueno Bombón te dejo, Mina va a matarme.

— Te amo, esposo

— Y yo a usted Sra. Kou — colgaron.

Serena se levanto y tal como Seiya le indico había un paquete fuera de su habitación al abrirlo encontró un hermoso vestido color perla junto con accesorios y demás.

Puntual como dijo Seiya un coche paso por ella y la llevo a las instalaciones donde ya se encontraban los chicos.

La entrada estaba repleta de fans y de la prensa, por lo tanto casi no los dejan entrar pensando que en ese auto iban los chicos. Cuando por fin lograron entrar la escoltaron hasta entregarla con Seiya, justo como lo ordeno el pelinegro.

Haruka y Michiru habían pasado la noche afuera de la casa de la rubia y sin que la chica de odangos lo notara la habían seguido hasta la televisora.

— ¿Donde se metió esa niña?

— Seguramente fue a ver a ese sujeto — respondió Haruka.

— Lo mejor es esperar y llevarla con nosotros.

Haruka solo asintió y entraron al programa gracias a la fama de Michiru como violinista.

En el foro Mina y Serena se encontraban platicando animadamente mientras observaban a sus esposos. Al parecer estaba siendo regañados por su manager, pues la cara de fastidio de Yaten era notable.

Después de unos minutos mas de conversaciones y arreglos de maquillaje y peinado, Seiya fue a saludar a Serena.

— Sra. Kou ¿seria tan amable de darme un beso de la buena suerte?

— Pero tu no lo necesitas o ¿si? — pregunto risueña.

— Por supuesto que no, solo es un pretexto para poder besarte

— No necesitas pretextos, soy tu esposa — enseñándole su anillo.

— Tienes razón — respondió besándola apasionadamente — ya extrañaba esto.

— Y yo a ti — dijo ella dandole un beso fugaz — por cierto ¿donde esta ese guapo integrante del que me hablaste?

— No lo se, debe andar por ahí coqueteando con sus fans — respondió como buscando a alguien.

— Bien entonces yo también iré a coquetear con el

— Solo no mucho, soy muy celoso recuérdalo

— Claro tiene muchas fans, tiene que atender a todas ¿no?

— Bombón yo solo tengo ojos para ti

— ¿Quien dijo que hablaba de ti?

Seiya comenzó a reír ante los berrinches de su esposa.

— ¡Oye! se supone que no debes reírte cuando estoy enojada contigo — dijo la rubia tratando de contener la risa, sin lograrlo.

Ambos comenzaron a reír tanto que el personal del foro se los quedo viendo. En el extremo contrario Yaten y Taiki estaba terminando de maquillarlos.

— Tenia mucho que no veía a Seiya tan feliz — dijo Taiki

— Valió la pena todo el alboroto ¿no Tai? — respondió risueño Yaten

— Pues tu tampoco estas pasándola mal que digamos — Taiki aun estaba enfadado por como actuaron sus hermanos pero en el fondo se sentía feliz por ellos, ahora solo faltaba el.

— Parece que Serena volvió a ser la de siempre — intervino Mina que había conseguido que la maquillaran también aunque no saliera en el programa — es como si ambos brillaran cuando están juntos.

— Tienes razón Mina — apoyó Taiki.

— Bien chicos es hora del show, tengo a una linda esposa que mantener — dijo Yaten quitando las manos de los maquinistas de su rostro y levantándose tan altanero como pudo.

— ¡Que grosero! Tampoco es como si te fuera a dejar en la calle

— Aun así no pienso sentarme a averiguarlo — respondió sonriente dandole un beso fugaz.

— Parece que el malhumorado Yaten ahora es un risueño — dijo Taiki pasando al lado de Mina.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Todos a sus lugares! — grito el productor — ¡Comenzamos en tres… dos… uno…!

— ¡Buenas tardes Tokio! hoy es un programa sumamente especial, tenemos el enorme honor de anunciar que el famosísimo grupo Three Lights esta de vuelta — el foro se lleno de gritos de las fans.

La sonrisa del conductor del programa se hizo a un mas grande y continuo.

— ¡Y los tenemos aquí mismo en el programa! con ustedes…. ¡Three Lights!

Los chicos comenzaron a salir de uno en uno, el primero fue Yaten, seguido de Seiya y por ultimo Taiki. Mientras los chicos salían los gritos del publico se hacían cada vez mas.

Mina y Serena se encontraban observando todo, aunque no lo reconocieran se sentían celosas pues sus chicos se habían metido en su papel de super estrellas y estaban saludando y lanzando sonrisas encantadoras a todas sus fans.

— ¡Guao! Chicos miren la euforia de su publico — dijo el conductor — estamos agradecidos de que escogieran este programa para su regreso, pero bueno platiquemos, sabemos los motivos de su separación ¿que los motivo a regresar?

— Los tres creemos que es el momento adecuado para retomar nuestra carrera, pues logramos alcanzar los sueños que teníamos cada uno de nosotros por separado y como personas normales es decir sin el peso de la fama — respondió Seiya confiado y mirando fijamente a su Bombón.

— Si y por supuesto el cariño que aun nos tiene el publico — respondió Taiki.

— Ademas de poder seguir mandando mensajes de amor — finalizo Yaten.

— Yaten es curioso que lo menciones y esta de sobra recordarte los rumores que circulan sobre ti y tu boda express con una fan — respondió curioso el conductor — todos aquí en el foro, me incluyo y estoy seguro que los que nos ven desde casa queremos escuchar tu versión de la historia.

— Saben que me molesta que se metan en mi vida privada pero espero que con esto dejen de fastidiar — respondió arrogante el peliplata — si, me casé en una boda express el fin de semana con la señorita Aino.

— ¡Ya lo escucharon chicas! pero dime ¿es cierto el rumor de que es una fan? dicen también que es la ganadora de un concurso hace años del que tu fuiste juez ¿no se aprovechara de tu fama?

— Por supuesto que no, ella es una chica increíble capaz de abriese camino por ella sola no necesita de nadie para impulsar su carrera — respondió fastidiado — les pido que de ahora en adelante respeten a mi esposa y espero que no inventen sus chismes ni se metan en mi vida privada, es todo lo que diré.

— Bueno, ya lo escucharon chicas, uno de los integrantes del grupo ya no esta disponible — decía el conductor del programa cuando Seiya lo interrumpió.

— Disculpa que te contradiga pero no es el único Kou que salió del mercado — Seiya miró a la cámara con esos profundos zafiros — chicas lo siento mucho pero el mas guapo del grupo esta felizmente comprometido.

Haruka y Michiru enfurecieron al escuchar la declaración del pelinegro y de inmediato tuvieron un mal presentimiento.

— ¡Vaya! — exclamo el conductor — ustedes regresaron con todo y a romper corazones.

— Yo se que mis amadas fans lo entenderán — respondió coqueto Seiya, guiñando a la cámara y con esa sonrisa sexy que sabía siempre funcionaba.

— Bueno si no les importa nos gustaría hablar de nuestro trabajo — dijo Yaten

— Creo que Yaten tiene razón — apoyo Taiki — les tenemos preparadas una sorpresa a todas nuestras fans.

— El día de hoy vamos a regalarles nuestro nuevo álbum.

Nuevamente los gritos de las fans invadieron el foro.

Al termino del programa los chicos pasaron a los camerinos a cambiarse para después reunirse con sus respectivas parejas a excepción de Taiki. Mina y Serena estaban esperándolos en la parte trasera del edificio. La noche había llegado sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta ante la emoción del programa, todos ya se habían retirado los únicos que faltaban eran los chicos.

— ¡Bombón! — Seiya abrazo a Serena por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Quita tus sucias manos de nuestra princesa! — la voz de Haruka resonó por los solitarios estudios y Serena al escucharla se paralizo por completo, aun no estaba preparada para enfrentarla, no a ella.

Seiya de inmediato se puso delante de Serena para protegerla.

— Les pedimos que se largaran a su planeta por las buenas, veo que no entendieron — Michiru saco su pluma de transformación junto con Haruka — será por las malas entonces.

— ¡Por el poder del planeta Urano!

— ¡Por el poder del planeta Neptuno!

— ¡Transformación! — gritaron al unisono.

— ¡Tierra tiembla! — Sailor Uranus había lanzado su ataque directo a Seiya sin darles tiempo de que ellos se transformaran.

— ¡Cadena de amor de Venus! — Mina lanzo su poder directo a las piernas de Sailor Uranus, provocando que terminara en el suelo y su ataque fuera desviado.

— ¡Pero que rayos pasa contigo! — grito la sailor de los mares.

— Pasa que voy a defender a las personas que amo, no importa si tengo que pelear con ustedes.

— Te volviste loca — respondió la señora del viento — reacciona, ellos son unos intrusos.

— No vamos a perder nuestro tiempo contigo — agrego Michiru — la única que importa es la princesa, es ella la que viene con nosotras.

— Estoy cansado de esto, Seiya, Taiki tenemos que pelear.

— Eso no te lo permitiré — intervino Seiya — ¡Poder de lucha estelar!

— ¡Ya basta! — grito Serena saliendo por fin de su trance — dejen de pelear entre ustedes, saben que no lo soporto.

— Pero Bombon

— Nada Seiya no quiero que te lastimen — lo interrumpió Serena — si algo te pasara, no podría soportarlo.

Sailor Uranus aprovecho ese momento de distracción para lanzar su ataque directo a Seiya.

— ¡Seiya! — gritaron todos al ver como el cuerpo de su hermano, amigo y esposo había salido por los aires ante el impacto.

Serena salió corriendo a donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su amado. Mientras que Mina corría detrás de su amiga para cualquier cosa que necesitara.

— ¡Esto se acabo! ¡Poder de curación estelar! ¡Transformación!

— ¡Poder de creación estelar! ¡Transformación!

— ¡Infierno estelar de Healer!

— ¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!

Las Sailor Starlights lanzaron sus ataques ante dos de las poderosas Outers que se encontraban ya en posición de pelea.

— ¡Tierra Tiembla!

— ¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

La fuerza de los cuatro poderes chocaron entre ellos provocando una cortina de humo. Las cuatro Sailors habían cambiado rápidamente de posición una vez lanzado su ataque.

Serena y Mina se encontraban al lado de un Seiya inconsciente. Serena al borde de las lagrimas intentaba hablarle pero no reaccionaba con nada.

— ¡Maker! — el grito de Healer hizo que ambas rubias voltearan a donde estaba la pelea, logrando ver como el cuerpo de Sailor Maker terminaba igual que el de Seiya.

Serena enfurecido ante eso y dispuesta a terminar todo de una vez dejo a Seiya encargado con Mina y camino justo a donde se encontraban peleando.

— ¡Infierno estelar de healer! — llevada por el coraje Healer lanzo su ataque.

— ¡Tierra Tiembla! — Uranus respondió de la misma manera.

— ¡Ya basta! — grito Serena.

— ¡Uranus cuidado! —

El poder de ambas había impactado en el cuerpo de la princesa, quien se había metido en la pelea para detenerla.

— ¡Serena no! — el grito de Venus hizo entender a Uranus el fatal error que había cometido.

Cuando la nueva cortina de humo se disperso dejo ver a Serena inconsciente en el suelo.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste! — grito Venus mientras corría al lado de su princesa.

— ¡Yo no tuve la culpa! — se defendió la Sailor del viento — si esa estrella no me hubiera atacado no tendría que defenderme, entiende ellas son las culpables de todo.

— ¡Aléjense de ella! — grito la sailor del amor — ya hicieron suficiente

— ¡Para que la lleves con esa estrella! ¡Por supuesto que no!

— No puede ser que en estos momentos sigan siendo egoístas — respondió Venus con lagrimas en los ojos.

— Yo me encargare de ella — Uranus cargo a la princesa.

— No te atrevas — dijo Neptune tapándole el paso a Venus que estaba por impedir que se llevaran a Serena.

Venus estaba dispuesta a pelear pero Healer también la necesitaba. No sabia que hacer.

— ¡Venus! — Healer gritó — necesito que me ayudes.

Venus decidió irse con Healer ya después salvaría a Serena de la Outers, de cualquier forma ellas no la lastimarían intencionalmente.

— ¿Que necesitas?

— Necesito que me ayudes a llevarlos al departamento, ya podemos regresar — Healer al ver la cara de preocupación de Venus aclaro — van a estar bien, no te preocupes.

— Si — Venus asintió aun preocupada.

— Solo voy por la camioneta y nos vamos — terminando de decir esto Healer se levanto y le dio un beso fugaz a Venus antes de salir corriendo.

Venus se quedo en estado de shock y no reacciono hasta que Yaten llego con la camioneta. Al verlo se sonrojo.

— ¿Todo bien?

— Eh… si… claro… — respondió nerviosa.

La mañana siguiente los ojos de Serena comenzaban a abrirse, despertando abruptamente cuando no reconoció el lugar donde estaba.

— Estas en nuestra mansión — dijo Haruka que se encontraba tomando una taza de café al lado de ella — le avise a tu mamá que pasarías unos días con nosotras.

— ¿Que? — Serena estaba desorientada y comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza — ¿Que paso? Anoche… yo…

— ¿Quieres desayunar? — pregunto Haruka haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta.

— Yo… no recuerdo — las imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a llegarle a la cabeza — ¡Seiya! ¡¿Donde esta?! ¡¿Que le hiciste?!

— Tranquilízate, no se por que te preocupas tanto por esa estrella — respondió Haruka haciendo una mueca de disgusto — para mi mala suerte solo quedo inconsciente, debería estar muerto.

— ¡Callate! — Serena le dio una bofetada a la señora del viento, quedándose ambas impresionadas ante el hecho.

— ¿Que te pasa Serena? — Haruka estaba realmente sorprendida, ella jamas se había atrevido a tanto y menos por ese sujeto.

— Te prohibo que vuelvas a decir algo así de Seiya

— ¡No es posible que te pongas así por ese sujeto! — Haruka exploto — no pienso discutir contigo mas sobre el asunto, todos estamos desconcertados con tu actitud, estas poniendo en riesgo todo el futuro…

— ¡Eso es lo único que te importa tu estupido futuro! ¡¿Donde entro yo?! ¡¿Mi felicidad?!

— Pero esa es tu felicidad, ese estupido futuro como tu le dices es tu felicidad, al lado del Príncipe, si no te conociera diría que…

Haruka fue interrumpida por la voz de Michiru que llamaba a la puerta.

— Haruka, llego el paquete de las chicas

La señora del viento suspiro.

— Enseguida regreso, aun no terminamos de hablar.

Serena se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama al ver salir a Haruka. Unos segundos después se levanto pues quería ir a ver a Seiya. En la habitación las chicas habían dejado todo listo para ella, ropa y cosas extras. Se baño lo mas rápido que pudo y bajo para encontrarse con las demás.

— Pues están bien — Serena escucho la voz de Haruka

— No te escucho muy convencida

— Michiru yo no se nada de bodas y esas cosas, si ellas las escogieron debe ser por algo

— Solo espero que a Serena le gusten las invitaciones para su boda.

— ¡¿Que?! — grito Serena llegando al recibidor donde ellas estaban

— Las invitaciones de tu boda con Darien — respondió Michiru con una sonrisa mostrándole una enorme y elegante invitación blanca con dorado.

Serena estaba sorprendida era increíble hasta donde eran capaz de llegar todos por controlarla e imponerle un destino. Se acerco lentamente para ver la invitación tomándola entre sus manos.

— ¿Mañana? — dijo sorprendida volteando a ver a las chicas que tenia enfrente.

Ambas chicas asintieron.

De pronto Serena comenzó a reír a carcajadas causando desconcierto en las chicas.

— ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? — pregunto Haruka.

Serena seguia riendo.

— Lo… lo siento… esperen — continuo con sus risas, una vez que se calmo un poco — esto debe de ser una broma.

— ¿Realmente crees que estamos bromeando? — el rostro serio de Haruka no hizo mas que hacer estallar mas carcajadas de Serena que trataba de aguantárselas.

— Sabes Haru, normalmente una persona no puede estar casada con dos personas a la vez.

— ¿Pero de que estas hablando?

— Si tu no estas casada ni el Principe — intervino Michiru.

— Lo siento tanto pero si me hubieran dejado hablar antes, ahora estarían enteradas — Serena levanto la mano dejando ver sus dos anillos — estoy casada.

— ¡¿Pero que demonios dices?! — pregunto exaltada la chica del viento — tu no puedes hacernos esto, no puedes… es… es él… ¿verdad…? ¡DIMELO! ¡Ten el valor de decirme de tu propia boca que es esa estrella! ¡Que destruiste todo el futuro! ¡Tokio de cristal! ¡Todo! ¡Rini!… por esa estupida estrella.

Al escuchar la mención de Rini, Serena enfureció. Haruka no tenia el derecho de usarla para hacerla sentir mal, nadie mas que ella misma sabía el inmenso dolor que le causo renunciar a Rini.

— ¡Si Haruka! ¡Es el! ¡Me case con Seiya Kou! ¿Sabes por que? — pregunto al borde de la histeria y las risas ahora se habían convertido en lagrimas — ¡porque lo amo!

— ¿Princesa? — la triste voz de Hotaru se escucho detrás de la rubia — ¡No eso no puede ser cierto!

Serena volteo despacio a donde provenía la voz, encontrando los ojos llenos de lagrimas de Hotaru, el rostro desencajado de Setsuna y la cara de asombro de Darien.

 **Me tarde pero por fin tengo un nuevo capitulo y esta vez será doble. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia. Ya casi llegamos al final.**


	22. Ruptura

**Ruptura**

— Serena ¿es verdad lo que dijiste? — pregunto Darien con dolor en la mirada.

La enorme felicidad que conoció cuando estuvo con Seiya le dio la razón de que había tomado la mejor decisión pero el ver la mirada afligida de Hotaru le rompió el corazón, era casi como si Rini le estuviera reprochando su decisión.

— ¡Responde! — grito Hotaru ya sin tratar de contener las lagrimas que salían.

— Lo siento, lo siento tanto… Hotaru

— ¡No! ¡Tu no puedes hacernos esto! — la Sailor de la destrucción estaba inconsolable y cayó de rodillas al suelo — ¡No! ¡Rini! ¡Rini no!

Setsuna quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen termino por derrumbarse al ver a su pequeña adolescente Hotaru de esa manera.

— Hotaru por favor — pidió Setsuna quedando a su nivel — cálmate

— ¿Como quieres que me calme? ¿No te das cuenta de las cosas? — respondió para después voltear a ver a Serena — ¡eres una traidora, no mereces ser mi princesa, yo te admiraba!

— ¡Hotaru! — grito Setsuna tratando de alcanzar a la chica que había salido corriendo.

Quien viera a Setsuna en ese momento no creería que ella era la poderosa y elegante Sailor del tiempo. Las lagrimas y la desesperación de ver a su hija en ese estado, la habían traicionado y había perdido toda calma que la caracterizaba.

— ¿Ya estarás feliz no Serena? — escupió Haruka — mira todo lo que provocaste.

— Haruka creo que es mejor que los dejemos solos — intervino Michiru.

— De ninguna manera — volteo a ver a Setsuna — ¿este es el futuro que tanto protegiste? ¿Por el que según no debíamos preocuparnos?

— ¡Yo no se que fue lo que paso! — respondió Setsuna gritando — ¡esto no debió pasar!

— ¿Pero tu dijiste que todo era normal? — respondió Michiru gritando también.

— ¡No! ¡No debía pasar! ¡Serena ella se tenia que ir a ese viaje! — Setsuna comenzó a reír histérica — ¡no entiendo nada! ¡al regresar se tenían que casar! ¡Serena se casaría por remordimiento renunciando a esas estrellas para siempre!

— ¡Ya basta! — grito Darien que sin querer saco a relucir la autoridad nata que como soberano tenia — Haruka, Michiru retírense.

Las chicas se fueron haciendo lo que el principie les había ordenado, detrás de ellas Setsuna también caminó.

— Tu no, Setsuna — Darien la detuvo — es hora de que nos expliques toda la verdad.

En el departamento de los chicos se encontraba Seiya y Taiki en mejores condiciones, las heridas que tenían no pasaban de superficiales.

— ¿Como es posible que permitieran que se llevaran a Bombón? — gritaba Seiya.

— ¿Quieres calmarte? — respondió Yaten de la misma manera — si no hubieras sido tan imbecil como para distraerte tu la hubieras defendido.

— Chicos cálmense los dos — decía Mina.

— Es mejor que dejes que se cansen de discutir — agrego Taiki — no soporto el dolor de cabeza y menos con sus gritos, iré por unas pastillas a la cocina.

Seiya y Yaten seguían en su discusión cuando llamaron a la puerta, Mina se levanto abrir.

— Pero miren nada mas, la traidora mayor — escupió hostil Haruka entrando con brusquedad.

Seiya al escuchar esa voz se abalanzo contra Haruka.

— ¡¿Donde esta mi Bombón?! Te lo advierto no me vas a separar de ella.

— Pero que estupido eres, estrellita. Llegue a pensar que eras mas inteligente ¿realmente crees que mi princesa dejaría todo su futuro por ti? ¿Que cambiaría al príncipe de la tierra por una simple guerrera como tu? ¡Solo jugo contigo! ¡Se divirtió antes de convertirse en una mujer casada!

— Ella seria incapaz de hacerme algo así ademas ya esta casada conmigo

— Por favor una estupida boda express no significa nada, de hecho me mando hacer el tramite para anular ese dichoso matrimonio.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

— ¿No? ¿Entonces que es esto? — Haruka dijo esto ultimo lanzándole en la cara la invitación que las inners habían mandado hacer.

— ¡¿Que?! — dijo Seiya sorprendido mientras leía el contenido.

Ahora Taiki, Yaten y Mina estaban rodeando a Seiya para poder ver, igual de impresionados que él.

— ¿Por que estas haciendo todo esto Haruka? — pregunto Mina furiosa — ¿acaso no te importa la felicidad de Serena?

— ¿Felicidad? — exploto de furia — ¡¿tu crees que ella merece ser feliz a costa del nacimiento de la pequeña dama?!

— ¡Haruka no! — grito Mina demasiado tarde

— ¿De que hablan? ¿Quien es la pequeña dama? ¿Que tiene que ver con Bombón? — pregunto Seiya saliendo de su estado de shock.

— Vaya, ¿no te lo dijo? — pregunto sarcástica — una prueba mas de que no te tomaba en serio

— ¿Por que no mejor te largas? — Taiki defendió a Seiya.

— Y perderme la cara de este imbecil cuando se entere de lo que su amor egoísta causo

— ¡Callate! — grito Yaten.

— Tienen razon mejor que el mismo se lo pregunte — salió del departamento — por cierto esta en mi casa por si quieres verla.

— Darien no tiene caso — intervino Serena pero se quedo callada ante la helada mirada que Darien le regalo.

— ¿Que esperas?

— La linea del tiempo del tiempo original y la del presente era la misma, el regreso de esas estrellas, la boda express de Mina e incluso el que Serena se escapa en ese viaje es parte del curso normal para la formación de Tokio de cristal. Por eso es que les dije que no se preocuparan, en la linea original Serena regresaría con remordimiento por haberlo engañado, ella misma planearía la boda y justo en un mes se casarían.

— Si es cierto lo que dices ¿por que no viste que Serena regresaría casada?

— Porque eso no debía pasar, ella no debía regresar casada — Setsuna se detuvo y se mordió el labio nerviosa — ella debía regresar embarazada de la pequeña dama, por eso no podíamos impedirle ese viaje tampoco. No tengo idea de que fue lo que paso, cada minuto, cada decisión que ambos tomaron pudo cambiar el curso del destino por mínimo que fuera. Creo que solo ustedes saben la razón.

— ¿Que estas diciendo? — dijo Serena

— Serena, tú, mas bien la Neo reina tuvo un desmayo el día que se caso con Darien y la razón era porque ya estaba embarazada de Rini.

— No es posible que esto este pasando — grito Darien — como es posible con nos engañaran de esa manera, Rini ni si quiera es mi hija, como fueron capaces.

— La Neo Reina Serena no lo sabia — añadió Setsuna — pues también había estado con el Rey después de regresar del viaje para aliviar sus culpas, cuando la pequeña dama nació tenia el mismo resplandor y calidez de su padre… Seiya, la reina estaba dispuesta a separarse del rey al saber que no era hija de la tierra como les hicieron creer.

— ¡No puede ser! — Darien dio un golpe en la pared.

— A los pocos días del nacimiento de la pequeña dama, un enemigo llegaría al planeta y en esa batalla las estrellas entregarían su vida con tal de proteger a las dueñas de sus corazones.

Serena se llevo una mano a la boca para evitar lanzar un grito de terror. Toda la información que Setsuna le estaba dando era demasiado. Nada era como se los habían hecho creer.

— ¡Sigue! — gritaba un afligido Darien.

— La Reina no soportaría el dolor de perderlo y eso la llevaría a congelar la tierra por miles de años para dejar de sentir. Pero nada de lo que hiciera serviría, lo único que funciono fue usar el cristal de plata para borrar la memoria de todos incluida ella y así nacería Tokio de cristal con ustedes como soberanos.

Serena se encontraba en shock, no se esperaba ni una sola cosa de las que Setsuna les había dicho. Por su parte Darien se encontraba furioso ante semejante engaño y le dolía en el alma que Serena, su Serena, le hubiera hecho todo eso pero sobre todo lo que mas le dolía era saber que no iba a ser padre de esa niña de cabellos rosados que le robo el corazón en el pasado cuando se conocieron.

Setsuna se retiro dejando a Darien y Serena sumidos en su propia desgracia. Minutos después Darien tuvo el valor de romper con el silencio y traer de vuelta a Serena, era hora de la verdad.

— Solo déjame preguntarte una cosa y tomare una decisión — la voz de Darien tembló — ¿Por que? necesito saber la verdad, ¿Por que? ¿En que falle? ¿Cuando dejaste de amarme? Explícamelo por favor…

— Darien… — Serena se limito a bajar la mirada.

— Yo te amo

— Lo siento… — respondió ella con lagrimas en los ojos — no se en que momento paso, la verdad es que nunca entendí por que debíamos estar juntos, éramos tan diferentes, tu todo el tiempo me criticabas llegue a pensar que te avergonzabas de mi, querías que cambiara y no necesito decir todo lo bueno e inteligente que tu eras.

— ¡Pero Serena solo quería que fueras una buena reina por eso te exigía tanto!

— Con el tiempo eso llegaría Darien, tal vez con la edad, tu nunca entendiste que solo era una adolescente que quería divertirse antes de cargar con un reino. Siempre me sentí menos que tu, yo no llegaría a ser tan buena y elegante como tu y después te fuiste… me abandonaste.

— Yo solo quería ser mejor para ti y para nuestra gente, quería prepararme para que estuvieras orgulloso de mi, ¿acaso esta mal? ¿no querías lo mismo para ti?

— Por supuesto que no esta mal pero no tenias porque irte, Darien, yo ya estaba orgullosa de ti, del gran hombre que eras, yo te amaba a ti no al medico ni a tu profesión… ademas nunca me prestabas atención, siempre tan ocupado, nada de lo que yo hacia te importaba, ni si quiera me pusiste atención el día que terminamos.

Darien suspiro, Serena tenia razón, ya no tenia ni como defenderse. Siempre la descuido, tal vez el saber que la tenia asegurada hizo que se confiara. Eso jamas lo iba a saber, tampoco podía pensar en el hubiera pues no podía remediar nada a estas alturas.

— ¿Y Seiya? — de forma masoquista pregunto a pesar de que sabia de antemano que la respuesta no le gustaría, aún así tenia que saberlo.

— Seiya siempre estuvo conmigo, cuando mas te necesite, te llore, te extrañe y aunque nunca le di motivos o esperanza el siempre estuvo a mi lado viéndome sufrir por ti, aunque eso le partiera el corazón a él. Jamas se avergonzó de mi y me enseñó a siempre dar todo, hacer las cosas con el corazón, esforzarme aun cuando todo parecía estar perdido, él confío plenamente en mi.

Darien se quedo callado, era evidente que amaba a ese chico, sus ojos parecían brillar ante su mínima mención. Un brillo que antes le dedicaba a él y que estúpidamente jamas noto que ya no estaba. Si, la había perdido y esta vez para siempre, pues su corazón ahora le pertenecía a alguien más.

— Te deseo que seas muy feliz, Serena.

Serena vio como Darien salía por donde había llegado completamente destrozado y eso le rompió el corazón por completo, le dolía demasiado. Había pasado tantas cosas con el, batallas, compartieron muchos sueños, alegrías y tristezas. Todo había acabado nunca volverían a ser las cosas como antes y lo peor de todo es que lo había lastimando. Lo había dañado y eso era lo que la estaba matando de remordimiento. Ella, lastimando a una persona y no cualquier persona sino Darien, su querido Darien.

Su mundo se derrumbo, el cuerpo se le hizo pesado y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, no pudo soportarlo mas y termino nuevamente llorando de rodillas sollozando el nombre de Darien.

Haruka había llevado Seiya a la mansión, a pesar de que por alguna razón sus hermanos y Mina no querían que fuera. Terminaron acompañándolo todos.

— ¿Que hacen ellos aquí? — pregunto Michiru

— Solo vienen a ver la magnitud de su estupidez.

— ¿Donde esta? — pregunto ansioso Seiya

— Dentro de esa puerta hablando con su futuro esposo.

— Voy a entrar — dijo Seiya pero fue detenido por Mina.

— Espera por favor, ellos necesitan hablar.

No muy convencido acepto esperar.

— ¿Setsuna? — pregunto por lo bajo Haruka a Michiru

— Hace rato salió, dijo que los dejaremos solos y subió a ver a Hotaru.

En eso la puerta se abrió saliendo Darien con la mirada llena de dolor, Seiya vio por encima del hombro esperando ver a Serena pero no contó con que se le rompería el corazón al ver a Serena llorando amargamente gritando el nombre de ¿Darien?

— _¿Que diablos esta pasando aquí?_ — pensó Seiya con el corazón hecho pedazos y por primera vez pensó que lo que Haruka le había dicho era verdad.

— ¿Serena? — hablo temeroso Seiya.

Serena levanto la mirada al escuchar la voz de Seiya y los siempre brillantes y coquetos zafiros del pelinegro estaban llenos de dudas y dolor.

— ¡Seiya! — como pudo Serena se levanto y se arrojo a loa brazos de su amado.

Seiya se sintió un poco aliviado ante la reacción de su novia pero aun así la duda ya estaba sembrada en su corazón.

— Tranquila Bombón, estoy aquí, vamos a casa

Los Kou y las chicas iban de salida cuando la voz de Michiru los detuvo.

— Esperen

— Por favor no mas, hoy no

— Serena solo queremos decirte que nosotras tenemos una misión y esa es protegerte, espero que entiendas que no podemos ni vamos aceptar protegerlo a él.

— Lo que Michiru quiere decir es que renunciamos — concluyo Haruka — primero muertas antes de tener que aceptar a este sujeto como príncipe.

— Bien, como quieran — respondió Serena cansada, por hoy ya había tenido suficiente y no quiera seguir discutiendo.

Todos se retiraron de la mansión, al llegar al departamento sabían que debían darle privacidad a Serena y Seiya para que hablaran. Mina salió con Yaten arreglar unos asuntos según él y Taiki decidió salir a caminar, tal vez un poco de aire fresco lo relajaría antes todo ese caos.

Después de caminar unas horas Taiki llego a un parque lleno de arboles y con un enorme lago, decidió sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol a contemplar el paisaje que tenia enfrente.

Comenzó hacer un recuento de todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días o mas bien desde su regreso. En un comienzo, supo que las cosas no serian sencillas, cualquier persona con un mínimo de inteligencia lo sabría.

Uno de sus hermanos enamorado del resplandor mas brillante y deseado de toda la vía láctea, la persona mas poderosa del cosmos con un enorme y pesado destino sobre sus hombros, una perfecta vida como gobernante de un planeta, una unión de venia desde milenios que traería una inmensa paz a todo el universo.

Sin duda el caso de Seiya era el mas complicado, por que no se había podido enamorar de una persona normal, por supuesto que no el grandísimo Seiya torre tenia que ir a enamorarse de un imposible. Sin mencionar a los perros guardianes que tenía.

Tanto darle vueltas al asunto sin encontrarle una solución hicieron que Taiki se desesperara, resignado a no encontrar una solución cerro sus ojos un segundo.

— Para intentar pasar desapercibido no lo haces muy bien con ese disfraz, me sorprende que las chicas aun no te reconozcan.

Esa voz. Abrió los ojos para comprobar que no fuera su imaginación y encontró a una hermosa chica peliazul recargada en el árbol a un lado de él.

— Amy — dijo sonando torpe, era obvio que era ella — bueno es que no todas mis fans son demasiado inteligentes como tu.

Amy se sonrojo de inmediato.

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí? — pregunto Taiki

— Solo el suficiente como para darme cuenta que algo te perturba, se que la ultima vez no quedamos muy bien pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

— Si lo recuerdo perfecto aunque me gustara confiar en ti, sé que cada quien tiene bien definida su posición, solo terminaríamos peleando… — suspiro — sabes lo que me preocupa y puedo asegurar que es lo mismo que a ti.

— Tienes razón Taiki, esto se salió de control de todas formas con o sin su regreso Serena ya no era la misma solo era cuestión de tiempo y ahora no se si estoy del lado correcto.

— ¿Por que se empeñan tanto en su infelicidad? — pregunto el castaño

— Supongo que a esta altura ya lo sabes, Mina o tal vez Yaten te lo dijeron — Amy suspiro — nosotros tenemos un futuro ya trazado, un destino que seguir aún nosotras estemos en contra de ello al igual que ustedes nacimos con una misión y por desgracia la mas pesada es la de Serena.

— Amy me sorprende que digas eso, es mas, me ofende que creas en esa basura del destino tu intelecto tiene capacidad para mas, sabes que el futuro no esta escrito en piedra y que cada día, cada decisión que tomamos por mínima que sea, le da un rumbo diferente a nuestra vida.

— Yo lo se Taiki pero entiende no es fácil, en lo personal lo que mas me preocupa es una vida inocente.

— Vamos Amy ¿realmente crees que es niña merece crecer en un hogar donde sus padres no se aman y están juntos por compromiso? — sin darle tiempo de responder a su pregunta él continuo — yo creo que no.

Amy de pronto se quedo callada mirando a la nada. Tal vez Taiki tenia razón y estaban siendo injustas con Serena por una persona que aun no existía. No podían condenar a Serena a una vida de infelicidad por que al mismo tiempo estarían condenando a la pequeña dama a vivir en una farsa.

— Piénsalo — dijo Taiki levantándose dispuesto a irse — no creo que su futura reina pueda seguir luchando por el amor y la justicia si tiene todo menos amor en su vida.

En la habitación de Seiya se encontraba Serena sentada en la cama del pelinegro. Ninguno de los dos había mencionado una sola palabra en el rato que llevaban ahí.

— ¿Aun lo amas? — pregunto Seiya rompiendo el silencio

Serena no respondió.

— Bien creo que eso responde mi pregunta, sabes puedes regresar con él en el momento que quieras, yo no pienso ser un obstáculo en su relación.

— Estas equivocado, no es lo que piensas — respondió Serena.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces que es? ¡Explicamelo! — Seiya comenzó a elevar el tono de voz — ¿Que quieres que piense si mandas a tus perros guardianes a darme la invitación de tu boda? ¿Que quieres que piense si te encuentro llorando a mares mientras gritas el nombre de tu ex? ¿Sabes? Yo te creí cuando dijiste que me amabas, caí como un completo imbecil.

— ¡Callate! — Serena grito — ¡no hables así yo jamas jugaría contigo y lo sabes! ¡todo es mentira fueron ellas las que mandaron hacer las invitaciones yo no las mande!

— ¿Y como explicas lo de Darien? ¿Tanto te dolió que terminaran?

— Trata de entenderme Seiya — respondió Serena mas calmada — el fue una parte importante en mi vida, tenemos una historia juntos y teníamos un futuro que cumplir. No puedo hacer de cuanta como que simplemente nunca significo nada, lo destruí, le quite todo.

— Solo dime una cosa ¿estas jugando conmigo?

— Claro que no Seiya, solo dame tiempo me duele ser feliz cuando él esta pasándola mal no puedo ser tan cruel.

— Veamos si es verdad lo que dices ¿quien es la pequeña dama?

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lagrimas de inmediato y un doloroso recuerdo de Rini paso por su mente. Serena sabia que después de ella, Seiya probablemente era el ser con el corazón mas noble del universo si le contaba de Rini, no se lo perdonaría jamas. Ella no podía darle ese dolor a Seiya bastante era con que ella cargara con esa culpa toda su vida como para que todavía el también.

Para Seiya el silencio de la rubia solo fue una prueba de que le había ocultado algo, se suponía que entre ellos no debía haber secretos.

— Así que era verdad, me ocultaste algo importante, claro todos lo sabían menos el idiota de Seiya dime una cosa Serena ¿no pensabas decírmelo nunca o creíste que no seria necesario pues pronto te cansarías de jugar con este pobre idiota?

Serena no podía hablar el recuerdo de Rini y el ver destrozado a Darien y ahora a Seiya le habían ahogado las palabras. Tal vez se habían equivocado y ella no era el ser mas bueno del universo como podía serlo si había destruido tantas vidas.

— Espero que seas feliz con tu perfecto futuro trazado — dijo Seiya arrojando su anillo de bodas para después salir de la habitación.

Después de escuchar caer el anillo Serena reacciono pero era tarde Seiya se había ido.


	23. 19

**Rueda de la fortuna**

Los días habían pasado desde la ultima vez que Serena y Seiya se vieron, él se encontraba aun demasiado furioso por la actitud de ella. Siempre se prometieron que entre ellos no debía haber secretos y Serena no había cumplido con su parte del trato.

Serena había hecho de todo para tratar de hablar con él y explicarle las cosas pero simplemente Seiya no quería verla. Ella sabia que había cometido el error de ocultarle cosas a su esposo, pero fue demasiada información la que recibió aquel día.

Simplemente estaba en shock y teniendo el corazón mas puro del universo todo se le había juntado, la culpa por lastimar a Darien, la culpa por creer que le negaría la vida a Rini y que, ahora resultaba el padre era Seiya y no quien siempre le hicieron creer, el lastimar a Seiya, la separación de sus amigas.

¿Por que nadie la podía entender a ella? No supo reaccionar y ahora que lo hacia, tratando de arreglar las cosas, Seiya simplemente se negaba a verla y escucharla. Cada vez que lo buscaba en su departamento o no estaba o no quería salir y la misma historia por teléfono.

Para su buena suerte sus padres estaban tan ocupados con los preparativos de la boda y presumiendo a sus amistades que su hija se casaría con un famoso que no notaban los problemas que tenia con Seiya, de notarlo, empezarían a odiarlo al igual que lo hicieron cuando peleaba con Darien. Aunque ya no estaba segura de que los planes de boda siguieran en marcha.

Los hermanos de Seiya habían intentado hablar con él, hacerlo entrar en razón. Seiya se negaba por completo hacerles caso, incluso terminaban discutiendo, mas con Yaten que con Taiki.

— ¡Es un completo idiota! — gritaba Yaten furioso

— Yaten calmante, estoy seguro que con esa actitud no vas a lograr nada — respondió Taiki tranquilamente.

— ¡Es que es un inmaduro! — Yaten caminaba de un lado a otro — esta actuando como un adolescente, ni si quiera sabemos que paso cuando se quedaron solos, no acepta cuando ella viene a verlo y no le responde las llamadas, Mina dice que Serena esta destrozada pero que tampoco quiere hablar con ella.

— No puedes hacer nada, solo espero que Seiya no se arrepienta de lo que esta haciendo.

— Creo que Seiya va a entender el día que Serena lo mande al diablo, por imbecil — Yaten se detuvo — ademas pasa todo el tiempo metido en el estudio y si no de fiesta, tomando por ahí.

Justo cuando Yaten termino de hablar Seiya había entrado por la puerta con su actitud de siempre. Se siguió derecho sin si quiera saludar a sus hermanos. Yaten exploto.

— ¡¿Me quieres decir ya, que demonios pasa contigo?! — grito Yaten alcanzándolo por detrás

— Metete en tus asuntos enano — Seiya se giro para enfrentarlo.

— ¿Estuviste tomando? — pregunto Yaten una vez que el evidente olor del Bourbon llego a su nariz.

— No es algo que te importe

— Seiya reacciona, habla con nosotros ¿que paso aquella noche? ¿por que no respondes las llamadas de Serena?

— Te lo vuelvo a repetir como las ultimas veinte veces, no quiero hablar de eso.

— Eres un completo idiota primero te la pasas llorando por los rincones del palacio en nuestro planeta, proclamando el amor que dices sentir por la princesa de la luna y al primer problema actúas como si no importara, vaya amor que le tienes, es mas estas actuando igual que el imbecil de Darien, no me sorprendería que Serena te mande al demonio como lo…

Yaten iba a continuar hablando pero el golpe inesperado de Seiya hizo que se callara, llevándose una mano a la boca. Seiya esperaba que su hermano le regresara el golpe pero eso nunca paso.

— ¿Eso te hace sentir mejor? ¡Anda sigue! — gritaba mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que comenzaba a salir.

— Chicos dejen de pelear — intervino Taiki.

— Mejor me largo — Seiya tomo las llaves de su auto y salir nuevamente del departamento

Unas horas después Seiya regreso al departamento un poco mas tomado que antes de salir.

— Oye Taiki no viste donde deje las partituras de… — Yaten guardo silencio al ver la cara de su hermano.

— ¿Sigues aquí? — pregunto Seiya arrastrando las palabras — ¿que no debes estar en tu nuevo nido de amor?

— Creo comenzabas agradarme mas cuando andabas en estado zombie, llorando por Serena.

— Chicos por favor — agrego Taiki — no otra vez.

— ¿Quieres pelear de nuevo? Por que esta vez te lo regresare.

Seiya iba a responder pero el peso de sus acciones, la influencia del alcohol y le necesidad de Serena terminaron por derrumbarlo. Se tiro al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar.

— La extraño tanto — se logro entender.

Yaten y Taiki tomaron eso como una señal de que por fin Seiya se había quebrado y tal vez ahora hablaría con ellos. Lo dejaron llorar por las siguientes 2 horas.

— Ya nos vas a contar ¿que paso aquella noche? — Yaten estaba ansioso — tal vez te podamos ayudar.

— Ah, eso… — titubeaba — pues discutimos

— ¿Discutieron?

— Yo discutí Yaten, deja de sacarme información.

— ¿Y ella? — insistió el peliplata ignorando la respuesta de Seiya.

— No la deje hablar, no se que paso, yo estaba muy enojado y ella solo lloraba no decía nada, pensé que estaba llorando por Darien y luego le reclame que me oculto cosas, le reclame que me oculto lo de la pequeña dama, ni si quiera se quien es y al final le dije que se quedara con Darien si tanto lloraba por él y sus secretos.

— ¡¿Que hiciste que?! — Yaten se exalto

— Ya te dije no me hagas repetirlo

— Si serás imbecil Seiya, en verdad eres el mas grande de los idiotas de este mundo.

— Yaten calmate — intervino Taiki

— ¿Como quieres que me calme Taiki? — respondió Yaten después dirigió su mirada llena de furia a Seiya — sabes quien es la pequeña dama, es la hija que Serena estaba destinada a tener con Darien, una hija que vino del futuro a pedirles ayuda, una hija con la que compartió momentos, batallas, alegrías, tristezas…

El rostro de Seiya pasaba de la sorpresa a la tristeza o asombro no podía definir lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

— ¡Una hija a la que renuncio por ti! ¡Imagina cuanto es el amor que te tiene que renuncio a ella por ti! — decir que Yaten estaba furioso era poco — es por eso que puedo decirte que estas actuando como un verdadero imbecil Seiya — Fue lo ultimo que dijo Yaten antes de salir del departamento.

Seiya se quedo parado en medio del departamento sin decir una sola palabra, toda la información que acababa de recibir lo había dejado confundido, furioso consigo mismo. Yaten tenia razón era el mayor imbecil del mundo, no, del universo entero.

— ¿Que piensas hacer Seiya? — pregunto Taiki sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

— Yo… no… no lo se Taiki… no tenia ni idea, nunca me imagine algo así.

— Creo que deberías hablar con Serena ¿no te parece?

— Tienes razón pero no se si Serena quiera hablar conmigo después de todo.

— Seiya me sorprende que digas eso, no es de ti darte por vencido así de fácil.

— Como siempre Tai, tienes la razón y no me moveré de la casa de Serena hasta que logre hablar con ella.

Seiya salió mas animado del departamento pero regreso solo unos segundos después.

— Mejor le preparare algo especial, solo como ella merece — con una enorme sonrisa — y tu mi querido hermano me vas ayudar.

Taiki solo suspiro resignado.

Por aquellos mismos días Amy había pensado mucho en la conversación que había tenido con Taiki. Después de que Taiki la dejara sola en el parque le había entrado una llamada de Rei para decirle que detuvieran los preparativos de la boda. Según la chica de fuego la orden había salido directo de Haruka quien no quiso darle mas detalles de su decisión y solo le dijo que viajarían por una temporada sin saber si algún día regresarían.

Ella no insistir mas pues se encontraba demasiado ocupada con sus estudios y aunque era muy demandante, estaba feliz. Amy sospechaba que las demás estaban igual que ella, todas ya habían entrado por completo al nuevo ciclo escolar y lo mas importante realizando sus sueños.

Aunque poco a poco se iba sintiendo la ausencia de Serena. Ella sabia que su princesa había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, ya no era la misma chica risueña que conocieron pero aun así, Serena seguía siendo un motivo de union para todas.

El estar distanciadas no estaba ayudando mucho y la verdad es que Amy comenzaba a tener miedo de volver a quedarse sola como antes de que Serena llegara a su vida. Decidida a terminar con todo eso texteo un mensaje para Lita y Rei debían reunirse lo mas pronto posible.

Taiki se encontraba frente a la casa de Serena. No tenia ni idea de como Seiya lo había convencido, no, por supuesto que sabia. No podía engañarse a si mismo. Desde que conoció a Serena algo había llamado la atención de él, muy a pesar de la torpeza de la niña reconocía que tenia algo especial. Su resplandor era tan extraordinario que sin conocerla te inspiraba a protegerla.

Muchas veces llegaba a comprender el por que Seiya había quedado perdidamente deslumbrado por aquella chica y tampoco quería que su hermano siguiera sufriendo. Así que ahí estaba fuera de la casa de la rubia dispuesto a pedirle una ¿cita?.

— ¡Ya voy! — se escucho una dulce voz gritar del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡¿Taiki?! — Serena estaba sorprendida pero de inmediato lo invito a pasar — es muy raro que me visites pero ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

 _—_ Sabes venia a invitarte a… salir, si no te molesta, me gustaría platicar contigo.

— Claro, no hay problema ¿podemos comer algo? — Taiki solo asintió.

Serena y Taiki subieron al auto del chico y partieron a su destino.

— Taiki tu dijiste que me invitaras a comer y esto es el parque de diversiones

— Comeremos aquí — todo el camino Serena había hablado y hablado.

— ¿No es un poco extraño que este vacío? — pregunto la rubia.

Taiki comenzaba a perder la paciencia, esa niña hablaba demasiado y preguntaba mucho, no sabia como Seiya la soportaba.

— Oye Taiki pero este camino va para la rueda de la fortuna…

— Serena es una sorpresa…

— Taiki pero yo no soy Amy — Taiki se sonrojo — lo siento ¿lo dije? Creí que lo había pensado.

— Llegamos, mi trabajo termina aqui.

— Oye Taiki pero tu me dijiste que comeríamos — Serena gritaba pues Taiki la había dejado ahí y casi había corrido lejos de ella.

— ¿Ahora prefieres a mi aburrido hermano? — pregunto una melodiosa voz que Serena reconoció de inmediato.

La chica se giro para enfrentar a Seiya. Llevaba días buscándolo y ahora que lo tenia enfrente estaba enojada por dejarla de esa manera.

— Pues fíjate que si, tu hermano a diferencia de ti no es un grosero.

Seiya comenzó a reír.

— Vamos Bombon no te quieras engañar — Seiya tomo rápidamente a Serena de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y la beso, lenta y profundamente — ¿Taiki te hace temblar así?

El beso que Seiya le regalo a la rubia, la desarmo por completo. Cualquier rastro de furia se esfumo.

— Egocentrico — respondió la rubia perdida en los zafiros del chico.

— Ahora que ya quedo claro ¿te gustaría comer con este guapo chico?

— Claro muero de hambre

— En ese caso debemos pasar para comer — Seiya hizo señas de pasar dentro de la cabina.

— ¿Comeremos ahi? — pregunto extrañada.

— Claro Bombón — respondió con una sonrisa despampanante.

Serena entro un poco dudosa pero se llevo una enorme sorpresa. La cabina de la rueda de la fortuna estaba decorada con pétalos de rosa y tenia una pequeñísima mesa que parecía de juguete, pero del suficiente tamaño para dos personas.

— ¡Es increíble! — dijo emocionada la rubia.

— Todo para ti mi dulce Bombón — respondió Seiya mientras se acomodaba en su lugar y se disponía a destapar los platos — y el menú del día de hoy son… una deliciosas hamburguesas.

— ¡Esto es genial! Recuérdame darte un premio — dijo picara.

— Y aun falta Bombón, aun falta.

El juego comenzó a funcionar y justo cuando ambos se encontraban en la punta mas alta de la rueda, se detuvieron. Después de terminar de cenar Seiya hizo una llamada. Y al igual que aquella vez en el concierto la pantalla del auditorio se encendió y el rostro de Yaten y Taiki aparecieron en ella.

— ¿Que es esto? — pregunto Serena.

— Es un concierto privado Bombón, tienes el honor de ser la primera en escuchar nuestro nuevo sencillo y especialmente hecho por mi.

Unos acordes de la melodía comenzaron a sonar. Yaten comenzó a cantar viéndolos a ellos desde el escenario y Taiki se unió a Yaten en el coro. Seiya desde las alturas y al lado de Serena comenzó a cantarle a capela la nueva canción.

 ** _Vengo a reunirme contigo, a decirte que lo siento_**

 ** _Tu no sabes lo encantadora que eres_**

 ** _Tenia que encontrarte decirte que te necesito_**

 ** _Decirte que me separe de ti, dime tus secretos_**

 ** _Preguntame tus preguntas_**

 ** _Volvamos al comienzo_**

— Bombón por favor perdoname — Seiya la había tomado de las manos — me comporte como un idiota, inmaduro…

 _ **Nadie dijo que seria fácil**_

 _ **Es una lastima para nosotros separarnos**_

 _ **Nadie dijo que seria fácil**_

 _ **Nadie dijo que seria así de difícil**_

 _ **Llévame de nuevo al comienzo**_

 _ **Dime que me amas**_

 _ **Vuelve y enfrentame**_

 _ **Volvamos al comienzo.**_

Al finalizar la canción Serena llorando, la canción era hermosa y jamas podría decirle que no a Seiya.

— Bien Bombón ¿que dices? perdonas a este guapo chico — termino cerrándole un ojo coqueto.

— Claro que si mi idiota inmaduro — Serena soltó una risa.

— Prefiero verte sonreír — Seiya saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo roja — aun hay algo mas

Al abrirla había un dije de zafiro con una cadena de oro blanco.

— Este dije es para que siempre me lleves contigo y me recuerdes — decía Seiya mientras lo sacaba de la caja y se lo colocaba a la rubia.

— Llevo el recuerdo de tus zafiros cerca de mi corazón — Serena se arrojo a sus brazos y lo beso con intensidad.

— Bombón me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo pero mande a cerrar un parque de diversiones solo para nosotros.

Serena lo miro y le regalo una sincera sonrisa. Ambos volvían a vivir, se sentían completos nuevamente y sus corazones tenían nuevamente una razón para latir.

Ese mismo día las chicas se habían reunido en el templo por petición de Amy. La peliazul llevaba días tratando de hacer que se reunieran para hablar y por fin había llegado el día. Rei como siempre estaba puntual esperando a sus amigas, tenia mucho tiempo que no las veía y la nostalgia la invadía.

Lita y Amy se habían encontrado en la entrada e iban subiendo las escaleras cuando lograron ver a Rei sentada al parecer hundida en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Hola! — saludo Lita

— Chicas, lo siento no las sentí llegar — respondió un tanto nerviosa.

— Nos dimos cuenta — respondió Amy.

— Es que hace tanto que no nos reuníamos que recordé como era antes y ahora ver que solo somos nosotras tres… — guardo silencio — me confunde es todo.

Las dos chicas que la escuchaban se miraban entre si, para todos era conocido que la regente de Marte era difícil expresar sus sentimientos y mas si con eso mostraba debilidad.

— Rei por eso las cite — intervino Amy — estuve pensando las cosas, mira como estamos, separadas como antes, solas y aunque no quieras aceptarlo Rei se que extrañas a Serena tanto como nosotras y duele.

La chica de fuego no respondió.

— Amy tiene razón, estamos solas otra vez y aunque estamos cumpliendo nuestros sueños hace falta algo para sentirnos completas y esa es Serena, no la Princesa ni Sailor Moon, Serena la amiga.

— Rei ¿no crees que estamos siendo egoístas? — pregunto Amy

— Pero ¿y el futuro? — respondió la pelinegra — ¿Rini?

— Rei miranos si seguimos así vamos a estar igual se solas que antes o mas, el futuro aun no existe, esto es hoy.

— ¿No tienes miedo de volver a sentirte sola como antes? — pregunto Amy — Serena era un motivo de union para nosotras, ella siempre estuvo ahí para todas, arriesgando su vida por nosotras y no solo en batalla, siempre nos apoyo para realizar nuestro sueños sin importar nada y no se tú, pero yo la extraño y pienso apoyarla en lo que decida.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo con Amy — apoyo Lita.

— Además creo que es Serena la que mas sufrirá la perdida de Rini pero al final es su vida, no podemos decidir por ella.

Las palabras de las chicas comenzaban a convencer a Rei y cansada de estar en contra todo el tiempo, suspiro resignada.

— Tienen razón chicas, esa torpe nos hace falta y no podemos olvidar la chispa de Mina — por primera vez en meses las chicas volvían a sonreír sinceramente, fundiéndose en un abrazo — ¿creen que Serena nos perdone?

— ¡Bromeas! Serena es la persona mas noble del universo — Lita respondió de inmediato.

— ¿Les parece si la vamos a buscar a su casa? — pregunto Amy.

Rei y Lita asintieron alegres. Las chicas fueron a casa de Serena pero para su sorpresa no estaba. Mamá Ikuko las había invitado a pasar con el pretexto de que tenían mucho que no las veía. Platicaron un rato sobre lo que cada una estaba estudiando mientras Ikuko les preparaba galletas y café.

— Chicas que alegría me dio verlas, por cierto aprovecho que viene para entregarles esto — Ikuko les dio un sobre blanco al reverso tenia las iniciales _SyS_ — se las íbamos a mandar pero ya que vienen se las entrego.

Ellas se vieron entre si confundidas y agradecieron a Ikuko para salir de inmediato de la casa de Serena.

Las tres chicas se encontraban en el templo nuevamente con la mano estirada sosteniendo el sobre y mirándolo fijamente como si tuvieran visión de rayos x.

— Ya basta — grito Rei desesperada — alguien tiene que abrirlo si no nunca sabremos que es, tal vez no es lo que estamos pensando.

— Pues entonces ábrelo tú… — Lita respondió.

— Esta bien que puede para — respondió nerviosa la pelinegra.

La cara de Rei paso del asombro al enojo y preocupación.

— Parece que tendremos que aceptar esa relación mas pronto de lo que creíamos — dijo resignada mostrándoles que sus sospechas eran reales.

Las tres chicas quedaron sin habla, nunca imaginaron que las cosas pasaría de esa forma y ahora no sabían como reaccionar.

 **La canción que Seiya le dedico a Serena es la de The Scientist/ Coldplay solo tome unos fragmentos de la canción para darle sentido a la situación. Nuevamente gracias a los que me regalan de su tiempo para leer esta historia. Ya casi llegamos al final de la primera etapa. Hoy les regalo doble capitulo. Para los que celebran ¡Feliz día de San Valentin!**


	24. 20

**VIda juntos**

La semana paso rápido para todos. Serena y Seiya estaban como locos de arriba a bajo con los preparativos de su boda. Después de la ultima discusión que tuvieron Seiya no quiso insistir mas en saber las cosas, Serena estaba a su lado y eso era lo que importaba.

Él le daría el espacio que necesitara hasta que ella estuviera lista para hablar. Por su lado Serena había decidido no contarle nada a Seiya, no tenia deseos de que la historia se repitiera y él se sintiera presionado por el peso de un futuro o una hija impuestos.

Una noche antes de la boda la familia Tsukino cenaba tranquila con los futuros esposos.

— ¡Es cierto! — grito de pronto Ikuko — que distraída las chicas vinieron a buscarte el otro día

Los novios se sorprendieron y se miraron confundidos.

— ¿Por que no me dijiste antes? — pregunto Serena.

— Pues con todos los preparativos lo olvide pero no te preocupes les di sus invitaciones

Serena se quedo pensativa ante la respuesta de su madre. Las chicas aun no la contactaban lo cual quería decir que aun no aceptaban su boda y eso la ponía triste.

— Bombón no te preocupes lo que importa es que por fin estaremos juntos para siempre — Seiya la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

La rubia solo sonrío, él tenia razón.

— Bien es hora de que te retires jovencito — dijo Kenji — no querrás llegar tarde a tu propia boda.

— Cierto dejare que esta linda señorita duerma lo suficiente aunque no quisiera separarme de ella — dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

— Tranquilo Kou mañana ya te llevaras a mi princesa

— Lo siento Kenji — Seiya se levanto de la mesa — gracias por la cena, como siempre estuvo deliciosa.

— Hasta mañana Seiya — respondió Ikuko

— Te acompaño — Serena se levanto a la puerta junto con el pelinegro.

— Aunque nos casamos hace un mes, por fin mañana será el gran día que duermas a mi lado — Seiya hablaba alegremente.

Serena estaba distraída.

— ¿Bombón no me digas que ya te dio por ser novia fugitiva?

— Claro que no Sr. Kou de mi no se va a librar tan fácil — respondió divertida para después terminar seria — solo me preocupan las chicas, me hubiera gustado que estuviéramos juntas.

— No te preocupes estoy seguro que aun hay solución, tu nos enseñaste a mi y a mis hermanos el valor de la amistad y la union Bombón, estoy seguro que ellas también aprendieron bien de ti.

— Claro, siempre tienes las palabras que me hacen sentir mejor — lo dio un beso — te amo.

— Y yo a ti bombón, te veo mañana.

— Claro, seré la que tiene el vestido blanco — respondió agitando la mano.

Seiya manejaba pensativo en dirección a su casa, cuando de pronto una idea le surgió y cambio su destino a un lugar diferente.

— ¡Serena! — el grito de Mina la hizo despertar asustada y caerse de la cama

— No puedo creer que sigas durmiendo — Ikuko dijo que en ese momento entraba a su habitación detrás de Mina.

— Ni si quiera el día de tu boda puedes levantarte temprano — Mina la regañaba

— Lo siento Mina es que no pude dormir en toda la noche, no se porque estoy tan nerviosa si ya tuve una boda.

— Bueno Seiya esta igual o peor que tu — dijo divertida — Yaten dice que se levanto temprano y esta haciendo de desayunar como para un año.

— Niñas de prisa no querrán llegar tarde

— Cierto — respondió Mina — Serena, antes de venir para acá pase a dejar a Yaten con sus hermanos y Seiya me dijo que te entregara esto.

Mina le entrego una pequeña caja rosa, tenia dentro una pequeña tarjeta junto con un silbato. La tarjeta decía: Mi regalo de bodas. Te ama S.K

— Que extraño ¿no? — dijo Mina arrebatándole las cosas — ¿para que será? Probemos.

Mina utilizo el pequeño artefacto sin que nada extraño ocurriera. Minutos después el timbre de la casa sonó y ambas rubias bajaron como relámpago. La sorpresa fue enrome al abrir la puerta. Lita, Rei y Amy se encontraba del otro lado de l puerta.

— Sorpresa — dijeron todas y una por una fue entrando para abrazar a la novia — Serena tonta llevamos toda la mañana esperando a que sonara esa cosa.

— ¡Chicas! — Serena lloraba — ¿en verdad están aquí?

— Claro que si Serena tonta — respondió Rei con ojos llorosos — siempre vas a ser una llorona

— Tu también estas llorando — Serena grito — te extrañe mucho, a todas, gracias por estar aquí por fin doy feliz por completo.

— Serena disculpanos — Amy dijo — Felicidades

— Ya basta de llorar, tenemos que apurarnos — Lita las animó.

Una vez que todas estaban en la habitación Serena pregunto.

— ¿Seiya las busco?

— Pues si — respondió Amy

— La verdad es que anoche llego al templo para hablar con nosotras — intervino Reí — para su suerte ya estábamos reunidas y no tuvo que buscarnos por separado.

— Quería hacernos entender las cosas pero no fue difícil, nosotras ya habíamos tomado la decisión.

— Gracias las cosas no hubieran sido igual sin ustedes.

— Serena eres nuestra amiga antes que nada y tardamos en entenderlo pero primero esta nuestra amistad a cualquier deber — Lita.

— Y queremos que seas feliz con quien tu decidas — Amy agrio

— Cielos chicas desde cuando se volvieron tan cursis — interino Mina.

Rei rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Mina.

— También a ti te extrañamos, Mina.

— Lo sabia Rei ustedes no son nada sin la diosa del amor — Mina hizo su pose de Venus.

Pasaron toda la mañana entre bromas y lagrimas y reconciliaciones. Cuando por fin todas estuvieron arregladas las chicas bajaron para dejar sola unos minutos a Serena.

— ¡Estas hermosa hija!

El vestido de Serena esta vez era blanco, un poco mas discreto que el anterior. Era un hermoso vestido de novia asirenado sin espalda con detalles de collares en perlas. Estaba diseñado con telas de encaje especial a su medida, lo que dejaba ver la forma curvilínea de la rubia.

— Gracias mamá pero no llores o yo también voy a llorar

— Solo recuerda busca ser feliz siempre — Ikuko la abrazo — es hora de irnos.

En la iglesia el novio esperaba nervioso.

— Y decías que yo estaba nervioso cuando me casé con Mina — Yaten se burlaba de su hermano.

— Yaten no creo que sea el momento — regaño Taiki

— Pero el me molesto cuando yo estaba así — Yaten se defendió — ademas no se porque esta tan nervioso si ya se caso.

— Si enano pero ahí no estaba su padre y no había tanta gente — respondió nervioso Seiya.

Yaten iba a responder cuando las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y la melodía de entrada comenzó a sonar. Seiya volteo a la entrada y la vio parada con su hermoso cabello rubio brillando por la luz del sol a un lado de su padre. Es como si cada vez su belleza aumentara, como una verdadera diosa lucia su vestido blanco y por supuesto el collar que le habia regalado aquel día en la rueda de la fotuna.

— ¡Seiya cierra la boca! — susurro Yaten.

Seiya cerro la boca y paso saliva. Por fin lo había conseguido la chica era de él, consiguió el amor de la princesa de la luna después de años de dolor. Ahora era real, ella estaba caminando hacia él para convertirse en su esposa antes los ojos de todos sus seres queridos. No mas escondites no mas vivir una relación en secreto.

— Te entrego mi mas grande tesoro muchacho — Kenji le dijo a Seiya y le dio un fraternal abrazo — cuídala.

— Señor es un honor para mi y prometo que me dedicare hacerla feliz todos los días de mi vida — respondió el pelinegro confiado de si mismo y con una sonrisa encantadora.

Serena lo vio y le regalo la mas hermosa de sus sonrisas, no hacia falta fingir pues su alegría era plena no podía ocultarla.

— Gracias — susurro la rubia volteando a ver a sus amigas que ya se habían sentado en primera fila.

La ceremonia fue encantadora según las palabras de Ikuko y Kenji. Después fueron a la recepción de invitados en un lugar exclusivo, donde la prensa no tenia acceso. Yaten se había encargado de correr el rumor de la boda de su hermano en iglesias y lugares equivocados para que la prensa estuviera entretenida con algo, según el peliplata.

Los ahora esposos hicieron todo lo que las costumbres requerían. El tradicional baile con los esposos, algunas palabras dirigidas a los esposos y no podía faltar el lanzar el ramo a las invitadas solteras. Para sorpresa de todos una tímida peliazul atrapo el ramo. Provocando que todos voltean a ver a Taiki que justo en ese momento había tomado una copa que por supuesto termino en su fino traje siendo auxiliado por un Yaten burlón.

Después de tan gracioso y sorpresivo momento la fiesta continuo normal. Las chicas hicieron un brindis por ellas y su reconciliación. Nuevamente lagrimas y disculpas surgieron entre ellas. Para sorpresa de los esposos una de las Outers llego.

— Princesa

— Setsuna — saludo Serena

— Solo vengo a disculparme por lo que paso y a desearle la mejor de la suertes — la peliverde se giro a Seiya — Principe.

— ¿Yo principe? solo Seiya.

— Son tal para cual pero Seiya — recalco su nombre — quieras o no ahora eres el príncipe.

— ¿Y las demás? — pregunto Serena.

— Haruka y Michiru están de viaje, todo esto les afecto mucho y no saben si regresaran — Setsuna se quedo pensativa.

— ¿Y Hotaru? — pregunto la rubia temiendo la respuesta — ¿aun no me perdona verdad?

— No, en realidad Hotaru se fue también, solo me dejo una carta diciendo que quería alejarse de todo esto, hacer su vida y que estaría bien, no quería que la buscara y decidí respetarlo.

— Espero que algún día me perdone — dijo triste Serena.

— Princesa me retiro — Setsuna se marcho igual de misteriosa que había llegado.

Al termino de la celebración los radiantes esposos se despidieron.

— Bombón aun te tengo una sorpresa mas — Seiya le vendo los ojos

— Confio en ti esposo

Después de lo que parecieron ser veinte minutos, el coche se detuvo. Serena escucho como Seiya se bajaba del auto y enseguida le abría la puerta.

— Te cargare

Los fuertes y protectores brazos del chico la llevaron por un largo camino, ella escucho las puertas de un elevador y como Seiya maniobraba para abrir una puerta sin soltarla.

— Puedo caminar

— Ya esta listo, espera aun no te quites nada.

Seiya recostó a Serena y comenzó a besarla lentamente por todo su rostro, como disfrutando cada beso, cada momento.

La venda de los ojos termino en el suelo. La rubia estaba estremecida ante el contacto de su esposo, él siempre la ponía de esa manera. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaban en un lujoso departamento, recorrió la recamara con la vista, demasiado lujo y detalles encantadores.

— Bienvenida al comienzo de nuestra vida juntos — susurro cerca de sus hombros para volver a besarla.

 **Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y con esto cerramos la primera parte. No tardare demasiado ya que tengo en mente otra historia. Gracias lectores.**


	25. Especial

**Especial Darien**

Un mes había transcurrido desde aquel día que salió con el corazón en pedazos de la casa de las Outers. Treinta largos días en los que por alguna extraña razón había logrado salir con vida, aun cuando él pensaba que no lo lograría. Pero lo hizo, y ahora estaba ahí, parado afuera de la iglesia donde su ex novia se casaría con el tipo por el que lo dejo.

Un tipo que llego a robarle todo, su vida, su familia, su futuro perfecto. Un tipo que según, era el chico perfecto, amoroso, romántico, detallista y un sin fin de cualidades que escuchaba a diario entre las enfermeras del hospital.

Alguna vez incluso, escucho a una doctora eminencia de la medicina suspirar por aquel joven.

—¡Pero que diablos! ¡Acaso es un requisito para ser mujer el estar enamorada de ese chiquillo! —pensó rodando los ojos aquel día.

Enfadado continuo con su vida, que se resumía a trabajo-casa y viceversa, no tenia ánimos de nada mas, tampoco quería encontrarse a su ex feliz en la calle del brazo de otro. Su duelo había sido extraño, el creía que no lo soportaría que no podría vivir sin Serena pero eso jamas paso, en realidad regreso a su rutina muy rápido. Esa era la razón por la cual estaba ahí parado frente a la iglesia. Necesitaba saber, estar seguro de que ya lo había superado, verla con alguien mas para saber si su recuerdo no dolía mas.

En lo que esperaba el poder ver a Serena salir comenzo a recordar aquel día donde todo inicio.

Al salir de la casa de las Outers lloro, por supuesto que lo hizo, que clase de persona no lloraría de perder a la mujer que lleva vidas amando. Muy a pesar de lo que todo el mundo decía, no era el tipo frío que todos creían, claro que tenia sentimientos. Aunque para ser sinceros en ese momento hubiera preferido no tener, ni sentir.

El peso de lo ocurrido aquel trágico día con Serena inevitablemente cayeron sobre él. Segundos antes de salir de la mansión sentía la adrenalina, la euforia llevado por el coraje. Momentos después fue todo lo contrario, una vez que aquella euforia se esfumo dio paso al llanto desconsolado.

Darien Chiba lloraba amargamente por la perdida de su compañera, la que debía ser su esposa y su futura reina. Se había alejado lo suficiente en su coche de la casa de las Outers para evitar que alguien lo viera, pero las lagrimas traicioneras comenzaron a nublarle la visión. Una lucha entre la razón y la locura comenzó a surgir en su interior. Una le decía que se detuviera y la otra que continuara que tal vez ocurriría un accidente y su dolor acabaría. Sabiamente opto por la primera.

Estaciono el auto en algún lugar alejado de los edificios y solo entonces se rindió ante aquellas sensaciones que comenzaba a ahogarlo.

Todo el dolor acumulado desde que comenzó a escuchar a Setsuna, Serena, recordar a Rini y todo el engaño que era aquella utopía de Tokio de cristal. Brotaron junto con miles de lagrimas ya sin intentar contenerlas.

Golpeo el volante ante la frustración. Lanzo gritos al aire, desgarradores. Las lagrimas corrían libremente por todo su rostro en señal de que ya no importaba quien lo viera, que, en realidad ya nada importaba.

No recordaba haber sentido tanto dolor en su vida. Solo tal vez cuando perdió la memoria y a sus padres en aquel accidente, pero en ese entonces era mu chico y no era tan consiente del dolor o tal vez no había hecho caso para evitar lo que sentíria. Ahora era diferente, no había tenido tiempo de prepararse para esto, seguía balanceándose como un niño pequeño asustado y perdido, otra vez era ese niño.

Llevo sus manos nuevamente al volante presionando con fuerza, su pecho aun tenían un dolor, una punzada terrible que parecía haberse acomodado ahí para no irse jamas. Golpeo con fuerza una vez mas lastimando sus manos, era algo que no se comparaba con nada nunca lo había sentido ni si quiera podía ponerle nombre. Tal vez desgarrador era la palabra correcta.

Paso un buen rato antes de que el príncipe detuviera su llanto decidiendo regresar a su frío y solo departamento.

Si eso solo era el comienzo de lo que seria su vida, no lo soportaría, no sabia como iba a vivir de ahora en adelante. Como vivir sin Serena, su princesa, estaba seguro que no iba aguantar, de esta nadie lo salvaria. Nunca imagino que podría separarse de ella, siempre discutían pero regresaban y llevaban años así. Claro antes no existía ese cantante. Aunque en realidad no podía culpar de todo al chico, tanto la rubia como él se habían equivocado y esto solo fue la consecuencia de esos errores.

Miles de preguntas giraban por su mente, tantas que hubiera querido saber la respuesta, pero ya no tenia caso, ni hacerlas. Imagino tambien que al otro día Serena llamaría diciendo que todo era una pesadilla. Una llamada que nunca llego. El día de regreso al trabajo se sintió mejor, útil. El dolor permanecía ahí, no lo dejaba ni respirar era sofocante. Pero por alguna extraña razón jamas volvió a llorar como el primer día, claro que aun pensaba en la chica. No había día en que no pensara en ella, a todas horas. De forma masoquista recordaba momentos que pasaron juntos. Otra vez preguntas surgían en su cabeza inventaba cualquier tipo de teoría para evadir la realidad.

Algunas noches lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo, pocas fueron las que recordaba, cinco exageradamente. En algunas incluso llego a odiarla por lo que estaba sintiendo, era una montaña rusa de emociones, trataba perdonarla pero recordaba todo, en especial que ella ya estaba con alguien y volvía a desearle mal.

Con forme pasaron los días la idea se asimilaba cada vez mas hasta que sin querer un día tuvo que enfrentarse con su peor miedo. En el trabajo unas enfermeras estaban arremolinadas en lo que parecía ser una revista. El medico se acerco para jugarles una broma "llamandoles la atención" pero la sorpresa se la llevo él.

En la portada estaba su rubio tormento con otro, parecía feliz, la foto había sido tomada por la prensa sin autorización y no se lograba ver bien. En grandes titulares estaban los posibles lugares donde se casarían y entre lo que escucho hablar a las enfermeras era que envidiaban a la rubia y que el chico era todo un caballero, guapo y romántico entre otras miles de cualidades que emocionadas recalcaban. Se fue de inmediato, no quería seguir escuchando lo perfecto que era ese chico.

Ese dia llego a su departamento y su impulso de estupidez lo llevo a investigar sobre la boda. La fecha seria al otro día y el lugar, aunque había muchos lugares ninguno parecía ser del gusto de Serena. Después de mirar unas fotos mas de ellos juntos estaba confundido, no sabia que sentir, por alguna razón no sentía nada. Sabia que debía sufrir o incluso debía ponerse a llorar, eso era lo que debía hacer pero no era lo que quería hacer. Después pensó en enojarse tampoco funciono y tomo una decisión.

Al siguiente dia salto de la cama por primera vez después de mucho tiempo se sentía emocionado. Se baño y cambio, busco las llaves de su departamento y salio al rumbo que tenia fijo desde la noche anterior.

Aquel día decidio caminar tenia una extraña y renovada confianza de que todo salida bien, pero por las dudas no quiso llevar auto. Sus pasos lo llevaron a la casa de la rubia, nuevamente estaba ahí, nunca se imagino regresar pero necesitaba hacerlo. Llego a ver movimiento y decidio esconderse, sabia que la chica misma lo llevaría al lugar indicado de la boda. Al ver salir a Serena vestida de blanco, la vio hermosa y sintió una punzada otra vez en el pecho que decidir ignorar. Justo como lo predijo un lujoso coche paso por la rubia acompañada de sus amigas y familiares, llamo un taxi y le indico que siguiera el auto.

Y ahora seguia ahi parado frente aquella iglesia esperando el momento correcto para actuar. Pero algo capto su atención, un convertible amarillo salio de prisa de un costado de la iglesia se distrajo antes de enfocar su vista por que la rubia ya habia salido del ahora brazo de su esposo. Los vio. Por fin pudo verlos en persona juntos y felices, ambos estaban radiantes y como toque final el beso entre los esposos. Al verlos sintio una leve punzada de envidia que decidio ignorar pero por fortuna no habia dolor, no habia llanto y concluyo que su miedo realmente no era perderla, era quedarse solo nuevamente.

Con energias y fuerzas renovadas se retiro de la iglesia dispuesto a ser feliz nuevamente, esta vez sin mirar atras.

 **Se que tal vez algunas no quieran a Darien personalmente no lo soporto pero la historia del principe sin querer dio un giro que se volvio personal y crei que merecia un final poco doloroso. Solo le dare tregua por hoy mañana que se olvide. No me cansare nunca de agradecerles que lean esta historia y sobre todo sus reviews, me encantan y todos y cada uno tienen un lugar especial. Me hacen muy feliz. Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	26. Dia especial

**Escribiendo una vida**

El sonido de las olas al romper en la orilla de la playa tenían un extraño efecto relajante en él. Su larga coleta tan oscura como la noche se deslizaba por su bien esculpida espalda; se encontraba usando únicamente los pantalones de su pijama.

Sus dedos se deslizaban entre las cuerdas. Tal vez había algo que lo tenia intranquilo o simplemente la perfecta noche acompañada de estrellas y su astro favorito desde que llego a la tierra; inquietaron su espíritu artístico, incitándolo a componer alguna canción que probablemente seria un éxito, como todas las que componía. Desvío su mirada de la guitarra que tenia entre manos al mar que se imponía frente a él.

Mientras observaba el vaivén de las olas su mente comenzó a perderse. Años atrás en aquella casa en la playa, él y su rubia se habían reencontrado. Meses mas tarde, a escondidas y llevado por la fascinación de la chica por aquel lugar, decidió comprarla. Una sonrisa se le escapo del rostro ante aquel recuerdo, de forma valientemente estupida o arrogante había comprado esa casa poniéndola a nombre de Serena. En caso de que la chica llegara a aceptarlo aquel lugar seria su regalo de bodas. Muy anticipado. Por suerte sus encantos dieron resultado.

Había pasado los años mas increíbles de su vida, por fin se sentía pleno y feliz, mucho mas de lo que alguna vez imagino después de tener que arrancarse el corazón, dejarlo del otro lado de la galaxia y regresar a su planeta.

Sin duda doloroso, pero por tener el amor de Serena hubiera resistido eso y mas. Aun había detalles que no lograba superar, sombras del pasado que no lo dejaban tranquilo pero trataba de omitir esos recuerdos para poder vivir. Intentaba recordar cosas alegres de su matrimonio y de su tan amada rubia.

Un claro ejemplo de esas vivencias era el regalo que tenia en sus manos. Al cumplir un año de casados Serena le había regalado una guitarra que, por su puesto, se volvió irremplazable. La chica le había dicho que su regalo estaba firmado por el mejor artista del mundo y al abrirla se llevo una gran sorpresa pues el autógrafo era de él mismo.

Después Serena argumento enfocando toda su atención al bote de helado que tenia enfrente y con la boca llena de el, que no había sido sencillo para ella regalarle algo con algún autógrafo, pues él con su enorme ego se consideraba como el mejor del planeta. También recordó el como lo había engañado para que firmara esa guitarra.

El sonido de una cuerda desentonada lo regreso a la realidad. Aquella noche había tocado con la pasión de un amante pero parecía no estar concentrado, tal vez al siguiente día podría aplacar la inquietud de su artista.

—Es mejor que regrese a dormir con Bombón. —El chico de oscuros cabellos entro a su habitación.

Antes de acostarse a dormir contemplo a su esposa. Serena estaba profundamente dormida en su típica pose de estrella, siempre que dormir sola era así y eso le encantaba. Pues cada que él se acostaba a su lado, ella rápidamente se aferraba a sus brazos como no queriéndolo soltar jamas, claro que eso no lo sabia Serena y si se lo decía era capaz de dormir en otra habitación. Ella jamas aceptaría que estaba perdida totalmente por él; y él por ella, la diferencia era que él no tenia problema en aceptarlo.

Como siempre ella al sentirlo se aferro a él. Seiya la atrajo mas a su cuerpo, esa noche necesitaba sentirla mas que nunca, tenia un mal presentimiento, tal vez los miedos que tenia desde la boda por fin se harían realidad. Su olor, su respiración relajada, el sentir su cuerpo de toda una mujer, era sin duda su paraíso, toda ella lo embargaba. Sin sentirlo se quedo profundamente dormido.

Traviesas cosquillas, sutiles besos y risitas comenzaron a despertarlo, sus intensos zafiros se abrieron para contemplar la mas hermosa de la visiones. Rubio cabello ondulado por la humedad del mar, enormes ojos azules llenos de infinito amor y una brillante sonrisa acompañada de la luz del sol le daban la bienvenida a un nuevo día.

—¿Acaso los dioses me secuestraron para entregarme a su diosa mas hermosa? —dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

—No que yo recuerde. —respondió pensativa la rubia—. Aunque no permitiría que te alejaran de mi lado, buen día.

—¡Excelente día! —respondió coqueto—. ¿Alguna vez te dije que es un verdadero placer despertar a tu lado?

—Claro lo dices cada día desde los últimos 7 años. —la rubia había salido de la habitación y Seiya se percato de que una pequeña toalla envolvía su cuerpo—. Te traje el desayuno.

—Vaya la Sra. Bombón Kou amaneció de buenas o ¿acaso hay algo que quieras pedirme?

—Eres muy injusto, tal vez solo quiero consentir a mi lindo esposo por la increíble sesión de amor que tuvimos anoche

Seiya se atraganto con un pedazo de pan francés, tomando rápido el jugo que Serena le había "preparado".

—¿Quien eres y que hiciste con mi tímido Bombón?

—Pues soy yo, tu esposa, es solo que tu siempre me dejas sin habla con tus comentarios, aparte me molestas, es justo que de vez en cuando yo te deje así.

Seiya seguía desayunando mientras escuchaba hablar a Serena.

—Bombón sabes que siempre tengo razón por cierto si no te conociera te diría que has mejorado bastante tus habilidades de cocina pero se que lo compraste.

La verdad era que al principio ambos eran pésimos para la cocina, cada vez que intentaban preparar algo terminaban quemándolo todo. Lita siempre tenia que estar preparándoles la comida a ellos dos.

Seiya se harto de las burlas de Yaten decidió tomar clases junto con Serena. El pelinegro mejoro muchísimo y Serena bueno era Serena. Por mas que se esforzara y a él le constaba que lo hacia parecía ser que la cocina nunca seria su fuerte.

—Pues tal vez si tuviera que cocinar poco me saldría mejor pero tu comes por todo un equipo de futbol americano —respondió sonrojada.

—No es fácil conservar este cuerpo de infarto que me sirve para seducir a mi esposa

—Claro. –respondió Serena—. Mañana tenemos una fiesta ¿recuerdas? ¿podemos ir de compras?.

—Sabia que había algo —Seiya respondió con la boca llena.

—¿Acaso quieres que tu esposa sea atacada por la prensa? —Serena respondió con ojos llorosos— o peor aun van a decir que el multimillonario Seiya Kou es un tacaño, no quiere comprarle cosas a su esposa, si tus fans te escucharan se decepcionarán de ti, no saben lo que tengo que aguantar…

—Esta bien Bombón, vamos.

—¡Genial! Me daré un baño rápido.

Seiya iba a responder con un movimiento de cabeza pero la toalla que segundos atrás Serena llevaba en el cuerpo, ahora se encontraba cubriendo su cara. El chico se quito la toalla rápidamente pero no fue suficiente Serena ya había cerrado la puerta del baño, alcanzando únicamente a escuchar su risa.

—Bombón abre no seas así con tu guapo esposo

—¡No! Si te abro tardaremos mas.

Resignado se fue a arreglar a otro baño. Una vez que él termino, bajo a esperar a la chica mientras se entretenía con la TV.

Minutos mas tarde unas delicadas manos se deslizaron de sus hombros a su pecho y comenzó a sentir húmedos besos en su cuello.

—¿Segura que quieres ir de compras? —pregunto con los ojos cerrados llenándose de esa sensación.

—Claro, mañana es un día importante y quiero estar a la altura de mi talentoso esposo.

Seiya se levanto resignado pero antes de salir de la casa tomo delicadamente la mano de Serena y la giro pegándola a su cuerpo para besarla.

Cada vez que ambos se besaban el mundo parecía desaparecer, para Seiya era el paraíso, Serena se convirtió en su todo rápidamente y aun después de tantos años seguía sintiéndose como un adolescente cuando la besaba.

El beso subió de intensidad, Seiya apretó a Serena contra la pared y su cuerpo, sus manos comenzaron a bajar por su cuerpo. Al llegar a sus caderas las apretó con fuerza provocando la risa de Serena aun con sus labios unidos.

Seiya metió las manos ahora por debajo del vestido de la chica y justo cuando iba cargar a su esposa, ella lo detuvo.

—Tu ganas, vamos mañana temprano de compras —fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de volver a sentir sus húmedos besos.

Después de estar juntos unas cuantas veces mas, el hambre se hizo presente en ambos y entre risas, abrazos, besos y cariños salieron a comprar comida rápida.

—¿Podemos hacer una parada en los helados? —pregunto la rubia.

—Bombón esperaba que lo pidieras.

Al llegar a los helados Serena comenzó a pedir de todos los sabores. Seiya observaba a la chica con una sonrisa mientras pagaba todo lo que su esposa ordenaba. Su sonrisa se borro por completo al ver como un hombre se le acercaba a su Bombón y le coqueteaba descaradamente.

Serena había cambiado en algunos aspectos pero definitivamente había cosas que nunca cambiaban y una de ellas era que en cuestión de hombres seguía siendo despistada e ignoraba que era capaz de llamar la atención de muchos hombres. Aun no entendía y Seiya había perdido las esperanzas de que algún día dejara de pensar en que todas las personas tenían buenas intenciones.

—¿Nos vamos Bombón? —se acerco dandole un beso en la mejilla y colocando una mano en su cintura posesivamente—. Déjame ayudarte.

El chico que se había acercado a Serena carraspeo.

—Disculpa no te vi mi esposa y yo llevamos prisa —Seiya se alejo rápidamente.

—Eso fue muy grosero —Serena decía mientras comenzaba a comer su helado.

—Es tu culpa Bombon atraes a los chicos

—¿Acaso el gran Seiya Kou esta celo…? ¡Mira pasteles! ¿Vamos? —dijo cambiando abruptamente de tema.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila. Comieron, vieron películas y jugaron videojuegos. Al caer la noche Seiya estaba admirando el mar, disfrutaba de la brisa en su rostro y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver dormir a Serena.

La rubia despertó al no sentir el calor de su esposo.

—¿Que haces? —pregunto la rubia acercándose al chico.

—Nada pensando en lo afortunado que soy al tenerte —respondió él tomándola por la cintura y sentandola en sus piernas.

—Lo somos, ambos, tu y yo.

El chico respondió con una sonrisa.

—Seiya —la chica recargo su frente con la de él y cerro sus ojos—. ¡Te amo!

—Lo se Bombón y yo también te amo.

—Nunca dudes del amor que te tengo, a tu lado soy mas feliz de lo que jamas creí que seria, es como estar en las nubes todo el tiempo.

Seiya sonrío y beso tiernamente a la rubia. Definitivamente todo lo que sufrir en un pasado fue recompensado, Serena era su vida y la amaba tanto que incluso sacrificaría su propia felicidad por la felicidad de ella, las veces que fueran necesarias. Eso era el amor ¿no? desear que la persona amada sea feliz aunque por otras causas no puedan estar juntos. Por fortuna ese no era su caso, ya no mas. Debía dejar de pensar tanto las cosas, tal vez algunas personas estaban equivocadas y un amor como el de ellos, era suficiente.

Debian irse a dormir, el viaje a Tokio seria por la mañana y conociendo a Serena seguramente saldrían tarde.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **NA:**_

 _ **Sé que no tengo perdón por la demora pero en verdad**_

 _ **no se de donde sacar tiempo.**_

 _ **Pasando a la historia espero que les guste este capitulo**_

 _ **quise regalarles un día en la vida de nuestra pareja favorita.**_

 _ **Un poco de felicidad antes de que lleguen los problemas.**_

 _ **Triste pero cierto no todo es felicidad.**_

 _ **Amo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios .**_

 _ **Como siempre les digo me hacen enormemente feliz,**_

 _ **cada uno a su manera.**_

 _ **No hay mejor recompensa para mi que leer sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Les mando mis mejores deseos y un enorme abrazo.**_

 ** _¡Que el resplandor de las estrellas siempre los ilumine!_**


	27. Chapter 27

El Sr. y la Sra. Kou formaban uno de los dos matrimonios mas sólidos y envidiados del medio. El otro matrimonio era el de su hermano, Yaten. Ellos a diferencia de Seiya y Serena habían mantenido sus apellidos de solteros ante el medio por petición de Mina. La rubia deseaba escalar en el mundo artístico por su talento y no solo por llevar un apellido famoso.

Seiya y Serena eran clasificados como la pareja modelo a seguir, ellos había roto el paradigma de que no existe un final feliz hoy en día. La prueba estaba en que cada vez que los chicos se dejaban ver, parecían igual o mas enamorados que al salir del altar.

Siete largos y felices años de matrimonio habían pasado. Parecía que la vida por fin le sonreía a todos y que sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena. Claro que no todo era felicidad, seguían teniendo problemas pero mientras el universo no peligrara y tuvieran que transformarse nuevamente en sailors todo estaría bien.

Por el momento solo tenían que lidiar con la prensa o con el simple hecho de que su vida privada fuera de aspecto publico. Siempre tenían que cuidarse y aun guardando las apariencias se les habían inventado infinidad de rumores. Algunos como infidelidades, hijos ilegítimos, fraudes, en fin cualquier cosa que pudieran hacer chisme y afectar la vida personal o profesional del grupo.

Para Serena y Mina no fue fácil, tuvieron que aprender, mas por fuerza que por ganas, a ignorar o tan si quiera dominar los celos y en ocasiones a dejar de creer en lo que las revistas decían.

Se les había pronosticado un año solamente a ambas parejas. Según los medios, aquellas chicas solo eran unas interesadas que querían fama y dinero. También se dijo que terminarían separándose por las giras de los chicos, fiestas, fama y desenfrenos que todo joven con millones quiere vivir. Se equivocaron. Nada de eso había ocurrido en ninguno de los dos matrimonios, muy al contrario de todas aquellas apuestas los chicos parecían estar mas concentrados que nunca en sus proyectos.

Después de casarse Serena por fin pudo entrar a la universidad y solo después de rogarle a Seiya que suspendiera la luna de miel; que por cierto ya llevaba casi un año. Según el chico, se había propuesto recorrer cada rincón de ese nuevo mundo para él al lado de su esposa.

Serena por su puesto disfrutaba cada momento al lado de su esposo. Seiya era tan especial, sumamente atento y cariñoso y era satisfactorio para Serena descubriste cada día mas enamorada de él. Aun con toda esa felicidad de por medio en uno de los dos debía caber la cordura y para gran sorpresa de todos, fue Serena la que insistió en regresar a la realidad.

Según la rubia el viajar todo ese tiempo y el conocer los increíbles lugares del mundo lograron cambiar su percepción de la vida y descubrir su pasión por el arte. Su carácter de por si sensible, el estar lejos de casa y amigos, con una constante felicidad en el pecho fueron los factores que la ayudaron a inclinarse por la pintura.

Deseaba plasmar la belleza del mundo desde su perspectiva y que durara por la eternidad, de una generación a otra. Le emocionaba plasmar lo que su recién descubierto ojo artístico observaba cada día, transformar un lienzo blanco en alguna hermosa obra de arte que lograra transmitir sentimientos o emociones, las mismas que ella sentía al crearlo.

Por su puesto su adorado esposo estuvo con ella para apoyarla en lo que había decidido, bromeando algunas veces con que seria su modelo personal. Solía decir que podría prestarse a que lo pintara sin ropa pero que podría cobrar vidas inocentes si ese cuadro llegaba a algún día a salir a la luz publica. Serena sabia que Seiya solo bromeaba, después de unos años y de pulir sus técnicas, la chica comenzaba a ser una artista reconocida en Japón y sus obras recién estaban comenzando a cotizarse en elevados precios.

Mina por su lado continuo con su preparación para convertirse en artista, consiguiéndolo casi de inmediato gracias a su talento nato y sin la ayuda de Yaten. El teatro en el que ella actuaba cuando era joven, se había encargado de convertirlo en la mejor escuela de actuación de la zona y continuaban apoyando a niños que tuvieran el sueño de actuar. La chica se había convertido en una artista completa. Teatro, cine, televisión, incluso música y de vez en cuando modelaba o cualquier cosa donde ella fuera el centro de atención, y lo amaba.

Muchas de las veces con Yaten de gira y ella en algún rodaje o pasarela pasaban largos días sin poder verse. Según ella esa era la clave de su matrimonio, el extrañarse, no estar mucho tiempo juntos a diferencia de su cuñado que aprovechaba cualquier momento para estar con Serena.

Las demás chicas también habían conseguido realizar todos sus sueños. Rei Hino concluyo la carrera de administración con honores y sin perder el tiempo comenzó una especialidad en finanzas y diferentes cursos de idiomas. La chica era una exitosa empresaria, todo aquel que la conocía sabia que era una experta para las negociaciones y que no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, negocio donde ponía el ojo; negocio que se convertía en un verdadero éxito.

Amy Mizuno termino la carrera de medicina con especialidad en neurocirugía. Gracias a su altísimo intelecto, esfuerzo y sobre todo amor por su carrera, la chica de cabellos azules había terminado en menor tiempo que el estudiante promedio. Se le conoce como el nuevo prodigio de la medicina, y la mas joven.

Lita Kino era una reconocida chef con especialidad en repostería. Siempre tenia mucho trabajo, sus postres eran la especialidad principal de un hotel muy famoso en la zona. Junto con Andrew habían formado un equipo increíble y crearon un restauran de comida Gourmet, estaba entre los 5 mejores Tokio. Sentimentalmente Lita y Andrew tenían dos años de relación y recién se habían comprometido.

El grupo three lights fue uno de los grupos con mayor éxito en el mundo. Se catalogo como el único grupo en la historia en permanecer por años en los primeros lugares de popularidad dando conciertos en America, Europa y Africa.

Los chicos habían disfrutado su éxito y se empeñaron en trabajar todo lo que se les permitió sin descuidar su vida personal. Después de años el grupo se había desintegrado nuevamente para dar paso a un proyecto mas. Los Kou amaban la música y no podrían vivir de otra forma, crearon una productora en donde ahora estarían detrás de las composiciones de jóvenes talentos.

Seguirían haciendo música y enviando mensajes a todas sus fans, solo que de manera diferente y esto les daba mas libertad.

Nunca mas se volvió a tocar el tema de Tokio de cristal. Poco a poco eso se había convertido en una sombra mas del pasado.

La mañana siguiente después de quedarse dormidos, salieron a prisa de la casa de playa rumbo a Tokio. Pasaron por el centro comercial pues por la noche celebrarían una fiesta en despedida al grupo.

—¡Mira ese vestido! ¡Que bonito! ¡Y ese otro también! ¡Y ese!

—Bombón deberías medirte los vestidos

—Tienes razón vamos

Serena entro al probador y cada vez que se media un vestido salía para pedir la opinión de Seiya, que de forma muy paciente esperaba.

—¿Que tal este? Y no me digas que lindo como en los últimos 5 que te enseñe.

—Bombón tu eres hermosa cualquier vestido te queda bien, escoge el que sea y vámonos.

—Me mido uno mas y ya.

Seiya sonrío forzado.

—¿Seiya? —grito Serena desde el probador — ¿Puedes venir ayudarme?

Al abrir la puerta Seiya quedo asombrado ante la visión que tenia. El vestido que Serena tenia puesto era demasiado atrevido. Seiya dio un vistazo antes de entrar al vestidor cerrando la puerta.

Besó a Serena con intensidad.

—¡Seiya! ¿Que haces? Alguien puede vernos

—Me fije antes, no te preocupes Bombón. —respondió mientras besaba a la rubia por todos lados aprisionándola contra su cuerpo—. ¿Por que no mandamos al diablo los vestidos y repetimos la sesión que tanto te gusto?

—¡Pero quiero mi vestido! —chilló

Seiya se detuvo frustrado.

—Creo que te consiento demasiado, te volviste muy caprichosa —arranco la etiqueta del vestido que tenia puesto y recogió todos los demás—. ¿Quieres tu vestido? Bien, llevemos todos y vámonos y ese que traes puesto resérvalo solo para mi.

Seiya fue a pagar en lo que Serena terminaba de cambiarse. Ambos chicos llegaron a la casa tirando todo lo que se cruzaba en su paso. El pelinegro por fin quito ese sensual pero estorboso vestido del cuerpo de su chica.

—Eres una diosa —su ronca voz y sus zafiros oscurecidos de deseo provocaron que Serena se perdiera en aquellas sensaciones que solo él la hacia sentir.

—Seiya —gimió la rubia

Aquello provoco que Seiya terminara por quitarse lo que aun le impedía calmar su sed de ella.

El sonido del celular comenzó a sonar al amanecer.

—Apaga la alarma —Serena volvió acomodarse.

Seiya se giro en busca de su celular pero al ver su pantalla opto sabiamente por responder rápido.

—¿Si?

—¿Donde diablos se metieron anoche? —Yaten gritaba furioso—. No llegaron a la fiesta y Taiki esta furioso, no mas que yo claro.

—Estuvimos ocupados —respondió Seiya mientras se levantaba para salir de la recamara a hablar.

—¿En serio? No puedo imaginar en que clase de cosas estuvieron ocupados —respondió sarcástico.

—Vamos enano ni que tu fueras un santo o ¿acaso ya se te olvido la vez que te encontré como Healer haciendo…

—Bueno espero que hoy puedan ir al desayuno de despedida del grupo —Yaten interrumpido a su hermano de inmediato.

—Si como digas —colgó.

Serena comenzaba a despertar lentamente al sentir el frío que provocaba la ausencia de su compañero.

—Seiya… —decía mas dormida que despierta tanteando el lado de la cama de él.

—Buen día mi hermoso Bombón.

Serena despertó por completo al escuchar la voz de su esposo y le regalo una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Sabes que adoro la forma en la que te veo todas las mañanas? —pregunto la rubia risueña.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y como? —respondió el de la misma manera colocando la bandeja en la mesa de noche.

Serena estiro su mano para poder alcanzarlo y sorpresivamente lo jalo para regresarlo a la cama.

—Sin poses, ni trajes, ni miradas coquetas a las fans —decía la rubia mientras le daba pequeños besos por su torso desnudo.

Seiya solo se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que los besos de ella provocaban en todo su ser.

—Solo yo puedo verte recién levantado —levanto su rostro para verlo e hizo un puchero —¿por que tu luces tan guapo y sexy aun recién levantado?

Seiya solto una risita antes de responder.

—Porque soy el increíblemente sexy Seiya Kou, eterno galán.

—Serias perfecto si no tuvieras ese ego tan enorme.

—Eso es parte de mi toque, ahora afortunada esposa del sexy Seiya Kou vamos a desayunar, el mas gruñón de los Kou nos espera.

—En ese caso me daré un baño rápido, no queremos hacer enfurecer mas a Yaten.

—Te acompaño —Seiya se apresuro a decir.

—Por supuesto que no, sabes que si te metes no nos bañaremos exactamente.

—Solo serán unas cuantas horas.

—No Seiya, tenemos un compromiso.

Seiya se quedo callado como aceptado la derrota pero con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Espero unos minutos después de que Serena entro al baño para meterse sorpresivamente con ella.

—Ya te habías tardado Kou. —Serena fingió ver un reloj en su muñeca—. Dos minutos mas de lo normal.

—Vamos Bombón este guapo chico no puede resistirse a tus encantos —finalizo besando a su esposa con algo mas que amor.

La suerte de los chicos fue enorme pues llevaban varios minutos de retraso cuando llegaron a lugar donde seria el desayuno, Yaten hablaba por teléfono y al colgar les anuncio que acababan de cancelar la reunión.

—La nueva socia no tiene un minino de respeto por nosotros. —dijo Yaten tomando asiento—. Pues ya que los tres estamos aquí deberíamos desayunar.

—Seguro algo importante se le cruzo —respondió Seiya

—Si, como sea —respondió cortante el chico de ojos color esmeralda.

—¿Y Mina?

—Pensé que sabias hablado con ella, llegara mas tarde en un vuelo privado.

—Es que estuve un poco ocupada —Serena comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

—¿En serio? ¿En que? —Yaten comenzó a molestarla, sabia que era mas fácil molestar a la rubia que a su hermano.

En efecto Serena comenzó a tartamudear.

—Pintando —Seiya intervino.

—Claro chicos lo que digan.

El desayuno después de eso transcurrido tranquilo. Seiya y Yaten hablaban del evento de inauguración que se llevaría acabo por la noche. Al termino cada quien se retiro a concluir sus pendientes para mas tarde estar puntual en la productora.

Seiya había llegado a las instalaciones de la casa productora antes para arreglar cualquier detalle, Serena se había quedado para arreglarse y llegaría mas tarde.

—¿Taiki de verdad no pudiste escoger otro día? —Seiya preguntaba por teléfono.

—Ya te dije que no fue mi decisión. —respondió el castaño—. Ya es tiempo de dar este paso.

—Entiendo eso pero pensé que la inauguración de la disquera también era importante.

—Seiya se que ustedes pueden arreglárselas perfecto sin mi —animo el castaño.

—Esta bien, Tai —Seiya suspiro—. Te veo en el lunes en la oficina.

Amy y Taiki tenían tres años de relación. El castaño había decidido darle una sorpresa a la peliazul proponiéndole matrimonio y ese día era el único que Amy tenia libre. Seiya aun recordaba el día de su boda donde Taiki casi muere ahogado al ver a Amy con el ramo. Para suerte del chico eso solo eran supersticiones y tuvieron que pasar muchos años para que dieran ese paso.

—Vaya parece que el Sr. Kou ya no puede vivir sin el teléfono pegado a la oreja

—¿Y desde cuando la Sra. Kou esta espiando a su marido? Tengo una linda esposa que mantener —respondió el pelinegro girándose.

Serena estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta con una deslumbrante sonrisa, esa que Seiya sabia, usaba cuando quería algo que solo él podía darle.

—Cada día me deslumbras mas con tu belleza —Seiya comenzaba acercarse lentamente como león al acecho.

—Seiya estamos en tu nueva oficina

—Vamos Bombon no seas tímida. —de un largo paso el chico llego por fin a su lado y la abrazo pegándola a su cuerpo—. Ademas tienes esa sonrisa.

—¿Cual sonrisa? —contesto risueña.

—Lo sabes Bombon, esa sonrisa de coqueta. —la pego aun mas a su cuerpo si es que era posible y comenzó a darle pequeños besos que iban del lóbulo de la oreja al cuello y finalmente al hombro—. Como cada vez que me dices que me veo mejor sin ropa.

—Seiya —exclamo alarmada.

—¿No quieres darle un lindo primer uso al escritorio del jefe? Ademas tu tienes la culpa luces hermosa.

—Pues es la inauguración de la compañía de mi esposo, ¿crees que el jefe se moleste si nosotros usamos su escritorio?

—En lo mas mínimo Bombon, ¿sabes? tal vez debas dejarle un recuerdo.

—Buena idea —respondió la rubia separando ese de él y de su bolso saco una foto.

—No hablaba de eso exactamente. —dijo Seiya risueño—. Algo mas intimo tal vez.

Serena estaba entretenida colocando la foto de su boda en el escritorio. Seiya la acorralo entre sus brazos para poder besarla. Serena fue mas rápida que él y antes de pasar a algo mas salir corriendo de su oficina. Seiya quedo sonriendo aun a pesar del estado casi ardiendo de su cuerpo, Serena podía ser demasiado infantil cuando se lo proponía, y no era algo que le molestara en lo mas mínimo.

 **T.A**

En una habitación de hotel una chica de cabello rubio se encontraba observando fotografías regadas por toda la mesa. En esas fotos aparecían los hermanos Kou, sus esposas y grupo de amigos en lugares diferentes.

—Después de tantos años por fin podré hacer justicia —la chica tomo una de las fotos donde salían Seiya y Serena, la observo detenidamente por unos segundos y comenzó a romperla.

La chica termino de arreglarse, antes de salir de la habitación tomo una invitación donde se leía:

 ** _"Leikaa Hayashi cofundadora e invitada de honor_**

 ** _Gran inauguración de la disquera Starlight"._**

 **T.A**

Yaten se encobraba caminando de un lado a otro en su impecable traje. Estaba nervioso, impaciente y por otros segundos mas de espera terminaría furioso.

—Yaten calmate —Seiya intentaba tranquilizarlo.

—¿Como quieres que me calme? Ve la hora que es y la tipa que tiene que acompañarnos en la inauguración no llega. —Yaten parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada—. Que falta de profesionalismo.

—Yaten entiende que ella ahora es parte fundamental de nuestro equipo de trabajo, ya no somos solo nosotros tres.

—¡Pero porque una mujer! ¡Ellas siempre se tardan horas para arreglarse! ¡No va a llegar a tiempo!

—Disculpe Sr. Kou pero no se con que clase de mujeres este acostumbrado a tratar, yo soy demasiado profesional si no créame no estaría aquí aportando la mitad de mi capital en su proyecto.

La voz de una mujer tomo por sorprendidos a los hermanos Kou, que de inmediato se giraron para darle la cara a la recién llegada. Al mirarla se quedaron sorprendidos parecía ser el clon de Serena. Fisicamente como dos gotas de agua, cabello rubio y ojos celeste, solo que los ojos de la chica tenían algo misterioso.

—Disculpe a mi hermano —agrego rápidamente Seiya.

—No se preocupe Sr. Kou entiendo perfecto, aunque no lo crean los sigo desde que era pequeña y puedo decir que conozco perfecto el carácter de cada uno.

—¿Podemos iniciar? —intervino Yaten.

—Por supuesto

Yaten camino por delante de la chica provocando la pena del pelinegro que amablemente le extendió su brazo para acompañarla.

—Señorita Hayashi ¿me acompañaría?

—Por supuesto —respondió animada la rubia lanzándose de inmediato al brazo del chico.

La prensa estaba lista para el evento del año, todo estaba perfectamente arreglado para que las personas estuvieran cómodas. En primera fila se encontraban las rubias y despampanantes esposas de los chicos.

—Esta es una noche especial para los hermanos Kou —saludo Yaten—. Y les agradecemos que nos acompañen en este evento.

—Este listón rojo es solo una prueba de que los sueños pueden hacerse realidad, con esfuerzo, dedicación y mucho amor. —Seiya hablaba a la prensa—. ¡Bienvenidos a la disquera Starlight!

—Con el fin de ofrecer nuestra ayuda a jóvenes talentos fuera de nuestras fronteras se nos ofreció la posibilidad de trabajar en conjunto con una de las jóvenes promesas del violin —agrego Yaten.

—Recien llegada desde Rusia esta noche nos acompaña Leikaa Hayashi —Seiya termino de presentar a la chica.

La rubia se unió a donde se encontraban los chicos a pesar de que ya se habían visto momentos antes volvió a saludarlos.

—¡Querido Seiya! Muchas gracias por tan calurosa bienvenida, Tokio muy buenas noches. —Leikaa saludaba—. Estoy muy emocionada de estar aquí hoy y poder ser parte de este maravilloso proyecto, sé lo difícil que puede ser abrirse paso en la música, yo misma lo vivi hace muchos años al tener que irme de Tokio, mi lugar natal, por no recibir el apoyo necesario. ¡Chicos adelante!

Los tres cortaron el listón rojo de su nuevo proyecto y en una cadena de abrazos entre los nuevos socios, ocurrió un hecho que definitivamente marcaría la inauguración como del año. El mundo entero se paralizo incluyendo el corazón de Serena cuando la recién llegada rubia beso a Seiya en la boca. Los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron de inmediato a bombardear al los chicos y a Serena.

Seiya no se lo esperaba y por lo tanto se quedo paralizado. Serena estaba a punto de levantarse e irse a kilometros de ese lugar, o tal vez armar un escándalo, esa nota estaría por semanas en las revistas, por suerte Mina la detuvo.

—No es momento —Mina susurro.

Yaten rápidamente opto por invitarlos al servicio de catering. En cuanto la gente comenzó a levantarse de sus lugares para entrar a la disquera, Serena aprovecho para ahora si levantarse y perderse entre la multitud. Seiya corrió en busca de ella.

—No se cual es tu intención pero te advierto que ese territorio es impensable —Yaten le susurro a Leikaa y se retiro antes de que ella pudiera responderle.

Seiya corría tan rápido como le era posible, no tenia idea a donde se había ido Serena pero sabia que era vital hablar con ella, alcanzarla y si era posible rogarle su perdón. Mientras recorría las instalaciones de la disquera comenzaba a sentir una opresión en el pecho, debía abrazar a Serena, necesitaba probar sus tentadores labios, respirarla, sentirla cerca para aplacar aquel dolor que comenzaba a crecer.

Paso de largo por su oficina confiado que no la encontraría ahí, se equivocó. Serena estaba parada frente al retrato que minutos antes había colocado ella misma, lo observaba pero parecía estar en otro lado, muy lejano a la disquera.

—¿Bombon? —Seiya la llamo mientras se acercaba con cuidado, no sabia como actuar, en los siete años de matrimonio jamas habían peleado por una causa de ese tipo—. Yo lo siento, no quise, no lo espe…

—¿Sabes? —Serena lo detuvo—. Cuando era novia de Darien, le hubiera armado el peor de los escándalos, no sabias como era antes, contigo sabia que no tenia necesidad de ser así porque me siento segura, no necesito que me des explicaciones aunque no me parezca y me lastime, entiendo que esto es parte de tu trabajo y tu tendrás tus razones para no haberte quitado.

Seiya sintio una punzada en el pecho al escuchar ese nombre, otra vez ese nombre que anhelaba borrar de su vida, lo ignoro.

—Pero Bombon yo no sabia, me agarro por sorpresa toda la prensa fue testigo, no podía hacer gran cosa.

—Claro y prefieres que tu esposa sea la burla de todos ¿no? —Serena grito dando la vuelta para encararlo.

—Por supuesto que no pero entiéndeme. —Seiya suspiro—. Me quede en shock, no supe que hacer.

—Si claro, como sea —Serena paso aun lado de él dispuesta a marcharse pero Seiya le bloqueo el paso con su cuerpo.

—No te atrevas a tocarme —amenazo Serena, estaban tan cerca que Serena podía oler su fragancia, aquella que sabia la hacia caer ante él, era su favorita, ya no mas.

Seiya no sabia como manejar esa situación.

—Por favor Bombón, necesito abrazarte, tocarte —respondió rozando despacio sus nudillos en la mejilla de la rubia.

Serena cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por un momento pero recordó el motivo de su enojo, se alejo un poco de él.

Ante esta reacción Seiya deslizo su brazo hasta la mano de la rubia con intención de tomarla, no sin antes pedir permiso con la mirada a su mujer.

—Bombón, aquí —Seiya dijo colocando la mano de la rubia en su pecho a la altura de su corazón— comienza a doler por tu rechazo, eso es algo con lo que no podría vivir, no de nuevo.

Una rebelde lagrima salió del ojo de Serena y ella se giro rápidamente para que Seiya no la viera, pero era tarde, él sabia que a ella también le dolía. Seiya tomo aquello como una oportunidad, se acerco de nuevo, esta vez por detrás y la rodeo con sus brazos. Suspiro. Ambos sintieron algo extraño, era obvio que se amaban, pero tenían una nueva sensación indescriptible.

Era una opresión en el pecho que no sabían si era de felicidad por estar abrazados, juntos o de dolor por lo que acababan de pasar, o ambas. En ambos corazones deseaban que esa sensación no fuera permanente.

—Te juro que lo arreglare —Seiya susurro.

—No es eso Seiya entiende, ¿que hubieras sentido tu de ser yo quien estuviera en tu lugar?

—Lo se Bombon, y solo de imaginarlo me hierve la sangre, estoy seguro que me hubiera lanzado a los golpes pero, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste esta mañana? Solo tu puedes verme como nadie y despertar a mi lado y lo mas importante, solo tu tienes mi corazón, entero, por la eternidad.

Serena suspiro resignada, la verdad era que le había dolido demasiado ver como otra mujer se apodera de los labios que decían amarla pero aquel dolor no se comparaba en nada al estar peleada con Seiya.

Se giro para buscar refugio en el pecho de su esposo, por su parte Seiya la recibió gustoso y la atrajo mas a su cuerpo. Después de unos minutos Seiya alejo un poco a Serena, quería darle un beso para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden.

Serena se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios, una vez que entendió las intenciones del chico. Cuando los labios de ambos estuvieron a escasos centímetros y ambos podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro, la rubia se separo bruscamente.

—Espero que no se te ocurra besarme sin antes lavarte esa boca llena de gloss barato.

Y sin mas la rubia se retiro de la oficina y bajo para unirse a la celebración, como si nada hubiera pasado. Seiya se quedo solo en su oficina, ahora entorpecido por la sensualidad que Serena podía desbordar cuando se lo proponía, también.

Las cosas después de la celebración no parecieron mejorar. La noticia principal las siguientes semanas fue aquel beso en la inauguración de la disquera. Por fin la prensa tenia material para inventar un romance entre el pelinegro y la rubia recién llegada a Tokio. No tardaron en encontrar el enorme parecido entre la esposa del empresario y la violinista, incluso rumoraron que podían ser una hermana perdida.

Mina y Taiki habían buscado la forma de deshacerse de aquellos chismes, cada uno por sus propios medios. Yaten al contrario pensaba que mientras menos caso hicieran mas rápido se olvidarían y que lo mejor que podían hacer era ponerse a trabajar. Por fortuna para Serena la confianza que tenia sobre el amor de Seiya la tenia tranquila, eso y que Leikaa había insistido en aclarar las cosas frente a ambos. La chica argumento que fue la euforia del momento y que del lugar del que ella venia así se acostumbra saludar.

Después de aquel incidente no se volvió a repetir algo parecido, la única incomodidad era la insistencia de la prensa en inventar toda clase de rumores.

—No se hasta cuando van a seguir así las cosas —Serena arrojo el periódico que Mina le había llevado.

—Mira el lado bueno, tu y Seiya están bien, son solo los chismes que ya sabes adoran inventar. —apoyo Mina— Aunque te soy sincera pensé que explotarlas ahí mismo, como cuando lo hacías con Darien.

—Claro como tu no eres la que esta haciendo el ridículo, lo mismo le dije a Seiya pero es que con Darien nunca me sentía segura ni de él ni de su amor.

—Vamos Serena en unos dias Taiki va hacer el anuncio de su compromiso formal y ese va a ser el centro de atención.

—Solo quiero salir tranquila a la calle, ser normal —Serena suspiro.

—Sabias que eso era parte del paquete de estar con ellos, ya deberías estar acostumbrada.

—Lo se Mina, es solo que creo que si estuviera con… —Serena se detuvo como buscando las palabras correctas.

—¡No me digas que ya te arrepentiste! ¡¿Quieres volver con Darien?!

Para la mala suerte de las chicas, Mina no dejaba de ser escandalosa y Seiya que iba entrando al departamento alcanzo a escuchar. El corazón del chico se paralizo nuevamente, por su cabeza comenzaron a idearse tres posibilidades. Quedarse a escuchar la respuesta, entrar precipitadamente y exigirle una respuesta o entrar como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Opto por entrar y saludar, sabia que no debía temer su Bombón estaba con él, lo amaba y no debía desconfiar.

—¡Bombon! —Seiya saludo como si recién acabara de llegar—. ¡Hola Mina!

—¡Seiya! —ambas gritaron nerviosas.

—¿Que pasa chicas? se comportan como si hubieran visto a un fantasma.

Mina comenzó a reír escandalosamente.

—¿Que le sucede? —pregunto Seiya a la rubia para después darle un beso.

—Nada, no me hagas caso, en realidad ya me iba. —Mina se levanto veloz y prácticamente huyó del lugar—. ¡Nos vemos!

—¿Tienes hambre? —Serena se apresuro a preguntar.

—Muero de hambre… de ti —respondió coqueto—. ¿Podría comerte y después cenamos?

Serena comenzó a reír.

—Claro que no, estoy cansada, estuve pintando todo el día y solo me senté hace un rato que llego Mina.

—En ese caso podría darte un masaje.

—¿No vas a dejar de insistir verdad?

—Me conoces bastante bien Bombón.

—Alcánzame en la recamara —dijo antes de salir corriendo.

La noche entre los esposos fue especial como todas la veces que estaban juntos. Siempre era especial y a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo juntos ambos seguían amándose tan intensamente como el primer día. El deseo entre ambos era otra de las cosas que ambos habían tenido la sabiduría de mantener, al igual que la relación y de una manera mágica la convivencia no había afectado su vida, sabían que lo que los mantenía juntos era amor y nada mas.

Antes de que el sol saliera Serena despertó por los bruscos movimientos de Seiya, parecía tener una pesadilla.

—Seiya. —lo llamo—. Despierta, tienes una pesadilla.

—No… yo… puedo… eso no importa… —Seiya balbuceaba.

Serena decidió moverlo al ver que no reaccionaba.

—Yo no… —Seiya por fin despertó miro a su alrededor y suspiro.

—Tenias una pesadilla, ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres contarme?

Seiya se limito a negar con la cabeza, se levanto y jalo la sabana con la que dormía para cubrir su cuerpo dejando su torso descubierto. Serena se quedo en la cama observando los movimientos del chico, era extraño que se comportara así, siempre era alegre y le daba los buenos días con una enorme sonrisa.

—…soy un príncipe. —Seiya susurro al sentir el agua caer sobre su cuerpo—. Yo no soy un príncipe.

Para cuando Seiya salió del baño Serena le había preparado el único desayuno que le salía decente, para sorpresa de la chica el pelinegro lo rechazo, solo se limito a justificarse que no tenia hambre y que iba tarde a la disquera. Serena se quedo extrañada.

Seiya estaba reunido con Yaten y Taiki en la sala de juntas de la disquera, se encontraban analizando los nuevos prospectos que apoyarían. La verdad era que Seiya no estaba poniendo nada de atención a lo que sea que Taiki estuviera diciendo, algo mas ocupada su cabeza. Darien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mis adoradas estrellas fugaces, sé que no tengo perdón por la demora**

 **pero ya saben la falta de tiempo y las responsabilidades de crecer**

 **me tienen ocupada.**

 **Espero que este capitulo les guste, en lo personal estos nuevos**

 **capítulos me cuesta escribirlos, no me gusta que mis**

 **bebés peleen pero ni modo, así las cosas deben ser.**

 **Y les tengo malas y buenas noticias, empezare por la mala,**

 **esta historia esta por acabar y ya tengo todos los capítulos**

 **listos en borrador, solo falta editar.**

 **La buena seria que pienso actualizar este fin de semana**

 **subiendo todos, son unos cinco mas si todo sale bien**

 **y no me pongo a escribir mas. Así que prepárense...**

 **sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

 **Saludos y como ya saben, no es obligación pero me**

 **encantaría leer sus comentarios, me hacen inmensamente**

 **feliz.**

 **¡Que el eterno e inmenso resplandor de las estrellas los ilumine!**


	28. Chapter 23

.

.

Seiya guardaba sigilosamente un secreto, algo que había cargado todo este tiempo desde el día de su boda, jamas le contó a nadie y para ser sinceros había tratado de olvidarlo o tan si quiera ignorarlo.

En ocasiones lo recordaba y la nostalgia y preocupación lo invadían pero trataba de ignorar, seguir adelante y recordar todas aquellas cosas buenas que había conseguido y lo feliz que era. Todos estos años había funcionado en parte, hasta la noche anterior.

Cuando había llegado a casa después de un largo día de trabajo, alcanzo a escuchar el nombre de su mas terrible miedo, Darien. Lo peor era que había escuchado que Serena estaba dudando.

Al lado de su rubia se sentía invencible y que podría con todo los problemas pero si ella dudaba, simplemente no podía luchar. Y después llegaron esas pesadillas.

—Y entonces Leikaa le dijo a los medios que tenia tres semanas de embarazo y que el padre del niño que esperaba era Seiya.

—Tienes razón Yaten —apoyó Taiki—. Seiya no esta escuchando nada de lo que dices.

—¡Seiya! —Yaten grito al momento que golpeaba la mesa con ambas manos.

—¿Que paso?

—Pasa que nosotros estamos trabajando y tu no se donde tienes la cabeza —respondió Yaten

—Lo siento

—Seiya venimos a trabajar no a jugar a que somos empresarios, ¿Cuando vas a madurar? —Yaten agregó—. Taiki avísame cuando dejemos de perder el tiempo por este perezoso.

Taiki suspiro una vez que Yaten salió de la sala de juntas.

—¿Estas bien Seiya? ¿Por que estas tan distraído?

—Si, lo siento Tai solo pesadillas, trabajemos.

Serena se sentía extraña, desde que Seiya había tenido aquella primer pesadilla, hace ya tres largas semanas las cosas había cambiado demasiado entre ellos. Seiya pasaba mas tiempo fuera del departamento, trabajando demasiado como si no quisiera llegar nunca a su lado. Y ella tampoco había ayudado mucho a que las cosas mejoraran, simplemente pensó que se le pasaría y que no lo iba a presionar si él no quería hablar. Pero las cosas cada vez estaban mas difíciles.

Juntos compartían una especie de ritual matutino que consistía en preparan juntos el desayuno, donde normalmente Serena siempre observaba. Aquellas citas donde abundaban las risitas y roces entre ellos habían terminado, Seiya se marchaba antes de que ella despertara y por las noches llegaba tan tarde que ya no entraba a la habitación con el pretexto de que no quería molestarla.

Serena comenzaba a sentir una opresión en el pecho cada vez mas fuerte y la única forma de sobrellevarlo era cuando se encerraba a pintar, en la habitación que Seiya le había acondicionado. Cada vez que entraba a ese lugar podía olvidase de todo y perder la noción del tiempo, se sentía realmente afortunada de conocer aquel don que tenia por la pintura y practicarlo.

Desde que comenzaron aquellas pesadillas Serena optaba por usar una de las camisas de Seiya para tener presente su olor, comenzaba a sentirse sola y desesperada. Los últimos días se había encargado de realizar los bocetos para una nueva colección pero para su desgracia le estaba costando demasiado y lo que lograba dibujar era extrañamente nostálgico y eso no le agradaba en lo mínimo. Sus obras de arte siempre se habían caracterizado por retratar la belleza del mundo y la alegría de vivir, jamas había realizado trabajos por iniciativa propia que tuvieran la nostalgia, tristeza o desesperación.

Frustrada, tomo una de sus mezclas de pintura y la arrojo sobre el lienzo en el que trabajaba, justo antes de que comenzara a destruir el poco trabajo que había realizado presa de la desesperación, el timbre de su celular comenzó a sonar.

—¡Serena! —la escandalosa voz de Mina resonaba del otro lado del móvil—. Llevo horas afuera de tu departamento…

—¡Oh! lo siento Mina estaba pintado y ya sabes con la música y todo me olvido del mundo, espera voy enseguida.

—Cielos Serena, luces terrible —Mina dijo una vez que entro al departamento.

—Gracias Mina también te extrañe.

—Acabo de regresar de Londres y estoy muerta de cansancio, pero también muero por salir a divertirme como cuando era joven y hermosa, no es que no lo sea ahora, por supuesto que aun sigo siendo hermosa, solo que no tan joven como antes. Bueno como sea, ¿Que dices? ¿Noche de chicas?

—No estoy de humor, tengo problemas con Seiya —respondió la rubia de odangos.

—¿Que? ¿De nuevo pelearon por la ultima rebanada de postre de Lita? —Mina respondió aguantando las ganas de reír.

—No Mina, no es eso —Serena se mordió el labio nerviosa—. Seiya lleva semanas extraño, llega tarde y se va mucho antes de que el sol salga, casi no quiere hablarme, en los siete años juntos nunca paso algo así.

—¿En serio? Que extraño Seiya no es de los que trabaje así —Mina respondió pensativa—. Una amante.

—¡¿Estas loca?! ¡¿Como puedes decir eso?!

—Ay perdón creí que lo había pensado, no me hagas caso estoy un poco cansada es todo.

—El no seria capaz, lo sé, pero me preocupa esta situación.

—¿Ya intentaste preguntarle que le pasa?

—Pues… no —Serena comenzó a reír nerviosa.

—¡Ya se! —grito alegre Mina—. Tengo un plan, arréglate, vamos de compras, después por unos tragos y así te armas de valor para enfrentar a Seiya, y si eso no funciona aplicas lo que dice el refrán si la montaña no viene a Minako, ella va y busca otra montaña.

Y antes de que Serena pudiera negarse Mina ya la había llevado a empujones a su recamara, lista para jugar a las muñecas con la chica, arreglándola como tantas veces lo había hecho en su etapa de adolescentes. Unas horas mas tarde las chicas estaban llegando al centro comercial. Recorrieron todas las tiendas del lugar, comprando como solo las chicas en cualquier estado de animo suelen hacerlo.

Al salir del centro comercial buscaron entretenimiento nocturno y gracias a las influencias de Mina terminaron en un club privado _,_ sin la necesidad de reservación previa. Una vez dentro comenzaron a marcarle a las demás, después de un rato de intentar comunicarse se rindieron ante la nula respuesta. Probablemente estarían ocupadas. Las chicas comenzaron a beber, a divertirse, bailar y a pedir una ronda tras otra. Ambas chicas se la estaban pasando muy bien, como hace mucho no lo hacían y el tiempo y las copas se les fueron de las manos sin sentirlo.

Serena pensó que faltaban unas horas para amanecer y estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a Seiya, aun si tenia que despertarlo pero se equivoco, al entrar a su departamento se topo con Seiya que estaba listo para salir a la disquera. Seiya al verla con los tacones en la mano y caminando un poco extraño se sorprendió.

—¿Serena acabas de llegar? Son casi las seis de la mañana

Serena estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo pero todo aquel valor se le esfumo al escuchar a Seiya.

—Espera… —dijo asustada— ¡No es posible que ni si quiera te diste cuenta que no estaba! ¡¿Donde dejaste el Bombón?!

—No tengo tiempo para discutir —Seiya estaba a punto de salir del departamento.

—¡Ya nunca tienes tiempo para mi! —para este momento Serena estaba gritando con lagrimas en los ojos.

Para Seiya ver así a su esposa era uno de los peores castigos que podía ponerle y mas sabiendo que él era el causante.

—¿Es que acaso tienes a otra?

—Por supuesto que no. —Seiya suspiro—. Tu eres la única y siempre será así, es solo que la compañía me absorbe demasiado tiempo y…

—¿Y que? ¿Ya no me amas?

— Serena deja de decir estupideces

—¿Estupideces? ¿Serena? ¿Que pasa contigo? Eres tú el que no para de decir estupideces, dices que no tienes otra pero me ignoras, me evades, dices que soy la única pero me rechazas, que me amas pero no tienes tiempo para mi. No se como son las cosas en tu planeta pero aquí, en este mundo eso no es amor, quiero a Seiya de regreso, del que me enamore, no quiero que esto siga así, me siento sola otra vez y yo te necesito aquí conmigo, comienzas a comportarte igual que Da..

Serena se llevo las manos a la boca antes de terminar ese nombre pero era tarde Seiya sabia a que se refería.

—¡Termina! ¿Darien? ¿A él te refieres? ¿También tú vas a decirme que no soy un príncipe al igual que él? ¿Que no soy lo suficiente para ti? ¿Crees que no sé que te arrepientes? ¿Que preferirías una vida tranquila al lado de tú príncipe de la Tierra? ¿Por que no le respondiste a Mina? Si tanto extrañas a tu príncipe de verdad, ve con él, yo no voy a impedírtelo.

Seiya se marcho del departamento azotando la puerta tras él. Las rodillas de Serena se rindieron ante el peso de la chica y una vez que tocaron el suelo, la princesa se abrazo al dolor que comenzaba a sentir, dandole la bienvenida al torrente de lagrimas que invadían sus hermosos celestes, ahora, llenos de tristeza. Desde que inicio su vida al lado de Seiya, descubrió que seria su fortaleza pero también su perdición y justo en ese momento, lo comprobó.

Esa mañana Leikaa Hayashi había despertado con el mejor de los presentimientos, debía reconocer que Seiya Kou era difícil de atrapar. No tenia un horario fijo de trabajo, llegaba mucho antes que sus hermanos y era el ultimo en irse, había intentado de todo para acercarse a él, lo invitaba a comer, le insistía en no quedarse hasta tarde e incluso se ofrecía a quedarse a trabajar con él, nada funcionaba.

Nunca se imagino que acercarse a él seria tan difícil, lo esperaba de Yaten pero jamas de Seiya, este ultimo era famoso por su carácter amistoso y alegre, nada de lo que estaba demostrando los últimos días. Enamorarlo seria difícil pero su plan no debía fallar bajo ningún motivo y esa mañana era exactamente una nueva oportunidad de cambiar de táctica, ahora sus pasos serian diferentes pero con el mismo fin.

Antes pensaba utilizar la compañía y sociedad a su favor, ahora recurriría a la linda esposa del cantante, tal vez empezaría por pedirle uno de sus famosos cuadros, después buscaría su amistad y al final no saldría de la casa del matrimonio Kou y así podría seducir al pelinegro sin que él estuviera tan lleno de trabajo.

La mañana había comenzado terrible para Seiya, sus pesadillas no le daban tregua y la discusión que había tenido con Serena no lo motivaba mucho. Por un momento pensó en hablar con ella, decirle la verdad pero descarto esa idea por completo ya que estaría reconociendo que él no era suficiente como para ser digno de una princesa como ella.

Por otro lado si Serena en verdad estaba arrepentida, sin pensarlo estaría dispuesto a quitarse del camino, justo como lo hizo años atrás, solo que esta vez estaba convencido que no sobreviviría. No después de haber probado el paraíso a su lado.

—¡Seiya! —el grito de Leikaa lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Discúlpame, es solo que…

—Llevo minutos tocando a tu puerta, es cierto lo que dicen de ti, andas por las nubes —Leikaa lo interrumpió—. ¿Puedo sentarme? Vengo a platicar contigo sobre la serie de eventos y la gira de los nuevos chicos en Yokohama.

—Si claro tenemos que verlo pero podría ser mas tarde debo consultar otros pendientes con los chicos, podrías dejarme mientras los avances, sirve que los reviso.

—No hay problema Seiya, por cierto me dijo Taiki que te avisara que la junta de las tres se cancelaba —dijo casi en la puerta la rubia—. ¿No es genial? Podrás ir a comer con Serena.

Seiya se quedo observando a Leikaa que había desaparecido sin darle tiempo de responderle, extrañamente la sonrisa que la chica le había regalado le recordó mucho a Serena, aun no se acostumbraba del todo al extremo parecido de Leikaa con su esposa pero no tenia mucha opción debían trabajo juntos. Yaten amaba estar encerrado en estudio de grabación, justo detrás de las composiciones y aparte que él y Leikaa no se soportaban. Taiki había delegado aquel evento a sus manos y la chica se había ofrecido a darle su ayuda aun con la carga de trabajo que ella tenia.

Aquella tarde no había salido a comer prefería dejar que las cosas se enfriaran un poco. Por la noche Leikaa regresó a su oficina.

—Me dijo mi asistente que me hablaste.

—Si, ya revise el expediente que me dejaste y me parece que solo unos cuantos errores nada que no tenga solución pero debemos trabajar en ello hoy para presentárselo mañana a primera hora a Taiki.

—Claro, yo me encargo no te preocupes

—En realidad estoy hablando de que vamos a hacerlo juntos para que no vuelvas a pasar por alto algunos detalles.

—Seiya ¿no crees que es un poco tarde? —pregunto preocupada—. ¿Y tu esposa? ¡Ya se! Podemos llevarnos el trabajo a tu casa y así pasas mas tiempo con Serena.

Seiya sonrío ante la iniciativa de la chica sobre su matrimonio, acaso todo mundo se daba cuenta de sus recientes problemas maritales. Lo extraño era que Leikaa comenzaba a provocarle una extraña sensación, le enternecía y no tenia idea porque, es decir era hombre y no era ciego, Leikaa era poseedora de un cuerpo que provocaba todo menos ternura.

—No es necesario, trabajaremos aqui.

Serena había llorado hasta quedarse dormida, al despertar se sentía un poco mas aliviada de la noche de fiesta pero no así del corazón. Se había levantado con la firme decisión de hacerle frente a Seiya, esta vez lo enfrentaría sobria y por supuesto le recordaría lo feliz que era a su lado.

Se había levantado poco antes del anochecer, le parecía extraño que Seiya no hubiera llegado, aquel día era sábado y normalmente no trabajaba todo el día. Aunque claro no lo culpaba si no quería llegar después de la discusión que tuvieron, se arreglo lo mas rápido que pudo y salió directo a la compañía.

Las instalaciones de la disquera estaban casi abandonadas, todos se habían retirado. Se encamino a la oficina de Seiya, justo antes de tocar suspiro para darse valor, aunque unas risas captaron su atención. Nerviosa agudizo su audición y se llevo una gran sorpresa, era la risa de Seiya, estaba segura pero la otra risa no lograba identificarla.

—Anda Seiya, últimamente te he visto tan diferente y tu no sueles ser así, vamos acepta mi invitación a salir, te prometo que te vas a divertir.

Serena por fin pudo reconocer la voz de Leikaa y estaba dispuesta a interrumpir esa conversación, hasta que se escucho la respuesta de Seiya dejándola helada.

—¡Acepto! Creo que tienes razón creo me hace falta divertirme un poco, hace mucho que no lo hago, ni con Serena.

La rubia que escuchaba tras la puerta logro sentir el golpe de aquellas palabras en su corazón, quebrándose en mil pedazos al instante y hubiera escuchado el crujir si no fuera porque los pasos de los chicos se dirigían a la salida.

Serena se escondió y ahí parada en la oscuridad logro verlos juntos. Leikaa se le había colgado del brazo justo como ella solía hacerlo hace años, cuando eran jóvenes. Ajena a las reacciones de su cuerpo Serena había apretado las manos encajándose las uñas en las palmas, siendo consiente solo hasta que el dolor se había presentado.

Salió de la compañía mas deprimida que al entrar, no tenia idea de que hacer o como reaccionar, no le marco ni lo busco, tal vez ambos necesitaban calmarse, tiempo para que el coraje se alejara de ellos y debía confiar en Seiya, por mas peleados y mal que estuvieran, él no seria capaz de traicionarla, no era así, la amaba y eso debía significar algo. Tuvo la curiosidad de seguirlos pero la descarto tan rápido como llego, eso es traicionar la confianza entre ellos y no era sano para ella.

Estaba perdida, no quería estar sola en su departamento, no tenia ánimos de nada ni sin quiera de pintar. Se preguntaba que había pasado con su feliz vida, en que momento su matrimonio se la había ido de las manos.

Aquella noche Serena había decidido no regresar al departamento que solo seria un recordatorio constante de los años que había pasado al lado de Seiya y que de eso, no que daba nada. Aunque su destino no era precisamente un lugar sin recuerdos, penso que seria bueno para alejarse de todo y tal vez recobrar su inspiración para pintar. Después de todo aquella casa era poseedora de una vista que siempre la dejaba sin aliento.

Pasada la media noche la rubia llego a la casa de playa cargada de bolsas. Aunque no tenia mucha hambre como era su costumbre sabía que tenia que comer, a medio camino se detuvo en una tienda de autoservicio y compro todo lo necesario para solo tener que meter al horno, accionarlo y su comida estaría lista sin mayor problema.

Por fortuna para la rubia la tienda tenia una sección de materiales para manualidades, aunque las cosas de ese lugar eran realmente escasas para una artista como ella, decidió comparar lo que tal vez le ayudaría. Alguna vez un profesor de la universidad le había que si era una verdadera artista podría hacer obras maravillosas con lo que tuviera a la mano y ella lo era.

Entro haciendo malabares con todo lo que cargaba, dejo sus compras en la cocina y regreso a encender el sistema de seguridad que Seiya se había empeñado en colocar. Serena hizo un rápido recorrido dentro de la casa, quito un rápido el polvo que se había acumulado y se sentó a beber una copa de vino, mientras tarareaba de forma masoquista el viejo éxito de los chicos, _Search for you love._

Serena no supo si el vino la había relajado o lo que se había acumulado de su noche de fiesta, el viaje y la discusión con Seiya, que termino dormida en el sofá. Al despertar no tenia idea de que hora era, al girar su vista al ventanal pudo deducir que estaba apunto de amanecer y entonces la inspiración la invadió casi milagrosamente. Con una energía renovada se levando lo mas rápido que pudo por sus cosas, no quiera perder ese perfecto y mágico momento, y rápidamente comenzó a pintar. Un boceto, dos, sus manos no parecían querer detenerse y mucho menos su inspiración.

Mientras tanto en el departamento, Seiya llegaba algunos minutos después de la media noche se sentía un tanto inquieto, se había divertido no podía negarlo pero por otro lado no había dejado de pensar en Serena mientras estuvo con Leikaa, deseaba que fuera su esposa la que estuviera a su lado. Se llevo una enorme sorpresa al llegar a su departamento y no encontrar a Serena, justo ahora que estaba dispuesto a dejar a un lado sus miedos y abrirse con su esposa sobre la situación que lo atormentaba.

Busco por todas las recamaras y cuartos, incluso entro al lugar que habían acondicionado solo para ella y su arte, acordando que no seria molestada si estaba a dentro. Inquieto comenzó a marcarle al móvil que curiosamente comenzó a sonar en alguna parte del departamento.

Extrañado por la situación pensó buscarla al móvil de alguna de las chicas pero con la discusión que tuvieron lo mas probable era que Serena ya les hubiera contado, o incluso podrían estar en una reunión de emergencia para chicas y discusiones matrimoniales. Confiado por la ultima opción camino hasta su habitación y se dejo envolver por el cálido abrazo de Morfeo.

Al siguiente Serena iba de regreso a Tokio por la noche. Había pensado mucho en el camino, estaba furiosa con Seiya y con ella misma por no querer enfrentarlo. Nunca vivieron una situación así en siete años, no sabia como debía reaccionar. Su mente había creado algunos posibles escenarios, en todos ellos, se podía ver a ella misma lanzando alguna patada de Sailor o algún poder contra Seiya pero la verdad era que no seria capaz de hacerle algo así. Solo estaba convencida de una cosa, esto no se lo iba a perdonar tan fácil.

Cada paso que daba le resultaba mas pesado, nunca imagino que le costaría tanto trabajo llegar a su departamento, o mejor dicho nunca pensé que iba a llegar el día en el que no quisiera llegar a su nido de amor. El momento de enfrentar la situación llego, inserto la llave del departamento y entro lentamente. Todo lucia en penumbra, mientras avanzaba su corazón comenzaba a latir mas rápido.

La mesa estaba decorada con velas como si hubieran quedado en tener una cita romántica, en un principio Serena se enterneció pero rápidamente recordó el motivo de su enojo y aun con todo el dolor de su corazón ignoro los detalles y entro directo a su habitación.

Una tenue luz lograba colarse por la puerta entre abierta del baño. Seiya salió con una toalla rodeándole la cintura mientras con otra secaba con rápidos movimientos su largo cabello ambos ojos se cruzaron al instante, zafiros y celestes si miraron lo que pareció ser una eternidad.

Serena desvío la mirada, Seiya era una verdadera tentación y no solo para ella, para cualquier mujer del universo que tuviera un excelente gusto. Antes de caer ante los encantos del chico y ante la sola idea de que Leikaa pudiera tener una visión así, todo su coraje volvió a dominarla y desvío la mirada ignorándolo.

—Bombón. —él la llamo—. ¿Donde estuviste? Estuve buscándote pensé que…

—Es lo mismo que yo debería preguntarte —Serena lo interrumpió.

—¿Que dices? Bombón yo estuve aquí esperándote

—¿Ahora soy otra vez Bombón? ¿Donde dejaste el Serena?

—Lo siento, quiero arreglarlo —Seiya intento acercarse pero la rubia se alejo.

—Es tarde para eso ¿no crees?

—No Bombón, aun hay tiempo, sé que me porte como un verdadero idiota pero yo te a…

—¡No te atrevas si quiera a decirlo! —Serena saco todo lo que tenia guardado—. ¡No me digas que me amas porque no es verdad!

—No digas eso sabes que te amo, eres todo para mi y tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que sufrí para poder estar contigo

—Entonces dime, ¿Donde estabas anoche?

Seiya guardo silencio pensando tal vez en su respuesta. Alguna vez hace años Yaten había aprendido de Mina que cuando una mujer pregunta realmente no le interesa saber la respuesta, incluso es probable que ya la conozca, solo quiere medir la sinceridad en la pareja. Si ese era el caso de Serena, estaba metido en un gran lío. Decirle la verdad podría implicar una nueva discusión pero mentir tampoco era opción.

—Estuve con Leikaa —suspiro.

—¡Perfecto! —Serena exclamo levantado los brazos— Entonces vete con ella…

—No digas tonterías, es solo que me vio muy tenso con el trabajo e insistió en distraernos.

—¡Claro y Leikaa es mucho mejor compañía que tu tonta esposa! —Seiya intento nuevamente acercarse a ella y abrazarla—. ¡No me toques! ¡No te acerques! Solo déjame sola, no quiero verte.

Serena se retiro de la habitación para refugiarse en su estudio. Seiya intento ir tras ella pero fue inútil, Serena jamas se había portado así con él y desconocía por completo como manejar la situación. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue esperar a que se le bajara el enojo.

.

.

* * *

¡Mis queridas estrellas!

Espero que este nuevo capitulo

sea de su agrado y no me asesinen

por lastimar a nuestra pareja favorita.

Pronto esperen los últimos capítulos y

me despido enviándoles un enorme abrazo

virtual, mis mejores deseos y vibras para

este inicio de semana.

 **¡Que el eterno e inmenso resplandor de las estrellas** **los ilumine siempre!**


	29. 25

**.**

 **.**

* * *

Los días siguientes de aquella terrible discusión fueron completamente tensos. Seiya buscaba cualquier oportunidad para intentar hablar con Serena pero ella se negaba a escucharlo, simplemente lo ignoraba. En cambio Leikaa aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para acercarse a Seiya, invitarlo nuevamente a salir o pasar tiempo con él. La rubia vivía detrás de pelinegro y él parecía no hacerle caso, otra vez.

Pronto daría inicio la serie de eventos programados para el lanzamiento del nuevo grupo musical por parte de la disquera, un largo mes de giras y fiestas se llevarían acabo en las prefecturas urbanas del país.

Los hermanos Kou se encontraban en la sala de juntas arreglando los últimos detalles de aquel evento.

—Todo esta perfecto chicos, hicieron un trabajo increíble —Taiki felicitaba a sus hermanos.

—Querrás decir hice un trabajo increíble, porque el tonto de Seiya parece un muerto andando en la oficina con su perrito faldero detrás —agregó Yaten.

Seiya estaba apunto de responder cuando Taiki lo interrumpió.

—¡No empiecen de nuevo!

—Lo único que nos queda es reservar los vuelos —intervino Yaten

—Yo me encargo Taiki, le dire a Leikaa. —Seiya respondió—. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

—Si, reserva un boleto para Mina, ¿puedes creer que canceló el trabajo de todo un mes con tal de ir a las fiestas de la disquera? No lo olvides, Mina te mataría si lo haces.

Seiya salió de la sala de juntas hundido nuevamente es sus pensamientos y con una idea rondándole por la cabeza. Leikaa se encontraba en su oficina esperando las indicaciones para reservar los vuelos, entonces tendría a Seiya solo para ella, muy lejos de Serena. El teléfono sonó rompiendo el silencio que reinaba la oficina de la rubia, presiono el botón que indicaba altavoz.

—Leikaa —la voz de Seiya se escuchaba del otro lado—. Necesito que reserves seis vuelos para Sapporo.

—Claro Seiya pero tenia entendido que solo eran cuatro. —Leikaa se removió incomoda en su silla, tenía un mal presentimiento—. ¿A nombre de quién reservo los otros dos?

—Para Serena y Mina —respondió Seiya.

—Por supuesto —Leikaa respondió en un casi gruñido.

Una vez que aquella llamada finalizó la rubia se levanto furiosa de su asiento colocando las palmas de las manos sobre su escritorio, y su respiración era agitada, no podía darse el lujo de dejar pasar esta oportunidad, su venganza debía completarse, era su deber destruir a Serena y quitarle lo que ella mas quería. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro.

Serena se encontraba en su estudio dando los últimos retoques del cuadro que había comenzado unos días atrás, aquel boceto que comenzó en la casa de la playa por fin había cobrado vida en uno de sus blancos lienzos. Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde había estado metida en aquel estudio, solo se había detenido para comer algo y continuar, lo ultimo que planeaba era estar sin hacer nada y dandole vuelta a las imágenes que acudían a ella de Leikaa y Seiya juntos.

Suspiro cansada antes de abandonar la paleta sobre una mesa mientras se giraba para admirar la belleza de su cuadro, una amplia sonrisa se dibujo, definitivamente ese era lo mejor que había pintado. Se llevo una de sus manos al escuchar como su estomago reclamaba algo de alimento nuevamente y salió en busca de algo para calmar su hambre.

Rumbo a la cocina a mitad del pasillo celestes y zafiros se encontraron, Seiya acababa de llegar. Serena desvío la mirada y continuo su marcha a la cocina. Ese breve momento fue suficiente para que Seiya pudiera captar una mancha de pintura sobre su mejilla. Cada vez que Serena se sumergía por completo en un proyecto durante largas horas terminaba justo así y para él, aquello era el mismísimo cielo. Aquellos distraídos trazos sobre la nívea piel de su tormento le daban un toque tan angelical que lograban embelesar a Seiya casi hasta perder la cordura.

Serena tampoco era indiferente, aquel pequeño acercamiento logro descolocarla, la fragancia de Seiya la embargó por completo al pasar junto a él, provocando casi que olvidara todo su coraje.

—Bombón —Seiya le sostuvo una de sus manos, la giró para encontrarse nuevamente con aquellos ojos que tanto amaba y posesivamente la pegó a su cuerpo. Serena contuvo la respiración.

Seiya acarició su rostro, quería besarla, anhelaba besar aquellos labios y aquella mancha de pintura que lo seducía a gritos. Serena cerro los ojos para llenarse por completo de aquella sensación. El calor y la seguridad que Seiya desprendía de su cuerpo siempre la habían reconfortado, y como en muchas ocasiones adoraba estar en aquel rincón donde escuchaba el latir de su corazón.

—Bombón —Seiya susurro nuevamente como temiendo romper aquel momento y en un impulso antes de que su rubia levantara sus muros la abrazó—. Yo… quiero ofrecerte algo.

El silencio de Serena lo incomodo y Seiya preso de su desesperación comenzó a besar su rostro por todos lados, besos cortos pero llenos de amor, llenos de desesperación. Serena trato de contenerse pero los fugaces besos de su esposo, terminaron por desarmarla.

—¡Seiya! —la rubia chilló

Como si de un muerto en vida se tratara, exacto como su hermano lo describió Seiya sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. Feliz levanto a Serena de la cintura para girarla por los aires.

—Mi dulce Bombón, te extrañe horrores. —le dijo al bajarla—. Escucha tengo una propuesta que hacerte, este fin de semana comienza la gira de los nuevos chicos y mañana por la noche tenemos que viajar a la primera parada y yo quiero que vengas conmigo.

—¿Que? —Serena lo miro confundida.

—Es una gira de un mes Bombón, viajaremos a tres lugares diferentes y creo que es una oportunidad para estar juntos, como una segunda luna de miel, nos hace falta ¿no? —Seiya hablaba tan rápido y emocionado que parecía un niño intentado convencer a alguien de hacer una travesura que Serena no tuvo el corazón para negarse.

—Esta bien —suspiro resignada.

Seiya besó de inmediato a la rubia, y aquello únicamente fue el detonante de una flama que ansiaba arder desde hace semanas. Un fuego disparado ante el mínimo contacto entre sus cuerpos ardiendo de amor, necesitando demostrarse cuanto se habían extrañado.

En un instante se separaron, Seiya miro fijamente a Serena, sus zafiro habían cambiado parecían haber dejado atrás aquel azul intenso para dar paso a unos ojos llenos de chispa. Una mirada ardiendo en las llamas de la pasión, desprendiendo luz y calor. Serena asintió ante la muda pregunta que los ojos encendidos de su esposo le hicieron.

Sin perder mas el tiempo, él la cargo entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla nuevamente, como una necesidad, como si se tratase del mismo aire que respiraban y ambos se preguntaron como habían sobrevivido tantas semanas sin sentir el roce de sus labios. Juntos con una nueva oportunidad por delante entraron a su habitación, aquella en la que habían compartido tantos encuentros como el que estaba a punto de darse y que ahora sería testigo de una necesaria reconciliación.

—No nos va alcanzar toda la noche para estar juntos —la voz enronquecida de Seiya fue lo ultimo que Serena escucho antes de perderse por completo en el fuego de sus besos.

El molesto _ringtone_ de su celular lo despertó. Lentamente abrió los ojos, la habitación se encontraba a oscuras, sin tener noción de la hora tanteo con las manos hasta encontrar el móvil.

—Kou —respondió cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

—¿Seiya? —la preocupada voz de Taiki sonaba al otro lado del dispositivo—. ¿Estas bien? Son las siete de la mañana y no estas en la oficina, pensamos que te había pasado algo teniendo en cuenta que las ultimas semanas llegas casi dos horas antes de la hora de entrada.

—¿Qué? ¿Las siete? —Seiya abrió los ojos y su mirada busco de inmediato las ventanas de su habitación, encontrando el motivo por el cual la luz del sol no había entrado como de costumbre, Serena había cerrado por completo las persianas y cortinas de la ventana—. Lo siento Tai, voy a pasar el resto del día con Serena, los alcanzamos en el aeropuerto.

Taiki entendió al instante el mensaje implícito que eso significaba y sin hacer mas preguntas, una ligera sonrisa y un suspiro de alivio se escapo de sus cincelados labios antes de colgar.

—Parece que por fin nuestro querido hermano se reconcilio con Serena —Taiki le daba la noticia a Yaten.

—Ya era hora, aunque, no sé como vaya a tomar eso el perrito faldero de Seiya —respondió Yaten.

—No me gusta que te expreses así de Leikaa, hace un buen trabajo.

—Vamos Taiki no me digas que no te das cuenta de como lo mira y anda tras él todo el tiempo. —Yaten respondió mientras rodaba los ojos—. Solo espero que no arruinen el trabajo que tanto nos costo a nosotros.

—Es mejor que trabajemos —Taiki suspiro resignado, en el fondo sabia que su hermano tenia razón y aunque Yaten no quiera reconocerlo lo del trabajo solo era un pretexto, en realidad le preocupaba la felicidad de su hermano, después de todo Seiya se merecía ser mas feliz que cualquier otro. Él al igual que Yaten pelearían por su hermano como las guerreras que solían ser y siempre lo cuidarían como se se tratase de la mismísima princesa.

—Solo termino unos pendientes y me voy por Mina.

Horas mas tarde Yaten, Mina, Taiki y Leikaa se encontraba en el aeropuerto.

—¡Serena! —Mina gritó al ver a la rubia llegar al aeropuerto del brazo de su esposo.— Te ves radiante, justo lo que unas horas de sexo hacen en una mujer enamorada.

—¡Mina! —gritaron a coro.

—Solo digo lo que pienso —se defendió—. Me dan una flojera tremenda así que voy a registrar mi equipaje.

—Leikaa, ¿tienes nuestros boletos? —pregunto Seiya con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Claro —la rubia les entrego sus boletos.

Seiya y Serena avanzaron a la linea de registro abrazados, entre risas y coqueteos, justo como una pareja de recién casados. En realidad cualquiera podría pensar que iban de luna de miel y no en un viaje de trabajo. Las siguientes dos horas abordo transcurrieron de lo mas tranquilas para todos, según Seiya, gracias a sus bien planeados disfraces, que consistían únicamente de gorra y gafas oscuras.

Al llegar a Sapporo el grupo se traslado al hotel donde se hospedarían. Días atrás Leikaa se había encargado de enviar a una persona de confianza con el fin de supervisar los últimos detalles del evento y encargarse de tener las habitaciones listas para los Kou. La rubia había reservado aquel lujoso hotel por el área especial para eventos sociales, las instalaciones eran ideales para un evento como el que la disquera tenia planeado y lo mas importante podían garantizar la seguridad de sus invitados al estar todos registrados en el mismo hotel.

Personal del hotel les dio la bienvenida. Tres botones se encargaron de las parejas según las habitaciones asignadas, uno se fue con Yaten y Mina, otro con Taiki y Leikaa y por ultimo Seiya y Serena.

—Señorita Tsukino —el mozo de equipaje le señalo la puerta de una habitación—. Esta es su habitación.

Serena frunció el ceño ante la extraña situación, nadie la había llamado por su apellido de soltera en mucho tiempo.

—Muchas gracias —intervino Seiya.

—Señor Kou, su habitación es la siguiente —respondió el mozo extrañado.

—Debe estar equivocado, eso no puede ser, somos el matrimonio Kou.

—No señor Kou, las habitaciones se reservaron por separado. —el mozo de equipaje corroboro los datos.— Si, a nombre de Serena Tsukino y Seiya Kou.

Seiya estaba a punto de responder cuando una exasperada Serena lo interrumpió.

—Claro por que no vas a la habitación de Leikaa tal vez esa sea la indicada —sin darle oportunidad de responder Serena entro a su habitación dando un portazo.

—Yo no… reserve las habitaciones —suspiro resignado—. Gracias de todas formas, me voy a mi habitación.

Seiya se instalo en su habitación quería reclamarle a Leikaa pero no debía perder el tiempo, era mejor enfocarse en Serena. Dispuesto a hablar con su rubia esposa toco su puerta.

—¿Que haces aquí? —respondió Serena al abrir la puerta

—Vengo a invitarte a cenar —Seiya le regalo una de sus mas encantadoras sonrisas.

Serena suspiro.

—Bombón quedamos en arreglar las cosas, no puedes enojarte a la primera provocación.

—Esta bien, solo déjame cambiarme, espérame afuera —Serena cerro la puerta sin dejar que respondiera.

Pocos minutos después la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando ver un ángel rubio cubierto de escarlata. Serena se había puesto un vestido de cuello halter, descubierto de la espalda y con una abertura en el pecho. El corte en _"a"_ de la parte baja del vestido le regalaban un aire casual. Su cabello lo había soltado aunque sabia que Seiya adoraba verla con sus odangos en esta ocasión solo lo cepilló dejándolo natural.

—¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche ahí parado o vas a llevarme a cenar? —la dulce y burlona voz de Serena lo saco de su asombro.

—Bombón nunca dejas de sorprenderme con tu belleza

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, el matrimonio reía y bromeaba naturalmente. Disfrutaban la compañía del otro como hace tiempo no lo hacían. Seiya aprovechaba cada oportunidad para tocar a Serena de manera sutil, la tomaba de la mano y le repetía lo espléndida que lucia esa noche. Seiya le propuso a Serena ir a bailar a un club nocturno cerca del hotel y aunque Serena no estaba del todo convencida acepto.

El ambiente del lugar era divertido y Serena no tardo en contagiarse, olvidando por completo sus dudas y dedicándose a disfrutar el momento. Por su parte Seiya estaba encantado observando como su amada Bombón parecía recobrar su luz propia y aquella noche en especial, brillaba con intensidad, adoraba verla feliz. Un camarero se acerco a Seiya, y Serena observo como su esposo ordenaba algo ignorando por completo lo que él había pedido.

Serena continuo viendo como se reunían las parejas en la pista, disfrutando de la música y de la compañía de la persona amada.

—¡Bombon! —Seiya intento gritar sobre la música—. ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera noche juntos?

Serena asintió. Seiya sonrío, tomó un trago de los vasos que habían dejado sobre la mesa y acto seguido beso a Serena precipitadamente. Sorprendida por la acción no tardo en responder el beso, y entonces lo entendió, Seiya había ordenado aquel trago con el cual habían descubierto sus cuerpos por primera vez. _Bourbon,_ aquel sabor en combinación con Seiya eran el paraíso. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la rubia al descubrir sus intenciones.

—Esta mezcla en ti es una tentación —Seiya le hablo al oido.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Un éxito pop de los setentas comenzó a sonar en el club interrumpiendo a Seiya. Emocionado por aquella aceptable melodía según su oído entrenado, se levanto de la mano de Serena y la condujo hasta la pista. Al ritmo pegajoso de _Wham Bam,_ el matrimonio comenzó a bailar dejándose llevar por el momento.

Serena nunca aprendió a bailar, sus movimientos siempre fueron torpes y fue algo que nunca pudo mejorar. Sin embargo, solo existían dos personas en el mundo con las que era capaz de bailar como una experta y a veces se preguntaba la razón. Una de ellas obviamente era Seiya, no era necesario decir que con él todo era mágico y él sabía como guiarla; la otra persona era Haruka.

El brazo de Seiya le rodeo la cintura, el pelinegro la acerco posesivamente a su cuerpo y bajó su cabeza para pegarla con la frente de la rubia. Seiya cerro los ojos inspirando el aroma de tenerla cerca, escuchó la música podía sentirla, a ambas. Él quería grabarse ese momento y todos sus sentidos estaban trabajando para poder lograrlo, su corazón comenzaba acelerarse y sintió una inmensa felicidad dentro y un te amo se escapo de sus labios. No era una confesión para Serena, era una reafirmación de sus sentimientos.

Seiya comenzó a balancearse guiando a su esposa, al abrir los ojos ambos de perdieron en el azul del otro. Serena rodeo el cuello de su esposo y lo besó, sin dejar el balanceo de sus cuerpos. Al final del beso Serena dejo sus labios sobre los de Seiya y él pudo sentir la silenciosa declaración de amor que se formo en los labios de ella.

Una sonrisa se formo en ambos. La explosión del primer estribillo de la canción se hizo escuchar. Seiya tomo la mano izquierda de la rubia, en un delicado movimiento la alejo de él, sin soltarla. El cuerpo de Serena giro a la derecha guiado por los decididos movimientos de Seiya y de regreso él la pego nuevamente a su cuerpo, continuaron en movimientos laterales un poco mas rápidos que los iniciales.

Una segunda explosión de notas en del primer estribillo, llevo a la pareja a separarse esta vez a los costados quedando unidos únicamente por sus manos, el brazo que les quedaba libre a cada uno lo extendieron por los aires. Serena comenzó a enroscarse en tres vueltas en el brazo de Seiya que sostenía su mano.

Una risita en ambos salió disparada por los aires mezclándose entre las deliciosas influencias del pop/blues. La segunda estrofa de la canción no tardo en llegar, esta vez Serena giro al sentido contrario, siempre guiada por su esposo. Seiya la abrazo por completo al regreso y ella pudo recargar en su cabeza en el pecho de él, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón al igual de acelerado que el de ella.

La melodía sonaba en su totalidad, Seiya deslizo sus manos por los brazos de ella, en un movimiento se alejaron quedando unidos por ambas manos. Al acercarse Seiya llevo una mano a la cintura de la rubia y juntos giraron cambiando de posición.

Los movimientos laterales regresaron a la lentitud del principio. Seiya giro a Serena nuevamente pero esta vez no regreso la vuelta sino que la rubia quedo atrapada de espaldas entre los brazos de Seiya. Él escondió du cabeza entre el cuello de Serena, provocando que su respiración pegada a su piel hiciera su trabajo. Su balanceo comenzaba a ser cargado de deseo, Serena se giro sin soltarse de sus brazos para verlo de frente y besarlo nuevamente, un beso rápido pero lleno de amor.

—¿Lista para cerrar con broche de oro la pista, Bombon? —preguntó divertido.

—Confio plenamente en tus habilidades.

El segundo estribillo de la canción volvió a sonar, en esta ocasión Seiya giro a Serena a la derecha y de regreso la esperaron dos vueltas del lado contrario. El corte del vestido rojo de Serena le daba un toque extra de diversión los pasos de la rubia, mas de un hombre ahí presente que por supuesto observaba aburridamente sentado poso los ojos en la rubia. Era una extraña combinación de mujer, su _outfit_ desbordaba sensualidad pero al mismo tiempo un aura inocente la rodeaba haciéndolo aun mas extraño y deseable.

Seiya levanto a Serena por la cintura al termino de la canción y cerro la noche con un profundo beso.

Cansados se retiraron al hotel, y después de una ligera y divertida discusión sobre en que habitación iban a dormir, terminaron en la habitación de Serena. Antes de dormir juntos tomaron un largo baño para después retirarse a la cama y caer profundamente dormidos, como en muchas semanas no la hacían.

Unos murmullos comenzaron a despertarla, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y reconociendo la habitación. Estaban en el hotel. Serena se giro para ver a Seiya, era él el que parecía estar hablando dormido, claro que en el momento que lo vio se dio cuenta que no era un sueño precisamente, parecía una pesadilla. La rubia intento agudizar su oido para escuchar lo que decía.

—Haruka… —Seiya estaba empapado en sudor—. No soy princip

Serena intento moverlo para despertarlo, ignorando la sorpresa y el acelerar de su corazón ante aquel nombre, solo consiguió al parecer que el chico se girara dandole la espalda. Espero un momento mas. Silencio. Suspiro y se levanto de la cama, Seiya continuaba con aquellas pesadillas que lo habían atormentado y lo habían alejado de ella. No tenia idea de que aun tuviera esos problemas, pero claro tenia semanas que no dormían juntos, como iba a saberlo. Sus pasos distraídos la llevaron a la terraza de la habitación, su confidente y siempre delatora, brillaba en todo su esplendor, la luna parecía estar feliz justo como ella se sentía.

Casi olvidaba lo que se sentía estar feliz al lado de Seiya, se sentía realmente afortunada de recordarlo y de manera especial esa noche. Las pesadillas de Seiya eran la constante razón de su distanciamiento, no había otra opción, debía volver a luchar por Seiya, por ella y su felicidad, debía volver a ser aquella guerrera que salvo incontables ocasiones el universo aunque esta vez no pelearía como Sailor Moon, sino como Serena Kou y pelearía por su propio universo.

El viento de la fría noche le acaricio el rostro. Una tibia caricia que Serena quiso disfrutar por un momento aun con el escalofrío que le provocaba, esa sensación le resultaba familiar. En una fracción de segundos pudo sentir el viento correr por ella, decidido, salvaje y tierno al mismo tiempo, lleno de devoción.

—Haruka —susurro al viento.

Se giro para entrar nuevamente a la habitación deteniéndose un segundo para a ver por ultima vez el panorama, como si esperara una respuesta que, por supuesto no llego. Decepcionada y sintiéndose una tonta entró por completo a la habitación, pronto iba amanecer y ella debía descansar.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Estoy super feliz de estar otra vez por aquí. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y pues nada, estamos entrando a los capítulos finales de esta historia. Estoy de nervios, tengo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado no quiero que termine pero por otro es necesario hacerlo. Esta historia tiene un cariño especial y es un poco difícil. No me maten por tardar tanto en actualizar, en verdad se hace lo que se puede.

Como siempre les digo, no es obligación pero amo leer sus reacciones, me hacen mega feliz. Les mando un fuerte abrazo virtual y mis mejores deseos.

 **¡Que el eterno e inmenso resplandor de las estrellas los ilumine siempre!**


	30. 26

**.**

 **.**

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta lograron despertar a Seiya, un tanto extrañado se levanto para atender. Una encantadora sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al mirar a Serena, que seguía profundamente dormida. La puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar ver a una sonrojada Leikaa.

—Imagine que te encontraría aquí —Leikaa saludo descaradamente sin dejar de verlo.

Seiya hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que iba cubierto únicamente con las blancas sabanas de la cama, enrolladas a su cintura justo para tapar lo que debía ser tapado, y eso no incluía su torso.

—¿Que se te ofrece tan temprano Leikaa?

—¿No piensas invitarme a pasar?

—Disculpa —respondió el ojiazul haciéndose aun lado. —Serena esta dormida todavía.

—Mejor, no quiero que escuche lo que tengo que decirte.

—¿De que hablas?

Serena tentaba la cama con una mano en busca del calor corporal de Seiya, al no encontrar nada y muy a su pesar decidió abrir los ojos. La habitación estaba completamente iluminada por los rayos del sol pero no había rastro de Seiya por ningún lado. Ignorando la ligera decepción que se instalo en su pecho, decidió ir en su búsqueda.

Leikaa le extendió una invitación a Seiya.

—¿Conoces al Dr. Darien Chiba?

Seiya perdió todo el color en el rostro al escuchar aquel nombre.

—Por tu reacción, supongo que si. Esta mañana empleados del hotel me llamaron para avisar que un tal Dr. Chiba había llegado al hotel con el fin de asistir al evento de esta noche pero, poseía una invitación falsa, al querer confirmar los datos él menciono que había sido invitado de ultimo momento por la señorita Tsukino.

—Eso no puede ser posible, yo estuve con Serena, ella no puede… no pudo ser capaz.

Leikaa se acercaba peligrosamente al chico que parecía distraído con la noticia.

—Seiya es hora de que te enteres, yo te digo todo esto porque no quiero que sufras, yo me enamore de ti…

Leikaa logro ver de reojo como la puerta del dormitorio se entreabría y acto seguido se abalanzó a los labios de Seiya.

Seiya estaba impactado. Darien ahí invitado por Serena, Leikaa enamorada de él y lo estaba besando, justo cuando estaba por reaccionar el grito de Serena hizo que ambos se separaran.

—¡Seiya!

—¡Bombon!

—Es increíble que me dejara engañar de esa manera por ti, no puedo creerlo, soy una idiota por creerte —Serena estaba furiosa y gruesas lagrimas que Seiya no supo decir si eran de tristeza o coraje caían por todo su rostro.

—Espera no es…

—¿Qué vas a decirle Seiya? ¿Qué no es lo que parece? Dile de una vez lo nuestro, que te amo y soy correspondida, que llevamos meses así —la voz de Leikaa interrumpió a Seiya, dejándolo impactado ante la cantidad de estupideces que salían de su boca.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué estas diciendo eso?! ¡¿Te volviste loca?!

—No quiero seguir escuchándolos. —Serena comenzaba a caminar en dirección a ellos. — Los quiero fuera de mi habitación a ambos.

Serena termino por sacarlos de la habitación a empujones, mientras Seiya intentaba explicar la situación para ese momento Serena era presa de la adrenalina del coraje y no estaba prestando atención a nada mas que a sacarlos de ese lugar.

Una vez que lo logro, Serena se recargo en la puerta liberando por completo el torrente de lagrimas que había medio contenido ante el par de traidores.

—¿Acaso de volviste loca? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —Seiya estaba furioso con Leikaa, por su mente había pasado incluso en dejar salir a su guerrera dormida y darle una paliza a la rubia por decir semejantes tonterías.

—¿Te das cuenta que eres una estrella retirada a medio vestir en el pasillo de un hotel? Te sugiero entremos a tu habitación para discutir esto

—Yo no voy contigo a ninguna parte —Seiya dio la media vuelta sin esperar una repuesta por parte de Leikaa.

—Es algo justo, si ella lo hace, tu también —Leikaa le grito.

Dentro de su habitación Seiya intento llamar a Serena debía explicarle las cosas, ya tendría tiempo de lidiar con Leikaa mas tarde, lo principal en esos momentos era hablar con su esposa. Unas horas mas tarde después de insistir por teléfono sin obtener respuesta, decidió ir a la habitación de su esposa y si debía derribar la puerta para hacerse escuchar estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Un golpe en su puente nasal fue lo primero que recibió al abrir la puerta.

—¡Eso es por Serena, tonto!

—¡Mina! —Yaten gritó el nombre de su esposa mientras le revisaba la mano.

—¿Pero que…? —Seiya logro decir mientras se agarraba la nariz.

—Es mejor que entremos, no quieren armar un escándalo el día de hoy —Yaten los regañaba.

Yaten comenzó a buscar hielo una vez que todos estaban dentro de la suite, busco dos toallas faciales en el baño y en ellas envolvió unos cuantos hielos, una se la arrojo a Seiya y la otra se la coloco a Mina en la mano.

—¿Quieren explicarme que fue todo eso? —preguntó Seiya haciendo unas ligeras muecas de dolor.

—Te lo dije, Serena, tonto —respondió Mina de inmediato.

Yaten suspiro antes de hablar, sería una larga mañana después de todo.

—Seiya, Serena llamó a Mina y le contó sobre tu romance con Leikaa, quiere tomar un vuelo de regreso hoy en la noche e irse del departamento.

—¡Pero eso es una mentira, es un invento de esa loca!

—Lo sé Seiya pero, Mina y Serena no.

—Tú no te atrevas a defenderlo Kou —Mina amenazó a Yaten.

—¡Mina! —la voz de Yaten se escuchaba evidentemente exasperada—. Ya te lo dije, este no es nuestro asunto y no debemos meternos.

—Ni creas que vas a intimidarme con ese tono.

—Seiya recuerda que esa chica nunca me inspiro confianza. —Yaten ignoro por completo a Mina para encarar a Seiya—. Yo creo en ti, siempre andas como imbecil por Serena, es imposible que la engañes.

—Es lo mismo que quiero explicarle a Serena, no tengo idea de donde saco Leikaa esa estupidez o con que motivo, Mina tienes que ayudarme.

—Ni lo sueñes si quiera, Serena no quiere verte ni en pintura.

—Anda Mina, soy inocente, prometo llevarte a comer todo el curry que quieras, y de compras.

—Repite la parte del curry, aunque lo de las compras suena tentador pero, yo tengo muchas cosas y no necesito de nadie para comprarme algo, creo que debería escoger el curry… — los chicos se miraban entre ellos rodando los ojos mientras Mina hablaba sola.

En la habitación de Serena, ella se encontraba mas tranquila después de platicar con Mina, su mejor amiga le había dicho que esperara un poco antes de salir huyendo de ese par de traidores, y que no debía demostrarles debilidad o cobardía, Serena pensaba que para Mina era muy fácil decirlo puesto que ella no era la que estaba viviendo ese infierno.

Según las palabras de la propia Aino; Serena debía esperar por la fiesta, lucir mas radiante que nunca y divertirse sin importar nada, y tal vez coquetear de vez en cuando con algún galante caballero, después de eso y con la mente mas fría podría tomar una decisión. Mina también le había dicho a ultimo momento que la fiesta era de mascaras y que eso debía tomarlo como una señal para ser mas aventada.

 _«Imagina que eres otra bajo la mascara, nadie te conoce, podría ser tu oportunidad para aventarte a los brazos de un chico sin inhibiciones.»,_ Mina le había dicho.

Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios. Estaba demasiado confundida, se arrojo pesadamente a la cama y unas finas lineas de lagrimas dibujaron su bello rostro, en un acto de furia las quito con el dorso de su mano. Lo ultimo que deseaba era seguir llorando por ellos, por él.

La noche había llegado demasiado rápido según los quejidos de Serena, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida y había sentido como si hubiera cerrado los ojos hace unos segundos; la luz de la luna entraba por el ventanal de la habitación, la rubia miro a su alrededor y se sintió aun mas sola que nunca.

Agito su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos y después de meditarlo un poco, opto por hacer caso a los consejos de Mina, asistiría al evento de la disquera y tendría un poco de diversión.

Seiya se movía incomodo en el lugar que le habían asignado en la fiesta y comenzaba a pensar que el plan de Mina era una locura, también se había tomado la molestia de buscar a Darien por todo el hotel sin encontrarlo. Todos esos pensamientos invadían a Seiya y otros tantos sobre el retraso de Serena.

La naturaleza de su carácter hiperactivo e impaciente lograron desesperarlo por completo, se levanto dispuesto a buscar a Serena en su habitación.

Serena entraba a paso lento por la recepción, agradecía al cielo que aquella fiesta fuera de mascaras pues no quería reconocer ni a Seiya ni a Leikaa. Intento buscar a Mina pero el lugar estaba demasiado concurrido y era difícil bajo tanta mascara. En un intento por hacer un poco menos miserable su presencia en aquella fiesta, fue en busca de un poco de _Bourbon._ Le dio un trago a la bebida y de inmediato una mueca se dibujo en su rostro, era sabor a Seiya, y lo ultimo que quería en ese momento era recordarlo.

Cambio la bebida por un _Cosmo_ y se dedico a observar a los invitados, parejas y demás personas en el lugar, ellos, ajenos a su desgracia parecían estar pasándola bien y de no ser tan estupida ella podría estar pasándolo de maravilla también, en su casa tal vez, o en la casa de playa, pintando. Un suspiro se escapo de su boca, bebió los restos de su quinto _Cosmo_ y se giro para pedir un sexto. Todo comenzaba a parecer aburrido y el alcohol parecía comenzar a hacer efectos en ella, pues estaba dandole vueltas a la sugerencia de Mina. Lo mas difícil en esa situación era atreverse, pues en las ahora siete bebidas que había tomado, siete hombres por igual se había visto obligada a rechazar.

Aquella situación comenzaba a molestarla, si Seiya se estaba divirtiendo con alguien mas, ella tenia el mismo derecho ¿no?. En un arranque de valentía inducida por el alcohol, se juro acostarse con el octavo hombre que se le acercara, y como si de un deseo se tratara acababa de llegar uno sentándose silenciosamente a su lado, sin hablarle. Dispuesta a cumplir su juramento y un poco mareada por la cantidad de alcohol en su organismo, se giro para hablar con aquella persona.

Un impecable traje en total black y una larga coleta oscura fue lo primero que su vista capto de aquella persona y, segundos después se encontraba corriendo al baño de damas, mareada.

—¡Serena! —escucho a Seiya gritar su nombre.

El agua refresco su rostro, y una risa se escapo de sus labios, realmente tenia una terrible suerte. El octavo hombre con el que debía, supuestamente acostarse tenia que ser justo el que menos quería ver en el mundo. Los enormes ojos celestes de Serena se reflejaron en el espejo.

—¡Vamos Serena! ¡No seas torpe! ¡Voy a salir y a escoger un guapo hombre!

Los ánimos de la rubia vieron un brillo de luz por primera vez en toda la noche y mas decidida regreso a la fiesta en busca de su distracción. Caminó por todo el lugar en busca de alguien que le pareciera indicado y al mismo tiempo intentando no ser vista por su esposo, un suspiro salió nuevamente de su boca al notar que nadie era indicado, ninguno era Seiya, su Seiya.

Rendida y dispuesta a retirarse a su habitación, comenzó a caminar a la salida con la mirada baja. Una ultima vista le regalo el cambio definitivo de la noche, en una esquina del lugar una felina mirada con sombrero de copa se había cruzado con la de ella. El corazón de Serena latía rápidamente, un ligero rubor comenzó a teñir su nívea piel. El dueño de aquella intensa mirada comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella, Serena hipnotizada por aquel encanto fue imposible moverse, ella sentía algo pero no lograba saber que era.

Justo a unos centímetros de ella, Serena logro ver que aquella mirada era familiar; era de un azul intenso. Ella estaba alistándose para correr en caso de que fuera Seiya pero al acercarse por completo logro ver que aquel misterioso caballero no tenia la característica coleta larga que Seiya poseía. Algo dentro de ella se inquieto y comenzó a preguntarse por aquel misterioso hombre.

El caballero de mirada felina hizo una reverencia a la rubia. Serena dudosa acepto y ambos pasaron a la pista. Su caballero misterioso estaba apunto de romper el silencio en la pista de baile pero, Serena haciendo caso a los consejos de Mina, coloco su delgado dedo sobre los labios de él.

—Sin nombres. —fue todo lo que Serena dijo antes de darle un largo y profundo beso.

Aquel beso fue suficiente para una increíble explosión de atracción que se dio entre los desconocidos, tardaron un par de pistas mas, antes de pasar a ser todo manos y besos.

—¿Nos vamos? —Serena se atrevió a preguntar.

El caballero misterioso afirmo en un movimiento de cabeza, dejándose guiar por completo por aquella diosa rubia. Serena lo condujo a su habitación, iba nerviosa pero sentía algo extraño en cuanto al hombre que la acompañaba, y lo mas extraño era que a pesar de ser un completo desconocido, se sentía segura.

Serena no había tenido mucha oportunidad de ver al caballero que iba con ella, pues cada vez que él intentaba hablar ella lo callaba a besos. La tenue luz de la habitación que Serena había dejado encendida les dio la bienvenida, convirtiendo aquel encuentro en algo sumamente romántico. Ella comenzó a quitarle el traje que, curiosamente le recordaba al de Tuxedo. Ignorando por completo aquellas tonterías de su cabeza continuo con su labor.

—No te la quites —Serena hablo al ver las intenciones de su misterioso Tuxedo—. Lo hace mas interesante.

Sin darle mas tiempo a que Tuxedo respondiera Serena comenzó a besarlo, nerviosa pero con la valentía que los _Cosmos_ y los consejos de Mina le dieron, fue como se entrego aquel hombre desconocido. Pensando que tal vez su confianza se debía a ese caballero de mirada azul le recordaba a Darien, y si no hubiera estado convencida de que su ex estaba lejos de ellos hubiera pensado que era él, después de todo él había sido su primer amor y siempre guardaría un lugar especial en su corazón, después de eso decidió dejar de pensar para entregarse a sentir.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Mis queridas estrellas fugaces! ¡No me maten por favor! Y como en esta ocasión no tengo mas que decirles que rogarles que no me maten, pues nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

Ya saben que no es una obligación pero me encanta leer sus reacciones. Les mando un super abrazo fuerte y mis mejores deseos, espero leernos pronto.

 **¡Que el eterno e inmenso resplandor de las estrellas los ilumine siempre!**


	31. 27

**.**

 **.**

Serena comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, imágenes de la noche anterior llegaban a su cabeza punzante, y entonces como si de un resorte se tratara se levanto de la cama, buscando al caballero misterioso. El lado de la cama donde se supone, debía dormir el pseudo Tuxedo, se encontraba vacío. Serena busco por toda la habitación, encontrando solo ropa regada por todos lados, su vestido, el sombrero de copa y las mascaras.

El peso de sus acciones comenzaron a caer sobre ella, se sentía terrible, física y emocionalmente. Comenzó a buscar algo que ponerse y alcanzo a escuchar el sonido del agua fresca caer, nerviosa dedujo que el caballero estaba tomando un baño en su habitación y comenzó escribir una nota veloz; Serena le pedía al caballero que se fuera y que jamas la buscara nuevamente.

Serena prácticamente escapo de su propia habitación con bolsa en mano, poniéndose una _hoodie_ en el camino, unos lentes que tapaban casi todo su rostro y sus clásicos odangos. Mientras mas caminaba y recordaba se sentía peor, el aire comenzaba a faltarle, necesitaba relajarse, aire fresco. En la salida del hotel logro ver un pequeño e intimo café con terraza, justo lo que necesitaba para tranquilizarse, aunque hubiera preferido un lienzo en esos momentos. En casa podría encerarse en su estudio y tal vez lanzar algunas cuantas pinturas sin seguir un orden o un boceto, eso definitivamente la relajaría, incluso podría gritar mientras lanzaba mas y mas pinturas por todos lados, seria una buena técnica, nunca la había puesto en marcha, debía intentarlo apenas regresara a Tokio.

SxS

Una mano tentaba la mesa de noche aun lado de la cama, el molesto ruido del celular había sacado de sus sueños a una hermosa rubia. Molesta levanto su rostro perdido entre mechones de cabellos dorados.

—¿Mina? —la preocupada voz de Seiya se escucho al otro lado de la linea—. Es Serena, tu plan no dio resultado y no la encuentro por ningún lado.

—Yo… Seiya, ¿tienes idea de la hora que es? No tengo idea de donde este Serena, quiero dormir…

—¡Mina! —el grito de Seiya termino por despertar a Mina definitivamente.

—Si, claro, salgo a buscarla. —Mina iba a continuar hablando pero guardo silencio un minuto—. Tengo otra llamada en la linea, espera.

Seiya se quedo al otro lado de la linea, escuchando la animada interpretación de _Search for you love_ versión Aino, que la chica había puesto como tono de espera. Minutos mas tarde, Mina retomo la llamada en la linea de Seiya.

—Era Serena, dice que quiere verme, se escuchaba preocupada —Mina solo alcanzo a escuchar un suspiro por parte de Seiya.

—Ve con ella, creo que te necesita —respondió antes de colgar.

SxS

—No es posible que esto se salga de control de esta manera, quien convierte una noche de diversión en un caos – exclamó furiosa una chica rubia, que llevaba un con un peinado singular de dos coletas, similar a unos bombones, al tiempo que entraba por una enorme puerta blanca de madera y cerrándola tras de ella sin percatarse de que afuera había caído una persona al recibir el impacto con la puerta.

El lugar era una lujosa habitación de hotel apresuró el paso a la isla con bebidas que incluía la propia suite de Mina. Tomó una copa de cristal y de tomar escogió una botella de _Bourbon_ , cuando estaba por servirse entro gritando a la habitación la persona que había caído por el portazo que recibió en la cara

—Pero qué pasa contigo Serena, la puerta y mi nariz no tenemos la culpa de lo que te pasa.

—Por dios Mina discúlpame olvide por completo que venias detrás, espera —tomó una bolsa de hielos y se los pasó a su herida amiga y regreso a servirse esa tan anhelada copa, realmente la necesitaba pues estaba por darle un ataque de nervios.

Primero dio un sorbo pequeño, una vez que el liquido raspo su garganta y ella se acostumbro al sabor le dio un segundo sorbo más largo que el primero y mucho más largo para su gusto y el de Mina que la observaba con cara de dolor pues tenía la bolsa de hielo sobre su nariz.

—Serena si piensas embriagarte y después de golpearme con la puerta mínimo deberías ofrecerme un trago y poder embriagarnos juntas —dijo Mina con su característica alegría y agregó– Además, ¿podrías contarme que fue lo que pasó? Solo recibí una llamada de Seiya donde me decía que me ibas a necesitar más que nunca, sabes se escuchaba muy preocupado, ¿aún siguen los problemas entre ustedes? Porque para ser sincera no creo que este tan mal como me cuentas quiero decir si se preocupa por ti es porque aún le importas…

—¡Mina! ¡Quieres callarte! —le imploro Sere a una sorprendida Mina— Si le pararas a tu parloteo ya podría contare que fue lo que pasó, espera, dices que ¿Seiya te marcó? No puede ser estoy perdida.

—Tranquila serena que puede ser tan malo, todo tiene arreglo.

Serena volvió a servirse un trago y le pasó a Mina el de ella y antes de hablar volvió a darle un largo trago a su copa y entonces muy seriamente algo extraño en Serena miro a Mina, cerró lo ojos y tres palabras salieron de su boca, tres palabras que jamas pensó decir y que le desgarraban el alma.

—Engañe a Seiya —Y entonces Mina escupió el trago que había tomado por la boca y por la nariz, comenzó a toser y a golpease en el pecho, se había ahogado ante la confesión de su mejor amiga, estaba tan impresionada que no sabía si llorado reír o golpearla—. Perdón Serena creo que escuche mal esto debe de ser una broma, ¿verdad?

De pronto un silencio invadió la habitación.

—Serena responde es una broma, ¿cierto? Tú no eres capaz, por más mal que estén las cosas entre ustedes, se aman —el silencio seguía reinando en la habitación, Mina se levanto hasta llegar frente a Serena y la tomo de los hombros más fuerte delo que le hubiera gustado—. ¡Serena!

—¡No! —gritó Serena a lo que Mina soltó la respiración—. Mina no es broma, no podría jugar con algo así, en verdad pasó y me siento terrible.

Mina se sentó lentamente en el lugar mar cercano sin decir nada, no era quien para juzgar a su mejor amiga sin embargo le dolía lo que estaba pasando. Ella mejor que nadie fue testigo de lo que Serena lloraba en sus brazos primero por el futuro, por Rini, por Seiya, sin olvidar el caos con las Outers y últimamente su matrimonio.

El llanto de Serena la saco de su estado de shock solo podía escuchar a su amiga sollozar y decir cosas como que no quería quería hacerlo. Mina no pudo hacer más que abrazarla como tantas veces lo hizo en el pasado y esperar a que se calmara. Pasaron alrededor de dos horas para que Serena se calmara un poco y entonces tuvo el valor de hablar.

—Yo estaba muy mal con lo de Leikaa, y tus consejos y el alcohol…

—¡¿Mis consejos?! —Mina gritó sorprendida—. No imagine que fueras a hacerme caso, nunca lo haces, ademas eso te lo dije antes de saber…

Mina estaba a punto de continuar cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

—Es Yaten

—No le digas nada por favor —suplico Serena.

Mina se retiro para atender la llamada, minutos después al regresar con Serena, ella, ya tenia listas sus maletas.

—Voy a regresarme a Tokio hoy mismo, no tengo cara para ver a Seiya.

—Serena no puedes irte así nada mas, primero deberías calmarte y luego…

—No Mina —Serena no dejo terminar a su rubia amiga—, me voy

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de su amiga Serena salió de la habitación. Mina sabía si detenerla o avisarle a Seiya. Nerviosa, opto por la segunda opción y comenzó a correr para encontrar a su cuñado.

Después de recorrer casi todos los pisos del hotel, tocar en las habitaciones de los chicos se recargo en una pared para tomar aire. Las vibraciones del su celular le hicieron recordar lo tonta que era, bien podía haber llamado a Seiya.

Una corta conversación con Yaten le fue suficiente para saber donde estaban. Los chicos trabajaban en los próximos eventos en una de las salas de juntas que tenia el hotel para sus propios trabajadores. La noche anterior había sido todo un éxito según los medios, y esperaban que las siguientes fiestas y presentaciones fueran igual de exitosas. Una noche les quedaba en Sapporo, la famosa _patada de la suerte_ la darían los Three Lights en el concierto, el lunes partirían temprano a la siguiente prefectura.

—¡Seiya! —Mina entró de manera abrupta a la reunión— Serena se regresa a Tokio, se acaba de ir

—¡¿Que?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Que hiciste Mina?!

—¡Yo no hice nada! —chillo la rubia— ¡Pero tengo un plan para…!

—¡Mina! —la voz decidida de Yaten la interrumpió— Es claro que tu plan principal no funciono, lo mejor es que dejes, y dejemos de meternos, esto es algo que ellos deben arreglar.

—Tengo que regresarme con Serena —Seiya estaba por salir cuando la voz de Taiki lo detuvo.

—¡Seiya detenté! —Taiki se quito sus lentes y se llevo la mano a su sien— ¿Dime por favor que no piensas dejar el trabajo así nada mas?

Seiya se detuvo, Taiki tenia razón no podía dejar el trabajo que tanto les había costado así nada mas, ya no era un adolescente para salir corriendo tras una jovencita y no podía comportarse como uno por muchas ganas que tuviera de hacerlo.

—Solo tratare de alcanzarla en el aeropuerto, si no la encuentro tendré que esperar a que terminen las presentaciones y regresemos a Tokio —salió sin esperar una respuesta.

—¡Te acompaño! —Mina gritó

—¡Mina! Tu no vas a ningún lado —Yaten advirtió y Mina normalmente no era intimidada por él, pero en este caso tenía razón ya había metido la pata mucho y nada estaba bien.

Serena se encontraba instalada en su asiento, gruesas lagrimas caían por su rostro cubierto con unas gafas oscuras. No sabía en que momento todo se le había escapado de las manos, se sentía culpable, triste y arrepentida. Leikaa le había quitado a Seiya, y aunque él estuviera engañandola, ella no era esa clase de persona, no tenia porque pagarle con la misma moneda.

Además aunque su relación con él no fuera ni la sombra de lo que era, ella seguía amándolo con el alma y toda esta situación era mas que dolorosa. Mientras la rubia de odangos era bombardeada con sus propios pensamientos se fue quedando dormida entre recuerdos y culpas.

Seiya había llegado al aeropuerto minutos antes pero ni si quiera había tenido la oportunidad de pasar a la sala de espera, no tenia boleto y la linea de compra era interminable, probablemente para cuando pudiera pasar, Serena ya estaría rumbo a Tokio.

Cuando Seiya regreso al hotel no tuvo animo de ver a nadie, estaba agotado y fue directo a su habitación. Se arrojo de manera pesada a la cama y se quedo profundamente dormido. Horas mas tarde despertó agitado, aquellas pesadillas que tenía no le daban tregua en ningún momento. Todavía cansado aun después de dormir se levanto para bañarse; en un movimiento se quito la camisa que llevaba puesta, tocaron la puerta de su habitación y fue directo a abrir.

—Vaya parece que es una costumbre para ti abrir las puertas con tan poca ropa —Leikaa dijo entre coqueta y sonrojada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Seiya respondió rodando los ojos.

—Hablar

—No entiendes que no quiero ni verte

—¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? —Seiya gruño mientras dejaba pasar a la rubia.

—Me voy a poner algo

Leikaa estaba por responder pero opto por quedarse callada y esperar al ver algo extraño en Seiya. Segundos después Seiya regresó con una camisa puesta.

—¿Que quieres?

—Quiero aclarar que no era mi intención provocarte un disgusto con Serena pero, creí que Serena estaba engañandote y se me ocurrió que seria bueno que ella se entere que no es la única que puede hacerlo. Tú también podrías tener a muchas mujeres a tu lado si quisiera y me enoja que ella no te valore, cuando yo quisiera estar en su lugar.

—No fue tu intención pero lo lograste Leikaa, ademas a mi solo me interesa Serena.

Leikaa ignoro la punzada de decepción que sintió en ese momento ante las palabras de Seiya y continuo hablando.

—Seiya si tu me dieras una oportunidad, solo…

—Leikaa —Seiya la interrumpió—, eres una mujer hermosa, talentosa, profesional, inteligente, estoy seguro que cualquier hombre se sentiría encantado de estar a tu lado pero, en el corazón no se manda y yo ya tengo a quien amar.

—Yo te quiero a ti y quiero reemplazarla —Leikaa enfatizo la ultima palabra para después retirarse de la habitación.

Por primera vez en muchos años Seiya comprendió la magnitud de sus propias palabras. Nunca se puso a pensar en lo que sus palabras había significado para Serena, no pensó en ella ni en lo que su confesión podía haber acarreado en su corazón o en su vida, y aunque al siguiente día había aclarado todo, en algún momento la confundió. Después de todo en aquella época no fue muy diferente a Darien, él también había sido egoísta. Cansado de todo el desastre que era su vida, se fue directo al baño, tal vez el agua tibia lo ayudaría en algo.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Mis estrellas favoritas! Bienvenidos nuevamente a un capitulo más, después de correr por mi vida en el anterior aquí les tengo uno nuevo, espero que les guste y sé que aun no me gano su perdón pero pronto lo haré. Estamos ya en la recta final, nos quedan unos dos capítulos más por delante y ya, ¡que nervios!.

Y ya saben como en todos los caps. no es necesario pero me encantaría leer sus reacciones. En verdad amo leerlas y me hacen reír (y algunas temer por mi vida) y mega feliz. Les mando un abrazo enorme virtual y mis mejores vibras. Excelente fin de semana. Hasta la próxima lectura.

 **¡Que el eterno e inmenso resplandor de las estrellas los ilumine siempre!**


	32. 28

**.**

 **.**

Tres semanas habían pasado desde aquel primer exitoso concierto y el desastre de fiesta para algunos. Serena había regresado sola a Tokio, el remordimiento de sus actos y el recuerdo de Seiya en su departamento no le daban tregua, por lo que se había trasladado a un hotel.

Seiya por su lado se había mantenido completamente sumergido en sus asuntos laborales, con el pretexto de querer terminar rápido y regresar con Serena, pero todos sabían que solo era eso, un pretexto. Seiya trabajaba mas horas que nadie para evitar pensar en Serena, aunque siempre podía llamarle, a estas alturas sabía que esas llamadas iban a ser inútiles, su rubia simplemente no atendería. Seiya estaba enterado de la habilidosa mano comunicativa de Mina, que Serena tampoco respondía las llamadas que la rubia del moño le hacía.

Tanto Seiya como Leikaa parecieron olvidar la conversación de hace algunas semanas atrás, ninguno volvió a mencionar nada. Lo que Seiya ignoraba era que Leikaa podía llegar a ser demasiado persistente, y también que tenía vigilada a Serena.

Leikaa sabía perfecto que su rival se hospedaba en un hotel desde que regreso a Tokio y que cada fin de semana la pasaba en una casa de playa de la cual no tenia conocimiento, ignoraba realmente la razón pero era algo de lo que podía sacar provecho.

El ultimo fin de semana de presentaciones Leikaa había solicitado el permiso de Taiki para regresar a Tokio. La rubia había argumentado que todo estaba listo y que su presencia no era necesaria. Taiki se había extrañado ante la petición pues él creía que Leikaa aprovecharía hasta el ultimo minuto para tratar de llamar la atención de su hermano; después pensó que tal vez la chica por fin se había cansado de intentar algo sin futuro, por lo que decidió dejarla ir.

En Tokio, Serena, se encontraba en la casa de playa que Seiya le había regalado. Inmersa en los detalles de su cuadro, la noche había caído sin que ella lo notara, justo cuando daba las ultimas pinceladas los leves golpes de la puerta llamaron su atención. La rubia extrañada ante la situación decidió abrir, no tenia idea de quien podría ser, Seiya tenia llave y aun no terminaba la gira hasta el siguiente día, nadie tenia la dirección de aquel lugar, era imposible que alguien de sus conocidos o amigos dieran con esa casa. Seiya y ella habían acordado que esa casa iba a ser su secreto, su rincón de escape privado, claro, hasta tener que compartirla con su familia.

Lo primero que Serena observo al abrir la puerta fue la enorme y falsa sonrisa que Leikaa le regalaba. Sin esperar a que Serena la invitara a pasar, entró de golpe en la casa.

—Esta casa es hermosa, va a ser mía, no, espera le pediré a Seiya una mejor y esta puedo dejártela —concluyo maliciosamente.

—¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí? ¿Y como diste con este lugar?

—¿No lo imaginas? —Leikaa preguntó—. Prefiero que te enteres por mi y no por los medios, o por Seiya, él y yo estamos juntos, y no quiero que interfieras ahora que es feliz a mi lado.

Antes de continuar con lo que era para Leikaa la "estocada" final, un brillo de maldad ilumino sus ojos.

—Y si no me crees, entonces, ¿como se supone que sé de este lugar? —Leikaa lanzo sus últimos rastros de veneno.

Serena estaba dispuesta a pelear y no dejarse llevar por su sentimentalismo pero, lo que su clon parado frente a ella acababa de decir era cierto. Ellos jamas revelaron la ubicación de la casa a nadie, no había forma de que ella se enterara, era prácticamente una desconocida y la única opción era que el mismo Seiya le hubiera dado la dirección. En algún profundo y oscuro lugar del que Serena nunca supo, recobro rápidamente las palabras y se defendió.

—Si estas tan segura de que es feliz contigo y del supuesto amor que te tiene, quiero imaginar, porque en ningún momento te escuche decir que te ama, ¿que haces aquí? ¿tan insegura te sientes que tienes que recurrir a tus amenazas?

Leikaa entendió rápidamente las intensiones de Serena.

—No te equivoques Serena, si estoy aquí no es para amenazarte, estoy aquí porque quiero demostrarte que te quite lo que mas amabas y nada puedes hacer para evitarlo.

—Yo no me sentiría tan segura todavía, recuerda que Seiya aun es mi esposo —Serena hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

—Eso no va a tardar en cambiar, estoy segura que en cuanto regrese lo primero que va hacer es separarse de ti, de ti que solo le trajiste problemas a su vida, que nunca le diste su lugar y lo condenaste a vivir bajo la sombra de un príncipe…

—¡Es suficiente! —Serena por primera vez en la conversación perdió el control–. ¡No pienso seguir escuchando tus tonterías! ¡¿Crees que él te ama?! Lo que nosotros tenemos es mas fuerte que todo y no creas ni por un segundo que voy a dejarte el camino libre tan fácil, niña. Dudo que Seiya te quiera de verdad, solo es suficiente que yo lo busque y le recuerde todo nuestro amor, para hacer tambalear tu mundo.

—No me hagas reír por favor, Seiya sabe que estoy aquí hablando contigo, ¿que otra prueba quieres?

Al escuchar eso Serena comenzó a dudar de sus propias palabras. Una parte de ella le decía que todo eso era mentira, que su amor era mas fuerte pero por otro lado era cierto que Leikaa tenia razón y la prueba era que estaba ahí, en su escondite.

—¿Que es lo que buscas? ¿Guerra? Pues la vas a tener y vete en este momento —Serena camino en dirección a la puerta para abrirla.

—Me voy a ir pero, si quieres mas pruebas de lo que te digo, te espero mañana aquí —Leikaa le dejo una tarjeta de hotel con los datos de la habitación y la hora—, por supuesto Seiya estará ahí y espero que él mismo te lo diga de frente, y acabemos con esto.

Leikaa comenzó a caminar y justo en el marco de la puerta se detuvo, y se giro para confrontar a Serena.

—Un día me jure que te iba a destruir, que te iba a quitar todo justo como tu lo hiciste conmigo y lo pienso cumplir, adiós princesa.

Serena cerró la puerta recatándose de espalda a ella, sus manos comenzaban a temblar junto con todo su cuerpo. Su corazón estaba descontrolado de la rabia y el coraje. La calma que quería aparentar se estaba esfumando por completo, no podía permitir que una niña le quitara todo. Se sentía frustrada, enojada y confundida. Había pasado semanas lamentándose por su error, rechazando las llamadas de Seiya y sufriendo, cuando bien podía hablar con él, contarle, él podría entenderlo y perdonarla. Estaba decidida a corregir su error.

Las lagrimas comenzaban a llenar el rostro de Serena, por mas que ella quiso detenerlas, forzarse a no llorar, no pudo, nunca dejaría de ser una llorona.

El frío de la madrugada y el suelo, despertaron a Serena, se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar. Sin ser completamente consiente de sus acciones, se levanto como pudo y se retiro a dormir a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

Al mínimo contacto de su cuerpo con la suave y cálida superficie, quedo profundamente dormida rápidamente.

Voces en su cabeza o en su sueños comenzaron a atormentarla, «Lo condenaste a vivir bajo la sombra de un príncipe», la voz de Leikaa resonaba fuerte en sus sueños, Serena comenzó a sudar. «Nunca me diste mi lugar, Serena», ahora la voz de Seiya le reclamaba entre sus sueños, Serena comenzaba a agitarse y dar vueltas en la cama, «Jure destruirte, quitarte todo como tu lo hiciste conmigo»

—¡Princesa! —una clara voz la despertó de aquella pesadilla, con la respiración entre cortada echo un vistazo a la habitación sin encontrar a nadie.

Después de confirmar que efectivamente se encontraba sola, se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama, e intento recordar un poco sobre su pesadilla y conversación con aquella desagradable rubia.

No entendía porque la rubia le había mencionado tantas cosas tan intimas de su pasado, o porque la había llamado princesa, y mucho menos podía aceptar que Seiya fuera capaz de hablar de más con una persona que apenas y conocía, si hubiera sido mas inteligente y hubiera percatado de esas palabras y la hubiera enfrentado en ese momento pero de nada valía pensar en el hubiera.

Su única opción en ese momento era enfrentar a Leikaa de una vez por todas, tal vez era un nuevo enemigo. Decidida a asistir donde Leikaa le había dicho decidir levantarse a tomar un baño, probablemente eso la relajaría y no tenia mucho caso volver a dormir, el amanecer estaba cerca.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Tokio, un desesperado hombre de cabellera negra esperaba atorado en el trafico de la metrópolis. Después de lo que parecieron horas eternas esperando en medio del trafico, por fin Seiya logro llegar a casa, para su sorpresa había una nota pegada en la puerta. Un poco extrañado, y antes de tomarla giro su cabeza a sus costados, esperando encontrar a quien había dejado la nota, pero el edifico estaba solitario.

Al abrirla se llevo una sorpresa, era de Serena. En la nota, su esposa especificaba que quería arreglar las cosas con él y que para eso había reservado una habitación en _The Ritz-Carlton*,_ donde ella lo estaría esperando. Ansioso por llegar entro al departamento para dejar su equipaje y arreglarse un poco, después de todo tal vez el plan de Mina había funcionado y el tiempo separados había ayudado a Serena.

Sumamente emocionado, se apresuro, y camino al hotel, no sin antes pasar a comprar unas de esas extraordinarias y extrañas rosas color zafiro que tanto amaba Serena. Una vez que Seiya llego a la recepción paso directo a elevador, no fue necesario preguntar por ella puesto que al parecer la rubia había organizado muy bien todo y le había dejado el numero de habitación en la nota, algo que en un principio le resultó extraño puesto que Serena seguir siendo algo despistada y mal organizada, pero decidió hacer caso omiso a su corazonada.

6019 era el numero de la habitación a la que Seiya debía llegar, dentro de la habitación una joven rubia se preparaba para recibir a su invitado, los últimos toques en su peinado de odangos estaban casi listos. Decidió dejar la puerta entre abierta el que llegara, de regreso en la habitación abrió uno de los cajones que estaban al costado de la cama, de el, saco un contenedor de lentes de contacto. Abrió el recipiente dejando ver unos pupilentes de un precioso color azul, una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en sus labios, se acerco a un espejo para colocarse los lentes y así tapando sus ensombrecidos y llenos de maldad ojos color oscuro.

La rubia estaba terminado un trago cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¿Serena? —la voz de Seiya se alcanzo a escuchar.

La chica se apresuro a apagar todas las luces, mientras Seiya seguía avanzando, antes de dejarlo hablar nuevamente la rubia se abalanzó a él besándolo sin decir nada. Seiya alcanzo a ver la silueta de sus odangos favoritos y aunque sorprendido por la actitud de Serena, la recibió en sus brazos. La probó, algo en él dudo, pero sabía a esa extraña mezcla de Bourbon que tanto amaba y nuevamente ignoro ese sentir de desconfianza.

Como cualquier pareja de enamorados ante unos besos cargados de algo, el calor de sus cuerpos comenzó a incrementarse y de pronto Seiya necesitaba de más. La rubia comenzó a quitarle es saco casual que Seiya llevaba y, él comenzó hacer su propia tarea con Serena.

Delicadamente comenzó a empujar a Serena a la cama para continuar con la labor de hacerla suya, al recostarla comenzó a deslizar los besos al cuello de la rubia, de manera inesperada Serena, cambio de posición quedando ahora sobre él. Seiya extrañado de la actitud de su esposa, se regaño mentalmente por no disfrutar de las nuevas sensaciones que Serena le regalaba y por estar pensando tonterías, agito un poco la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y tomo el rostro de Serena para volver a besarlo, por fin la tenia entre sus brazos y estaban juntos, solos sumidos en aquella oscuridad que reinaba la habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

The Ritz-Carlton*, es una marca de hoteles de lujo y resorts, ubicadas en las grandes ciudades de 23 paises, por supuesto Tokio incluido. El nombre de The Ritz-Carlton se remonta al Ritz de París y el Carlton de Londres.

Actualización... ¡Por fin!

No tengo excusa, lo sé pero me han pasado como mil cosas y entre ellas no he tenido tiempo libre, solo espero acepten esta pequeña actualización y no me maten. Les prometo que esta vez no tardare, estamos a dos escasos capitulos de acabar esta historia. Planeaba aclarar varios puntos en este capitulo pero debido a las presiones por actualizar lo dividi en dos, a estas alturas supongo ya cada quien tiene sus teorias o se imaginan, y saben que nada me haría mas feliz que conocerlas y leer sus reacciones. Y una disculpa si encuentran algunos errores ortográficos.

Les mando un abrazo virtual mega grande y fuerte, y a todos los que me leen en donde sea que esten les mando mis mejores deseos, mis mejores vibras y fuerza. Excelente semana.

 **¡Que el eterno e inmenso resplandor de las estrellas los ilumine!**

 **Besos estelares y recuerden:**

 **—¡Si te das antes por vencida ya tienes todo perdido!— SK**


	33. Capitulo Final

Queridas estrellas, sé que no tengo justificación a mi ausencia. Me siento realmente mal por dejarlas tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero de verdad estoy pasando por una terrible crisis existencial, que incluso amenaza con hacerme retirar del fandom, ya que no me gustaría escribir con tan malas vibras. Pero sin mas choro y si aun hay algún alma por aquí que aun me lea les tengo este, el ultimo capitulo de esta historia.

 **.**

 **.**

Serena estaba sumamente nerviosa. Incluso estaba pensando en no asistir a la cita, no tenia porque hacer caso de las tonterías de esa niña. Mientras se decidía si asistir o no, dando vueltas por toda su habitación de hotel, su celular comenzó a sonar.

—¡Serena! —la fuerte pero seria voz de Mina espantaron a Serena. Mina jamas le había hablado en ese tono—. En este momento me vas a decir que diablos esta pasando, tenemos mucho de que hablar, y creo que hay una enorme malentendido.

—Mina, no puedo voy de salida, tengo una… —Serena se detuvo, dudando en hablar con Mina y después de meditarlo un rato, continuo—. Hablare contigo, esta noche, lo prometo con la condición de que me acompañes a un lugar pero te quedes afuera, solo necesito un poco de apoyo y que por supuesto no preguntes nada en el camino.

—¡¿Que?! —la típica chillona voz regresó— Pero, ¿por qué?

—Por favor Mina, y prometo decirte todo lo que deseas saber.

—Esta bien —suspiró.

Serena le dio la dirección del hotel donde se estaba quedando ante la sorpresa de la rubia del moño rojo. Durante el camino a la cita con Leikaa, Mina no pudo mantenerse callada y comenzó a interrogar a Serena. Por suerte Serena iba sumida en sus pensamientos y sin hacerle caso a su amiga.

Una vez que ambas estaban en el hotel. Serena prácticamente tuvo que rogarle a Mina que esperara abajo mientras ella iba a investigar.

Serena suspiro antes de tocar la puerta de esa habitación.

—¡Leikaa! —Serena grito al tiempo que tocaba.

—Que forma de interrumpir mi sueño —Leikaa dijo fingiendo estar somnolienta.

Al ver a Serena exclamo en un tono de asombro.

—¡Eres tú! Realmente pensé que no ibas a venir.

Serena se armó de valor, empujo a Leikaa y entró precipitadamente a la habitación. Los ojos de Serena comenzaron a ver la ropa de Seiya regada por la habitación, y cuando al fin encontraron al dueño de las prendas, sintió el peso del fin del mundo sobre ella, de su mundo.

El panorama era demasiado obvio, ella era despistada, no estupida. Seiya se encontraba profundamente dormido, relajado y desnudo, una situación tan comprometedora como la de ella. Nuevamente la culpa de su propia situación, el ver a Seiya así y todo el caos que era su vida hicieron eco en su sentimentalismo y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, mucho antes que ella pudiera anticiparlo.

Detrás de Serena, Leikaa parecía llenarse de felicidad casi podía palpar el sufrimiento de esa pseudo princesa. Como león al asecho se acerco lentamente a ella.

—Te lo advertí —susurró—, te iba a quitar todo al igual que tú lo hiciste conmigo, Sailor Moon.

En ese instante Serena se paralizó.

Mina esperaba impaciente en la recepción del hotel. Una ráfaga de aire entro por la puerta del hotel causándole un escalofrío. La rubia busco la dirección donde provenía aquel viento, sintiendo por alguna razón que debía estar alerta como una guerrera.

—¿La habitación de la señorita Tomoe? —una voz pregunto en el área de recepción y capto la atención de Mina.

—Habitación 6019

La señorita agradeció y caminó rumbo a la habitación. Mina decidió seguirla e interceptarla.

—Cuando escuche tu voz no creí realmente que fueras tú —Mina cubrió el paso de aquella mujer—. ¿Cuanto tiempo paso desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, Haruka?

—Mina —Haruka se limito a decir al verse descubierta.

—Me resulta curioso encontrarte aquí, ¿puedo saber que estas haciendo?

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones —Haruka respondió a la defensiva.

—Claro que tienes que dármelas, puesto que es curioso que tú aparezcas después de tantos años justo en este lugar, donde por cierto Serena también se encuentra.

Haruka sabía perfecto que Serena estaba ahí y que ademas de eso sufría, aun cuando ya no eran Sailor la conexión que tenían con la princesa por sus planetas guardianes seguía intacta, y podían sentir a Serena. Todo este tiempo seguían al pendiente de ella y Mina tenia razón, había aparecido porque sabía lo que estaba pasando y de alguna forma se sentía culpable pero, jamas lo admitiría en presencia de Mina.

—Es mejor que te quites de mi camino, no pienso decirte nada —respondió amenazante.

Mina estaba a punto de objetar cuando logro ver a Serena corriendo a la salida del hotel, sin dudarlo y muy a su pesar Mina escogió dejar de interrogar a Haruka para ir tras su amiga.

Haruka también lo noto, incluso aunque no lo hubiera visto, una punzada en su corazón le indico nuevamente el sufrimiento de su princesa. Se maldijo internamente por permitir semejante acto de maldad y dispuesta a arreglarlo, subió a su destino.

Mientras tanto en un lujoso deportivo naranja, Mina manejaba preocupada de ver el estado de su amiga. Serena no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que prácticamente salió huyendo de algo, que por supuesto la había dejado en ese terrible estado de lagrimas y desconsuelo. Mina no tenia el valor para preguntarle acerca de lo que había pasado, solo decidió manejar hasta que ella lograra dejar de sollozar.

El tiempo pareció hacerse eterno, y Mina no tuvo más opción que hablar con Serena.

—Serena, no sé a donde ir, ¿quieres ir a mi departamento o a tu hotel?

La rubia de odangos se limito a negar con la cabeza sin si quiera ver a su amiga. Segundos después Serena le indico un camino a Mina.

Serena decidió ir al único lugar donde había sido realmente feliz, y aunque la casa de playa estaba repleta de recuerdos que en esa situación solo aumentarían su dolor, también era un lugar que la llenaba de tranquilidad.

Al llegar a la casa de playa, Mina moría por respuestas, tanto que la rubia llevaba mordiendose la lengua prácticamente desde que salieron del hotel.

—Esta casa era especial para Seiya y para mi, era como nuestro lugar secreto. —Serena comenzó a hablar sola para el gran alivio de Mina.— Aquí me trajo hace años cuando regresó a la Tierra y desde entonces regresábamos una vez al mes para perdernos de todo, y de todos, hasta que decidió revelarle la ubicación de la casa a Leikaa y acostarse con ella.

—¡¿Que?! —Mina se sorprendió—. ¡Seiya y Leikaa!

—Por eso te pedí que me trajeras aquí, no tiene caso seguir ocultando este lugar, si fue él el primero en romper con este secreto.

—Yo… lo siento Serena, pero no crees que deberías…

—No me digas que hable con Seiya —Serena interrumpió a Mina—. Yo sé lo que vi, y antes de eso Leikaa vino a decírmelo, no hay nada que hablar todo esta claro.

—Pero conozco a Seiya, sé que el no seria capaz, vamos Serena, ¿acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que pasaron para estar juntos? No hay amor mas fuerte que el de ustedes.

—Querías respuestas Mina, esas son —Serena comenzó a buscar algo en la cocina—. Es eso lo que pasó y para seguir hablando, necesitamos un trago.

—Serena —Mina susurro sintiendo que el corazón se le partía al ver así a su amiga.

—Ademas, lo merezco, ¿no? —Serena dijo después de un largo trago de _Bourbon—._ Quiero decir, yo engañe a Seiya y ahora él a mí.

—Serena, no sé si deba en estos momentos pero, creo que hay un error respecto a eso.

—No sé a que te refieres Mina, ya te lo dije, ¿no lo recuerdas? Incluso te enfadaste conmigo

—Bueno fue mi primer reacción pero después lo pensé detenidamente, dime, ¿recuerdas al tipo con el que te acostaste? ¿como era? ¿su nombre?

—No te entiendo, ¿por que son importantes esas cosas? Solo era un hombre, para que querría saber eso.

—¿Puedes responderme? —suplicó Mina.

—No recuerdo bien Mina, estaba algo ebria. —Serena respondió después de un suspiro—. Recuerdo que me parecía familiar, me inspiraba una extraña confianza y paz, incluso llegue a pensar en Darien, sin saber el porque, supongo que su disfraz era muy parecido al de Tuxedo, y tenia unos intensos ojos azules. Incluso me atrevería a decir que eran muy parecidos a los de Seiya, pero él tenia el cabello corto.

—Serena si te digo que en ningún momento engañaste a Seiya, ¿me creerías?

—Mina habla claro, solo me esta confundiendo.

—Esta bien pero por favor te pido que no me interrumpas hasta que termine.

Mina comenzó a relatarle la conversación que había tenido con Seiya cuatro semanas atrás.

—Anda Mina, soy inocente, prometo llevarte a comer todo el curry que quieras, y de compras.

—Repite la parte del curry, aunque lo de las comprar suena tentador pero, yo tengo muchas cosas y no necesito de nadie para comprarme algo, creo que debería escoger el curry…

—¿Entonces? —Seiya preguntó impaciente .

—No lo sé Seiya, Serena en verdad no quiere verte ni en pintura, y a no ser que tengas un disfraz o tal vez el traje de Tuxedo Mask podría funcionar, no puedo ayudarte.

—¿Quien es Tuxedo Mask? —pregunto Yaten

—¿Que? ¿Yo dije eso? ¡Ay! Por favor no me hagan caso, solo bromeaba —Mina reía escandalosamente—, no es que sea el primer amor de Sailor Moon o algo por el estilo…

—Mina mejor cállate, creo que Seiya ya entendió.

La llamada Sailor del amor y la belleza dejo de reír para dar paso a una escalofriante seriedad, extraña en ella.

—Voy a ser directa, ¿estas dispuesto a todo por hablar con Serena?

—Eso no deberías preguntarlo —Seiya respondió con firmeza.

—Excelente, en ese caso manos a la obra tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Mina regreso mas tarde a la habitación de Seiya con un kit de estilismo, un elegante traje negro y un sombrero de copa. El kit tenía unas enormes y brillantes tijeras.

—Siéntate Seiya

—¿Que piensas hacer? —dijo temeroso

—Hacer que Serena regrese contigo, ahora siéntate

—Pero, ¿por que mi cabello?

—Serena no quiere verte, si te ve llegar, es claro que va a huir o te va a evadir pero si llegas con tu disfraz completo para cuando se de cuenta de que eres tú, ya la tendrás rendida a tus pies.

—¿Es necesario que me vista como ese payaso?

—¡Te he dicho que si!

—¡Te lo suplico Mina el cabello no por favor! —Seiya rogaba en el intento por alejar esa idea de la cabeza de Mina. —Ademas quiero recuperar a Serena por mis méritos, no quiero que el recuerdo de ese payaso me ayude.

Mina suspiro.

—Seiya sino hacemos esto tardaras mas tiempo en hacer que ella te perdone, estoy segura que antes de permitirte hablar con ella, te arrojaría su colección completa de oleos.

Seiya suspiro, rendido, Mina tenía razón y se dejó cortar el cabello. Yaten en total desacuerdo con esa situación decidió dejarlos solos, no sin antes sermonearles acerca de lo estupido que era ese plan y que podía salir mal.

Cuando Mina termino de relatar aquel día, Serena no sabía si debía echarse a reír por lo estupida que había sido, o llorar, o asesinar a la pseudo Diosa del amor. Opto por comenzar a reír como histérica, provocando el miedo de Mina. Mucho antes de que la rubia del moño pudiera hacer algo o reaccionar, Serena había pasado de la risa frenética al llanto.

—¡Leikaa tiene razón! ¡Soy tan estupida! ¡Cómo no me di cuenta! —Serena intentaba hablar entre lagrimas y risas, o eso pensaba Mina.

—Entiendo que esto te afecte pero, ¿puede para de hacer eso? Estas asustándome.

—¿No te das cuenta aun? —respondió Serena—. Todo tenia un poco de esperanza antes, Seiya me había engañado y yo a él, estábamos a mano, y ahora quiere decir que solo el me ha traicionado.

Cansada de toda esa situación e inestable, Serena tomo el resto de la botella y se encerró en su habitación.

Seiya había llegado a su departamento donde tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Serena pero, estaba completamente solo, sin rastro de ella. Comenzando a desesperarse por no poder encontrarla, le marco, enviado directamente a buzón. Después pensó en marcarle a Mina y después de media docena de llamadas, la rubia atendió el móvil.

—Mina, me urge localizar a Serena —Seiya habló sin darle tiempo a Mina de reclamarle.

—¿Estas loco? Serena me contó lo que hiciste, ¿como pudiste? Si piensas que voy a ayudarte con ella otra vez, olvídalo, no pienso mover un dedo Kou, todo lo que estas pasando lo mereces y no te voy a decir nada.

—¡Yo no hice nada! —Seiya respondió al otro lado de la linea— Es una larga historia que juro no me vas creer, solo necesito hablar con Serena, explicarle que lo que vio no era verdad.

—Seiya, Serena no es estupida.

—Mina por ultima vez, ayudarme a encontrarla.

Mina se mordió el labio. Por un lado quería ayudar a Seiya pero, por otro debía también apoyar a su amiga y no sabía que hacer.

—Solo espero no arrepentirme. —Mina respondió por fin—. Estamos a su casa de playa pero, vas a hacer exactamente lo que yo…

—Mina —Seiya la interrumpió— necesito hacerlo solo esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Estas rechazando la ayuda de la Diosa del amor? —exclamó ofendida.

—Claro que no, solo vamos hacer las cosas diferentes.

—Como quieras, no es mi culpa si desperdicias tu ultima oportunidad.

La mañana siguiente Serena despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, probablemente producto de su consumo desmedido de alcohol. Se sentía como si la hubiera arrollado un tren, cansada a pesar de recién levantarse y sobretodo triste. Salió de su habitación con la esperanza de encontrar algo para el dolor de cabeza y algo que beber.

—Te prepare jugo, imagine despertarías con sed y también traje algo de comida, y unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

Serena creía que estaba dormitando un poco todavía, porque imagino escuchar la voz se Seiya.

—Gracias Mina —respondió tomando del vaso, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

—Es gracioso que lo digas porque Mina se acaba de ir —respondió Seiya.

Serena abrió por completo los ojos, olvidando todo rastro de sueño y poniéndose a la defensiva.

—¿Que haces aquí? ¿Como me encontraste? ¿Vienes a correrme para meter a tu amante?

—Claro que no Serena, no tengo ninguna amante, quiero hablar contigo, explicarte las cosas, ademas esta casa es solo tuya.

—Vas a decirme que no es lo que parece, ¿no? —Serena lo interrumpió.

—Sé que suena trillado pero así es, escucha, todo esto es una trampa de Leikaa para separarnos, Bombón.

Seiya intento acercarse a Serena pero ella se alejo.

—No pienso escucharte —Serena se dio la vuelta y se encerró nuevamente en su cuarto.

—Bombón, déjame explicarte.

—¡Vete!

—¡No! —Seiya gritó del otro lado de la puerta—. ¡Si tengo que quedarme aquí toda la vida, lo voy a hacer Serena, pero me vas a escuchar!

Serena no respondió.

—Serena, Bombon, sé que no quieres escucharme y que tampoco quieres verme, también sé que piensas que voy a mentirte pero, te pido que dejes que sea tu corazón el que me juzgue y va a ser mi corazón el que te hable, ellos no se pueden engañar y no saben mentir. Serena, nadie hace latir mi corazón como tú.

Las lagrimas de Serena comenzaron a caer por su rostro. La barrera que había levantado contra Seiya, se derrumbo mucho antes de que el insistiera. Su corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte, y una lucha se comenzó a librar dentro de ella, el dolor y el alivio de escuchar las palabras que en el fondo sabía tenia razón.

Aun así el corazón de la princesa estaba dominado por el dolor de la traición. El orgullo terminó por ser el victorioso de la batalla interna. Serena se recargo en la puerta y se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, sin responder y sin abrirle la puerta.

Seiya del otro lado de la puerta se recargo del lado derecho y se sentó en el suelo, la mano izquierda la recargo en la puerta, como si con ese pequeño acto pudiera transmitir todo el amor que sentía por la rubia.

—¿Sabes Bombón? Creo que todo empezó a ir mal cuando mi pesadillas iniciaron, te he guardado secretos y entre nosotros no deben existir secretos, si quiero arreglar esto debo empezar por eso, espero me estés escuchando —Seiya comenzó a hablar.

Seiya comenzó a relatarle a Serena el día que todo había iniciado. Una tarde en la que él había llegado de la disquera y alcanzó, sin querer, a escuchar su conversación con Mina sobre las dudas que tenía de estar con él.

Serena suspiro del otro lado de la puerta con pesar. Recordaba aquella conversación, vagamente, pues había sido una estupidez por parte de Mina. Ella nunca había lamentando su decisión solo estaba cansada de tener que lidiar con los medios pero jamas dudó de Seiya. Ahora que se enteraba que esa estupida conversación había llenado a Seiya de miedo y dudas, quiso aclarar al respecto pero decidió seguir escuchando.

—Aquella noche recordé las palabras que hace años alguien me había dicho el día de nuestra boda. —Seiya seguía relatando sus hechos—. Nunca te dije nada porque no quise preocuparte ni provocarte un problema más, ademas ellas desaparecieron después de ese día. Haruka se presento el día de nuestra boda para recordarme que yo no era nadie, no era un príncipe, ni era digno de ti, solo era una simple estrella, es por eso que ese día estaba demasiado nervioso. Tenía tanto miedo de que tu te arrepintieras del paso que estabas por dar. Haruka, me culpo a su modo de quitarte todo lo que te merecías, tu reino y tu familia, pero lo que jamas me perdone fue que me culpara de quitarte a tu pequeña, yo sé que a ti no te importaba el poder ni los lujos pero tu hija, Serena, eso era algo importante para ti que no permití que tuvieras.

Serena comenzó a darse cuenta de todo lo que Seiya haya cargado durante años, y por fin la barrera se derrumbo. Serena abrió la puerta par dejar entrar a Seiya, él se levanto rápidamente y se recargo en el marco de la puerta. La rubia no había puesto atención a su aspecto, definitivamente lucia mal, cansado y con la ropa arrugada, pero algo mas que sus prendas llamaron su atención. Su cabello estaba diferente, corto, justo como Mina lo dijo.

Ella se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, al notar la intención de Seiya de acercarse a ella, se alejo y un simple —Continua— salió de sus labios.

—Serena, nunca me perdone quitarte a tu hija, y eso me ha perseguido durante todo este tiempo, las pesadillas que llegaban a mi, eran ellos, Haruka y tu hija, atormentándome. Después cuando escuche sobre tus dudas, me sentí mas culpable.

—Seiya, detente —Serena por fin habló—. Yo tengo la culpa de eso y lo siento mucho, debí hablarte de eso.

—No Bombón, no tienes la culpa de nada, yo llegue a tu vida a cambiarla y…

—¡Seiya detente! —Serena chilló— Esa hija nunca fue de Darien, esa hija siempre fue tuya, y en todo caso fueron las acciones de Yaten las que desencadenaron todos esos hechos, no tú y esta bien, eso era algo que ya estaba destinado a ser, Setsuna me lo dijo. Aquel día cuando me despedí de Darien, ella nos lo dijo, mi hija, mi hija y tuya, estaba destinada a nacer. Después de eso nunca te dije nada porque no quería que la historia de Darien se repitiera contigo. No quería que te sintieras comprometido o atado a mi por una hija. Ahora entiendo que de hablarlo antes te hubiera evitado mucho sufrimiento.

Seiya cerró los ojos y una mano la llevó a sus negros cabellos en signo de desesperación. Ambos eran unos idiotas, si tan solo hubieran hablado antes nada estaría pasando.

—Aun así —la voz de Serena lo trajo a la realidad nuevamente—, no tenias porque traicionarme por Leikaa.

—Eso no es lo que parece Serena, escucha, por increíble que suene esto Leikaa no existe.

—¡Seiya no soy estupida! Me traicionaste, ella vino aquí a restregarme su felicidad en la cara y los vi en ese hotel.

—No tengo idea de como se entero de este lugar pero yo no le dije nada, todo fue una trampa, ella me golpeo y me quito la ropa, fingió que estuvimos juntos.

—No estoy dispuesta a creerte, lo que dices es una tontería.

—Y aun falta, Leikaa en realidad es Hotaru, ella armo todo esto para hacerte daño.

—No puede ser, eso es aun peor, ¿te acostaste con Hotaru? Es claro que no voy a creerte nada de lo que digas, así que es mejor que te vayas Seiya, no quiero verte y para ser sincera no sé si quiero seguir a tu lado.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, todo es un mal entendido, no podemos tirar todo a la basura por una trampa.

—¡Escuchate! Estas diciendo tonterías, Hotaru, ella tiene años desapreciad al igual que las demás, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna.

—¡Haruka también apareció!

—Perfecto, si no te vas tú, me voy yo —Serena comenzó a tomar sus cosas—. No pienso seguir escuchando tus tonterías.

Serena salió de la casa de playa por suerte Mina había dejado su coche, como amenaza a Seiya para que Serena pudiera escapar en caso de no querer escuchar a Seiya, y obligando a Yaten a ir por ella hasta aquella casa.

Seiya decidió dejar que Serena asimilara todo lo que le había dicho con la esperanza de que recapacitara y por su puesto con un poco de sus esfuerzos.

Al siguiente dia Mina fue por su coche y Serena le contó sobre las tonterías que Seiya estaba diciendo sobre Leikaa.

—No me parece algo tan descabellado, Serena, yo también me encontré a Haruka en el hotel aquella noche, deberías darle una oportunidad para demostrar su historia. Ademas, ¿y si tiene razón? ¿que tal si todo es acto de Dama nueve que nuevamente tomo el cuerpo de Hotaru?

—Mina, creo que estas exagerando, ademas esto se acabo.

Fue lo ultimo que Mina escucho decir a Serena antes de verla salir de su hogar. La rubia hubiera deseado estar con amiga pero tenía que salir a un viaje de trabajo. No podía seguir postergando aquella reunión. Solo le quedaría confiar en que su fuerte amiga estuviera mejor, y aclarar unas cuantas cosas con Seiya a su regreso.

Las semanas pasaron y con ellas las constantes llamadas y visitas de Seiya. Serena se había trasladado de manera permanente a la casa de playa. Por algún acto bueno de la vida, una propuesta acerca de una exposición le había llegado y Serena le había dado con gusto la bienvenida, no le caería nada mal algo de distracción obligatoria.

Seiya por su parte había intentado hacer de todo para hacer que Serena lo escuchara. Incluso había buscado tanto a Haruka como a Hotaru, por alguna extraña razón ambas habían desaparecido otra vez. Esa era su ultima esperanza encontrarlas y obligarlas a que aclararan todo con Serena.

Su rubia esposa seguía sin atenderlo pero, él no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, y aun a la distancia él cuidaba de ella.

Serena rápidamente se había hecho de una rutina en la casa de playa. Por las mañanas le gustaba caminar a la orilla de la playa, sintiendo el fresco mar invadir sus pies. Entre la limpieza de su casa y sus comidas el resto de la mañana pasaba rápidamente, y por las tardes se enfocaba exclusivamente a volcar toda su imaginación en sus cuadros, y desde luego alguno que otro sentimiento se iba en el camino. Ella podía contratar a alguien que se encargara de la casa, depuse de todo, esa era mucho mas grande que el departamento donde vivían pero le gustaba mantener su privacidad, y disfrutaba de su sola compañía. Ese lugar comenzaba a encantarle, lejos del ruido de la ciudad y sobretodo lejos de los medios. Siempre imagino que no podría vivir lejos de la ciudad pero rápidamente se estaba acostumbrando, aunque también comenzaba a sentir que la compañía de Seiya era el único complemento que necesitaba para que su estancia ahí fuera perfecta.

Un nuevo día había llegado. Serena se levanto para hacer su recorrido diario, esa mañana en particular se sentía un poco extraña, como si fuera a suceder algo, no malo precisamente pero si extraño. Ultimamente todas las mañana había despertado sintiéndose mal, ella sospechaba que eran sus terribles dotes culinarios los que la hacían terminar en el baño, volviendo el estomago a mitad de su desayuno. Ese día no era la excepción, y para evitar esos incidentes, aquella mañana decidir brincarse el desayuno y acompañarse únicamente de una taza de café.

Cada vez que ella recorría la playa por las mañanas, le gustaba imaginar que a su lado iba Seiya, y en alguna ocasión estuvo tentada a ir a buscarlo y perdonarlo pero siempre había algo que se lo impedía.

Esa mañana Seiya cansado de que Serena lo rechazara, decidió ir a buscarla y permanecer afuera hasta que ella lo perdonara. Cuando él llego rápidamente vio a Serena caminar por la playa. Su primer reacción fue sonreír al verla pero su rostro cambio inmediatamente a uno de terror, al ver que su rubia se desvanecía hasta caer inconsciente sobre la arena.

Seiya corrió lo mas que pudo hasta alcanzarla, sin pensar la levanto entre sus brazos y la llevo de regreso a Tokio, a un hospital.

Un extraño sonido comenzó a despertar a Serena, el olor a hospital comenzó a inundar sus fosas nasales y la luz la deslumbro momentáneamente al abrir los ojos. Se preguntó como había llegado hasta ahí y al quererse levantar un mareo, volvió a dejarla en la cama.

Acostada nuevamente intentó reconocer el lugar, era evidente que estaba en un hospital pero no recordaba nada, excepto que caminaba por la playa cuando todo se volvió negro y después despertó ahí.

—Por fin despierta, comenzábamos a preocuparnos por ustedes —un doctor dijo entrando a su habitación.

—¿Que paso? ¿Por que estoy aquí? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba en mi casa y luego desperté aquí —respondió Serena.

—La trajo hasta aquí un caballero, por cierto estaba demasiado preocupado por usted, sigue afuera.

—¿Espere dijo "ustedes"? ¿Acaso venia con alguien mas? ¿Provoque algún accidente? Tendré que agradecerle entonces.

—Necesito que guarde la calma, no ha pasado nada malo. —el doctor revisó unos estudios antes de continuar— Sra. Kou esta embarazada, muchas felicidades.

—Es una broma, ¿cierto? —Serena estaba incrédula

—No puedo jugar con ese tipo de cosas y si me disculpa tengo mas pacientes que atender, en cuanto usted lo desee puede retirarse.

—¿Puede decirle a quien me trajo que entre? Necesito darle las gracias —aun sin creer en la noticia.

—Por supuesto —respondió el doctor antes de salir.

—Un momento, ¿como sabe mi nom…? —Serena no termino de hablar puesto que vio a la ultima persona que esperó entrando a su habitación, su esposo.

—¡Bombon! —Seiya se acerco y la abrazó, y comenzó a darle pequeños besos por todo el rostro—. ¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti!

Serena que estaba impresionada aun por la noticia, y por la presencia de él ahí, no reacciono a las muestras de cariño que Seiya le regalaba. Casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar en sus brazos, siendo mimada por él.

—¿Por que estas aquí? —logro decir Serena, intentado disimular una sonrisa de alegría al recordar las sensaciones de estar con él.

—Yo te traje Bombon. —Seiya respondió notando el gesto de su esposa pero sin decir nada—. Y bien, ¿que te dijo el médico?

Serena comenzó a tartamudear.

—Nada, nada, todo esta bien, estoy perfecta —logró responder.

—Claro que no, cuando llegue te desmayaste, y si tu no me vas a decir nada, entonces saldré a preguntar por el estado de mi esposa.

—¡No! —Serena exclamó—. Te lo voy a decir pero no aquí, por favor llévame a casa.

Seiya sonrío satisfecho, aunque Serena seguir enfadada, le había dicho que fueran a casa y no lo había corrido como siempre.

Una vez que llegaron al departamento, Seiya comenzaba a estar impaciente. Serena por su parte se sentó tranquilamente en su cama. El médico del hospital le había recomendado reposo por algunos días.

Antes de comenzar a hablar suspiró. Tenía que sacarse una duda de la cabeza.

—Seiya —por fin habló—, la noche de la primer fiesta de la gira de los chicos, yo…

Seiya extrañado de que comenzara a hablar por esa noche decidió dejarla terminar, sin interrupciones.

—Yo… estuve con alguien

Seiya confundido no reacciono.

—Te refieres a ¿después de que estuvimos juntos? —el pelinegro preguntó—. Serena eso no es posible, pasamos la noche juntos y en la mañana que sali de bañarme te habías ido, dejando una extraña nota. Creí que habíamos arreglado las cosas pero al parecer me equivoque.

—Me descubriste —Serena suspiro—. Solo pretendía hacerte sentir lo que yo, cuando te vi con Leikaa.

—Ya te explique las cosas, eso no es real y créeme, estoy intentado mover todos los medios para encontrarla, traerla ante ti y hacerla confesar, jamas te cambiaría por nadie.

Los ojos de Serena rápidamente comenzaron a picar amenazando con soltarse a llorar en cualquier momento. En ese momento fue como si un nudo se hubiera soltado de su garganta, como si el peso que llevaba cargando hace semanas se hubiera ido para siempre, y se sintió aliviada. Aunque claro aun quedaba la duda sobre Leikaa, y Seiya aseguraba que esa historia era real pero ella seguía con dudas.

Sería muy difícil para ella poder borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza y aun tenia que revelar un secreto más y no sabia como iba a reaccionar Seiya. Para Serena las cosas no resultaban tan faciles, aun con el peso menos sobre su engaño a Seiya, todavía quedaba lo de Leikaa y Seiya. A estas alturas de su vida ella sabia prefecto que las cosas en la vida jamas eran sencillas pero, del mismo modo había aprendido como guerrera que siempre valía la pena luchar por una buena causa, sin mencionar que extrañaba terriblemente a Seiya.

Así que sin mas opto por revelar la ultima noticia que ansiaba gritar y con la esperanza renovada de una nueva oportunidad para su matrimonio, decidió hacer lo que la pondría feliz y dejar a un lado su orgullo. Tal vez con el tiempo ella podría realmente perdonar y olvidar la aventura de Seiya.

—Estoy embarazada —soltó la rubia sin anticipación.

—¡¿Que?! ¡¿Es en serio?!

—Si —respondió timida.

—¡Es increíble! —Seiya comenzó a girar por toda la habitación, diciendo mil cosas emocionado—. ¡Voy a ser papá! ¡Debemos comprar una casa! ¡Si! ¡Enorme! ¡Y un perro! Los niños aman los perros ¿no?

—¡Seiya! —Serena lo llamó— Detente, falta mucho para eso, debes calmarte.

—¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?

—Puedes besarme —ella respondió

—Toda la vida, mis Bombones.

 **Fin**


	34. Epilogo

**.**

 **.**

 **EPILOGO**

 **.**

 **.**

Serena caminaba por la orilla de la playa como todos los días dese hace nueve meses. Su mano reposaba en la enorme panza a punto de dar a luz, mientras tarareaba una canción que Seiya había compuesto especialmente para su hija.

Seiya alcanzó a su esposa. Uniéndose a ellas no solo en presencia sino en voz, comenzando a cantar juntos el coro de aquella melodía. El pelinegro no podía ser mas dichoso con Serena embarazada había aprendido a amarla aun mas, aunque él dudaba que fuera posible. Serena le regalo una mirada llena de amor y una despampanante sonrisa. Las cosas entre ellos se habían arreglado, y aunque Seiya era consciente de que Serena seguía sin creer en su historia, tenia confianza en encontrar a las desaparecidas y aclarar todo.

—¿Como amanecieron los bombones más hermosos del universo? —dijo una vez que le dio alcance a su esposa.

—Ahora que llegaste, perfecto.

El rostro de Seiya se ilumino con una sonrisa al escuchar la respuesta.

—Hoy me ganaste Bombón, ¿quien iba a imaginar que tu madrugarías algún día?

—Yo no lo hubiera creído pero, adoro ver el amanecer —respondió con una risita.

—Y yo adoro verte —Seiya respondió finalizando con un beso.

—Hoy amaneció de buen humor Sr. Kou

—Yo siempre amanezco de buen humor si es a su lado Sra. Kou —Seiya iba a continuar hablando cuando el sonido de la panza de Serena lo interrumpió—. Y parece que alguien ya tiene hambre, ¿verdad bebé?

Ambos entraron a su casa para tomar el desayuno y continuar con su rutina. Seiya había dejado todo listo antes de alcanzar a Serena. El desayuno transcurrió de manera tranquila, entre bromas y risas. Sin importar la edad que tuviera ambos seguían bromeando como cuando era un par de adolescentes.

—Me encantaría quedarme todo el tiempo del mundo con mis dos estrellas pero alguien debe trabajar para poder pagar todo lo que se comen.

—Tu también comes demasiado, ¿sabes? —se defendió la rubia.

—Claro Bombón pero tu terminas con toda la comida

—Como digas —murmuró Serena mientras tomaba otra rebanada de pan francés—. Por cierto se te hace tarde.

Seiya se apresuro a terminar de alistarse, desde que se había mudado a la casa de playa él tenía que recorrer doble camino a cuando vivía en Tokio. Antes de salir Seiya se despidió de Serena con un beso, no sin antes hacerle decir a Serena, muy a su pesar, los teléfonos de emergencias, ambulancias, hospitales y de las chicas, revisar su maleta y la del bebé y después por fin salir a la disquera.

Pasado el medio día Yaten entraba corriendo a la oficina de Seiya.

—¡Seiya! —Yaten sonaba sofocado— Es Serena, Mina me llamo están en el hospital, ¿nadie te ha avisado?

—¡¿Que?! —Seiya se levantó del asiento— Claro que no o acaso ¿crees que estaría aquí si alguien me hubiera avisado?

—¡¿Que esperas para irte?! —exclamó Yaten al ver paralizado a su hermano.

—Tienes razón, tengo que irme, tengo que… —Seiya caminaba de un lado a otro sin reaccionar del todo—, llaves, si las llaves…

—¡Seiya! —Yaten gritó impaciente después de ver como su hermano había tirado las llaves del auto unas tres veces—. Te llevo yo, estas actuando como un verdadero imbecil.

—Si, ya te veré hermano, ¡vámonos!, tardas demasiado.

Y así ambos hermanos salieron rumbo al hospital enfrascados en peleas absurdas.

Al llegar al hospital Seiya caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro esperando noticias. Una vez que se identifico como el esposo de la rubia, lo pasaron de inmediato a ver el nacimiento de su primer hija, mientras Mina y Yaten seguían esperando afuera.

Unas horas después Seiya salía de quirófano con una pequeña niña de cabellos color rosa, con el pecho lleno de orgullo y una alegría incontenible, Seiya de inmediato fue a mostrar a la bebé a Mina y Yaten, con la sorpresa de que habían llegado todos al hospital.

—¡Soy papá!

—¡Seiya! —Taiki y Yaten dijeron al unísono y se acercaron a su hermano.

—¡Muchas felicidades! —Rei se acerco al papá junto con Amy y Lita

—¡¿Que?! ¿Pero si es…? —Mina asombrada y a punto de cometer una impudencia fue silenciada por el golpe de Rei.

Cuando las Inner se acercaron a ver a la pequeña, se llevaron una enorme sorpresa, que las llevo a mirarse entre si. Habían pensado lo mismo que Mina, solo que ellas tenían la prudencia de quedarse calladas.

—Tranquilas chicas, lo sé —apunto Seiya—, es Rini.

Y ellas volvieron a mirarse entre si, extrañadas y un tanto avergonzadas. El medico les solicito que desocuparan la habitaron para que pudieran instalar a Serena, y ella, pudiera descansar.

Serena durmió unas cuantas horas antes de solicitar que llevaran a su hija, las chicas por su lado habían aprovechado esas horas para comprar cosas para bebé y llenar la habitación de la rubia de flores y globos.

—¡Felicidades!

—¡Chicas! —Serena rapidamente comezó a llorar.

—Nunca vas a dejar de ser una llorona, ¿cierto? —acusó Rei.

—Estoy sensible, tengo derecho —intentó defenderse—. Es solo que me hace muy feliz tenerlas aquí reunidas y a Rini.

—Sobre eso, Serena, ¿por que es Rini? —susurró Mina.

—¡Mina! —regañaron todas

—Al parecer hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar ¿no Seiya? —preguntó Yaten al entrar a la habitación y ver a las chicas regañar a su impertinente esposa.

Seiya le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Es una larga historia que aun no les cuento —respondió Serena.

—¿Como estas mis hermosas? —Seiya habló para hacerse notar.

—Con hambre —respondió Serena con un puchero.

—Lo sabia Bombón así que te traje una deliciosa hamburguesa doble, ya sabes la comida de aquí no es muy nutritiva

—Seiya, eso tampoco es nutritivo —interrumpió Taiki.

—Como sea

—¿Estas seguro que puede comer eso? —Amy preguntó.

—¡Claro! —respondieron Seiya y Serena juntos.

—Si, las cosas nunca cambian.

Mina comenzó a contarles como había decidido visitar a Serena, cuando comenzaron a darle las contracciones y como casi se congela al no saber que hacer. Siendo interrumpidas de vez en cuando por Serena si es que Mina contaba mal algo, aun con la boca llena de hamburguesa o por el apenas leve llanto de Rini, en donde Seiya y Yaten corrían por ver quien la atendía.

—Parece que el tío gruñon ha encontrado su debilidad —Mina susurró.

Todos reían mientras observaban a los hermanos pelear.

—Yo la cuidare, tu eres muy torpe.

—Yo soy el papá Yaten, si quieres jugar al papá puedes tener tus propios hijos.

Yaten estuvo a punto de responder, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver unos cabellos color aqua. Inmediatamente todos se tensaron ante la presencia de la violinista. Michiru entró a la habitación de Serena desbordando toda la elegancia que la caracteriza, con paso lento pero mirada firme y decidida.

—Hola a todos —saludó educadamente.

—¿Que haces aquí? —Rei ignoro por completo el saludo.

—Vengo en paz y a conocer a la pequeña dama. —respondió acercándose a Serena—. Princesa, espero que me permita conocer a su primogénita.

—Michiru. —susurró Serena antes de bajar la mirada, y al levantarla, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro—. Por supuesto, siempre vas a ser bienvenida pero por favor solo Serena.

Yaten que había ganado la batalla a Seiya al lograr hacer que Rini se durmiera, se acerco hasta la violinista.

—Es hermosa —susurró Michiru una vez que la tuvo en brazos.

—Michiru —la llamó Serena—, ¿como sabías tú que ella era Rini?

—Mi espejo, Serena

—Creí que ya no tenías esa capacidad al renunciar a tu deber —intervino Mina.

—Siempre vamos estar ligadas a la Princesa de la Luna, a menos que sea ella quien nos quite de nuestro deber. Serena, sé que hace años no reaccione de la mejor forma y sé también por todo lo que has pasado, te traje un regalo.

Michiru dejó a la pequeña Rini en su cunero antes de salir de la habitación. La puerta nuevamente se abrió, esta vez dejando ver a unos cortos cabellos color arena y unos largos cabellos rubios, ambas se detuvieron en la entrada sin querer pasar.

—Vamos, entren —Michiru las regaño dándoles un empujón por la espalda y haciéndolas entrar por completo, aun con la cabeza abajo.

—¡Tú! —Serena, Taiki y Yaten, gritaron al mismo tiempo al ver en la habitación a Haruka con Leikaa.

Leikaa estaba algo diferente, su cabello seguia siendo rubio pero había dejado de teñirlo y su negro color natural comenzaba a verse por sus raíces. No llevaba los ojos azul celeste como cuando la conocieron, ahora eran mas bien un oscuro color púrpura casi negro, señal evidente que los celestes eran lentes de contacto.

Seiya se había quedado en completo silencio al no verse sorprendido. La habitación se silencio por completo, siendo el pelinegro el primero en romperlo.

—Creo que ellas tienen mucho que hablar, ¿por que no bajamos por algo a la cafetería?

—No pienso dejar sola a Serena con ellas —Rei respondió de inmediato.

—Ni yo —se unió Mina.

—Vamos chicas ya escucharon que vienen en paz, es mejor que dejemos que arreglen sus problemas solas —apoyo Lita.

—Ademas ya somos demasiadas personas en una habitación —Amy dijo antes de salir.

Taiki salió atrás de Amy, seguidos de Lita. Mina salió obligada por Yaten, seguidos de Rei. Seiya estaba a punto de salir, cuando Michiru le pidió que no lo hiciera.

Una vez que la habitación quedo casi vacía, Haruka comenzó a hablar.

—Yo… Serena… lo siento. —dijo después de mucho tiempo, comenzando a sentir una ligereza en ella que no sentía desde hace mucho. Tal vez solo Serena supo aparte de Haruka el esfuerzo sobre humano que ella tuvo que hacer para disculparse. — Me equivoque y estoy arrepentida.

—¡Haruka!

—Yo te provoque mucho daño, permiti que te hicieran daño y era justo lo que no deba hacer como guerrera —mientras Haruka seguía hablando sus puños comenzaban a apretarse.

—Haruka, no, no es tu culpa.

—Princesa, si me permite, le prometo que me dedicare toda la vida a cuidarla nuevamente, a usted, a la pequeña dama y al príncipe.

—Mi testaruda Haruka, ven a darme un abrazo, al igual que Michiru siempre vas a ser bienvenida, las extrañe tanto.

Cuando HAruka se acerco a Serena, ella le susurro divertida.

—Así que el principe, eh.

Haruka se sonrojo de inmediato.

—¿Puedo cargar a la pequeña dama? —preguntó cambiando de tema rápidamente.

Serena asintió divertida. Haruka fue en busca de la bebé y Leikaa que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada no tuvo el valor de mirara a Serena. Un momento despues Haruka, tenia en sus brazos a Rini y se había acercado a Leikaa. Ella al sentir la familiar esencia de la que fuera su antigua amiga, se soltó a las lagrimas.

—¡Es Rini! ¡Es ella! —Leikaa lloraba—. ¡Princesa! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Yo creí! ¡Pensé que ella jamas existiría!

—Así que es verdad, ¿no? —preguntó Serena al verla en ese estado — Eres Hotaru.

La rubia únicamente asintió, sumamente avergonzada por sus actos y con las lagrimas corriendo por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

—Princesa lo siento tanto, le juro que nunca paso nada, todo fue una mentira, el príncipe se dio cuenta que no era usted y le contare todo…

En la habitación de Leikaa, Seiya deslizaba sus manos por el cuerpo de Serena, y fue entonces cuando lo noto, ella no era Serena. El evidente volumen de los pechos sobre su mano, el peso de sus caderas sobre él y sobretodo la actitud que tenia, no eran propias de su esposa. Dispuesto a hacer caso a su ignorado presentimiento, y comenzado a sentirse culpable detuvo a la chica que estaba sobre él.

—Espera, tu no eres… —Seiya iba a continuar hablando cuando el sonido de la puerta y una voz bastante familiar lo interrumpió.

—¡Leikaa! —Serena llamaba a la rubia al mismo tiempo que tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

En ese momento Seiya se dio cuenta que en realidad Serena estaba afuera, y él, estaba con Leikaa. En un hábil movimiento Leikaa golpeo a Seiya dejándolo inconsciente, rápidamente comenzó a quitarle la ropa y acomodarlo en la cama.

—¡En un momento voy! —gritó Leikaa.

Una vez que Seiya estuvo listo, Leikaa hizo lo propio, comenzó a quitarse la ropa y se coloco la camisa de Seiya para cubrir su ahora desnudo cuerpo. Se alboroto el cabello antes de abrir la puerta y una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su rostro.

Cuando Serena se fue, en la habitación 6019 Leikaa se encontraba pensativa, debería estar feliz, tan si quiera debería estar riendo o celebrando su triunfo, había destruido a la princesa como ella merecía y por alguna razón, no estaba feliz. Un nuevo llamado a la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos y pensando en que podía ser Serena nuevamente, sonrío, tal vez le hacía falta causarle mas dolor.

—¿Quieres que te cause mas dolor? —Leikaa abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y un tono de burla en su voz, pero al ver a la persona parada en la puerta esa sonrisa se desvaneció—. ¡Haruka!

—Veo que te has estado divirtiendo —afirmó entrando a la habitación.

—No te esperaba, ¿que haces aquí? —Leikaa pregunto nerviosa tras ella.

—¿Que hace este sujeto aquí? —Haruka pregunto al ver a Seiya.

—Estamos juntos

—No me hagas reír por favor —Haruka inspecciono la habitación con la mirada y encontró una hielera con el contenido derritiéndose en su interior—. Hotaru te advertí que no hicieras ninguna estupidez.

Acto seguido Haruka lanzo el frío liquido de la hielera al rostro de Seiya con la intención de despertarlo.

—¡No tienes derecho de decirme nada! —Leikaa alzo la voz mientras los gritos de ahogo y maldiciones que Seiya estaba lanzando terminaban—. ¡Se te olvida que soy mayor de edad! ¡Tengo una vida y una carrera! ¡No dependo de ti!

—¡Estas mal, Hotaru! ¡Nosotras no te educamos para ser así! Y ahora tengo que venir a arreglar tus tonterías —Haruka explotó.

—¿Dijiste Hotaru? —la voz de Seiya logro decir.

—¡Pero ella se lo merece! ¡Me quito todo! ¡Nos quito todo! ¡Me quito lo que mas amaba! ¡Esa estupida princesa no merece mi compasión! —Leikaa siguió ignorando a Seiya.

—Esa estupida princesa como la llamas te regreso a la vida, por ella estas aquí, sacrifico su vida por ti, ¿acaso ya se te olvido?

—¡Me quito a Rini! —Leikaa sollozo.

—¿Me quieren explicar que esta pasando aquí? —Seiya desorientado exigió— ¿Que haces tu aquí? ¿Y por que Leikaa esta diciendo todo eso?

Haruka se giró para quedar frente a Seiya, mientras él comenzaba a buscar su ropa, y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo Leikaa lo interrumpió.

—Pasa que acabamos de estar juntos.

—No digas tonterías Leikaa, eso jamas pasaría entre nosotros, ahora que lo recuerdo tú me engañaste, me hiciste creer que eras Serena.

Haruka rodo los ojos.

—¿Eso crees? Pues no fue lo que Serena vio.

—¡¿Que hiciste Leikaa?!

—Deja de decirle Leikaa, imbecil, ella es Hotaru. —Haruka intervino y acto seguido tomo a Leikaa del brazo—. Y tú, en este momento te vas conmigo y dejaras de hacer daño.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación dejando a un confundido y preocupado Seiya.

Una vez que Hotaru terminó de contar todo lo que había pasado, volvió pedirle perdón a Serena. Quien para ese momento estaba sorprendida por todo lo sucedido y un tanto arrepentida de no haberle creído a su esposo.

Seiya quien se había mantenido al margen de todo, sin interrumpir, internamente se sintió feliz y satisfecho de que por fin se aclarara todo, y que Serena conociera la verdad de la propia boca de Hotaru.

Serena se quedo un largo tiempo en silencio, tal vez como meditando sus palabras.

—¿Sabes? Tienes razón Hotaru, me hiciste mucho daño, y aunque ahora sé toda la verdad, las lagrimas están derramadas y el dolor vivido, tus disculpas no van a borrar todo lo que sufrí por tu causa, sin embargo —Serena miro a la pequeña que Haruka tenia en brazos—, sé que Rini nunca me perdonaría si te alejo de ella.

Todos los presentes en esa habitación soltaron la respiración sin si quiera saber en que momento comenzaron a contenerla.

Seiya sonrío, en el fondo sabía que su Bombón sería incapaz de guardarle rencor a alguien, y mucho menos a personas tan importantes como lo son las Outers.

Hotaru por su lado pensó que esta vez si había perdido para siempre a Rini y el cariño, y compañía de su Princesa. Para su enorme fortuna Serena era el ser mas noble del universo y como bien había dicho no podía privar a su pequeña de vivir rodeada de las personas que la quieran. Ella siempre estuvo rodeada de amor, y conocía de primera mano la importancia y el valor de la amistad, y era algo que deseaba que Rini también viviera, valorara y conociera de su importancia.

—Eres la mejor —dijo Seiya al acercarse y darle un beso en la frente a su esposa.

Serena únicamente sonrío y lo tomo de la mano.

—¿Puedo? —pregunto Hotaru dando a entender que quería cargar a la pequeña.

Serena asintió y al primer contacto de la pequeña de inmediato comenzó a reír. Para Hotaru fue como una refrescante bienvenida, la calidez que recorrió su cuerpo le resulto tan familiar, que se alegro inmensamente.

—Haruka —llamó Serena—, Seiya me contó lo del día de la boda.

—Serena —Haruka se sonrojó—, ya dije que lo sentía.

—Déjala Bombon, no importa. —Seiya comenzó a caminar en dirección a Haruka, al llegar a ella, la abrazo y burlonamente dijo—. ¿Así que Principe, eh? ¿Que tal?

Haruka se sonrojo pero su orgullo la obligo a reponerse rápidamente, y dandole un golpe con el codo a Seiya, respondió.

—No te emociones Kou, solo lo digo porque eres el esposo de la gatita, y únicamente te voy a defender en caso de ser necesario, porque es mi deber, si por mi fuera, créeme, no movería un dedo por ti.

Serena comenzó a reír ante la actitud que habían tomado, mientras Seiya recuperaba el aire.

—En el lenguaje Haruka, eso quiere decir que te acepta, a su manera claro —Michiru entraba por la puerta al igual de divertida que Serena.

—Claro, como sea —respondió Haruka.

—¿Están listas para irnos? —preguntó Michiru.

—¡¿Tenemos que irnos tan pronto?! —Hotaru exclamó

—Serena debe descansar —Haruka respondió.

—Gracias por traerla Michiru

—No fue nada, Serena, en el fondo Haruka moría por venir solo necesito mi impulso

—Es mejor que nos retiremos antes de que sigas poniéndome en vergüenza

Las Outers se retiraron del hospital. Tiempo después las Inners llegaron nuevamente y Serena les contó todo lo que había sucedido últimamente, y algunas otras cosas que se había guardado desde que Setsuna habló con ella y Darien, hace años.

Preocupadas por todo lo que Serena había pasado y ellas sin saberlo, decidieron tratar de estar cerca de la rubia nuevamente. Al caer la noche se retiraron, y entre ellas planearon hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida a ambas.

Seiya esa noche se quedo con Serena, únicamente se encargo de darle las llaves a Taiki para que pudieran hacer los preparativos en su casa.

El alta de Serena fue rápida, amabas estaban en perfectas condiciones y no había motivo alguno para tenerlas en observación.

—¿Sabes Seiya? Se te ha congelado la sonrisa

—Lo sé Bombon, ahora tengo este pequeño y hermoso motivo —Seiya respondió feliz cargando a su hija— Es hora de ir a casa.

En casa Serena se llevó una gran sorpresa con su bienvenida. La rubia estaba igual de feliz que Seiya, tenia muchísimo tiempo que no estaban todos juntos, así como cuando eran adolescentes y se reunían, tanto que Serena había olvidado casi lo que era, y por su puesto sintiéndose afortunada de poder recuperar esa sensación.

Y ahora parada a unos pasos de entrar a la casa, con la arena entre sus pies, y el poder verlos ahí, a todos juntos, comiendo, riendo, peleando por comida, bromeando, estar rodeada de sus amigos y familia, y por ultimo ver la radiante sonrisa de Seiya al cargar a Rini, entendió por fin, que había tomado la mejor decisión en su vida. Se alegró de escuchar su corazón y seguirlo, y agradeció de pasar de un sombrío futuro planeado, carente de amor, ahora la vida la había recompensando con una hermosa familia, y todas las batallas tanto de Sailor, como de vida diaria que tuvo que librar para llegar a eso, bien habían valido la pena.

Seiya pareció escuchar sus pensamientos, puesto que sus miradas se encontraron.

—Gracias —Serena logró leer entre los labios de Seiya.

Y ella respondió.

—Te amo.

 **.**

 **.**

Y como nada puede ser eterno, esta historia llegó a su final. Confieso que no quería que terminara pero no tenia otra opción. Esta historia me trajo muchas cosas buenas, aprendi mucho y conocí personas increíbles en esta aventura. Siempre va a ser especial y tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados. Aprovecho para agradecer a todos y cada uno de los lectores que se pasaron por aquí, a los que dejaron sus comentarios, a los que se fueron uniendo en el camino, a los fantasmas, a todos gracias por su paciencia.

Gracias a Fatima Rivas, Martha Kou, Sonia, Genesis, Saori Serena Kou, Talantia, Andrea Tsukino, Amely614, Anafdezhdez55, Sol Herrera, LunarsRebels, PameKou, Jannyolvs, Perlita, y a todas mil gracias.

Y como siempre ya saben que no es una obligación pero me encantaría conocer su opinión sobre el final. Esta vez mas que nunca les mando un enorme y fuerte abrazo virtual, y mis mejores deseos, vibras, y fuerza, donde quiera que me lean. Espero que en estas fechas se la pasen increíble con sus seres queridos, que reflexionen sobre su año y que tengan muchos proyectos y sueños por cumplir en el próximo. En lo personal siempre en esta época me invade la nostalgia y el miedo, quien sabe que cosas nos esperen en el próximo año, pero tambien creo que hay que aprender a adaptarse al cambio, dejar que las cosas fluyan y no ir en contra, con una sonrisa y buena actitud. Por mi parte yo les deseo mucha reflexión, aprendizaje, mucha diversión, ya saben época de perdonar, ser felices. ¡Felices Fiestas!

 **¡Que el eterno e inmenso resplandor de las estrellas los ilumine siempre!**

 **XOXO Estelares y recuerden:**

 **—¡Si te das antes por vencida ya tienes todo perdido! —SK**

A nuestro Kou favorito no le gustan las perdedoras.

 **¡Feliz navidad y un prospero Año Nuevo!**


End file.
